Jendall
by AmacLucky13
Summary: Random one-shots about Kendall and Jo! Please take a look and feedback is always welcomed. REQUESTS CLOSED: Until otherwise posted. Already asked requests are still good and will be written. Thank you. :)
1. Big Time Surprise: Welcome Back?

Welcome Back?

Jo wasn't expecting a big to do when she returned to the Palm Woods. She wasn't expecting to still feel so completely in love with Kendall. She also wasn't expecting him to still be so completely in love with her either. She wasn't expecting everyone to go crazy over her return. In fact she was trying so hard on the car ride to the Palm Woods with her parents not to expect anything because trying to predict what's going to happen at the Palm Woods is like trying to predict New England weather; You can't.

Though she couldn't help the absolute surprise when she walked up to the elevator pushed the button only to find Kendall kissing a girl when the doors finally opened. She was completely blindsided when she felt stabs of jealousy at the girl and the sudden urge to scream at Kendall. She wasn't expecting every feeling she pushed away when she left to come rushing back in one huge tidal wave that threatened to pull her under.

Jo hated the feeling that there was nothing she could do either. She and Kendall were broken up and she had been gone for a year and three months. They had decided not to wait. She had no right to yell or scream at Kendall or this girl.

When she asked if they were dating she expected Lucy to say yes until she passed it to Kendall who ran away. She was a little surprised by that as well, usually Kendall faces down his problems, and never runs from them. Jo couldn't help but feel a tiny glimmer of hope that he still felt something for her since he couldn't say he was dating Lucy and that he couldn't face them.

That hope was crushed though when she went to his apartment and found him hiding from her. She knew the guys probably had seen him and that Kendall was somewhere in the apartment. They were being good friends by hiding him. She didn't blame them for that but Kendall didn't want to talk to her. Why? Maybe he just doesn't know how to tell her he likes Lucy more than her now. She asked them to tell her she stopped by just to play along with the fact that Kendall isn't there.

She hadn't wanted anything big for a welcome back but a hello would've been nice or even a hug. All she wanted when she left New Zealand was to just see Kendall in person again. Now she's here and that's not even a reality.


	2. Big Time Decision: JO?

JO?

The last thing I ever expected when I kissed Lucy for the first time was who would interrupt us would be my ex-girlfriend Jo. When I heard her voice everything went spinning out of control and all I could think about is why is she here? It's only been a year and three months since she left for her three movie deal. Once she explained everything and asked a question of her own I had no idea how to answer. I literally just asked Lucy out. Did that mean we were dating? What do I say? Then I ran.

On my way up to my apartment all I could think about was how it seemed Lucy and I were going to get interrupt and I started wondering if it was some sort of sign. Like I should've waited because Jo was coming back to the Palm Woods. What did it mean? Jo was back. Jo was back. Jo is down in the lobby with Lucy right now. AH!

I ran into the apartment and hid. I know running from my problems is a bad idea but I can't seem to wrap head around the fact that Jo is back. I shouldn't be as thrilled as I am since I moved on with Lucy right? I shouldn't have wanted to wrap Jo in a hug and welcome her back to the Palm Woods. Her home. Right?

When Logan and Camille asked him if he still had feelings for Jo he hadn't really thought about it but once he did he realized that when she caught him he felt like he needed to explain himself. Almost like he was cheating on her. He realized he still had feelings for her. He still wanted to be with her but what about Lucy.

What the heck is he supposed to do?


	3. Big Time Decision: Night

Night

Night was beginning to fall outside Jo realized sadly. Her parents were watching her. She told them what was happening when they asked her what was wrong. They knew something was wrong when she wasn't really watching the TV just aimlessly flicking through the channels and passed a few of her favorite movies without stopping.

Jo sighed when she saw her father shaking his head from the kitchen. Her mother was leaning against the counter talking to him softly. Jo figured her mother was busy trying to convince her father that Kendall wasn't awful they way he considered him to be awful. Her mother loved Kendall. Jo looked out the window again. It had been foolish to think that they could pick up where they left off. It wasn't like she hadn't gone out on a date while she had been away, granted it had only been one date but she couldn't believe a sweet guy like Kendall would stay single for very long.

She sighed as she continued watching the sun set in the west. She frowned as she turned back to the TV and continued flicking through the channels.

"Honey, do you want something to eat?" Her father asked. She shook her head. She wasn't very hungry at the moment.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Jo said. Her hope Kendall would actually show up had almost disappeared when she opened the door to find him standing on the other side of the door grinning.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hey," she said back. She felt tears threatening to fall. Jo had never felt so relieved and happy to see Kendall in her entire life. She had missed him so much while she was away and the stress of not knowing whether or not he would take her back just started melting away. Kendall stepped closer to her. Jo nearly flung herself into his arms as a tear rolled down her cheek. Kendall pulled her into his arms and held her to him tightly.

"Sorry," Kendall whispered. "I should've come sooner."

Jo shook her head and hugged him tighter. "It's okay, better late than never."

"Jo, honey who was at the door?" Her mother asked as she walked past the door to see her daughter embracing Kendall Knight. "Oh, you must be Kendall."

Kendall tucked Jo under one arm and held out his right hand to hers. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Taylor."

"Would you like to stay for dinner, Kendall? We have plenty of food and I would love to get to know you. Although based off of everything my daughter has told me I feel like I already know you." Jo shook her head at her mother.

"Uh, sure." Kendall looked down at Jo. "Mind?"

Jo shook her head and took Kendall's hand to lead him into the apartment. The overwhelming feelings she had been dealing with all day started threatening to overcome her since she felt so relieved that Kendall had come to see her. He had chosen her. Kendall stopped Jo before she could walk into the apartment all the way. He tugged her to him.

"I'm sorry," Kendall said.

"There's nothing to be sorry for Kendall. You didn't do anything wrong." Jo said softly.

Kendall swiped a tear away before it had the chance to fall down her cheek. He tilted her chin up so he could kiss her softly. "I want to make sure you know I'm sorry that you thought that maybe thinking we could just pick up where we left off was wrong. I should've told you that I wanted to pick up where we left off too."

"How did you know I said that?" Jo inquired.

"I was in the locker by the door." Kendall grinned when he saw the look on her face. "It wasn't wrong and I'm sorry I made you doubt how I felt. I was over thinking it, letting my head take the lead instead of my heart take the reins. Once I did there was no doubt in my mind that I am still completely in love with you, Jo. This is where I belong."

"I' m still in love with you too." Jo grinned and pulled him closer to kiss him again. "Come on, before my dad comes looking for us."

Jo laughed at the way his eyes widened but followed her anyway.

Everything was perfect now. She thought to herself.

**A.N. Feedback is always accepted good or bad just don't be rude. Thanks, I'm really grateful. :)**


	4. Big Time Decision: Walk

Walk

Kendall decided to take his sister's advice, go for a walk to clear his head, and let his heart lead the way instead. He took a deep breath and crossed the street. He didn't really have a set destination in mind. All he knew was that he needed to get away from it all. Nothing he had done so far had helped. Not running away from his problems, not letting them go away on their own, and not with Love Science.

Maybe he just needed some time to just let go and feel instead of thinking so hard. Wasn't that what was really wrong? His reasons earlier when he said he didn't know which door to knock came from his head not his heart. What if Jo leaves for another movie? But Lucy and I have only been dating for 96 minutes.

What about the one minute dates Jo and I used to have? Better to spend a minute with her than none at all.

What does time have to do with anything? It's just a number not a feeling.

Kendall sighed as he realized where he was walking, he passed by a diner: Lucy's diner.

He glanced at the sign before he kept walking. Why would he walk here? Is he supposed to be with Lucy? Is that what his heart was telling him? The more he thought about it, the less it made sense. What about Jo? He thought.

If he was supposed to be with Lucy why would the sign make him think about Jo? Why did the thought of being with Lucy make him sadder in a way?

He shook himself mentally he needed to get a grip. If his heart was leading him this way there must be a reason. There's something he's missing about where he's going. There's something he's not hearing his heart say. He kept walking on trying to understand what his heart was doing when he passed a picture of a girl with red streaks in her hair like Lucy's. Lucy.

There she is again on this little rout his heart's decided to take him on. He glanced at the sign but he kept walking. Another sign about Lucy. Why? What did it mean? Was he supposed to be with Lucy? Jo. There it was again, that uninvited thought about Jo. It kept popping up in his head. Along with a sense of dread pooling in his stomach and in his heart but from what he wasn't quite sure.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Lucy's name on a license plate. He turned to get a better look and saw that it read: I heart Lucy. He sighed softly frowning. Jo popped into his head again. The look on her face when she caught him and Lucy in the elevator and it made him frown further. Why would his heart lead him here?

He looked across the street and saw Palm Woods Park. He made his way across the busy street into the park.

He thought about all the things he had seen on his way here as he realized night was going to fall soon and the time to make his choice was now. Kendall realized he passed three signs that all had to do with Lucy but at each one he hadn't just thought about Lucy. He'd thought about Jo too. He'd thought about how much he would miss her if she left. Why did the thought of being with Lucy make it worse? Why did it make him sadder?

As he entered the lobby he sighed heavily. What did it all mean? Why did his heart take him past all of those signs just to lead him back here to the Palm Woods? He was still so confused. Kendall sighed and shook his head. He got onto the elevator and closed his eyes as he pressed the button on the wall. He didn't even realize what button he had pushed until he ended up on the third floor. Jo and Lucy's floor. He stepped out of the elevator without a second thought. Before he could change his mind he just started walking trusting his heart to lead him.

It seemed like everything was pushing him to be with Lucy like he was just supposed to move on since he and Jo had been apart for so long. How would he feel if he was with Jo? The thought didn't make him dread Lucy's departure from his life. It wasn't until that moment did he realize what door he was standing in front of. 3I.

He knocked gently.

The door swung open.

"Hey," Kendall said.

"Hey," Jo said.

As he stepped closer to her and pulled her into a tight hug he realized something very important. Those signs hadn't been there to make him pick Lucy. They were there to make sure he really wanted to choose Jo. Nothing made his face light up like Jo did. He hadn't even cracked a smile at any point during his walk because all he could think about how much it would kill Jo if he picked Lucy or how much it would kill him to watch her walk away from him again.

Kendall realized he could live without Lucy but he can't live without Jo. He would rather spend a minute with Jo than none at all. Even if she left for another big movie role again tomorrow he would rather spend tonight with her than with Lucy. Those signs were just a test.

"Sorry," Kendall whispered. "I should've come sooner."

Jo shook her head and hugged him tighter. "It's okay, better late than never."

Kendall held her tighter to him and hoped he wouldn't have to let her go anytime soon. Everything was perfect now. He thought to himself.


	5. Big Time Break-Up: Worldwide

Worldwide

Jo looked around the aircraft as she settled into her seat. Her goodbye kiss with Kendall left her slightly disheveled and unnerved. It was so much different than all the others including the one she had given Kendall when she thought he was going back to Minnesota permanently. They cared so much more for each other now. They've been together for a little over a year. It had been just a few months when they said good bye the first time. This kiss was a goodbye between two people who cared deeply about one another. It was full of passion and the realization that the next time they see each other; they might not feel the same way.

Jo sighed softly. She could still feel Kendall's lips on hers desperate to put everything he was feeling into that one kiss. Desperate to make that kiss hold them over for the next three years because they won't be able to touch again for three years. Desperate to tell her he loved her without saying the words to her. It was painful to say goodbye. She didn't want to say goodbye.

The last two days had been crazy. She found she had actually gotten the role, that it was in New Zealand, that she could get out of her contract, her awful date with Kendall, their break-up at dinner, their reunion the next day, and then spending the entire day with him. Then today showed up and she had to say goodbye.

Jo had remembered in the car they had forgotten to goodbye kiss but she was already half-way to airport and late enough as it was. She would never have enough time to turn around. The thought that she wouldn't get that kiss broke her heart even further. She wanted nothing more than to tell her driver to turn around, forget the movie, and bury herself in Kendall's embrace.

When he showed up she had almost wished he was going to tell her not to go but she shook that thought off. He would never ask her to pass up an opportunity like this for him. He would probably think he wasn't worth it. But to Jo, she knew he was everything to her. In that moment she flashed back to what she had flashed back to what she said when she first arrived at the Palm Woods about not wanting a boyfriend. She wanted to focus on work first and boys later. She thought about how she would've made the biggest mistake of her life if she had passed on Kendall for her career then.

It reminded her of their one minute dates. She'd rather spend a minute with him than none at all. She would rather have had this little time with him than never had the opportunity to know what a wonderful guy he really is.

"We forgot to goodbye kiss." Kendall said. He seemed so relieved to catch her.

"I know," Jo said on the verge of tears. The thought it could be their last kiss shattered her heart. It was awful.

Jo let her head fall back against the headrest. Her mother would be joining her in New Zealand for the next three years but her flight was later than Jo's out of North Carolina. Her father couldn't leave the country to stay with her because he needed to be here because of his job. Jo understood completely.

She remembered the conversation she had with her mother the night before when she dumped Kendall at the restaurant. Her mother listened quietly on the other side of the phone as Jo rambled on about Kendall's sudden shift in personality. Jo had kept repeating that it didn't seem like him at all. He's not like that, he's never like that. Where had that come from?

During a pause in her rant her mother had said that maybe Jo just doesn't know Kendall as well as she thought. Jo had nearly flipped. She realized later her mother had drawn a conclusion she during her next rant. Jo had said that she knew Kendall better than anyone and he would never act like that unless he had a reason. Her mother asked what could have possibly made him act that way. Jo realized then he had been trying to get her to dump him so she would take the job in New Zealand. He was trying to help her. She told her mother she was such an idiot for not picking up on her boyfriend's plan sooner.

Her father hadn't been thrilled when Jo walked in the door upset and angry because of her date with Kendall. He kept asking her if she wanted him to take care of him for her. Jo kept saying no. Her mother called to find out if she had gotten the role or not. Jo proceeded to tell her mother everything then and once she figured out what Kendall had actually been doing she told her father too. He was even less thrilled.

Jo for the life of her couldn't figure out why her father disliked Kendall so much. She had had other boyfriends but everything about Kendall seemed to rub her father the wrong way. Even when she had first told her father about him he seemed to hate Kendall almost immediately while her mother absolutely adored him despite the fact that they have never met face to face. Her mother even claimed she was going to fall for Kendall before they had their first date. Jo had said it wasn't possible. Her father grumbled.

The fact that he knew Jo had been planning to turn down the role for Kendall had made it even worse. He had kept trying to talk her into by saying things like it was her dream and that this is the role of the lifetime for her favorite book series. She shouldn't pass it up on puppy love. It had irked her beyond belief. Her mother who had been on speaker phone told him he was in trouble now and Jo left the room without another word to get ready for her date with Kendall. He started off his offer to take care of Kendal by saying that he told her so.

Jo sighed. She missed Kendall already. She stared out the window at the airport as the plane began moving down the runway. She knew he was probably still in there somewhere waiting until the plane actually left before he did. Her chest constricted as she stared at the building.

This was it. No turning back now. She's off to New Zealand for three years.

Jo sighed and watched the airport until she couldn't see it out the tiny window anymore. Jo carefully placed her headphones into her ears and flipped through the BTR music she keeps on her phone. Kendall said he put something new on her phone. She found a song title she didn't recognize and selected it. Kendall's voice slipped through the headphones first.

_I may meet a million pretty girls who know my name, but don't you worry. Cause you have my heart. _

It didn't sound like it was part of the song but he spoke the next part.

"I'll be thinking about you worldwide, Jo. I'll see you when you get back in three years. I think Gustavo wrote this for us."

The song began and Jo couldn't help but smile through her tears. "I'll be thinking about you worldwide too."

**A.N. Don't forget to review no matter what you think. Good or bad reviews welcome just don't be rude. I want honest reviews. Thank you for your feedback. Also these chapters will be all over the place as I just write whatever ideas come to me. I'll always try to post the episode name though so you know what's what. **

**Please, just review no matter what you have to say. I'm open to improvement and critics. And thank you for taking the time to review. **


	6. Big Time Decision: Explanation

Big Time Decision:

Explanation

Kendall wasn't sure if Lucy would even want to talk to him after what she said about saving herself the heartbreak and leaving the Palm Woods. But he figured he owed it to her to tell her that he had made his decision to be with Jo. Kendall took a deep breath. He had just left Jo's apartment after dinner with her parents. It was now or never. He knocked gently on Lucy's door.

Kendall waited a moment but the door didn't open. Confused, Kendall knocked on the door again but she didn't answer. Kendall briefly wondered if she was inside the apartment but had seen him through the peephole and didn't bother to answer the door. He knew the sun had set and night has fallen his time was up and he had made his decision. Maybe now Lucy just doesn't want to speak to him anymore.

Maybe he'll be able to catch her in the morning before she leaves. She has to come out of her apartment at some point right? Kendall shook his head it might be better to ask Camille for help. She's Lucy's best friend here at the Palm Woods if she couldn't talk to him she'll talk to Camille. Isn't that what girls do? Kendall wondered. He ran off to the elevator which today had not been very good to him. First he finds Lucy with Beau in it, then he catches Beau kissing another girl multiple times with multiple girls, then he kisses Lucy here for the first time, and lastly Jo catches him with Lucy. This is not a good day to be in this elevator.

Kendall made it down to the lobby without a problem but of course for him today that means things can only get worse. The minute he stepped out of the elevator everything went wrong. He turned towards the lobby and saw Jo, Camille, and Lucy by the front desk. Kendall's eyes widened and he almost ran back into the elevator but he stopped himself instead he hid behind the wall. Oh, this is so not good, Kendall thought. What was Jo doing down here? Why was she talking to Lucy? What were they saying? Were they talking about him? Did Jo tell Lucy about them? Kendall peered around the corner to see Jo waving goodbye to Lucy as she walked towards the elevator.

Jo passed by him. At first he thought Jo hadn't seen him standing there as she pushed the button giving no indication she knew he was there. "Hi, Kendall," until she spoke. Jo waved to him as the elevator door slide closed. Kendall swiftly moved around the corner and directly into Lucy. Kendall quickly caught her before she fell over.

"I'm sorry," Kendall said righting Lucy. "I didn't see you."

Lucy smiled softly at Kendall trying to keep her own emotions in check. Jo didn't say anything about whether or not Kendall had decided to get back together with her. She gave no indication about anything whatsoever. Lucy wondered if it was because she was an actor or if Kendall really hadn't come to speak with Jo either. Lucy had told Camille and Logan if he didn't show up by nightfall she would leave the Palm Woods. She wondered what Kendall was going to say or if he was going to run away again.

Kendall opened and closed his mouth a half dozen times but he couldn't figure out to say. So, Lucy spoke first. "So, Jo seems nice. It was nice to actually get to talk to her."

"Yeah," Kendall took a deep breath. "I don't know what to say. I'm sorry-"

"I think you just did." Lucy frowned.

"Lucy, I just want to be honest with you." Kendall said softly. "I don't want to be Beau and cheat on you."

"We weren't really together." Lucy said softly. "You don't have anything to explain to me Kendall; I understand if you want to try again with Jo. After what happened earlier today with Beau I can completely understand."

"I _did_ ask you on a date and you _did_ accept. Then we kissed. So, I would say we did date even if it was roughly 96 minutes and I don't want to be Beau." Kendall explained. "I just want to tell you the truth and that you're amazing. I know there's a guy out there somewhere for you. And you will have mutual feelings for each other and have a much longer relationship with him."

Lucy nodded feeling tears prick her eyes. Lucy realized Jo hadn't said anything because she probably figured that Kendall would go talk to her and it would be better to hear it from him. She could understand why Kendall cared so much for Jo. She had a great personality and she was seriously considerate of other people's feelings. Lucy took a deep breath to will herself not to fall apart in front of Kendall.

"I understand." Lucy was almost surprised by how normal her voice sounded. "I hope your happy Kendall."

"I just hope you are too." Kendall said. "Or will be." Kendall added with a small feeble laugh. He didn't think this was the most appropriate time to actually laugh. He didn't want it to seem like he was laughing because of this or at her.

This was probably one of the most awful things he had ever actually done. But he knew he needed to do it. He couldn't just blow Lucy off after avoiding her the entire day because he couldn't decide between them and once he does he can't just blow off the one he didn't pick. Lucy at least deserved an explanation.

"I thought I was over Jo but I was wrong. I thought I was ready to start a relationship with you but again I was wrong. I buried my feelings for her deep down in reality but I thought I had gotten over them. I fooled myself into thinking I was over Jo and I was ready to be with you. But I wasn't. I shouldn't have gotten you caught in the middle." Kendall explained gently. He was trying to explain it gently but it seemed to just come out in one lump. "I wasn't ready for another relationship. I stepped back out too soon. It has nothing to do with you why this happened. I'm sorry if I caused you pain or if I upset you or frustrated you by my behavior."

"Apology accepted, Kendall. I'm not mad at you. Like I said before I completely understand." Lucy answered. "I just don't want to be around to see it. I found a new apartment in LA and I'll be leaving the Palm Woods tomorrow. I just came down to check out."

Kendall nodded. He really didn't want Lucy to leave the Palm Woods but he didn't want to ask her to stay if she didn't want to. It wouldn't be fair to make her watch him with Jo.

"Good bye Kendall," Lucy said. "I'm glad I had the chance to get to know you."

"Same here," he said.

Lucy leaned up and kissed Kendall softly on the cheek. Kendall smiled as Lucy walked around him towards the stairs. Kendall turned around to see Jo standing outside the elevator with her arms folded over her chest.

"I forgot my phone." Jo said. Kendall groaned his face contorting into exasperation. He shook his head at her.

"It's not what it looks like!"

**A.N. This is for november 2 1990 who asked for me to write this. I hope you liked it! ;) If anyone else wants me to write a scene just let me know and I'll give it my best shot. **

**Again, review please. Good/bad either way. Just let me know what you think. :) Thanks again!**


	7. Big Time Decision: Timing

Big Time Decision:

Timing

Jo was half way back to her apartment when she went to pull out her phone and realized she didn't have it on her. Jo groaned frustrated with herself as she remembered she had set it down on the front desk in the lobby. She turned around and went back to the elevator. Inside she tried not to think about the fact that mere hours before Kendall had been in here with Lucy, kissing her. The thought made her queasy.

The elevator doors slide open and she saw Lucy leaning up to kiss Kendall. She watched as Kendall just stood there and didn't push Lucy away. Jo couldn't tell whether or not Lucy kissed him on the cheek or on the lips since her head blocked her view.

Jo was seething by the time Kendall turned around and saw her standing there. The look on his face was priceless. It was a mixture of frustration and pleading. She tried not to let how cute the face was distract her from being angry with him. He waved his hands and shook his head with wide eyes. "I forgot my phone."

"It's not what it looks like!" Kendall said exasperated. He shook his head but Jo moved past him swiftly to the front desk where her phone was laying by the planter. Kendall followed her still saying, "it's not what it looks like." It sounded like he was stuck on repeat.

Kendall stopped Jo from walking away by stepping into her path. Jo stopped and looked at him. Kendall took the opportunity to speak. "We have the absolute worst timing in the world."

Despite herself Jo let out a laugh. It was true they did have the worst timing in the world. "I mean, first with the whole Jordan Sparks thing, then with Jett, the elevator this morning, and now this. I'm sure there are others but right now I just want to stop you from being upset with me."

"Alright," Jo said. Her posture turned defensive something Kendall didn't let go unnoticed. "Enlighten me, what just happened here? Did she kiss you? Did you let her kiss you?"

Jo tried not to start screaming at Kendall. Back together for three hours and he's already gone and done something stupid. Maybe he hadn't meant what he said about picking up where they left off. Maybe he really does like Lucy. Maybe she should leave. A million thoughts were rushing through Jo's head and she couldn't focus on any one thought for a period of time. All she could think about was that kiss in the elevator and the one just now. That thought kept resurfacing though. It didn't seem to want to go away instead it wanted to torture her.

"She kissed me on the cheek and I let her because I was saying goodbye to her. She's leaving the Palm Woods and I was just explaining that I had made my decision. I wasn't over you and I was foolish to start something with her because I thought I was ready. I buried my feelings for you and fooled myself into thinking I was over you. But I'm not.

"She said she understood and wasn't upset with me. Then she kissed me on the cheek." Seeing Jo breaking down a little he moved closer. He put his hands on hers. "We said goodbye. That's all. I made my decision clear and she accepted that. That's all, I promise."

Jo cocked her head to the side wondering whether or not to believe him. Instead of saying anything Jo slipped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. She could hear the steady beat of his heart under her cheek. She hadn't realized how much she had missed that sound until now. Jo had been so used to hugging Kendall and hearing his heart it was odd how soothing the sound was now and how much she had truly missed it. She sighed as he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

Kendall had never felt so relieved when she hugged him back. She fit so easily against him. It was something he had missed while she was gone. Even when they face-talked it wasn't the same. He couldn't touch her or hold her against his chest and feel her go slack as she grew comfortable in his embrace. It was like she let go of everything when he held her. Kendall had missed feeling her squeeze him tightly like she never wanted him to let her go. Kendall kissed the top of her head gently.

"We do have the worst timing in the world." Jo agreed with a small giggle. Kendall laughed along with her knowing she had forgiven him.

Some things never change.

**A.N. Hope you liked this november 2 1990! :) Any other requests? I enjoyed writing this and the one prior. I hope everyone enjoys them as well. **

**As usual, please review. I enjoy the feedback! Thanks once again. **


	8. Big Time Break-Up: Be Disgusting

Be Disgusting

It sounded like a good idea at the time, Kendall thought. To act like a jerk to make Jo dump him instead so she could take the role of a lifetime. It was the right thing to do; Right? Kendall really hoped so. The thought of her leaving made his chest constrict in pain and his stomach twist but it was made worse by the thought she would leave thinking he's a disgusting pig. Someone who didn't even believe she could make it in the role of a lifetime. Someone who liked to do fork chops in really nice restaurants in clothes that look like they've never seen a washing machine. Someone who was a raging jerk to his sweet, loving girlfriend who cared so much about him she was willing to give up a once in a lifetime opportunity.

Kendall sighed as he shut the door behind him. Katie was spread out on the couch with a computer playing online poker. She turned to look at him. Kendall was leaning against the door with a dejected face and the deepest frown Katie had ever seen on his face. She would swear this was the saddest she had ever seen her brother.

"Plan work?" Katie asked softly afraid to sadden her Big Brother further.

"Unfortunately," Kendall muttered.

All he wanted to do right now was crawl into bed and forget this night and day ever actually happened. Then he amended that statement in his head. All he wanted to do was go to Jo's apartment and apologize to Jo over and over again for the way he acted but he'd settle for going to bed right now.

"Good night, Baby Sister. I'll see you in the morning." Kendall left the room and changed into his pajamas.

Kendall wished for sleep but it eluded him. All he could think about were all the looks on Jo's face tonight. She had been so disappointed and angry she was with him. Between now and the time he had laid down he had picked up his phone a dozen times to call or text her to apologize but he couldn't do it. If he did than she would change her mind about going to New Zealand to do the movie. She would stay for him.

Kendall remembered what Katie had said about giving up the role of a lifetime for a boy puts a lot of pressure on that boy. But he didn't feel that way when he had found out Jo had lied to him. He'd been thrilled she cared about him that much. She always put her career first which is why she lied to him in the first place about having a boyfriend. He could understand and respect that. This meant he meant more to her than her career something she was very serious about. Something she wanted so badly to succeed at. To give all that up for him, the thought made him want to smile and do a happy dance. Kendall wondered if she knew he felt the same way about her. Probably not after tonight, Kendall thought miserably.

He rolled over and caught sight of the picture he kept of her on his night table. Jo was grinning in this particular picture. He remembered the memory that went with this picture too. It was down by the pool and she was laughing and grinning because she had shoved him in the pool fully dressed. He took a picture of her right before he picked up and jumped in with her fully clothed. There was another picture of them soaking wet on his phone Katie had taken candidly and sent to him.

Kendall smiled as he thought about that. There was no way he could doubt his feelings for her, somewhere along the way he had fallen in love with her. Only she's going to walk out of his life and probably never come back thinking he's nothing but a jerk. There was no pressure in her staying here with him; there was only pressure in trying to figure out how to get her to go.

Kendall stared at his alarm clock which seemed to be mocking him now. It was well past midnight and he wanted nothing more than to fall asleep. Maybe it would give him an opportunity to escape from every single one of his problems here. He squeezed his eyes shut and pulled the blanket up to his chin hoping somehow it might help him fall asleep.

At some point the night before exhaustion must have over taken him as he had finally fallen asleep but it didn't help him at all. His dreams just reflected everything that was wrong right now. He had dreamed about Jo yelling at him at the restaurant but the scene kept shifting back and forth between the restaurant and the airport. He dreamed about her walking away from him and no matter how hard he tried to stop her or catch her she just kept walking away. Throughout everything though Gustavo's new song Worldwide kept playing in the background.

Now, Kendall felt even more tired than he had yesterday but not physically it was more of an emotional tired. He felt emotionally drained. The guys had offered to stay with him but he felt better alone. So Logan and Carlos continued fighting over the whole helmet issue elsewhere. James went back to his 'girlfriend' of sorts. Katie was the only who decided to stay with. In some ways he was grateful for the company but in others he just wanted to be left alone.

He was grateful because Katie gave him something else to focus on. His thoughts weren't able to center on Jo completely. They were forced to split between Jo and Katie who was desperately trying to help her Big Brother. But he wanted to be alone because he didn't want to feel happy right now, not after the way he treated Jo last night. There was only one thing that would make him feel better but that was impossible she probably hated him and he couldn't blame her.

Kendall saw Katie pull out every single stop to cheer him up so he told her there was only one thing that could cheer him up. Kendall wasn't expecting it to walk right through the door. He leapt from his seat to Jo.

Kendall was thrilled when she said she had figured out what he was doing last night. He shouldn't have been surprised, she knew him better than anyone. He shouldn't have thought he could trick her so easily into leaving.

He almost broke down and asked her stay when she said that maybe he only comes once in a lifetime but he pressed on and pulled her phone out for her. She needed to follow her dream. He knew she would only come once in a lifetime for him. Kendall had never felt so unhappy in his entire life once she made the phone call to her agent and said she would do the movie. For a moment he almost wished to act more like that crazy fan-girl Sandy. Just grab the phone and throw it away. Instead he settled for clenching his fists at his sides to keep from grabbing the phone and telling the agent not to take Jo from him.

Jo threw him for a loop when she said that she just wanted to spend the day with him. It didn't matter how as long as it was with him. With the millions of things to do in this town Jo picked something so simple, something so her, so them. Something they had done hundreds of times before together. She just wanted to lie on a blanket in Palm Woods Park with him watching the sky. He could never deny her anything so Kendall grabbed the blanket and his phone to play some music. They settled under their usual tree cut off from everyone else. Something Kendall and Jo were grateful for the privacy today.

He couldn't remember later how long they just stayed there together in their own little world trying to forget tomorrow. It didn't matter though. All that mattered that they were together.

Whether it be for a minute or forever.

**A.N. As always please review! Thank you so much! Also, if you have any scenes you'd like me to write let me know! I'm open to suggestion but I am a Jendall shipper. Just saying. **

**Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, if you did or didn't let me know through the reviews. Good/bad I just want to know. :)**


	9. Big Time Sparks: Not What it Looks Like!

Big Time Sparks:

It's Not What It Looks Like

Kendall couldn't believe his awful luck these past two days with Jo and Jordan Sparks. First Jo catches him catching Jordan after she slipped on a banana peel. Then she catches Jordan sitting down to a table he prepared for himself and Jo after Jordan was practically mauled by a cat his idiot friends accidently tossed on her. Next she catches him and Jordan down a well they knocked Jordan down with a horseshoe and him falling down since James decided now would be a good time to let go of the rope to get the four leaf clover. And finally to make it all worse she catches him hugging Jordan goodbye. It was just one complete and utter misunderstanding after another.

Kendall wondered if someone had planned this, waited for just the perfect moment to send Jo by him, and make it look like he had a thing for Jordan. Which he doesn't!

Kendall called after Jo as she continued to briskly walk away from him. She had practically walked around the entire Palm Woods to avoid him and they were back in the lobby. Jordan and the guys were already gone.

"Jo, wait!" Kendall said. "It's not what it looks like!"

Jo stopped short suddenly causing him to nearly bowl her over. Kendall leaned around her making sure he didn't hit her.

"Are you sure?!" Jo yelled poking him in the chest. Kendall backed away one step at a time. "Because to me, it looks like you have a thing for Jordan! For the past two days every time I've you you've been with her! Please, explain! I'm dying to hear it."

"This is all one big misunderstanding. I do not have a thing for Jordan Sparks." Kendall said. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Mr. Bitters, the hotel manager eating popcorn while staring intently at them. Kendall wondered if Mr. Bitters thought they were better than a TV soap. "She slipped on a banana peel," he checked them off as he spoke. "I caught her. She was attacked by a psycho cat and fell into the seat. I pulled it off and just sat down without thinking. The guys and I were fighting over a horseshoe I was going to use for our date and it slipped knocking Jordan down a well. The guys decided I was the best to go down the hole to get her but James let go of the rope and I fell. Today, all I was doing was hugging her goodbye."

Kendall sighed seeing her face waver slightly and decided to go in for the kill. "I don't have a thing for Jordan. I have a thing for you. Which I'm hoping you won't end here."

Jo saw Kendall smile in a way that made her heart skip a beat. It was an innocent but I'm really not innocent kind of smile. It was her favorite smile on Kendall. She wondered if he actually knew that since he seemed to use it on her a lot. Especially when he tries to get out of trouble. She wanted to believe him. She could see the sincerity in his eyes.

"You swear you don't have a thing for Jordan?" Jo asked sternly pointing a finger at him.

Kendall held his hands up in an I surrender sort of way. "I swear!"

Jo laughed softly and Kendall took it as a cue to hug Jo tightly. "Can we please have our date now?"

"Sure," Jo said softly. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Mr. Bitters face fall like he had been hoping for more drama, more of a fight between the two of them. But all Jo needed was one look in Kendall's eyes to know he wasn't lying. His eyes were so expressive. It's one of the reasons he's said he's a terrible faker, actor thing his eyes give him away. Something she was extremely happy for now.

Jo and Kendall enjoyed a beautiful sunny day out by the pool at the Palm Woods. Jo had spent the last day so upset with Kendall for spending all his time with Jordan when she should have just talked to him instead. Except for maybe while he was stuck in a well, then may not have been a good time to talk.

It was then she realized how deep she was in with Kendall. She had started off here not wanting a boyfriend. She just wanted to focus on work and leave boys until later more appropriate time but in came Kendall who wouldn't take no for an answer. He had somehow managed to worm his way under her skin and into her heart. There was a real possibility she could fall in love with him. Jo swallowed nervously as she looked at Kendall who had gone to get them a drink. He waved happily at her.

Ever since she had forgiven him the smile on his face wouldn't seem to go away. Jo swallowed again as her heart pounded in her chest. Oh, yes there was a very real chance she could fall in love with Kendall Knight. The thought terrified and thrilled her. There was one nagging thought though at the back of her mind. Her mother.

Great, she thought. Now she's going to have to endure the wrath of her mother. She's never going to let her me live this one down, Jo thought. I'll be hearing the I-told-you-so until the day they get break-up or get married.

**A.N. Please, review! I'm also taking requests for one-shot ideas. Just let me know in a review, I'll consider the idea, and get it written up as fast as possible. **

**Thanks again for reading. And don't forget to review, good/bad either way just let me know how my writing is! :)**


	10. Big Time Decision: Right Choice?

Big Time Decision:

Right Choice?

Everything was great for Kendall Knight, right? Wrong. He was sure absolutely nothing could go right for him lately. He finally gets the chance to ask Lucy out and Jo comes back. He gets back together with Jo and Lucy decides she wants to stay at the Palm Woods. In some ways he thought it would be easier if Lucy had left because then he wouldn't have to deal with things like this.

Like any other ordinary day Kendall went down to the pool to just hang out. He was half-way through the lobby when he saw Lucy swimming in the pool. His first thought was: What was she still doing here? He thought she was going to leave. At least that's what he had thought. He had been sure she said if he didn't come talk to her by the end of the day she would be leaving the Palm Woods.

Kendall saw someone flailing her arm by the door. It was Camille. Perfect, Kendall thought. "Camille!"

She looked up from her script and saw Kendall. Her facial expression turned amused as she set her script down and walked over to him. "Problem?"

"Why is Lucy still here?" Kendall asked frantically.

"She decided to stay." Camille answered simply.

"Why?" Kendall asked.

Camille shook her head and placed her hands on her hips. Kendall realizing he had probably just opened his mouth and inserted foot took a step back and raised in hands in an I-surrender sort of way.

"Why should she? She didn't come to the Palm Woods for you so why should she leave? She lives here! She shouldn't have to leave because of some guy. If I did that I would've moved in and out a million times by now!"

"But she said she would leave because she didn't want to see me with Jo!" Kendall countered. "What changed her mind?"

Camille shrugged picking her script up from the table. "You'd have to ask her. She didn't tell me why, she just told me she was staying."

Kendall watched Camille walk away before returning his eyes back to the pool area. He really didn't want to go out with Lucy. Things may get awkward if he does. He shook his head. Things are awkward now whether or not he's in the same area as Lucy. With her living here with him and Jo it was going to make life difficult. Kendall sighed frustrated.

He could see Lucy getting out of the pool wearing a bikini. His eyes widened and for a moment he couldn't pull his eyes away from the scene in front of him. The sad excuse for clothing barely covered anything. Kendall shook his head and the shocked expression dropped from his face and he turned his head away towards the door. He took a deep breath suddenly feeling conflicted. He mentally told himself to get a grip. He shouldn't even be looking in Lucy's direction, he's with Jo. He loves Jo.

For a moment a little voice in his head spoke asking him if he was trying to convince himself. Kendall told the voice to shut up. There wasn't a question. Right? Kendall shook his head again and decided a walk in the park will clear the cobwebs in his head and get himself focused again.

"Kendall, I know you like Lucy and I decided I'm going to take another movie offer in Paris, France. I don't know if it would break your heart, if I told you I was going but I knew it would break mine. If I did break your heart, I'm sorry. I love you but I think you'll be happier with Lucy. I was never your worldwide girl. Goodbye Kendall."

Kendall's mouth open as he listened to the voicemail Jo had left on his phone. She was leaving? Again? But this time he wouldn't get to say goodbye. His heart felt shattered like there was nothing left in his chest. Just a big empty space where his heart should be. Kendall let the phone slip from his fingers and land with a dull thud on the floor. The sound didn't jar Kendall from his stupor.

Katie found her brother in the same position when she walked in the apartment a little while later. She walked over to her brother and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Hey Big Brother, are you okay?" Katie asked poking his shoulder. When Kendall didn't react to her she snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Kendall? Are you alright?"

"What's wrong with Kendall?" Carlos asked.

"I have no idea." Katie said puzzled. "When I walked in he was just frozen like this."

James and Logan came around the corner out of the bedrooms. "What's wrong with Kendall? Shouldn't he be thrilled he just got Jo back? Dude!" James said shoving Kendall's shoulder.

Kendall didn't answer at all he just fell over face first into the couch. The guys looked at each other. They had no idea why Kendall was acting this way. There was no way he should be so sad right now, not after he got back together with Jo.

Katie noticed Kendall's phone on the floor and picked it up. She saw he had been listening to his voicemail so she pushed the button to make it repeat, maybe it might show some understanding as to why her brother is so lost. The guys were busy trying to get Kendall to answer them while Katie listened to the message on his phone. Katie hung up his voicemail and turned to Kendall with a sympathetic face.

"I understand now." Katie said softly. The guys turned to Katie. "He got dumped."

Finally this elicited a response from Kendall who groaned and then shot up into a sitting position suddenly seeming angrier than sad.

"I don't get it why does she think I like Lucy? I picked her didn't I?" Kendall mumbled. The last part of his statement ended sadly rather than with the anger he had started it with. Kendall collapsed again on the couch. "I'm so lost."

Katie relayed Jo's message to Kendall to the other three guys who were just as confused as Kendall but they played it off to try and help Kendall snap out of this mood. They tried hockey but Kendall just stayed passed out in the center inside of trying to move. They gave him a guitar trying to get him to play something but he used it as a pillow instead. Katie gave him a pink smoothie but he didn't even touch it he just kept staring at the plastic cup like it was taunting him. In the end he ended up in the same place on the couch face down in the cushions. Everything had been fine until Jo had failed to show up for their date that night. Kendall thought something had been wrong and left a message on her phone asking her to call him. When he didn't see her the next day he went looking for her to find out if everything was okay. Once he couldn't find her he went to her apartment. He asked where she was her father told him she was gone and shut the door.

Kendall tried to call her but his call went to voicemail every time. He started getting worried and then he got this voicemail on his phone. She was gone. She was gone. He couldn't even process that thought. He didn't even know why she had left in the first place. Like Lucy? What was she talking about?

It seemed like things couldn't get worse but as usual they managed to find a way.

Camille decided to come crashing in as usual knocking the door down in process to scream at Kendall who was still on the couch. Kendall probably would've ignored her if she hadn't kept shouting over and over in the middle of her rant, "How could you?" The statement confused Kendall. What had he done to make Jo break up with him and upset Camille so much she had to come here to yell at her best friend's now ex boyfriend?

Kendall sat up slowly. "How could I what? What did I do that was so awful? What could I have possibly done to upset Jo enough to break up with me, take a job in another country, and not even bother to say goodbye? Please, explain because I'm dying here."

"Jo saw you staring at Lucy in a bikini." Camille said. "She was sure the look on your face meant you still had feelings for Lucy so she thought it would be better if she left and gave you a chance with Lucy."

If it was even possible Kendall felt even worse than he had before Camille had come over to tell him his girlfriend had left him because she thought he had feelings for someone else. "Did she already leave?"

"Yes," Camille said. "Maybe you do have feelings for Lucy. She did get a ten in Logan's love science thing."

"So did Jo," Katie pointed out. "Plus his heart led him to Jo when he went for a walk."

"But he saw signs about Lucy during his walk." Carlos pointed out.

"That might not mean anything." James interjected.

"How could that not mean anything?" Logan asked. "If his heart led him past all those signs couldn't it mean he was supposed to end up at Lucy's door? Not Jo's."

"Plus you were ogling her when she got out of the pool." Carlos said bluntly.

Kendall rolled his eyes and shook his head. "This isn't helping but thanks guys."

Kendall pushed up off the couch and left the apartment without another word. He made his way down to the lobby where he of course bumped into Lucy. She smiled the minute she saw him and for once in the last few days he didn't take off at the sight of Lucy.

"Hey," Lucy said.

Kendall smile seemed a little forced as he greeted Lucy.

Jo had just arrived back her hotel room and she was nearly dead on her feet as she plopped down in a chair. The audition was a nightmare. She was one of the only people cast so she was busy running around auditioning with everyone else to see which one had the best chemistry with her. She had been working non-stop for the last 12 hours. Her feet were screaming at her to sit down for a while. She kicked her shoes off.

She let her eyes slid closed as she lounged back in the chair trying to shake the stress of the day off and just relax. Jo let out a deep sigh finally getting comfortable when there was knock on her door. Jo wanted to scream. She wanted to yell at the person to go away and come back when she was less tired but she held herself in check. Jo pushed up from her seat. Her feet practically screamed at her to forget the person at the door and take a nice hot bubble bath instead. She was sorely tempted but she didn't want to be rude.

"This had better be good," she said as she opened the door without even bothering to look through the peephole. Before she could even look at the person outside she was cut off by a pair of lips crushed against her own. A pair of lips she'd know anywhere: Kendall.

She held onto his forearms tightly as she melted into his embrace which she missed so much. When Kendall finally pulled away from her he spoke softly but firmly, "How could you leave the country without a goodbye kiss?"

Jo looked up at him with tears in her eyes and a smile playing on the edges of her lips. "I'm in love with you. Don't doubt my feelings because I was an idiot and looked at her while she was in a bikini. Next time you have a problem could we talk it over instead of you taking a movie role in another country. It might make things easier."

"I'm sorry," Jo said softly.

"Me too," Kendall pulled her back into his embrace. "I don't have feelings for Lucy. I may be attracted to her but it doesn't mean anything. I love you and I am way more attracted to you."

"I've never seen you look at me like you do her."

"I generally don't look at you like that when I know you're looking." Kendall said. Jo could tell he was being serious. His eyes gave him away. "Because believe me I do, just ask the guys or Katie who once claimed I was drooling. And if I look at you like that when you don't even wear bikinis what will I do if I do see you in one? Probably explode."

Jo looked down trying to hide her blush when Kendall wrapped his arms around her tightly pulling her head onto his chest. "Will you come back to the Palm Woods now?"

"Depends," Jo said teasingly.

"On what?" Kendall asked suspiciously. His girlfriend was just as devious as he was. He had every right to be suspicious.

"Will you look at me like that more often?" Jo grinned shoving him gently before she ran into the room. Kendall shook his head and followed her.

"Will _you_ wear a bikini?"

**A.N. Okay this idea was from november 2 1990. Hope you like it and that this is what you wanted. If you don't let me know! Sorry it took me longer than normal had a little trouble with this one. **

**As always please review! Feedback is welcomed good or bad just let me know what you think! Also if you have a request you'd like let me know and I'll get it together as soon as possible. Thanks! :)**


	11. Big Time Babysitting: Awkward

Big Time Babysitting:

Awkward

Jo wanted nothing more than to get out of this elevator. It was bad enough every time Kendall leans in to kiss her she thinks about him kissing Lucy. Being in this elevator just makes it ten times worse because he had been standing here kissing her. Every time she stepped in this elevator now she thought about it.

Kendall was right. It is awkward between them now. It's never been this way before. Not to say it was easy either but talking with each other and getting over this stuff had never been so forward before. It had never been on the forefront of her mind every time Kendall leans in to kiss her. She'd never backed away from him kissing her before. She'd never turned her head so he kissed her on the cheek instead. Then again she had never seen him kiss anyone else before. Not like that. He'd wanted to kiss Lucy.

All she could think about when she heard the sequels had been canceled was going back to the Palm Woods to see Kendall again. She'd thought about him every day while she was gone. She'd missed him so much. She missed the one minute picnics. She missed watching the stars. She missed watching him perform. She missed him coming up with some crazy scheme. She missed just being with him.

Jo had wanted nothing more than to get back together with him when she arrived back at the Palm Woods, even when she had seen him kiss Lucy because they were broken up; it wasn't like he had been cheating on her. But she hadn't expected it to take him all day to pick between the two of them. She had been so happy to see him at her doorstep it wasn't until after he left that night when she was trying to sleep doubt had taken hold.

Jo knew she was still in love with him no matter how much time passed but all it seemed to her was he hadn't even noticed. He'd carried right on with his life. Maybe he wasn't as in love with her as she was with him. Maybe he hadn't missed her as much as she missed him. It wasn't the welcome home she wanted when she returned. She may be back together with Kendall but it still feels like their a million miles apart.

It broke her heart to think about. Kendall hadn't even seemed to notice what was wrong. Was he really in love with her? Were his feelings even the same? Were they stronger? She knew hers were.

Her feelings had grown painfully intense while she was in New Zealand but for Kendall it seemed like his feelings for her had fizzled out. The minute the elevator doors opened on her floor she bolted into the hallway nearly plowing a few people over in her haste to get to her apartment and put as much space between her that blasted elevator.

Jo yanked open her apartment door and slammed it shut behind her. She was alone in the apartment her father should be out. She leaned against the door and sighed softly. Kendall may be right downstairs but it didn't matter.

Maybe they had grown apart. Maybe it wasn't meant to be. Maybe it was over between them. These thoughts and many more ran through her head as she thought about her conversation with Kendall downstairs. Each one was a new crack in her heart.

Kendall realized during all his own sorting out of his feelings between Lucy and Jo and picking Jo finally he hadn't paid much attention to how they felt. He couldn't believe how awful a boyfriend he was being to Jo now. How could he expect her to be okay after she sees him kissing another girl just as she's getting back? How can he expect her to just take him back like nothing ever happened? It's simple; he can't.

He should've realized why Jo was upset with him sooner. He put himself in her shoes and the more he thought about it the more he realized he wouldn't be okay if he had come back and found her kissing another guy. Kendall frowned and his shoulders fell. He had been so happy to have Jo back he hadn't realized how she felt. How could he do that?

Kendall knew he should probably move on since there was nothing he could do now about missing Jo's feelings but he couldn't shake it. How do you miss something like that? She was hurting. She was in pain and he's the reason behind it. He's got to be the worst boyfriend in the world right now. Kendall pushed those thoughts to the side. It didn't matter how he felt anymore, all that mattered was that Jo was upset with him, and he needed to figure out a way to fix it. If he could fix it, he thought, though it was uninvited.

What if he couldn't fix it? What is she thinking? Does she think he didn't care she left? Does she think he moved on? Does she think that maybe he doesn't feel as strongly? It would make sense as to why she thought that. He hadn't given her a reason not to. He had practically pushed her into taking the job in New Zealand first of all. She had said that maybe he only comes once in a lifetime and he pulled her phone out and called her agent. He told her she would do great. Then when she comes back she finds him in the arms of someone else and he didn't exactly bolt back into her arms.

She didn't see that it killed him to let her get on that plane. She didn't see what happened after she was gone, just how useless he became without her, and how depressed. She didn't see him pass on the new girl Lucy Stone because he didn't want a relationship with anyone else yet. She didn't see him try to stay away from Lucy when James had dibs. She didn't see how many times he was interrupted while trying to ask Lucy out.

He scoffed mentally, it was probably a sign. Don't ask her out, Jo's coming back! She didn't see how miserable he was without her and how lonely even when he was with everyone including Lucy. He hadn't felt whole since she had left not even when he was with Lucy did he feel complete and right.

Now, he thought, all he has to do is prove to Jo how he really feels since he's sure she doesn't seem to know anymore. He wanted to follow her but he still had to babysit his 50 year old man. Kendall shuddered. He wanted to make things right with Jo. He needed to make things right with Jo. This was the closet she's been to him in over a year physically but emotionally she may as well be in New Zealand.

Kendall sighed sadly and went back outside. He would fix this. He just needed to figure out the right way.

**A.N. This story is for pJato431 and november 2 1990 who both requested this. Hope you both enjoyed it. ;) Still taking requests and I'll try to get them out as fast as possible. **

**Please review! Let me know what you think good or bad whatever, just let me know what you think. Thanks! :)**


	12. Big Time Rush: Comfort

Comfort

The day just started out awful and it didn't get better as time progressed. Jo was unable to sleep last night and when she finally did manage to fall asleep it was a fitful and restless sleep. She tossed and turned for over an hour before she actually fell asleep and then she woke up on and off periodically throughout the night. This was before her day even started. It only got worse from the moment she woke up. Since she hadn't slept well just as she was starting to get some rest her alarm clock blasted in her ear jarring her from her sleep.

Tired, sore, and grumpy she got to the set of New Town High late. She had been so sluggish on her feet that morning. She couldn't wake up. She couldn't get moving. She couldn't do anything.

Jett started getting on her nerves on set as well and she nearly snapped at him to just leave her alone. She wasn't in the mood to deal with her own problems. Her life has just turn a huge corner and everything is starting to change. She's not entirely sure what to make of anything right now. It's just one huge change. It's just one huge, something. What should she call it? What should she think about it? She just feels indifferent to the whole thing.

Jo was finally home and all she wanted to do was crawl into bed and let the world around her just pass her by. She could feel tears start to prick her eyes. Things were never going to be the same. Things were what now?

It was a Monday and over the weekend her parents had separated. Her mother returned to North Carolina. She hadn't even told anyone yet. Not even Kendall. She hadn't even seen Kendall in the last few days. She had been too busy with New Town High and watching the apartment get more and more empty as her mother boxed her things up and sent them home. Every time she turned around there was something else gone and now when she turns around there's something forgotten that reminds her of what's missing.

The whole apartment is full of memories she can't escape. It's not the fact that her parents aren't together anymore, no she had been expecting it, and couples shouldn't fight as much as they do. It wasn't normal. It's that her mom is gone. She hasn't seen her since she went home and Jo had gotten used to the idea that she would always come home no matter what. But now that idea was gone. She had no idea when she would see her mom again and she missed her. Jo took a deep unsteady breath. A million different thoughts were always running through her head whenever she thought about her mom.

What were they going to do on Thanksgiving? Would she spend with her mom? With her dad instead? Would they spend it together? Would their sides of the family be civil enough for that? What about Christmas? What were they going to do then? What were the holidays going to be like? Something to just get through rather than something to enjoy? What would they do with her Christmas decorations? What would Christmas day be like? Everything was going to change and that part of the future had never seemed so uncertain before. It was too much. Every time she thought about it she'd start tearing up again. She'd known everything was going to change, she'd braced herself for that but it was so much harder when her mother was gone. Suddenly things like the holidays seemed threatening. It was something she had put off thinking about but they were only a couple months away.

Jo spread herself on the bed. Her father was out right now with an old friend having a beer. She hoped it would be better this way for him too. He could either get worse or things will get better. Right now, it seemed like things were going to get better for both of her parents. Divorce may the best thing that ever happened to their relationship.

Jo hadn't realized she had started to doze off until she felt someone shaking her awake and whispering her name softly. Jo mumbled something about the person going away. She hadn't slept well, she just wanted to let sleep overcome her now.

"Jo," she recognized the soft voice.

"Kendall." She rolled over towards him and heard him chuckle softly until he took in her appearance. Her make-up was smeared what little she actually wore. There were tear stains on her cheeks and a smile was nowhere near her face. Kendall frowned as he looked at his girlfriend who he hadn't seen in the last few days. More like a week, he realized.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked softly wiping the tear stains. "And what happened to your apartment? It looks like you've been robbed."

Jo sat up on her bed and buried her face in chest. She wanted him to take away all of her problems, she wanted to lean on him, she wanted to not have to worry for once, and she just wanted to let the weight of the world slip from her shoulders. Kendall held Jo against him tightly wondering what could possibly be wrong. He hadn't heard much from Jo other than a couple texts giving him explanations about her absence but now he was wondering if she had been holding something back.

"Hey, talk to me." Kendall rubbed her back soothingly. "Tell me what's wrong."

"My… My… My…" Jo took a deep breath. "My parents are getting a divorce. My mom went home to North Carolina."

It was like a dam burst inside her and everything just came rushing out as she told Kendall what happened. Once she was done she felt drained but she also felt lighter like she was holding this giant weight and now someone else was holding it with her. Kendall ended lying out on her bed with her as she rested her head on his chest. He was gently stroking her hair.

"I hope you're out of tears because I think I'm out of dry shirt for you to cry on," Kendall teased looking down at Jo. It made her let out a short laugh through her tears. "I'm serious, I think I may drown."

"It's not that bad, you're exaggerating."

"I think I need a snorkel." Kendall lifted up his shirt to show her the large tear stain. "Or at least a towel."

Jo swatted at his chest before just putting her head back down on his chest. Kendall rested his chin on the top of her head. He took a deep breath and resumed stroking her hair softly.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Kendall asked randomly breaking the silence. It took Jo a minute to respond.

"I don't know." Jo admitted. "Maybe I was trying to work through it in my own head before I talked to anyone. I still can't wrap my head around the fact that my mom isn't here. I just miss her and talking on the phone is great but it's not my mom. I can't hug her or see her. I guess I just didn't know how to talk about it."

Kendall tightened his hold on her effectively locking her to him not that she minded, of course. "You can talk to me about anything. That's what I'm here for. No matter what it is or how hard it is to talk about. I'm here for you as cliché as it is. I want to be there for you."

"Thanks Kendall," Jo said softly.

"What'd I do?" He asked looking down at her.

"Letting me drown you and bend your ear." Jo hugged him tighter and nuzzled her face further into his chest.

"No need to thank me, you drown me any time." Kendall chuckled softly. "I'll just wring my shirt out later."

Jo giggled softly before she relaxed further into his embrace. Kendall couldn't imagine what she was feeling not having her mother around anymore. It would suck, he thought if he didn't have his mom but he wasn't a girl. It has to be ten times worse than what he was thinking. For once though, he had no idea how to make Jo feel better, other than just staying here with her but this gesture seemed so small. Her day had been awful and all he wanted to do was make it better for her but how, he wondered.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Kendall asked softly. When Jo didn't respond he looked down at her and saw she was fast asleep.

Kendall smiled as he watched her mouth open and close. She looked so much more at peace now even with more tears staining her cheeks. Her entire face was relaxed now like she didn't have a care in the world. She snuggled further into his body, holding him tighter against her, and she started mumbling softly. He wished she would've come to him sooner. He wished he could do more for her. Kendall wanted to help, he wanted to make it go away for her, but was it enough to just lay here with her? Was it enough to just let her soak his shirt with her tears? Was it enough to just listen? Did it help her? Did it make some of the crushing weight go away?

Kendall looked down at his girlfriend resting comfortably in his arms. There were some many things he wanted to say but he knew none of them would help. They were clichéd and seemed insignificant. He can't begin to fathom how she must feel. Anything he could say wouldn't sound right. They won't help. It would just be a waste of breath. Maybe listening was better. Maybe in all of it she'll tell him how to help her and not even realize it or maybe just listening will make it better. Maybe just letting her get it all out will help. Suddenly he knew exactly how to help but he'll wait until she wakes up.

Kendall was surprised by how quickly she had fallen asleep. Well, she did say she hadn't slept well last night, Kendall thought. Kendall chuckled softly to himself maybe just being here did help. She seemed to be resting peacefully now. Kendall smiled; he did manage to make her day better since she was finally able to get some sleep.

When Jo woke up later that night Kendall was still there beside her. She had rolled over in her sleep and pressed her back against him instead. He was lying on his back with one arm under his head. He smiled warmly when she rolled over and looked at him. Jo smiled back feeling the tears on her cheeks. Kendall smiled and took her hand.

"Go wash your face," he said softly. "I have a surprise for you."

Jo was confused but she did as he instructed and washed her face wiping away the last remnants of her tears. When she came back into the room Kendall was holding her guitar and a notebook. He handed her the notebook as she sat down beside him on the bed.

"Whenever I'm upset or have a problem I hit the rink to let the ice and the cold clear my head. Since you hate hockey I didn't think it would help. But I remembered you told me that you write music whenever you have a problem so I figured we could write one together. I thought it might help get it out." Kendall handed her a pen. "What do you think?"

Jo took a look at the pen and notebook before she wrapped her arms around Kendall. "I think I have a wonderful boyfriend."

She kissed him softly and Kendall wrapped one arm around her waist since the other was stuck on one side of the guitar. Jo leaned against his side as she pulled away and turned to the notebook in her lap. She flipped it open to a clean page before turning to Kendall to kiss him on the cheek. Kendall cocked his head to the side to look at her. He brushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Thanks Kendall," Jo said softly.

"My pleasure," he kissed her again. He then returned his attention to the guitar and began strumming a few chords as Jo watched him. He could see her out of the corner of his eye. He hoped that this way she could say whatever she had been feeling without anyone even knowing what she was talking about. She could just let herself feel, let it all build up, and then let it go. Just as he does on the ice when he needs to clear his head, he takes all his aggression out on the puck.

As long as she has Kendall to share the weight with her nothing is as bad as it may seem anymore. She watched him as he strummed her guitar softly tuning it as he went. Something about being with Kendall made her feel content and relaxed. The world outside melted away. Even if he hadn't done this as long as he had just been here it would've been better because she wasn't alone. She would have Kendall. For the first time since she'd heard her parents arguing the future didn't look so scary.

**A.N. This one-shot it for AleAmaroBTR. I really hoped you liked it! This is also not from the show in case anyone was wondering completely fiction. If anyone else has a request or even those who have already asked have any others they'd like me to write just let me know and I'll give it my best shot. I will also get it out as quickly as possible.**

**And of course please review any kind of feedback is fine, just let me know what you think! Thank you so much for reading though! :) You guys are great! **


	13. Big Time Babysitting: Solution

Big Time Babysitting:

Solution

Kendall had never been so frustrated before. Every time he went to talk to Jo the 50 year old man decided now would be a good time to interrupt or make a scene or get in the way. Now that he was finally free of his babysitting duties he was free to repair his relationship with Jo. As he walked over to Jo's apartment he was about ten feet from the door when he heard Jo; singing. He stopped short to listen.

_I told you my heart's leaning towards you, a little more than I knew_

_Something was scaring you._

_Is it too much or too fast or too forward?_

_Should I step back and pretend I don't feel this way?_

_I don't wanna tell a lie, I don't wanna have to hide._

_It's on the line I've waited for a sign,_

_I see it in your eyes, I, I know you really feel the same._

_I need to know if I should raise or fold, my heart is stuck on hold,_

_I, I wanna know which way to go._

_I can't love alone, I can't love alone._

_I tried not to fall so far for you, now I can't get away from anything_

_You say._

_You make me feel nervous and stupid whenever I tell you I'm tired of_

_Playing games. _

_I don't wanna tell a lie, I don't wanna have to hide. _

_It's on the line I've waited for a sign,_

_I see it in your eyes, I, I know you really feel the same._

_I need to know if I should raise or fold, my heart is stuck on hold,_

_I, I wanna know which way to go._

_I can't love alone. _

_Oh, I can't stay here wonderin' if you want me._

_If you don't take me, you should leave._

_It's on the line I've waited for a sign,_

_I see it in your eyes, I, I know you really feel the same._

_I need to know if I should raise or fold, my heart is stuck on hold,_

_I, I wanna know which way to go._

_I can't love alone,_

_I can't love alone,_

_I can't love alone. _

Kendall fell back against the wall outside Jo's door. He knew he messed up big time and an apology wasn't going to cut it this time. He needed something else. He needed to prove to Jo he felt the same way about her she does for him. But the question still remains what does he do? How does he solve this problem?

Instead of continuing on with his earlier plan he turned around and walked away from the door. On his way back to his apartment he had a bolt of inspiration and an idea of how to win Jo over. Now, all he needed was some help.

* * *

Jo was strumming her guitar softly and humming along with the song she had written not too long ago when her apartment door burst open. Her best friend Camille stepped through. Jo shook her head as she set her guitar down on the coffee table. Jo chuckled softly.

"One of these days you're going to knock the door right off its hinges." Camille shrugged in response.

"Wouldn't be the first door I knocked down." Camille grabbed Jo's arm and pulled her up from the couch. "But anyway I'm here because I need you to come with me right now."

Camille practically dragged a complaining Jo from her apartment. "This isn't like the last time you carted me around like a doll to make sure Kendall saw me so he could figure out whether he liked me better using Love Science is it?"

"No!" Camille shook her head. "It's not like that at all."

Camille pulled Jo all the way down to the lobby before things got weirder if you asked Jo but she had been sure there was no possible way things could be stranger at the Palm Woods. Apparently she was wrong. When they arrived at the lobby the first thing that Jo noticed was absolutely strange was that there was no one there. It was as if everyone in the Palm Woods had completely disappeared. And come to think of it, Jo realized they hadn't seen anyone on the way here either.

"Well, I have to go! Bye!" Camille raced around the corner to the stairs before Jo could speak. Then Camille's head popped back out. "Just follow the signs."

Then she was gone again and Jo was too stunned to follow her. Instead she turned back around to the lobby where there was a sign on the front desk. She also realized that worldwide was playing throughout the lobby. The sign on the front desk read: Go to the pool.

Intrigued, Jo went out to the pool where she found absolutely no one. Instead she found another sign sitting on top of a lounge chair. Confused, she went over to the chair and Any Kind of Guy began playing. The sign read: This was where I first saw you. Jo looked around the pool and saw another sign sitting under one of the tents. She walked over and it read: This is where we actually met. Jo smiled as she remembered how he had been picked up by Freight Train. On the bottom it told her to go over to the balcony. On the bottom of the balcony she saw another sign: This is where you first lied to me.

Then it instructed her to return to the lobby. She could still hear Any Kind of Guy playing as she went back inside. On one of the tables she saw a sign: This is where I caught you in your lie. J. Jo laughed in spite of herself and realized this sign hadn't been here before. Someone must be putting them out.

There was a new sign on the couch behind here too but this one had a lot more writing on it. It read: So many memories. Here is where you thought I'd ask you to the dance but I didn't because I thought we were already a couple and we'd just go together. More out by the pool like with Jordan Sparks and how you kept catching me in the most inconvenient times. Or when I panicked and thought you were leaving the Palm Woods so I asked you to be in our video. Our first kiss by the pool that we thought would be our last. Reuniting in the same place when we came back. I thought listing them would be easier than trying to make you return to each of those places. Go to the next sign by the door.

Jo turned and sure enough there was another sign beside the door. Till I Forget About You began playing next. She walked over to the door but this sign just pointed down. Beneath the sign stuck to the wall was a box. Jo pulled off the cover and gently sifted through the items. She pulled out her first New Town High script, the magazine that said Jett was Jo's man, a Rocktober Fest ticket, the sign Jo had made carefully folded, the three Chancy Jackson books she had lent him, a Frisbee, and many other mementos she couldn't believe he had kept. Even the beach blanket was in here. Once she reached the bottom she found a piece of paper with Kendall's handwriting.

_I could never throw away good memories. Any time I was missing you while you were away in New Zealand I'd looked through this box filled with things that remind me of you and I'd remember all the fun we had. It wasn't you but my memories helped. I could never throw these away, even if I was never able to be with you again because throwing any of these away would be like throwing you away. I could never do that. Just ask the guys, they kept telling me to get rid of this box but no matter what they said I couldn't part with it. _

_Go outside and look up._

Jo slipped all the items back inside the box along with the letter he had written. She left the box under the sign and as soon as she stepped outside the music changed again to Nothing Even Matters. Jo looked up at the night sky and saw a plane flying through the night sky with a sign attached. Jo let out a breathy giggle. It read: Super starry night=Grounded on prom night!

Jo looked down and saw another sign: Go to Palm Woods Park. She shook her head but interested in where Kendall was leading her now she ran all the way to Palm Woods Park. On the way through the park it felt more like she was taking a walk down memory lane instead. First she saw the signs her driver held up during their one minute dates leading the way. Then she saw Frisbees leading the way. She burst out laughing when she saw their disguises when they were hiding from the paparazzi with the squirt guns full of rotten milk with them. She also saw a poster from Kiss & Tell the movie she and Kendall didn't see while it was in theaters. Jo also found it funny that he printed the pictures of him and Sandy which he put on the trees with signs saying that it wasn't what it looks like. And then worldwide began playing again as she reached the spot where she and Kendall usually have their picnics.

She also found Kendall. He was wearing a dress jacket with black jeans and of course his converses. In his hand he held a single red rose which he offered her the moment she set eyes on him. He was standing on a picnic blanket that had a basket, two sets of plates with all her favorite foods, a lit candle, and a white rose. She took the red rose from him and held it to her nose. Kendall dug his hands into his pockets.

"I know I hurt you when you came back and found me kissing Lucy. I also know you think I probably don't feel the same way for you that you do for me." Jo started to speak but Kendall cut her off. "Let me talk, please. I'm sure there's nothing I can say that will prove that I do feel the same way about you but I can prove it through my actions if you'll give me the chance.

"I don't care how long it takes. I'll be here because you're worth the wait. If it takes ten minutes or ten years to prove it to you I'll do it because there's no one else I would rather wait for. My hope is that one day I can say that and you'll believe me. Actions speak so much louder than words and all mine have been doing is screaming I don't love you. That I'm not in love with you but I am. All my actions have said is I don't love you as much as I do. But I'm completely in love with you."

Jo took another deep breath inhaling the fresh scent of the rose Kendall had picked. "Oh, I don't know about your actions not speaking the truth." For a frightening moment Kendall was sure his heart stopped beating almost sure she was going to dump him. "You must've gone to a lot of trouble to set this up."

Kendall's eyes widened because he had been expecting her to say something else. "Come again?"

"Getting rid of everyone, getting the guys to help you set this up, because this must have taken some work. I'd say this action speaks pretty clearly." Jo sniffed the rose again.

"What's it saying?" Kendall asked nervously.

"That I'm completely in love with you and I'm sorry." Jo smiled softly and Kendall let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding in.

"Good," Kendall breathed a sigh of relief.

"But how do I know this action isn't lying like your others apparently were?" Jo asked softly.

Kendall's mind went into overdrive. "Because if you don't forgive me my next action will be very clear and I will literally die of a broken heart."

Jo giggled softly and took a step closer to him. "We can't have that, can we?"

"No," Kendall said softly. Kendall was confused when Jo started laughing for no reason. He looked down at his girlfriend who couldn't seem to control her fit of laughter. "What's so funny?"

Jo pointed behind him and he turned to find everyone in the Palm Woods holding up signs but they all said the same thing: **_KISS HIM._**

Kendall turned back to Jo trying not to let his hopes get raised only to be disappointed if she doesn't actually kiss him. Jo shook her head back and forth looking up at her boyfriend. She seemed to securitize him for a moment before speaking again. "Well, Camille did say to follow the signs. Since I've followed up to this point, I may as well keep going."

Without warning Jo pressed her lips against him. Vaguely they noticed the music switch again to No Idea but neither of them really cared at this point. They were too lost in each other. Any doubts about Kendall's feelings for her evaporated as he tugged her further into his embrace. It felt like he was trying to make her part of his body. Kendall was putting everything he could into his kiss to erase any doubt from her mind that his feelings weren't quite as strong as she thought. He wanted all the awkwardness to go away. He wanted Jo to trust him again, to trust in his feelings for her. Everyone behind them broke out into cheers.

Jo and Kendall parted to look at everyone but Jo couldn't go far since Kendall kept his arms around her waist. She let her head rest on his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Everyone was still clapping when Kendall whispered into Jo's ear, "Am I forgiven?"

"Yes," Jo answered making Kendall's face lit up as he turned to everyone else.

"Mission accomplished!" He yelled pumping his fist. Everyone cheered again before Kendall shooed them away so he could have his girlfriend to himself again.

Once they were alone and seated on the blanket Kendall spoke. "I'm glad you're home."

"Me too," Jo agreed.

The awkwardness that had developed disappeared as quick as it came and it felt just like it used to between them but different too. It was still the same relationship but they were both older and the time apart didn't make them grow apart. It made them appreciate what they have together and whatever amount of time they spend together. They may not have forever but in this moment it didn't matter.

This moment was perfect no matter how imperfect it was because they were together and that's all that really matters.

* * *

**A.N. Whoo, this one is done. Anyway, this is for november 2 1990. I really hope you liked this one too. This was insanely fun to write. Again, I'm taking requests! Let me know about an idea, I'll give it my best shot, and get it out ASAP. **

**As always review, review, review! Let me know what you think good or bad just don't be rude. Thanks a million! :)**


	14. Big Time Decision: Big Brother

Big Time Decision:

Big Brother

Katie shook her head as she saw her Big Brother sitting outside of Rocque Records looking so depressed. Girl problems, she thought to herself. Just as Kendall is about to get together with Lucy his old girlfriend returns to the Palm Woods to catch him in a major lip lock. Now, her brother had a choice in front of him and she could guess without even talking to him that he was thinking too much.

"Hey, Big Brother." Katie said.

"Hey, Baby Sister." He smiled softly. At least she could put a smile on his face. "What are you doing here?"

Katie shrugged and looked back at Rocque Records. "Oh, I just ran Rocque Records."

He looked so surprised by her response it made her want to laugh but she reframed since he was upset and laughing at him probably won't help. "What are you doing here?"

"I just ran from two girls who are both amazing. I don't know what to do." Kendall said softly.

"You know you can't run from your problems." Katie scolded him. Kendall was never the type to run from his problems. He's usually the one out of the four who actually stands his ground and faces them down. He must really be having a tough time with this.

"They also don't go away on their own or get fixed with love science. So, I'm not sure how to solve it." Katie felt bad for her brother. She had never seen him so unsure about anything. He always seemed to have a plan or know exactly what to do. The last time she had seen him clueless about what to do was when she told him Jo had lied to him about her contract and could do the movie.

"You walk." Katie said simply. He needed to stop thinking and just let his heart lead him, Katie thought.

"What do you mean 'walk?'" Kendall asked confused. He frowned at his sister.

"It clears the head." Katie answered with a grin.

"But my head won't tell me what to do." Kendall made a gesture towards his head. I know that, Katie thought. Sometimes her brother just needs a smack over the head for not actually listening to what she's saying.

"Of course not," Katie said so matter-of-factly. Like Kendall was supposed to just know that. "But you're heart will lead you where you need to go. It always does."

Katie smiled as Kendall nodded and walked across the street. She hoped that when she saw him next his smile will have returned to his face and his shoulders won't be slumped anymore. She rolled her eyes. If he had bothered to listen to his heart hours ago the two girls he can't decide over wouldn't be waiting until the last moment to find out who Kendall is going to pick.

Katie had no doubt in her mind who her brother was going to choose. She knew her brother was still in love with Jo. She had known he hadn't felt the same way about Lucy that he did about Jo and when Beau showed up she finally had her proof.

When Jo first came to the Palm Woods Kendall had no qualms about going after a girl who was already 'taken'. But when Beau showed up he had decided to just step aside and let him get back together with Lucy. If he had liked Lucy anywhere near as much as he had liked Jo when she first came to the Palm Woods he would've gone against Beau in the first place instead of when he found out Beau wasn't a good guy.

Kendall was very much so a jealous boyfriend with Jo. Something she had never really seen from her Big Brother before until he was with Jo. He had been jealous of Jett. Katie had thought it was because he cared so much about Jo. She knew she was right when he didn't react to Beau the same way he would've if it had been Jo. Katie was pretty sure if Jo's ex boyfriend showed up right now asking for her back Kendall would have a fit and tell the guy to take a hike.

Katie smiled softly to herself. Her Big Brother would make the right choice, he always does. It's one of the reasons she looks up to him. In the end, you always know where you stand with Kendall, and he always does right by himself and those around him. Katie decided to go back to the Palm Woods. Kendall will come back there eventually and she'll find out his choice.

Katie was sitting with the rest of the guys on the couch when Kendall walked into the room. The guys practically tackled Kendall when he walked into the room. Kendall tried not to let himself get over taken by his overzealous friends. Katie shook her head, got up from the couch, went over to the guys, and pulled back the other three boys.

"If you smother him he won't be able to tell whose door he knocked on." Katie shoved the three of them onto the couch. She turned to her brother and folded her arms across her chest. "So, tell us! Whose door did you knock on?"

Kendall shook his head with a small smile. There was a soft knock on the door and Kendall held up a finger before he walked over to the door. He looked through the peephole and started grinning like a moron as he opened it. Jo stepped over the threshold with a small almost shy smile. She waved to the guys and Katie sitting on the couch.

"I almost forgot." Jo said softly leaning up to Kendall who smiled at her. "Goodbye kiss."

"Goodbye kiss," he whispered just before his lips touched hers. The guys behind them started cheering and whistling. They fist bumped each other and clapped wildly.

Jo blushed as she pulled away and waved to the guys again before slipping out of the apartment to return to her own. Katie grinned at her brother with a knowing look. "Took you long enough, Big Brother, for a moment there I thought you were going to let her slip away again."

"You knew I was going to pick Jo?" Kendall asked incredulously.

"Of course," Katie said softly. "Didn't you guys?"

Katie almost laughed as she watched the guys trip over themselves trying to say they knew the whole time. Kendall didn't seem to buy it for a minute. He just walked over to Katie and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Katie buried her face into his stomach.

"Thanks for the advice, Baby Sister. I owe you one." Kendall whispered just loud enough for Katie to hear. She smiled and hugged her brother even tighter.

"Don't worry about it." Katie said. "I'm just glad you're happy, Big Brother."

* * *

**A.N. As always REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. You guys are great. Still taking requests. For those who I have yet to post their requests it should be out soon, so don't worry! Hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Thanks so much! Whoo! :) By the way the rights to Love Alone belong to Katelyn Tarver, I forgot to post that in my last chapter. **


	15. Big Time Gold: Necklace for Who?

Big Time Gold:

Necklace for Who?

Logan was the only one in the apartment when someone knocked on the door. Logan realized Kendall had left his present to Jo out on the table. Thinking it may be her he grabbed the necklace and its case from the counter. Hearing another knock on the door he stuffed the case behind a pillow and ran to the door. He pulled it open and he almost believed a sigh of relief when he saw it Camille and not Jo.

"Oh, hey!" Logan said.

"Were you expecting someone else?" Camille asked curiously.

"No! No! Of course not, I just thought you were. Someone. Else." Logan thought it sounded even dumber outside his head.

"Well, can I come in?" Camille asked looking past him into the apartment. Logan nodded and stepped aside to let Camille into the apartment.

"Uh, I'll be right back," Logan said running over to couch. He slipped the necklace case and all into his back pocket as well as he could without Camille seeing it. He didn't want her to see it and tell Jo or mention it by accident. It was safer he out in Kendall's room. "I have to, do something, in the other room, now."

Camille watched as her slightly crazed boyfriend left the room. She plopped herself down on the couch and noticed a small piece of paper on the floor by one of the chairs near the island. Curious she got up and took the paper from the floor. It was a receipt. Camille's eyes widened as she saw the price and what had been paid for. When she heard Logan coming back into the room she stuffed the receipt back into her pocket and smiled as he reentered the room.

* * *

"Wow," Jo said.

She and Camille were sitting on Jo's bed with the receipt lying between them. Jo was shaking her head in shock. Camille had literally burst through the door when Jo had come home. Jo was almost sure she had been waiting for her to get back. Then Camille relayed what she had found on the boys apartment floor and how odd Logan had been acting.

"Sounds like he was trying to hide the necklace," Jo agreed with Camille. "That's sweet. So, I don't understand why you're freaking out on me here?"

"A gift like that says a lot! It says we're in a very serious relationship. And now it'll seem like I'm not saying the same thing if I don't have something in return."

"If it's a surprise gift," Jo pointed out. "I don't think he's expecting much in return."

"What do I do?" Camille asked. "Should I get him something in return?"

Jo shook her head at her very crazy friend. "I think you should just accept the gift when he gives it to you later on tonight and don't worry so much. If he hasn't said anything about it he doesn't want anything in return." Jo smiled. "Except for maybe a kiss once he gives it to you."

* * *

To say dinner between the four of them was weird later on was an understatement. Camille kept inquiring about the necklace confusing Logan and Kendall. She made slight mentions of it. The confusion on their faces only served to further confuse Jo and Camille. Kendall couldn't understand for life of him why Jo and Camille were confused. They were the ones confusing them! He planned to wait until after dinner when he walked Jo back to her apartment. That way they wouldn't be around Logan and Camille since he didn't want to cause a problem since Logan hadn't gotten Camille anything.

Kendall bought the necklace for Jo to show her he was thrilled to have her back. He did it because he had wanted to buy her something special that she could take with her whenever she went and think of him. Kendall didn't want to cause a problem between Logan and Camille when they were doing so well. Though things were starting to get complicated.

"Logan, could I see you in the lobby for a moment?" Kendall grabbed Logan under the shoulder and dragged him into the lobby. "What is going on? I thought you told me that Camille didn't see the necklace I bought Jo."

"She didn't!" Logan said peering out the window. Jo and Camille were talking as well. He briefly wondered what about. "At least I think she didn't. I tried to hide it as best as I could. But you shouldn't have left it out where anyone could've seen it."

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that Camille keeps dropping hints about a gift. She's got to know something!" Kendall said desperately.

"Okay, but how? I kept the necklace in your room and she never went in there. How could she know about it?" Logan asked logically.

* * *

Outside by the pool Jo and Camille were just as confused as the two boys in the lobby. Camille was shaking her head.

"Is it just me or do they seem to have no idea what I'm talking about?" Camille asked suddenly.

"No, they seem just as lost as we are." Jo was puzzled. "Unless…"

When she didn't keep talking Camille nudged her with an impatient look. She threw her arms up in exasperation. "Unless what?"

"Unless it wasn't Logan's receipt?" Jo's statement sounded more like a question. "I mean what if one of the other guys dropped it?"

"Then why would Logan try to hide it?" Camille asked.

"I have no clue but nothing ever makes sense with these boys when you only have half of the puzzle. I mean we know someone in the apartment bought an extremely expensive necklace and that Logan was acting funny." Jo shrugged. "The guys act funny every other hour. That could mean it has absolutely nothing to do with the necklace."

"Then who bought the necklace and what was Logan hiding?" Camille asked. "Nothing adds up with these guys."

Jo nodded and elbowed Camille gently because Logan and Kendall were coming back outside wearing smiles. The smiles were enough to set both girls on edge. Those smiles were their innocent smiles the ones that usually mean they've done something wrong. Camille and Jo looked at each other out of the corners of their eyes.

The rest of their dinner didn't go very well either. Camille didn't say anything else about the necklace and neither did Jo. They were still mulling over what they knew and were trying to figure out whether or not Logan was actually the one who had bought the necklace.

"Well," Logan said. "That was fun. We should do it again sometime."

"Okay," Camille said rinsing from the table. "I'm confused. Where did this come from?"

Camille tossed the receipt she had found at Logan who caught it and showed it to Kendall who looked surprised. Jo was looking back and forth between the boys. Camille was waiting for an answer.

"I found it earlier in your apartment. And you were acting really strange when I came in." Camille said.

Kendall plucked the receipt from Logan reluctantly to straighten out this situation. Kendall rose from his seat and stuffed the receipt into his pocket. "It's my receipt. I was going to wait until I walked you upstairs but I guess I can do it now."

Kendall reached inside his jacket and pulled out the necklace. He handed opened the case towards Jo. "I bought this for you. I must've dropped the receipt and not noticed. I left it out on the counter and Logan thought Jo may have knocking on the door so he tried to hide it. He hid it from you because he wanted to make sure Jo wouldn't find out at all. But I guess she did know, just not that it was for her. Sorry, Camille."

Jo was too stunned to even speak.

"Well, that explains it." Camille said.

"Let's leave them alone." Logan said maneuvering Camille around the table who was complaining he never did anything like that for her. Logan was trying to talk his way out of it.

"You bought this?" Jo asked shocked.

"Do you like it?" Kendall asked. He realized he was holding his breath while waiting for her answer. Jo looked at the necklace and then at Kendall.

"I love it." Jo wrapped her arms around Kendall tightly. Kendall kissed the top of her head.

"Good, I'm glad." Kendall pulled the necklace from its resting place and helped her slip it on. "It looks even better on you."

Jo rolled her eyes before fisting her hands in his shirt to pull him to her. She kissed him thoroughly conveying her thanks through her kiss. Something Kendall could tell as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Kendall was glad she liked it, he hadn't been sure she would. He didn't think Jo cared much about big flashy gifts but he as he thought before, he wanted to do something special for her.

Jo knew she would never be able to look at the necklace without thinking about how much Kendall cares about her. Jo hugged Kendall tighter to her.

Jo loved this boy.

Kendall loved this girl.

* * *

**A.N. This story is for november 2 1990! I hope you liked it. Still taking any request stories you want me to write just let me know. **

**Once again REVIEW, REVIEW REVIEW. Just let me know what you think good or bad either way I would just like feedback! Thanks so much though you guys are great! :) Whoo!**


	16. Big Time Rush: Facetalk

Big Time Rush:

Facetalk

"Your doll talked about poop?" Jo asked giggling.

"It was awful," Kendall said. "They were the worst catch phrases a doll could ever have."

"At least they weren't actually put into stores." Jo giggled. "Though I have to say, I would've liked to have my own little Kendall even if he had odd phrases."

Kendall shook his head with a small laugh. "Good to know we would've sold at least one."

Jo nodded. She was lying down in her bed talking with Kendall over the phone. He was filling her in on the latest happenings at the Palm Woods. Jo knows almost everything that goes on at the Palm Woods. Almost everything. Jo smiled at Kendall who was still wearing his pajamas.

"Anything going on there today?" Jo asked.

"The day just started!" Kendall said. "What could we have possibly down this early? I find that insulting."

"Knowing you guys: Anything, the fact that you guys are awake means it's going to be crazy there. Besides you never know. And I would've thought it was more of a compliment." Jo grinned. She would've given almost anything to be with him right now. She missed him so much. She just wondered if he missed her too.

Kendall was shaking his head. "So, how was your day?"

"Boring, I've been waiting all day to find out what the test audience thinks. They've halted all productions right now while we wait so I basically spent my day sitting around doing nothing but learn my lines for the next movie." Jo sighed. Today was awful. The only highlight was being able to talk with Kendall.

"Sorry," Kendall said. "Bet you miss the Palm Woods craziness after that."

Jo nodded and bit her lip to keep from saying she missed him more than the actual Palm Woods. It had been over a year since she had seen Kendall in person and none of her feelings for him disappeared. In fact the distance between them seemed to make her more aware of how much she cared about him.

Kendall on the other side of the world was almost hoping she would say something. Say she missed him. Say she wanted to be with him again. They almost seemed to have an unspoken agreement to not talk about their feelings for each other. It was like they just ignored the big elephant in the corner of the room. They both knew it was there but neither of them wanted to be the first to point it out. It would only hurt more knowing they can't be with each other. He had been debating over whether or not to ask out Lucy and he wished for once Jo would say something. He wished he had enough guts to open the wound and sprinkle salt in.

If Jo said something it would make it so much simpler. He wouldn't bother to get involved with Lucy. Not if Jo still loved him. The distance between them made it hard though to share how they really felt because they still had more than a year to go before her movie was finished filming.

"So," Jo said breaking the silence between them. "Meet anyone new?"

"What do mean? Any new people at the Palm Woods? Sure, all the time." Kendall answered softly. He was puzzled by her statement. Did she mean did he like someone else?

"I meant female. Camille was telling me about a girl there, Lucy Stone. She said you were friends but you never mentioned her." Jo shrugged trying to keep calm. "I was just curious why."

"Oh, Lucy? Lucy's a friend," Kendall said nervously. "Why? Did you meet someone new?"

"No," Jo answered simply. "I was just wondering why you've never mentioned her before. Camille just said you were friends and you tell me what everyone else is doing. I was just surprised she didn't come up at all while you tell me about your adventures."

Kendall nodded wondering where this was going. Was Jo okay with him moving on? Was she okay with him seeing other people while their apart? Why are girls so complicated?! "Oh, I guess I just didn't mention her because I didn't think of it. Since you guys have never met I guess I thought you wouldn't be interested."

"Oh," Jo said. "I don't mind."

Kendall nodded but he didn't say anything else. He didn't really want to talk to Jo about Lucy. "Well, there was this thing with James, me, and Lucy. See James called dibs on her."

Jo knew where this was going. Dibs between these four was taken very seriously and if anyone broke this code they would have to run a half mile in their underwear or as Kendall would say 95 percent naked. Jo listened to Kendall's story about what happened and how Lucy had turned it around on them by calling dibs on Kendall. How Kendall had to run in his underwear twice which made her giggle making him glare at her in return.

"In the end, James did not get the girl and we removed girls from the dib list." Kendall ended with a sigh.

"Well, I have one question." Jo said softly.

"Just one?" Kendall teased with a smile. "Shoot."

"Wouldn't have made it easier when I came to the Palm Woods if you guys had used that method?" Jo asked curiously. "Or am I not dibs worthy?"

"No," Kendall said. "We didn't use it because it wouldn't have been fair. You had just arrived so we all kind of had a fair shot. Later I did sort of call dibs because my feelings for you persisted. Just like James' did for Lucy. So he called dibs. You are definitely dibs worthy."

"Good," Jo said softly. "Just checking."

A smile broke out onto Kendall's face as Jo gave him her devious look. He missed her so much. It was moments like this when he realized just how much he missed her. How much he wanted to either be there with her or have her here with him. Jo yawned tiredly and snuggled further into her bed.

"Tired?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, apparently sitting around all day does that to you." Jo answered softly though the end was cut off in another yawn.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow," Kendall said. "You should get some rest, it seems like you need it."

"Okay," Jo yawned again. "Good morning, Kendall."

"Goodnight Jo," Kendall waved as Jo hit the end button.

* * *

Kendall put his phone down on the night table by his bed. Now all has to do is figure out whether or not he really wants to ask Lucy out on a date. He may have done so already if he didn't keep talking to Jo on the phone. He doesn't talk to her every day they miss each other a lot. Either she's at the set too late and misses his phone call or he's busy in the studio later so he can't talk to her. Sometimes he's overslept and missed her call. Every time he talks to her he's reminded just how much he misses having her around and how much he wishes she was still here.

It makes it harder to figure out the way he feels for Lucy. Kendall took a deep breath. Maybe asking her out on an actual date will sort out his feelings. Then maybe he can decide as to whether or not he's really ready to move on from Jo. Maybe then he won't be so muddled.

* * *

Jo was fast asleep deep within her dreams when a ringing suddenly pierced her dream waking her. She nearly jumped out of her bed as she shot up trying to grab her phone to stop it from continuing to make the most annoying sound in the world. She wondered why she had to pick that as her ringtone. Jo scooped up her phone from the night table. It was her agent.

"Hello?" Jo's phone was slurred with sleep. "What?!"

Jo's eyes widened and she sat up in bed rubbing her eyes. She felt much more awake now. "They burned the theater down?" She asked incredulously.

"The squeals are getting canceled? So what am I supposed to do now?" Jo asked. "You got me back on New Town High? Already?"

Then Jo realized what her agent was telling her forcing the last of her sleepy mind to begin working again. She realized something very important here as her agent told her she would be returning to the states by the end of the week so she could record a new episode.

"Wait," she stopped her agent from continuing his explanation. "Does this mean I get to live at the Palm Woods again?"

She didn't realize she was holding her breath until he told her she would be. He had already called Mr. Bitters was reserving a room for her. It would be ready by this weekend for her to move back in. Jo had never been so thrilled in her entire life. She would see Kendall again by the end of the week. She would be back at the Palm Woods. She would be home. She would see Kendall.

Jo knew she would have to ask her agent to repeat everything he had said after he answered her questioning about returning to the Palm Woods. She didn't hear a word he said afterwards. She was too happy. Once she hung up with her agent she set her phone down on her night table beside the picture of Kendall she kept there. She was actually going to see Kendall again and not just on her phone or through the TV screen but live and in person. She decided not to call and tell him the good news but to surprise him instead.

As Jo began to fall asleep though she couldn't shake this nagging feeling but she shook it off because she just wanted to reveal in the thought that she would see Kendall before the week was out.

Jo fell asleep with a smile on her face for the first time since she'd arrived in New Zealand.

* * *

**A.N. This requested story is for B. I'm sorry for those who have requested something, for some reason fanfiction** **hasn't been getting me all the reviews when they're actually posted. So, I'm sorry if you did request something and I haven't done it yet. I'll get them out as fast as I can. Don't worry. So, B hoped you liked it! **

**Still taking any requests you guys have for me. You guys are great keep reviewing and letting me know what you think good or bad! Thanks a lot you guys are great! :) Whoo!**


	17. Big Time Rush: Friends?

Big Time Rush:

Friends?

"I'm so nervous," Camille was practically bouncing in her seat. Jo was sitting beside her trying to calm her down. "And don't tell me to relax, I can't relax. Everyone wants to be on this show. It's the most anticipated show in Hollywood."

Camille was auditioning for a new show that could come out next fall. It was superhero show for the CW and Camille's auditioning to be the new leading lady. Jo offered to come along for moral support and was now trying to calm Camille down enough to actually make it through her audition but it was harder than it sounded. Camille was coming up with all the reasons why she wouldn't be picked.

"They love using people who are virtual unknowns," Jo said softly. "You're a lock. Trust me; they'd be crazy not to pick you. You've got this role down pat I've seen you, you're going to be great."

"Camille?" Camille nearly jumped out of her chair as her name was called. Jo shot up as well to keep Camille from further freaking out. She put her hands on Camille's shoulders to keep her from moving.

"She's right here," Jo said gently nudging Camille towards the door.

"And you are?" The man who had called for Camille asked.

"I'm her best friend." Jo answered nudging Camille into the room. She looked like she was slightly frozen. Jo just hoped she was still breathing. "I'll wait out here."

The man walked back into the little room but Camille stopped Jo from walking away by grabbing her arm. Camille was shaking her head. "No, stay. Just stand in the back, I'll feel better if you're here. That's okay right?"

Camille had turned to the casting director who just shrugged at them. "As long as she doesn't interrupt I don't care."

Jo nodded and took up residence in the back of the room behind the directors who were sitting at a table with a camera in front of them. Camille took her place in front of the plain background and took a deep breath trying to calm the nerves in her stomach. She was so nervous about this role because she hasn't had one in a while and she didn't want her father to try and make her leave the Palm Woods again. Jo smiled and waved to Camille. It made her feel better to have her best friend there cheering her on. Camille had missed having Jo around while she was in New Zealand. Talking with Jo had always been easy and Jo always knew just what to say or do.

Camille took a deep breath and threw herself back into the role. "What do you mean we can't be together?"

"It's too dangerous, if my enemies ever found out about us they'd use you to get to me." One of the casting directors said. They were playing the part of the hero for this audition.

"I don't care." Camille said. "You need to know that I'm… I'm… I'm…"

Jo was leaning forward as she waited for Camille to say the rest of the line. She had this down; she knew Camille has this role completely memorized. She never gets stage fright! Jo has never heard Camille forget her lines. She lives them. Jo was motioning to Camille to continue with her hands.

Camille's mouth kept opening and closing but nothing came out. Camille sighed and her shoulders slumped. "Can I start over?"

"Maybe we should give her a minute to collect her thoughts?" Jo suggested stepping out from the back of the room. The directors nodded and Jo rushed to Camille. "What happened? I know you know this role."

"I panicked." Camille said softly. "I couldn't remember the line."

Jo's mouth slacked from shock. "Camille, you rehearsed it so much I know the lines." Jo took a deep breath. "You're supposed to say, 'I don't care. You need to know that I'm willing to take that risk with you. There's no one else I would rather take that kind of risk for because I love you.' See? Even I know the lines!"

Camille nodded much more enthusiastically this time. "Okay I can do this."

After Camille finished her audition she and Jo went back to the Palm Woods and were hanging out in Jo's apartment. The casting directors promised to get back to Camille later that day to let her know about whether or not she got the part. She and Jo were sitting in the living room with the phone on the coffee table. Jo was flipping through the TV channels while Camille clicked her heel nervously against the floor. After listening to the incessant tapping for another few minutes or so Jo grabbed Camille's knee stopping her cold.

"Sorry," Camille said sheepishly.

"It's fine, but if you kept it up any longer I was going to hear it in my sleep tonight." Jo teased trying to lighten Camille's mood. Not that it worked at all. Camille was too busy worrying and just apologized to Jo again instead. Jo shook her head and figured some TV might take her mind off of it. She put something mindless on and leaned back against the couch just as the phone began to ring. Camille squealed but didn't touch the phone. Jo grabbed the phone for her and thrust it at Camille.

"Answer it!" Camille took the phone like it was a bomb that was going to go off in a matter of seconds.

"Hello?" Camille said softly. She was intently listening to whatever the casting director was saying and Jo was watching her intently trying to figure out what was being said. "Uh, sure, she's right here."

Jo was even more confused when Camille handed the phone to her. Jo looked at it questioningly but Camille shoved the phone in Jo's hands just as confused as she was by the request of the casting directors. So Jo took the phone in the hopes of getting some answers.

"Hello?"

"Is this Jo Taylor?" A male voice said.

"Uh, yes," Jo answered still very confused by this phone call.

"Congratulations, Miss Taylor we would like you to be our female lead." This announcement made Jo's eyes widened as she looked over at Camille who still looked confused.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"We want you." He answered. "You can call us back at 555-734-0918 and let us know."

Jo hung up the phone still more confused than when she was handed the phone in the first place and looked over at her best friend. How do you tell someone you beat them out for a role? Especially when that person is your best friend and you'd never want to do anything to hurt them? Especially when they're looking at you with those puppy dog eyes no one can stand against?

"Well?" Camille asked impatiently. "What did they say? What did they want?"

"Uh, Camille, listen. I don't know how to say this but they," Jo swallowed. "They… They gave me the part."

"What?!" Camille said leaping up from her seat. "You didn't even audition!"

"Camille, I-" Jo began but Camille cut her off.

"Did you tell them you weren't going to take it?" Camille asked.

"No, they told me call them back with my decision." Jo admitted realizing this was going to get worse now.

"Decision? Decision?! What decision? Why didn't you tell them no? Are you considering taking this role? You have a job on New Town High! Why don't you save some work for the rest of us?!" Camille shouted. Jo offended got up from her own seat.

"I didn't say I was going to take it! I was going to call him back and tell him I don't want the job!" Jo yelled.

"Sure! A likely story!" Camille looked at Jo hurt and upset. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes. "I thought you were my friend."

"Camille, I am your best friend." Jo moved towards Camille but she stepped away shaking her head. Jo stopped moving towards Camille who was backing away towards the door.

"Best friends don't steal each other's roles." And with that Camille turned and left the apartment slamming the door shut behind her. Jo's father came running into the room looking confused as his sad and dejected daughter dropped down onto the couch.

* * *

"Whoa!" The guys were hanging out in their apartment as usual on a Friday night playing video games when the door burst and in came Camille who was looking worse for the wear. Logan got up and went over to her to kiss her on the cheek while the other three guys waved cheerfully at her not realizing she was upset yet.

"So, tell us how'd the audition go?" Logan asked happily. "Did you find out whether or not you got the part yet?"

Camille burst into tears making the other three guys drop their controllers and walk over to her. They were all confused by this behavior.

"So, I take it you didn't get the role?" Logan asked as carefully as he possibly could. He was trying not to make it worse. But Camille cried harder anyway and buried her face into Logan's chest.

"No," Camille sobbed.

"Camille," Jo said pleadingly walking into the apartment.

"I don't want to talk to you!" Camille shouted turning to look at Jo for a moment to yell and then burying her face back into Logan's chest. A very confused Logan began stroking Camille's back. He looked over at Kendall who was also very confused by this display. Camille and Jo were best friends just like the guys and it looks like the two of them are fighting. That's a first, Kendall thought.

Kendall stepped around the other couple to get to Jo. From what he could tell she was upset as well. "Camille, please."

"Don't 'Camille, please' me. How could you do that to me?" Camille demanded.

"I didn't do anything!" Jo shouted her hands going up in exasperation.

None of the guys spoke for fear of getting in the middle and being yelled at by the two women arguing in the middle of their apartment. Instead Kendall remained by Jo's side trying to get her to calm down. Logan on the other hand was restraining and comforting a distraught Camille who was still crying. Without waiting for Jo to say anything again she grabbed Logan by his wrist and yanked him out of the room.

Kendall stopped Jo from following. "What's going on? Why are the two of you fighting?"

"I went with Camille to the audition and I guess when I was helping her with her lines they liked me too much and offered me the role over Camille. I didn't say yes!" Jo said before the jumped on her. "But I wasn't able to say no because I was far too stunned and they hung before I could speak. Camille thinks I was trying to decide on whether or not I want the role because I didn't say no right away. She didn't give me a chance to explain either. And now she's mad at me."

Kendall pulled Jo into him hugging her tightly to his chest as she virtually collapsed into his arms. She didn't want to fight with Camille. She was her friend. Her best friend. She would never do anything to her. Kendall kissed the top of Jo's head.

"Once she calms down, you'll be able to explain everything." Kendall said softly. "I'm sure she'll understand as long as you turn down the role."

"I think I have a better idea." Jo said looking up at Kendall. "Can I borrow your phone? I left mine at my apartment."

* * *

"Camille, I don't think Jo would do that." Logan said softly.

"Neither did I," Camille said sadly. "But why wouldn't she turn down the role the minute it was offered to her?"

Logan wrapped his arm around Camille. They were sitting down in the lobby and Camille had just finished explaining what happened between her and Jo that upset Camille. Logan was terrified to try and turn anything against Camille by saying that maybe she should just talk to Jo. He was afraid it would only serve to further upset Camille. But that's what he honestly thought she should do.

"Maybe you should talk to her..?" Logan's suggestion came out more like a question. He cringed expecting Camille to flip out but she didn't. Instead she let her head fall so it was resting on his shoulder. Logan smiled softly and held her tighter against him. He had a feeling that no matter how close he was to her he would never get any good at predicting her reactions to what he said.

"Maybe, I should." Camille admitted. "You think I overreacted?"

Logan's eyes widened answering that with a yes would probably be bad, right? He thought to himself. So instead he shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "I think anyone would've reacted like that in your position."

"Nice save," Camille patted him on the stomach. Logan smiled. "I'll go find her and talk."

"I'll come with you," Logan said following her to the elevators.

* * *

Jo had just gotten off the phone when Camille came walking back into the apartment. Jo stood up as Camille stood toe to toe with Jo.

"Hello," Camille said.

"Hello," Jo responded.

Jo took a deep breath and decided to speak first. She held up the phone. "I told them I don't want the role. Camille you have to believe I would never take a role away from you on purpose. It was a complete accident. I didn't tell them I didn't want it right away because they hung up on me and I shocked."

"Are you sure?" Camille asked.

"Absolutely," Jo said firmly.

Camille smiled and threw her arms around Jo. Jo hugged Camille back with a smile happy to have her best friend back.

"It's okay, I didn't want that role anyway." Camille shrugged. Jo gave her look and shrugged looking down at the phone in her hand.

"Okay," she looked over at Kendall who shrugged. "Maybe I should call the casting producers back and tell them she doesn't want the role."

"What?" Camille asked grabbing Jo's arm.

"After you left here I called them and told them I didn't want the role. They said they were going to call you and give you the part. I asked them to let me tell you the good news but I guess I should call them back and tell them you're not interested."

Camille didn't say anything for a moment but then she started freaking out and grabbed Jo's arm. Jo and Camille fell down on the couch. All four guys were laughing too hard to stop them. Jo was giggling as Camille hugged her so tightly she couldn't breathe.

"Am I forgiven?" Jo choked out.

"Yes, as long as you don't tell them I don't want the part!" Camille plucked the phone from Jo's hands.

"Deal," Jo wrapped her arms around Camille.

"Isn't that sweet?" Carlos said softly.

"Let's get them." Kendall said and the four boys jumped on top of the girls.

The girls laughed as they pushed the boys away and ran out the apartment laughing together.

* * *

**A.N. This request story is for november 2 1990! Hope you liked it! If anyone else has a request just let me know and I'll get it out ASAP! Whoo! **

**Also don't forget to review. Let me know what you think! Good or bad either way is fine just let me know what you guys think! Thanks again for reading this you guys are great and I hope you're enjoying these one-shots! Thanks again! :)**


	18. Big Time Rush: Paranoia

Big Time Rush:

Paranoia

The last thing Jo was expecting when she came walking out of the New Town High studio was to find Kendall waiting for her, with at least ten other girls. He was so busying signing autographs and taking pictures he didn't see Jo coming up in the crowd. She had to push her way to the front and she was almost there when a girl told her to wait her turn. Jo shook her head and gave the girl a dirty look. She folded her arms over her chest and stood defiantly.

"He's _my_ boyfriend." She said firmly gaining Kendall's attention. He smiled sweetly at her and pushed past a few girls to get to her. "Hey."

The other girls pushed aside for Kendall as they finally realized who had been pushing her way to the front. Another celebrity. They all fumbled over themselves as they realized it was Jo Taylor. A million questions were asked at once. Were they back together? Why wasn't she in New Zealand anymore? What happened to her movie? Was she back permanently? Was she on New Town High again? Or was she just visiting? Were they only going to be together while she's here?

Kendall and Jo did their best to answer the questions while Jo's driver opened her door for her. Kendall slipped inside with Jo and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He smiled softly at her. Jo looked at him curiously.

"So, dare I ask what you're doing here?"

"I came to surprise you!" Kendall said. "Picnic you and me in Palm Woods Park. Sound good?"

Jo nodded and relaxed against Kendall letting her head lay on his shoulder as her driver took them both back to the Palm Woods. Jo tried not to think about how many girls she had just witnessed fawning over Kendall she knew it would only annoy her onto no end.

Jo thought she might be able to get used to all the crazed girl fans that hung around Kendall but she honestly just couldn't. They bothered her. They were always around. They could be on a date and they'd get at least one girl fan of Kendall's just dying for an autograph and a picture with him. She could live with it when it was just little girls who would shyly come up to Kendall and ask for his autograph in a small, cute, little squeaky voice. She could live with much older women asking for his autograph. She couldn't however live with the girls who are around their age.

She hated to admit it but it did bother her. She hated thinking that a girl might actually come along who is somewhat normal that Kendall could easily fall in love with. She hated thinking that all this attention might actually lead to Kendall being with someone else. She hated thinking it but she did. Jo didn't want to imagine what Kendall must feel when he does have to watch her kiss another guy on TV. She can't even stomach it when someone else hugs Kendall or kisses his cheek while they take a picture. No wonder why he flipped out on the set of New Town High. She hated feeling insecure but when it came to Kendall it seemed she has no bounds.

It finally came to a head when they were having a nice quiet picnic in the park when they were interrupted. Jo couldn't believe she actually thought they might get through a date without being interrupted by some crazy fan or just some fan looking for an autograph. Jo shook her head angry and upset as three teenage girls came over and asked Kendall if they could borrow him for a minute.

Kendall looked over at Jo apologetically. She knew it wasn't his fault but it still bothered her. Jo shook her head and rose. "Have fun, I'm going home."

Without another word she left Kendall with his fans and went back to her apartment.

Meanwhile Kendall was trying to usher the girls away but he wasn't having much luck so instead he tricked them by saying he saw Justin Bieber dive head first into those bushes. So naturally all three girls did the same looking for Justin. Kendall took the opportunity to run away to find Jo. Kendall found Jo just as she was about to go inside of her apartment.

"Hey," Kendall said softly. "Look, I'm sorry about those girls. I just don't want to disappoint anyone by saying no."

"I know, and I love you for it because you're sweet. But I'm just tired of having to share you every time we go on a date. I just want to be alone with you." Kendall frowned he could tell she was holding something back but he didn't know exactly what.

"Is that all that's bothering you?" Kendall asked.

Jo opened her mouth sadly. "It's just that, with all these girls around I feel like I'm competing with them to keep your affections and at any moment you might fall in love with one of them."

Kendall scoffed. "That could never happen." He stepped closer to her. "I have very particular standards when it comes to girls I fall in love with. You see, she needs to be able to sing, act, have blonde hair, hate hockey, live at the Palm Woods in 3I, and be named Jo Taylor. Last time I checked there was only girl who fits all of that and I'm already in love with her."

"Uh, huh," Jo nodded teasingly.

"What about you? You have a million guys falling over you too." Kendall said. "Should I be worried?"

"Nah," Jo said. "My type has to love hockey, have three really unique best friends, sing, dance, live at the Palm Woods in 2J, and be named Kendall Knight. Oh, look here he is."

Jo buried her face in his chest. Kendall took a deep breath. "_I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name, but don't you worry, cause you have my heart._"

Jo smiled. "Lucy."

"Oh, come on!" Kendall said looking down at Jo. He saw she was giggling. Kendall shook his head but Jo opened the door to her apartment and ran inside with Kendall following yelling that he was going to get her.

* * *

**A.N. This request story is for pJato431! Hope you liked it! Whoo! Still taking requests for any one-shots you guys want! For those who have already requested I am in the middle of writing them and will get them out in the order requested ASAP. So, don't worry! I'm on it!**

**Thanks again for reading these! Hope you liked them! As always review please! Thanks a lot! :)**


	19. Big Time Rush: Sick I

Big Time Rush:

Sick I

Camille was shaking her head at her best friend who was lying in her bed coughing, sneezing, and hacking up a lung. Jo hadn't been feeling very well all week and it was all coming out today. She had woken up this morning started coughing and couldn't stop then she called Camille to tell her she couldn't go shopping with her because she was sick. So Camille being the good friend she is came running over to see if Jo would need anything. Camille knew Jo's father was out of town on a business meeting so there was no one home to take care of her.

And Camille knew she couldn't stay with Jo because she had an audition today she'd have to find someone else to help take care of Jo. Camille brought Jo in her cough medicine hoping it would help her.

"Do you want me to call Kendall?" Camille asked.

Jo shook her head as she coughed one more time. Jo poured out the correct amount into the small plastic cup, made a face at the cup, held her breath, and downed it in one gulp. Jo shook her head again as she rinsed her mouth out with water.

"Kendall's at Rocque Records right now," Jo said softly. "I don't want to bother him."

"I doubt Kendall will feel like you're bothering him." Camille folded her arms. She checked the time. "Are you going to be okay here if I have to take off?"

"Yes," Jo answered sarcastically. "I am a big girl, I can take care of myself."

Camille rolled her eyes. "You look like you're dying and when I came here, you said that you feel worse than you look so I'm just going to assume you really can't. Kendall won't mind if we call him. So, let's just call him."

"No," Jo shook her head. She let out another cough. "I don't want to bother him."

"Jo, you will not be bothering him. He loves you." Camille threw her hands up. "Don't you want him here?"

Jo looked at Camille incredulously but she sneezed this time repeatedly. Jo grabbed a tissue from her night table and blew her nose while Camille waited somewhat impatiently for Jo to speak. Jo threw the tissue away.

"Of course I want him here! I wish he was here but I don't want call him because even if I tell him to wait until after he's done at Rocque Records he'll still come here now and he'll get in trouble with Gustavo." Jo coughed. "I'm not letting him get in trouble for me."

Camille picked up the cough medicine from the night table where Jo had set it down. She wondered how long it would be before it finally kicked in. Jo was coughing more and more it seemed than before she even took the medicine. She took a look over the bottle's directions and back to Jo. Jo was propping herself up in bed trying to get comfortable.

"Maybe you should eat something." Camille said. "It might help the medicine start working."

Camille checked the time again. She wouldn't have time to make anything for Jo and Jo was in no condition to stand in the kitchen to cook for herself. Camille set the bottle back down and covered Jo back up with the blanket a plan forming in her head. Camille helped Jo get as comfortable as she could in bed. She also moved the tissues closer and handed her the TV remote.

"I'll have something brought to you. So, don't get out of this bed until it gets here or unless you need to use the bathroom okay?"

"Yes mom," Jo said teasingly. She mock saluted Camille. "I won't move."

"Anything you want in particular to eat?" Camille asked.

"Soup," Jo said coughing again. "Just soup, any kind will be fine."

Camille nodded and took a look around to see if there was anything else she could do before she left the apartment to go to her audition. Once she was finished in Jo's apartment and she was down in the lobby before she pulled out her phone. She scrolled through her contacts looking for Kendall's number and once she found it she pressed call. It was a few rings before he picked up.

"Camille?" Kendall asked curiously. "I think you have the wrong guy besides we in the middle of being yelled at. We really can't talk right now anyway."

Camille could hear Gustavo yelling at Kendall to get off the phone to get back to rehearsal. She could also hear Kendall asking him to wait a moment.

"Sorry, but I thought you should know that Jo's sick."

"What?" Kendall said softly. "I saw her last night she said it was nothing, just the sniffles."

"Well, the sniffles have manifested into a full-blown cold. I know she wants you but she doesn't want to bother you at work so I'm doing it for her." Camille said. "Get over there soon, she wants soup to eat, I said I'd have someone bring it to her, and she'll need more medicine soon. Got that?"

"Yeah, I'll be there as soon as I can." Kendall said softly. "Don't worry, I'll handle it."

Camille said good bye to Kendall and left for her audition. There was nothing Kendall couldn't do once he'd set his mind to something. Jo would be in good hands and probably wouldn't need her at all for the rest of the night. Camille smiled softly to herself, Jo was going to be angry with her though she's sure Jo will get over it.

* * *

Jo heard the knock on the door just a little while later and she had never been so grateful to actually have to roll out of bed to answer the door. She was starving and she couldn't wait to have something hot in her stomach and finally get the last of the cherry out of her mouth. She was expecting a delivery boy when she opened her apartment door not her boyfriend with a grin on his face.

"Hey," he said softly. He stepped into the apartment and chuckled at the sight of his girlfriend. She was still in her pajamas with her comforter over her shoulders and a tissue in hand. "I brought you soup and garlic bread, your favorites."

"What are you doing here?" Jo asked. "Did Camille call you?"

"I am here because my girlfriend is sick, home alone, and needs someone to take care of her. And yes Camille called but I'm here to take care of you not to hear you complain about the fact that I skipped out on Gustavo." Kendall smiled. "And don't worry everything is fine, I've taken care of it."

"Oh, yeah?" Jo said suspiciously. "How?"

"I told Gustavo you were sick and that I was going to take care of you. He flipped but Kelly thought it was sweet and the guys stuck up for me. Kelly told us to leave. Gustavo said no but we did anyway and here we are." Kendall held up the bags in his hands. "But somewhere in there I stopped to grab your food and some supplies."

Kendall ushered Jo into the living room where he had here promptly sit down on the couch to watch TV with her food in her lap. She ate quietly as she watched Kendall pull out a few dozen DVD's. He had her pick one out and he put it into her DVD player and turned it on while he grabbed her medicine, tissues, and her pillows from her room to set her up on the couch. Once he had everything settled on the couch and she finished eating Kendall sat with her. She spent less time lying on the pillows and more time laying on him but he didn't mind. He also set up a trash barrel so she could throw away her used tissues.

As well as getting her whatever she may need, want, or use while sitting on the couch. There was almost absolutely no need for her to get up other than to use the bathroom. Kendall also made sure she took more medicine once it started getting later in case she fell asleep which she did. They were having a movie marathon and somewhere between the sixth and the seventh she fell asleep. Kendall only noticed because she wouldn't move to let him up in order to change the movie.

Kendall carefully picked her up from the couch making sure she didn't wake up as he took her to her bedroom so she could get some rest. He tucked Jo back into bed with her pillows and blankets. He also slipped her the bear he had gotten her at the fair. She snuggled deeply into her bed and Kendall made sure she was completely covered before he went into the living room to sleep on the couch. He wanted to be there in case she needed something or him in the middle of the night. Then she wouldn't have to worry about bothering him if he's in his apartment asleep.

Before Jo had fallen asleep on the other hand she was so grateful to have Kendall there. She didn't have to worry about anything because Kendall had taken care of everything. She loved the way he did wait on her even though she loved waiting on him as well. It made her feel well loved and taken care of because she knew Kendall was going to be there for her. She had felt so warm and comfortable she had fallen asleep sprawled out on top of him. Now as she came out of her room to go to the bathroom she saw her wonderful boyfriend on the couch. Jo giggled as she saw he was half on the couch and half of the couch. She walked up behind the couch quietly and pulled the blanket that was only covering his legs up over his torso as well to keep him warm.

Jo would've leaned down to kiss him goodnight but she didn't want to get him sick as well. She had been close enough as it was.

* * *

Jo had nearly run off of the New Town High set when she had gotten a message from Gustavo and Kelly of all people to get to the Palm Woods right now. She was so confused by the message she only half explained what was going on and why she needed to leave now to her director. Once she was at the Palm Woods and in the boys' apartment she understood why Gustavo was so upset with her.

"I'm okay," Kendall said to the three boys standing over him.

"No, you're not." Jo said. "Go to work guys, or get out of here before you three get sick too and Gustavo is even madder at me."

The three boys left at once and Jo turned to face her boyfriend who was coughing into a tissue.

"Guess it's my turn to take care of you." Jo teased with a smile making the coughing Kendall smile in response.

* * *

**A.N. This request story is for Rainwillow7899! I hope you liked it! Of course I'm still taking requests so just let me know and I'll get it out ASAP! If it's not out yet either I'm working on it or I haven't gotten in the reviews yet sorry, Fanfiction has been slow.**

**As always review please. I enjoy the feedback and I just want to know what you think! Thanks a millon, you guys are great! WHOO!**


	20. Big Time Babysitting: Starting Over

Big Time Babysitting:

Starting Over

It was like a physical blow when Kendall called her Lucy. She was thrilled when he told her he had set up a picnic for them in Palm Woods Park just like he used to before she went to New Zealand. Then he came running up to her and told her there was a complication with the picnic. Then it was like he had ripped out her heart and stomped on it when he called her Lucy. It bothered her to think he was thinking about another girl while he was with her.

If she kissed him would he be thinking about her? If she went out with him would he be thinking about Lucy the whole time? When he was setting up this picnic was he thinking about her or Lucy? The more time she spent with him today it seemed like it was Lucy on his mind and not her. It broke her heart. She had never forgotten about him but obviously he had no trouble forgetting about her while she was gone. It didn't even seem to matter to him that she had left. It didn't seem to matter to him that she was back either.

Jo went back to her apartment hurt and dejected as she heard Kendall's voice repeating Lucy's name over and over again in her head. She picked up her New Town High script to try and continue learning her lines but it didn't matter she couldn't focus on anything else. Kendall was at the forefront of her mind and he was going to remain there. It hurt.

_No, it's not that Lucy. No, it's not that Lucy. No, it's not that Lucy. _Jo buried her face on a pillow in the couch and screamed in frustration. Why doesn't she just have him record what he said then she can put it on full blown surround sound outside her head as well! Jo didn't need things to be exactly like they were but it would be nice if she didn't have to doubt whether or not Kendall still has strong feelings for her. It would be nice to be around him without thinking about whether or not _he's _thinking about another girl. It would be nice to actually kiss him when he leans in to kiss her without thinking those lips were on another girls. It would be nice to just be able to hang out with her boyfriend again.

Maybe picking up right where they left off wasn't such a good idea. Maybe too much time has passed between them and they don't know each other anymore. Jo hated the thought the minute it popped into her head.

* * *

Meanwhile Kendall was still kicking himself for what he let slip out. He hadn't even been thinking about Lucy when he said that. He was just so used to seeing Lucy around the Palm Woods for the last year and hanging out with her that it was just a reflex. Jo's been gone for so long that actually seeing her around the Palm Woods now is weird. He hadn't realized it actual got normal for her not to be there because her missing presence still left such a gap. Without even meaning to he dug himself a deeper hole.

He managed to screw up with Jo again and this was really worse than the first one. Not only because Jo is here and he full well and knows that but because Lucy isn't here so it's not like he can say he just saw her so her name was still in his mind. This made everything worse. He can't even begin to imagine how much more awkward it's going to get now that's he gone and done and said this.

Babylace's suggestion to write Jo a song was a great idea but he can only hope she'll actually listen to it and not slam the door in his face because if he were in her shoes he would. And Kendall would have no qualms against it because he doesn't deserve the million chances she's decided to give him. If he can actually managed to remove his foot from his mouth this time he'll be so grateful and he'll figure out some way to make it up to her. She deserves that much for having to put up with him and his idiocy for the last couple of days.

* * *

Jo was busy trying to actually focus on her script when she heard a knock on the door she tossed her script onto the coffee table and sighed heavily. She opened the door to find no one which she found odd. But since she assumed it had something to do with Kendall she stepped outside and found him with Babylace and three enormous amps.

She wanted to laugh when the two of them fixed Babylace and acted as if it was totally normal. She had missed this while she was gone. The hotel she had stayed at in New Zealand was not as fun as the Palm Woods. No one there did crazy things like the guys here did. She missed opening her door to find something odd on the other side. She missed Kendall most of at the head of all the craziness with his four best friends.

She wanted to fix the awkwardness between them which is why she didn't leave the Palm Woods or leave Kendall. She honestly thought whatever was wrong with them could be fixed if they could actually talk for once without something happening. She just hoped Kendall felt the same way and all her questions and doubts were answered when he asked if they could start over.

Nothing that happened before mattered anymore. It was like they wiped the slate clean. Starting over was the best idea she heard all day. It was like the crushing weight of what happened while she was gone lifted because she realized Kendall had asked her to stay, he had chosen her, he had kept coming after her, and he was willing to do anything to keep her with him. Nothing else mattered. He made a mistake earlier. If it happens again she promised herself silently then they'll have a problem. And as for the elevator they were apart for a long time. Forgive and forget.

All that matters is the present and what's happening right now. And right now? Kendall is with her and wants to start over. Starting over means they forget the last year apart and focusing on getting to know each other again. Take what they used to be and combine it with what they are now. Which is awkward free.

* * *

Kendall had never felt so relieved in his entire life when he heard her accept his date for tonight and smile at him like she used to. The weight that had been bearing down on his heart because he knew he was hurting her and he shouldn't be evaporated with that smile. It meant they were together again. It meant everything would be fine. It meant she forgave him for being an idiot.

It didn't matter to him if they picked up where they left off or if they started from square one as long as it was Jo he was doing it with it didn't matter what they did. They were together without the awkwardness, without the anger, without anything except for love and happiness. When she said she would go with him tonight he felt like doing a happy dance or jumping for joy or going up to the roof to scream. But he held himself in check because he was too busy smiling widely at Jo. They may be two entirely different people now but the feelings hadn't changed. He still grinned like an idiot any time he saw her. His heart did flips whenever she was around. He still felt a spark when he touched her. The basic overall feelings for each hadn't gone anywhere.

They may be different now but they still had amazing chemistry together and he knew it would only get better from now on without any awkwardness.

* * *

Jo couldn't say that life with Kendall would never be interesting doing something as simple as to going to an awards ceremony turned into a fiasco. As Babylace was accepting his award Gustavo explained about the green jelly beans and why Puppy Dog had gotten sick all over the stage. Jo for her part was almost happy he had gotten sick because once she had turned into Kendall's embrace he refused to let go of her for the rest of the night. It was wonderful. She had missed his hugs.

Things got worse once Babylace had yet another heart attack on stage. Logan went running out onto the stage and had to shock him again. Babylace then proceeded to ask Kendall how his bird was. Were they still happy? He didn't say anything stupid right? These questions made both Jo and Kendall blush as Gustavo realized for the first time that Jo was there with them.

She thoroughly enjoyed the rest of their date together. As did Kendall who couldn't have been more thrilled when Jo turned into him after Puppy Dog threw up. When she didn't move away or shove his hands off of her he took it as a sign to continue holding her and he refused to let her get more than an arm's length away from him. He had been deprived of having her in his embrace for too long and he was going to enjoy while he could.

Once he took her back to the Palm Woods much later that night and returned her to her door he wasn't expecting her to stop him from leaving right away.

"Wait," Jo said softly. She pulled him back to her doorway. "Maybe we shouldn't completely start over."

Jo pulled him in for a kiss. A goodbye kiss to be absolutely specific. "I'd miss those too much."

"Thank God," Kendall said softly. "I would too."

"Night," Jo whispered.

"Night," Kendall whispered back. As soon as the door shut Kendall did a quick happy dance as he began walking back to the elevator.

Starting over, they thought, was amazing.

* * *

**A.N. Whoo, okay busy day sorry this one was out so late. This request it for november 2 1990! Hope you liked it! :) I'm working on the other requests which should be done soon so don't worry. If anyone else has any they want let me know and I'll get them out soon. I suggest you may want to send me a private message though the reviews haven't been coming in on the days they were posted. **

**So just me know and I will get it out ASAP. Thanks you guys are awesome! :)**


	21. Big Time Rush: Sick II

Big Time Rush:

Sick II

Jo took the rest of the day off from work to take care of Kendall who had unfortunately contracted her cold. She cleaned up the apartment of all of Kendall's old tissues and changed the sheets on his bed so he could get comfortable in his own room in his own bed. Jo tucked him so he could take a nap while she got him something to eat and some medicine as well.

Once he woke up he found a bowl of his favorite soup with some crackers and his medicine sitting on his night table. Kendall was so happy for something hot in his stomach he didn't notice until he had downed half of it before he saw Jo had set up the room so he wouldn't have to move for anything. His laptop was sitting on the other side of his night table with his phone charging on top of it. She had placed several hockey magazines on another table set up by his bed. There was also a stack of DVD's there for him as well as another stack but of CD's. He saw she had brought him a pink smoothie and a fresh change of clothes were laid out on the foot of the bed if he needed them.

She also had laid out an assortment of snacks and drinks in case he got hungry or thirsty. Kendall finished his dinner and took his medicine before he rolled out of bed to find Jo. He was wondering if she was even here still when she came out of the bathroom and softly sweetly at him.

"Hey, you're up." Jo walked over to him. "How're you feeling? You look better now and it seems like you're temperature has gone down. Did you eat?"

"I feel much better the nap and the food helped." Kendall looked around at the clean apartment. "You know you didn't need to do any of this. But thank you anyway."

"I know I didn't have to but I wanted to. And you're welcome. Besides I gave your mom the day off and everyone else is down at the pool still. I think they may stay down there until you're germ free." Jo teased. She was beginning to push him back in the direction of his bedroom. "But you shouldn't be up. Come on let's get you back to bed so you can get some rest. You need to be able to get back to the studio soon or Gustavo may kill me since I'm pretty sure I'm the one who got you sick in the first place."

"Will you stay with me?" Kendall asked with a pout.

"Sure," Jo said rolling her eyes. "But only if you get back into bed."

Jo hadn't even finished her sentence before Kendall crawled back into bed and snuggled underneath the covers. Jo giggled softly before she sat down on the bed with him as he moved over to give her room to sit with him. Kendall picked up the stack of DVD's on the table there and shuffled through them. Until he found one he wanted to watch. Kendall showed the movie to Jo.

"We can pick up where we left off in a movie marathon." Kendall smiled. They slipped the movie into Kendall's laptop.

They managed to eat their way through about half of the stack of food Jo had spread out for them and get through more than half of the movies Jo had supplied for Kendall before he fell asleep. Jo smiled as she noticed he was fast asleep his jaw slacked and she could hear him snoring softly. He looked peaceful as he slept but she did miss the way his green eyes light up when he was excited about something or when she walked in the room. Just as though her presence made everything better for him. Jo reached up and gently brushed his hair out of his face. He looked cute like this, Jo thought.

* * *

Gustavo was pacing back and forth the following day as Kelly, Carlos, James, and Logan watched wondering if he was going to explode or something. They needed to record now or Griffin would have all of their butts!

"Here!" Jo said shoving Kendall into the recording studio. "Sorry, he overslept. Okay, my job is done. Here's his medicine," she handed it to Kelly. "He needs to take it every four hours and he last took it before we left. Okay, have a good day. Now I have to get back to work because I am in so much trouble."

Kendall smiled at his friends all of whom were edging away from him just in case he was still contagious. He shook his head as Jo walked back over and gave him a goodbye kiss but on his cheek instead. Kendall waved goodbye to Jo as she left the studio.

"In the booth! NOW!" Gustavo yelled.

* * *

**A.N. This was a continued story requested by novmeber 2 1990! I hope you liked it. The other requests are on the way don't worry keep them coming! **

**As always review or private message me either way just let me know what you think! :) Thanks a million you guys are great. **


	22. Big Time Rush: Sick III

Big Time Rush

Sick III

Kelly was sure things were only going to go downhill when Camille called her on the phone. Then she realized things were only going to go further down the hill when Camille demanded to speak to Kendall right this very minute. Kelly of course said Kendall couldn't talk because he was on stage and was in the middle of a concert in Minnesota. Then Camille told her just about one of the worst things she could to actually get Kendall off the stage.

Kelly motioned to Kendall from backstage and Kendall made James introduce the next song instead so he could run off to find out what Kelly wanted. Gustavo confused as to why Kendall suddenly left the stage followed.

"What is going on?!" Gustavo demanded.

"There's something I have to tell Kendall." Kelly said softly.

"Now?!" Gustavo yelled. "You have to tell him now?! We're in the middle of a concert!"

Kendall was looking back and forth between them anxiously. He was confused as to what was going on and he could hear James was about to introduce the next song: Worldwide. He needed to get back out there so he could sing.

"Yes!" Kelly yelled back.

"Guys," Kendall waved his arms between them. "Will you just tell me what's going on before I miss my cue?!"

"Jo's sick." Kelly said bluntly. It stopped Kendall cold. "She collapsed on the set of New Town High. No one knows what's wrong. They took her to the hospital in an ambulance. Camille called me so I could tell you she's on her way to the hospital back in LA now."

"Kendall you're going to miss your cue!" Gustavo said.

"I need to get back to LA." Kendall said softly. "After the concert, I need to go back to LA. Kelly, could you book me a flight?"

Without another word Kendall ran back out on stage just in time to sing. Gustavo was having a fit backstage as Kelly called the airline to book Kendall a flight back to LA. They still had more concerts left in their tour. He couldn't leave now. They had another tomorrow night as well. Kendall needed to stay here. Kelly on the other hand was thinking about how she would feel if her boyfriend was in another state and came running all the way back to check on her. Gustavo argued that there was nothing he could even do to help Jo; he's not a doctor, and that maybe they should send Logan instead.

Kelly hit him with her clipboard for that line and yelled at him that it was nice of Kendall to return home to be with her. They have no idea what's wrong, she's going to need someone with her. While they argued backstage the boys on stage were still performing. Kendall with slightly less than he usually does as his heart wasn't in the music it was in LA with his girlfriend who was probably lying in a hospital bed now. He couldn't stop thinking about all the reasons she may be in a hospital room each one getting much worse than the last. By the end of the concert all he wanted was to be back in LA as soon as possible.

The guys on the other hand had no idea what was going on and why Kendall had been ushered off the stage. As well as why he was running off the stage at the end of the concert looking for Kelly. They followed him beyond baffled by his odd behavior. Kelly walked up to Kendall with Gustavo behind her. They were still fighting.

"What's going on?" Logan asked.

"Did you get me a flight back to LA?" Kendall asked.

The other three guys all fell under shock and yelled, "What?!" Kendall just ignored him and looked at Kelly who nodded and gave him his phone.

"You are not going back to LA!" Gustavo said. "We still have another concert here tomorrow night and we need you here to perform. I'm sure your girlfriend is fine and she was just dehydrated which is why she passed out. See there is a simple, logical explanation that does not involve you going back to LA."

"I'm going back to LA." Kendall said. "I don't care if it was just dehydration. Jo is in the hospital and I need to see if she's okay for myself and not be told she's okay."

Kendall started walking back to the dressing room but Gustavo followed Kelly was busy explaining to the other three guys what happened. Gustavo was shaking his head as Kendall walked into the dressing room and started throwing his stuff into his bag on the floor. Kendall was watching Gustavo out of the corner of his eye.

"You can't leave."

"I am," Kendall said defiantly. "Are you going to have Freight Train stop me? Something tells me he'll side with me instead. He loves Jo."

Kendall pushed past Gustavo but what he said next stopped Kendall in his tracks. "If you leave you're fired."

Kendall set his jaw, raised his chin, didn't look back, and left the dressing room. As he walked by the other three guys he smiled and waved before he left the building without another word. If Gustavo wanted to fire him than he guessed he was fired. It didn't matter to him right now. All that mattered was that he needed to get to LA. Something was wrong with Jo and something deep inside him told him it was much more serious than just dehydration.

* * *

The three hour flight from Minnesota to LA was a nightmare it felt more like three days. Kendall wasn't able to sleep or relax or focus on anything else. All he could focus on was how much more time he had until he could see Jo. Once he was off the plane everything else became a blur until he was at the hospital demanding to know where his girlfriend was. The receptionist at the desk refused to give him any information but the people in the waiting room heard him and Jo's father found him.

Kendall was finally let in on what was going on as he walked him to the waiting room where he found almost everyone from the Palm Woods waiting on any news about Jo. Kendall found out she had appendicitis. She collapsed from the severe pain in her lower right abdomen and they figured it out once she was admitted here. They then proceeded to rush her to surgery to remove her offending organ. They haven't heard much of anything yet except there have been some minor complications which is why it's taking longer than normal for the surgery.

Kendall took a seat between Jo's father and Camille. Camille had a script in her lap but she wasn't paying any attention to it at all. Nobody even found Kendall's presence odd except for Jo's father who kept glancing at Kendall out of the corner of his eye. Kendall found it slightly disturbing and he was wondering why he kept doing that.

Kendall's nerves were almost fried when a doctor finally came in looking for Jo's family. Almost the entire waiting room was filled with people there for Jo so when he called for Jo's family everyone stood up. The doctor took a step back with his hands up.

"Whoa," he said. "Large family, she's one lucky girl. Where's the father though?"

"Here," Jo's father stepped forward past everyone else. Kendall stood just behind him on his right so he could hear what was going on as well.

"The surgery had very few bumps, there was a slight complication taking it out as we were afraid moving it too quickly may cause it to burst. It was very close. She's resting comfortably now in a recovery room. She should wake up soon. Though I will have to ask you keep it down to a one or two people per visit. She needs rest and to take it easy we don't want to overwhelm her. One of you can go in now. I'll take you there now, if you'd like."

Everyone else took a seat figuring on her father going in to see Jo first but what they weren't expecting was for him to stop Kendall as he was taking his seat.

"I think you should go in first." He said softly. He pulled Kendall up from his seat.

"Are you sure?" Kendall asked. Jo's father nodded as pushed Kendall towards the doctor. Kendall followed the doctor to Jo's recovery room. Kendall took the vacant seat by Jo's bed and held her hand tightly. He chuckled softly. "I think I may have finally won your dad over. And you're not even awake to see it."

Kendall didn't have to wait long for Jo to come out of it. She woke up several times while he was waiting but she was finally able to grasp what was going on around her and the fact that she was awake only a half an hour after he had come in.

"Hey," Kendall said softly. He rubbed the pad of his thumb over her hand. Jo smiled tiredly as she saw him but confusion quickly took over.

"Hey," Jo said. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Minnesota performing on your tour. Not in LA sitting in my room. Am I dreaming?"

Kendall shook his head rose from his seat to kiss her softly. "No, you're not dreaming. I was in Minnesota but I left when I heard what happened. Camille told Kelly."

Jo shook her head. "I told her not to do that."

"Why?" Kendall asked. "This is something your boyfriend should know. There's nowhere else I would rather be."

"You're going to get in trouble." Jo said.

Kendall shrugged. "Too little, too late."

* * *

Kendall had left Jo's room when they moved her to a regular room so other people could see her as well. He sat out in the waiting room trying to figure out what he was going to do about Gustavo. He hadn't bothered to tell Jo about what happened though he promised to tell her when she felt better as he didn't want to make her stress anymore.

He hadn't realized how much time had gone by until the rest of the guys showed up there as well with Kelly and Freight Train in tow. Kendall was confused but happy to see them. After everything that was going on he was happy to have friends around to make him laugh.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kendall asked.

"We quit!" Carlos yelled.

"He means after we heard what happened with you and Gustavo we quit." Logan explained.

"It wasn't fair of him to do that to you. So we said that if you went we were going with you." James said. "After all there's no Big Time Rush without us."

"Then he got so mad!" Carlos continued. Kelly shook her head.

"Freight Train and I said that if BTR was going were we going with them." Kelly explained. "Then I got us all flights here and Gustavo apologized."

"And asked Kelly to get me a flight out here with all of you." Gustavo said walking up behind them.

"As well as…?" Kelly pushed.

"Apologize," he said. "I'm sorry Kendall. I shouldn't have overreacted like that and should have had more concern. I moved the concert for tomorrow night and you're not fired."

Kendall smiled and laughed thanking Gustavo. His friends attacked him and pounded him with questions about what was going on with Jo. They also snuck into Jo's room when the last of the people in the waiting room had left. Jo laughed as they entertained her by just being themselves.

Kendall smiled realizing how lucky he was. He had great friends willing to do anything for him as well as a good job with a somewhat understanding boss even if it took him a little while. Also he had a wonderful girlfriend whom he loved and was loved by. He was extremely lucky.

* * *

**A.N. Whoo! So, I thought the one I posted today was a little short so I decided to post this one as well. It's a request story from november 2 1990. This was not a continuation off the last two aside from they all dealt with one of them being sick. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**I am in the process of getting the rest done. Don't worry! Keep'em coming! As always let me know what you think good or bad I don't care either way I just want to know what you think. You guys are great! Thank you so much for reading these! I'm having a blast and I hope you are too! ;)**


	23. Big Time Sneakers: Jett

Big Time Sneakers:

Jett

A llama.

A llama.

One of the hottest new faces in Hollywood is walking the red carpet with a llama. Jett Stetson is walking the red carpet with a llama. How did this happen?! Jett wondered. Oh, but wait he knew exactly how this happened. He tried to break Kendall and Jo up with a little publicity stunt and they somehow managed to turn it around on him.

This wasn't how it was supposed to go. Fake dating in Hollywood was supposed to be too much for Kendall and Jo to handle. Kendall was supposed to get insanely jealous like he had before. But no this time, this time he actually handles by talking with Jo instead of jumping to conclusions. Jo was supposed to dump Kendall again for being a jealous jerk like she had the last time and cry on his comforting shoulder. She was supposed to be with him because he was way better looking than Kendall.

Jett couldn't understand what Jo saw about Kendall. His face was so oddly shaped and they looked way too much alike. Most people would think they're brother and sister not boyfriend and girlfriend. Actually, Jo looks more like Kendall than Katie his own sister does. That's weird. Things were not supposed to end up this way.

Jett Stetson was supposed to be one half of Hollywood's hottest couple and Jo was supposed to be the other half hanging on his arm the whole night. Not a llama from the zoo. One they must have tricked into liking him using peanut butter. He had found some left over on his hood later that day when he got back to his apartment at the Palm Woods. Kendall must have put it there when he patted him on the back. Not that he could prove. Jo and Kendall would deny everything and claim the llama must have really liked him. Kendall had already said something to that effect.

"The llama must have liked you because you're way better looking than me!" Kendall had said before Jet t had walked the red carpet. Jo rolled her eyes but didn't stop Kendall's comment.

Jett practically glared at them the whole night. Jo is the first of his costar's not to fall in love with him. Every other one had just fallen at his feet swooning over his good looks but Jo for some reason beyond his comprehension was still with Kendall.

The whole world knows their together now. He can't do anything publicly. Jett decided Jo would come to her senses and realize he's the right guy for her. That he's always been the right guy for because he's way better looking than Kendall! Jett smiled at the thought. He was better looking than Kendall as he caught sight of his reflection in his glass.

He had nothing to worry about, he thought with a grin.

* * *

**A.N. Alright this is not a request story, just my own little blurb for you guys. Hope you enjoyed it. All the other requests are on the way don't worry! **

**Keep reviewing and requesting! You guys are great! Thanks everyone! :)**


	24. Big Time Rush: Beach!

Big Time Rush:

Beach!

Since the guys managed to get a gold record Griffin decided to let them use the Malibu beach house again but this time if they went near his sports car collection or destroyed anything they would never be allowed back. They swore up and down not to touch or break anything and Griffin happily handed them his keys. The guys went back to the Palm Woods to collect all their friends on the tour bus this time driven by Kelly and Gustavo. They wanted to make sure the boys actually returned, of course.

Kendall had told Jo they were going to the beach again but he wasn't sure if she was going to be able to make it. She had told him they had a scene to film and she'll try to make it back in time to catch him. Kendall was waiting outside again when this time Jo pulled up in front of him instead of pulling away from him. She got out of the car dressed in her beach attire with their blanket over her shoulder. Jo grinned at him and he was so happy a matching grin broke out on his face from ear to ear. Jo waved goodbye to her driver as she walked over to Kendall.

"Hey!" Jo said. She wiggled the blanket with a small smile. "Ready for the best beach day ever?!"

"Absolutely!" Kendall grinned and wrapped his arm around her. He led her over to the bus. They took a seat together with the rest of their friends. They were grinning at each other so widely their friends were sure their faces would rip.

They left for the beach as Kendall was sure his mother would be out at any moment since they hadn't put on sun block again. Kendall turned to see his mother burst out of the door in the Palm Woods as they were pulling out of the parking lot. Jo giggled in his ear returning his full attention to her and not his mother who was probably very upset with them.

* * *

Jo was thoroughly enjoying her beach day with Kendall until he left to go get them each something to drink and she thought she recognized someone as they walked up to her. Jo looked up at the person curiously.

"Uh, do I know you?" Jo asked squinting in the sunlight. This girl looked strangely familiar.

"Are you Jo Taylor?" The girl asked.

"Yes," Jo said. "And you are?"

The girl looked puzzled by Jo's answer and ignored Jo's own question. "I thought you were in New Zealand. What are you doing back here?"

"I'm here with Kendall and the guys." Jo answered. She was still staring at the girl trying to figure out where she had seen her before. Then it hit her. "You must be Sandy."

The girl smiled as though Jo had just made her entire day by remembering her name. The smile made Jo was to throw the girl in the ocean but she held back and decided it was better to just let the girl go. Sandy smiled again.

"Oh, Kendall must talk about me all the time if you remember my name." Sandy said in a pleased patronizing tone. "Isn't that sweet?"

Jo chuckled incredulously. "Oh, no, I usually remember the name of the girl who tried to steal my boyfriend from me while hanging up on me, his actual girlfriend multiple times. Sorry, other than his apology he hasn't mentioned you once."

It didn't seem to faze Sandy in the slightest as she just kept right on talking. "So, where is Kendall?"

Jo said nothing this time, instead she folded the blanket up, and left leaving Sandy confused as Jo went up the stairs towards the main house. Jo found Kendall in the kitchen putting together some food for them when he saw her. He smiled but he cocked his head to the side.

"Hey, what are you doing up here? I thought I was going to meet you back down there." Kendall handed her a plate anyway. "Everything okay?"

"I met Sandy."

One sentence made Kendall slightly annoyed and almost made him choke on the bite of food he had in his mouth. Jo patted him on the back as he tried to get back in his lungs and the food out. Kendall turned to look at Jo his face bright red from the lack of oxygen. Kendall took a deep breath, set his plate down, and spoke.

"Sandy? As in the crazy fan girl who thought she was my girlfriend and kept throwing the phone every time I tried to explain to you she was nuts?" Kendall asked. "That Sandy?"

Jo's lips tightened into a firm line as she nodded yes. She folded her arms across her chest. Since she wasn't upset or angry with him so he had no reason to be frightened he found the position adorable. Kendall slide closer to her and slipped his arms around her waist. Her chin reluctantly came to rest on his chest. Her arms remained squished between them as Kendall held her tightly against him.

"You know there's nothing to worry about, right?" Kendall asked. He kissed Jo on the top of the head. "Right?"

"I know, I just don't like her." Jo said softly. "That sounds so cliché. 'I trust you, it her I don't trust.' It's one of the most boring lines ever. I'm sorry, she just bugs me."

"I know the feeling," he teased.

"Right, Jett," Jo said softly.

It didn't stop her from getting upset and angry later when she found Sandy practically mauling her boyfriend after she had left him alone for five minutes to use the bathroom. She could see as she was walking up Kendall trying to get away without luck. Though once Jo appeared Sandy disappeared without a trace and it kept happening throughout the day. If Jo turned her back for a moment Sandy would appear. After a while it started putting them both on edge and made them peer around every corner looking for Sandy as they tried to escape. Though it seemed no matter where they went she found them. They tried everything, disguises, talking to her, yelling at her, hiding from her, getting other people to slow her down, they tried running, and just hiding in plain sight.

After a while they both got sick of the constant hounding. Jo in particular since this girl could not see to take no for an answer even with Jo sitting right here. Kendall was her boyfriend and she had no desire to share him with someone else. Kendall had no desire to split himself between Jo and another girl. He was Jo's boyfriend and that was that.

Kendall chuckled as he kissed her without warning trying to pull her out of her thoughts. Once he pulled away Jo was grinning ear to ear a smile that made him nervous. An eyebrow rose as he watched her girlfriend. He could almost hear and see the wheels turning in her mind as she thought something over that was sure to come out as an evil plan. Jo looked up at Kendall trying her hardest not to smile and failing.

"I have an idea," Jo said softly. "If you're up for it."

"Seriously?" Kendall asked incredulously. "What'd you have in mind?"

* * *

Sandy was looking for Kendall when he appeared in front of her as if she conjured him from her mind. He was holding a large squirt gun. He smiled and pointed it at her. Sandy looked confused. "What's going on, Kendall?"

"I am not your boyfriend. I will never be your boyfriend. I am Jo's boyfriend and that's it." Kendall said simply.

"We've tried to be nice." Jo said behind her.

Sandy turned around to see Jo holding a large squirt gun as well. Jo was grinning just as evilly as Kendall was.

"All day, we tried to tell you that you and Kendall were never going to happen."

"But you didn't listen." Kendall said. "So, now we're going to make sure it sinks in."

"What's in those squirt guns?" Sandy asked, suddenly terrified.

"Rotten milk," Jo and Kendall said together.

Sandy started to run away but they pulled the trigger and soaked Sandy with the very disgusting liquid. She screamed and they both stopped at the same time. Sandy stood there soaked to the bone and smelling just plain awful. Jo made a face. It grossed her out just to hold the squirt gun she couldn't imagine being covered in it. The thought made her wrinkle her nose.

"We'll stop as long as you promise not to try to steal Kendall from me anymore." Jo said firmly.

"Stop coming after me in general, actually." Kendall corrected. Jo nodded in agreement and for a moment both of them thought Sandy was going to say no but she nodded.

"I need to go home and take a shower." Sandy said. She tried to keep her chin up to keep her pride but it was little harder since she smelled awful and was covered in rotten milk.

"We make a good team," Kendall said. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He looked down at her. "Best beach day ever!"

"We do make a good team." Jo laughed. "And it is the best beach day ever!"

Kendall and Jo rejoined everyone else to enjoy the rest of their beach day together. Everyone else demanded to know what happened with Sandy so they told them how they took care of the very insane fan. They could handle anything as long as they handle it, _together. _

* * *

**A.N. This request story is for Love Struck Teenagers. I hope you liked it! Keep reviewing and requesting! Everything that has already been requested is on the way. It'll be out soon, so don't worry! You guys are great! Thanks a million everyone for all the feedback, I appreciate it! :) **

**As for the last chapter I posted it was just a quick look into Jett's thoughts about Jo and Kendall. It was something I wrote a while ago now. **


	25. Big Time Rush: Fans

Big Time Rush:

Fans

All Kendall wanted to know was why things like this always happened to him? The day had been going perfectly fine. They had a small concert for charity that day so of course the guys invited the whole Palm Woods to come with them. Jo even managed to clear her busy schedule so she could come watch the guys perform. Everything was great. The concert went well aside from a few minor bumps with Griffin everything went smoothly until the concert ended and the guys went down to sign some autographs for their fans. That's when everything went south for him.

One of the teenage fan girls caught him totally off guard as he was signing their album for her. She grabbed him suddenly and kissed him. He was so shocked by the sudden display he froze on contact with her lips. He didn't unfreeze until she released him and took her CD back. Kendall was shaking his head in shock as Freight Train asked the girl and her friends to leave at once. Kendall didn't realize how bad things were until he heard someone clear their throat behind him. He prayed and wished it was anyone but Jo but he had no such luck so when he turned around he saw Jo standing there with her arms folded over her chest. He couldn't even muster up any feelings of surprise. After all they have the absolute worst timing in the world.

Although before he could even begin to explain this current disaster Jo walked over with Camille in tow both of them looking very angry with him. Kendall turned around to look at the other guys. He was in deep again this time.

It got even deeper as someone had caught it on film and people had pictures of it which spread like wildfire online. People began wondering what was going to happen to Jo and Kendall now since he had cheated on her. The speculation about their relationship reached record breaking heights but Kendall couldn't be bothered to care how it would impact his career or his reputation he was more interested in how it ruined his relationship with Jo. Everyone was claiming this was Kendall's new girlfriend and that he had dumped Jo Taylor for her.

It had actually increased New Town High's ratings since people began sympathizing with Jo. It didn't hurt BTR very much though. Kendall is already considered the bad boy of Big Time Rush and people were expecting it from him.

For Kendall though things were awful. He had tried just about everything to get Jo to talk to him. He sent her text messages, left voicemails, sent emails, messages on Facebook, and tweets but no matter what he said or did it seemed Jo wasn't talking to him. He went to her apartment but her father wouldn't let him. He tried to talk to her while she was at work but the guards on the lot wouldn't let him in. He tried catching her on her way to and from work but her driver wouldn't let him talk to her. She had an army of people standing between the two of them so large he didn't even see her much around the Palm Woods anymore. How could something so simple be misinterpreted so badly?

All he wanted was his girlfriend back? Was that too much to ask for? Apparently, it was very much to ask for. So instead, Kendall came up with a new idea. He came up with a way to make sure everyone knew exactly what was going on and where his heart lay.

* * *

The boys were invited back onto A.M. LA to perform and Kendall had the perfect idea and the guys completely agreed with him. They introduced Big Time Rush but with Kendall singing the entire song while the others sang back-up instead.

Kendall took a deep breath and looked at the camera. "I wrote this song for Jo Taylor. As everyone probably already knows what happened I want to set the record straight and I know she's watching as she does every morning though I hope her best friend convinced her not to change the channel. I didn't kiss that girl, I don't even know her name, and I'm not her boyfriend. I was just shocked, I never expected anyone to do that, and I didn't react the way I should've. I just need her to know how I feel and I hope this song conveys the message."

_If every word I said,_

_Could make you laugh,_

_I'd talk forever, (together my love)_

_I ask the sky just what we had,_

_Mmm, it shone forever (together my love, my, my, my, my, my)_

_If the song I sing to you _

_Could fill your heart with joy_

_I'd sing forever, (together my love, my, my, my, my)_

_Forever_

_Forever_

_I've been so happy loving you_

_Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, together my love_

_Let the love I have for you_

_Live in your heart_

_And beat forever (together my love)_

_Forever_

_Forever_

_I've been so happy loving you_

_Baby just let me sing it my baby_

_I wanna be singin' my baby_

_Baby, baby, baby, my baby_

_I wanna be singin'_

_I wanna be singin' my baby_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_My, my, my, my, my, my_

_So I'm goin' away_

_Mmm but not forever_

_Na, Na, Na, Na_

_I gotta love you anyway_

_Forever_

Kendall was wondering how well the song went over when he returned to the Palm Woods but he didn't need to worry for very long when he walked into his apartment. Jo was sitting on the couch with a small smile.

"I heard your song." She said softly. She rose from her position on the couch and walked over to him. "I hope you won't go away. I'm sorry I overreacted, it just bugs me when I see other girls all over you and when you didn't pull away I thought you may like it."

"That won't happen." Kendall moved closer. When she didn't run away, he moved closer. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kendall said softly as he wrapped his arms around her. "We'll be together forever."

"Forever," Jo agreed.

Forever didn't even sound long enough.

* * *

**A.N. This request is for november 2 1990. Hope you liked it! **

**I'm sorry I didn't post yesterday, I was trying to get my head together, and I needed quick break but don't worry I'll have the rest out soon. I'm getting them all written and post them in order so don't worry. Keep everything coming and thanks for bearing with me. You guys are great! Hope you liked all these! :) Thanks a million!**


	26. Big Time Rush: Future

Big Time Rush:

Future

Kendall had been mulling it over for months, he talked to the guys about it, he talked to his baby sister, he talked to his mother, he talked to Camille, he talked to Kelly, and he even talked to Gustavo about it. Kendall had been trying to figure out over the course of the last couple months if he should ask his girlfriend of seven years Jo to marry him. Once he decided he was ready to be married which only took about ten seconds after he thought about it he spent the rest of the time trying to figure out whether or not she'd say yes.

Everyone of course believed Jo would say yes but Kendall kept thinking about all the reasons she could say no. Camille had told him flat out there was no reason in the world she would ever say no.

Kendall finally managed to convince himself that there was no reason he should have to be nervous and took his sister with him to go look for a ring. He figured having Katie with him may make it easier to pick out the ring. They found the perfect ring. It was a silver ring with four prongs holding the blue stone in place.

Kendall thought the ring was absolutely perfect for Jo. It was simply elegant and something about it screamed Jo when he saw it sitting in the store. Katie had thought it was perfect for Jo as well. Jo wasn't a complicated person, she wasn't into huge fancy things, and Kendall thought this ring represented that. Now all he had to do was find the right time to ask. He'd already gone through the painful process of asking her father for her hand in marriage. He'd managed to convince her father to give him his blessing. Her mother couldn't have been more thrilled when she found out Kendall wanted to marry her daughter, she gave him her blessing without hesitating. That annoyed Jo's father on the other hand.

Kendall was shaken out of his thoughts when his sister tugged on his sleeve. Kendall looked down to his baby sister who had a very regretful look on her face as she pointed over to the front desk. He looked over to the front desk where she was pointing and saw something he was never expecting to see again: Lucy Stone.

Kendall's eyes widened. That's not good, he thought. Lucy turned around and saw him standing there, dumbfounded with his sister, and she waved at him. Kendall felt a moment of panic wash over him but then he decided maybe it was just better to stand his ground and talk to her. Kendall took a deep breath as Lucy walked over to him with a small smile. Kendall smiled just a little as she walked over to him.

"Hi," Lucy said.

"Hi," Kendall answered. "How are you?"

"I'm good." Lucy smiled brightly. "How are you?"

Kendall nodded slipping his hand into his pocket. His fingertips brushed the soft felt box that remained hidden in his jean pocket. A grin broke out onto his face as he thought about what he was planning to do with that ring. "I'm perfect, actually." He answered once he thought about it.

For once everything was going well in his life. It was absolutely perfect.

"So," Kendall began. "What brings you back to the Palm Woods?"

Lucy didn't say anything for a moment as she mulled over her answer while studying Kendall's face intently. It was like she was trying to read his mind by staring at him in such a manner. Kendall wondered for a moment if his face was practically screaming that he was planning to propose to his girlfriend in the very near future. He knew there was a smile practically permanently etched on his face. He wasn't sure there was anything that could remove the smile aside from Jo saying no to his proposal.

"I came back for you." That did it, he thought.

The smile melted from his face as well as all the color as he tried to process what Lucy had just dropped on top of him. She came back for him? Why? He hadn't exactly given her any indication he wanted her to come back! He hadn't spoken to her since she left the Palm Woods! Why would she come back for him?!

"Me?" Kendall was beyond baffled. "You came back for me?"

"I don't want any regrets in my life." Lucy said softly. "I don't want to walk around for the rest of my life wondering what could've happened if we had actually gone out on a date. I don't want to wonder whether or not it would've worked with you. I've been trying to forget about it ever since I left but I just can't. I can't move on until I know what would've happened between us.

If it had been a cartoon Kendall's jaw would've been on the floor but since its real life he settled for it just hanging open. Katie who had been listening to this conversation waved her hand in front of her brother's face. He didn't move, at all.

"He's frozen," Katie said.

"Is he breathing?" Lucy asked. She poked him in the chest.

"WHAT?!" Kendall yelled.

"I think we should go on a date," Lucy said. It came out slightly unsure.

Katie snapped her fingers in front of Kendall's face this time and he didn't move once again. Katie looked at Lucy who was waving her hand in front of Kendall's face.

"He's frozen again," Katie pointed out. She took a quick look around. "He'll get back to you on that. Guys!"

The other three guys were hanging out by the pool and heard Katie yelling for them. They ran into the lobby to find out what Kendall's little sister wants with them. They slowed down as they spotted Lucy standing beside Kendall. Katie quickly took charge.

"He's frozen, I'll explain, grab him, and take him up to the apartment." Katie began walking over to the elevator. The guys picked Kendall up and followed. Once they were inside the elevator. "Oh, and someone call Jo. She's going to want to hear this."

Katie explained everything once Jo joined them in the apartment while the guys tried everything to unfreeze Kendall. Camille who had been with Jo when they guys called her even tried slapping Kendall to wake him up but it didn't work. Kendall just sat frozen on the couch while the guys around him listened to Katie.

"Oh, for crying out loud," Jo said exasperated. She walked over to Kendall. "I'll unfreeze him."

She grabbed him by his shirt and tugged him to her. She planted her lips on his firmly until he melted into her kiss responding enthusiastically. When Jo pulled away Kendall was grinning as Jo took the seat beside him.

"I'm better now," Kendall said. "Thanks."

"Anytime," Jo leaned into Kendall who happily wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Dude, what are you going to do about Lucy?" Carlos asked.

Kendall shook his head. Jo looked over at him curiously. "Do you ever wonder what would've happened if you had actually gone on that date?"

"What?" Kendall asked shocked.

"I mean, you did ask her out. So, there must have been something you liked about her enough to actually get up the courage to ask her out." Jo explained. "Do you ever wonder what would've happened if you actually had the date? Do you think you would've had a good time? Do you think you would've had a terrible time? Do you think there wouldn't have been a spark? Do you wonder what would've happened? Because if you do, then maybe you should."

Kendall almost fell off of his seat instead he just stared at his known for being jealous girlfriend in complete and utter shock. He had no idea what to say. The guys were making some kind of motions behind Jo but Camille smacked the three of them to get them to stop.

"He's frozen again!" Katie yelled.

Camille slapped him again making Kendall and Jo jumped. "Will you stop doing that?!" Kendall demanded.

"I don't wonder what the date would've been like." Kendall said. "It doesn't matter. I believe in fate. The kind that you not only make happen but the kind that is set in motion by some other kind of force. I wasn't meant to go on that date with Lucy. I firmly believe that. I don't need to actually go on a date with her to know that. I know I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

Kendall chuckled softly. There's no such thing as perfection, Kendall thought. So maybe he should pick the moment closest. He smiled softly. They were surrounded by their friends and family. What more could he ask for?

"I was planning to do this somewhere with candles, outside, under the stars, and alone but I think this moment is better." Kendall slipped off the couch and knelt on the floor. "I want to erase any doubt in your mind that I need to go on a date with Lucy to know my future. I know what my future is. It's with you, forever. Jo Taylor will you do me the honor of being my beautiful bride?"

Kendall slide the box open and held it out to her. Jo started tearing up and they both heard Camille go 'aw' in the background. Jo smiled softly.

"Yes," she whispered softly.

Kendall pulled the ring from its slit and slide it onto her ring finger thinking that one day a wedding band with join it. The thought made his heart do back flips and his the green monster inside him grin. A nice public way of saying 'she's taken, back off!' Kendall let the grin on his face get even wider as he hugged Jo tightly.

"I love you," Jo whispered.

"I love you too," Kendall whispered back.

"Uh, you do know that doesn't solve your Lucy problem though, right?" Carlos pointed out.

"Carlos!" Everyone yelled.

* * *

Kendall took a deep breath. He could do this, he thought to himself. Then he thought he really needed to stop having conversations in his head with himself. Kendall nodded and kept walking. He was on his way to find Lucy. Someone had told him she was hanging out down by the pool. Kendall took a deep breath again as he walked through the lobby. He just needed to tell her he was getting married and he doesn't want to go out with her.

"Lucy," Kendall said.

"Kendall," Lucy said in the same tone he used. "I see they managed to unfreeze you."

"Yes," Kendall said. "Look, we need to talk. I'm not entirely sure how to say this but I don't want to go on a date with you. I'm engaged to Jo."

"But you're not married?" Lucy asked.

Kendall shook his head. "No, but-"

"Then you're not tied down." Lucy said. "It's just one date, Kendall. I just want to see what would've happened. Don't you?"

"No, see that's the thing. I've never been surer in my entire life. I want to marry Jo and I've never wondered what could've been between us."

"What?" Lucy folded her arms across her chest. "Are you afraid you'll change your mind about marrying Jo? Afraid you'll see what you're missing?"

Kendall briefly wondered if she was baiting him. He's never really backed away from a challenge and that definitely sounded like a challenge to him. Kendall took a deep breath and tried to ignore the whole challenge.

"Look, Lucy," he began. "You're a great girl. But I'm in love with Jo. You know what would've happened on that date? Nothing! We would've had a great time, laughed all night, enjoyed each other's company, but you know what? It wouldn't have meant anything. When I kissed you I felt something but it's nothing compared to what I feel when I kiss Jo. There's no spark between us. The date would've gone great but we would've learned we're better off friends. Jo and I aren't. I'm sorry, if I hurt your feelings, but I needed to say that."

Lucy shrugged. "It's okay. It was worth a shot. I figured if I waited this long either you would've been single and without Jo so we could try or you'd be married to her already. I'm surprised it took you this long." Lucy smiled as she walked away. When Kendall turned around to watch her leave she winked at him making him roll her eyes.

"Did she wink at you?" Jo asked suddenly appearing behind him.

"Unbelievable," Kendall said. He turned around to find Jo smirking at him. "That's not funny."

"The look on your face was though." Jo teased.

Kendall started moving towards her grinning like he was going to do something very devious. It was a smile that made most people run in terror and Jo grin in anticipation. "Don't make me throw you in the pool again?"

"Oh, I'm so scared!" Jo mocked. She turned on heel and took off running. Kendall shook his head laughing too hard to follow her, the look on her face when she said she was so scared was priceless. It was too funny.

"I'll get you!" Kendall yelled. He clutched his sides laughing so hard they hurt. He wheezed trying to get some air into his lungs so he could talk. "Eventually!"

"Good thing we have forever together!" Jo yelled running away.

* * *

**A.N. First and foremost the song in the last chapter belongs to the Beach Boys! Not me! No copyright intended. And yes it was used on Full House. Second this chapter is for B Jendall Fan! Hope you liked! **

**As always review! Let me know what you think! Request! They will be out soon! Thanks a billion! You guys are awesome! I hope you enjoy these as much as I enjoy writing them! Hope I didn't forget anything down here this time! Whew. **


	27. Big Time Gold: Birthday Gift

Big Time Gold:

Birthday Gift

Kendall couldn't believe the craziness. How could Logan possibly let Camille believe the necklace he had bought for his girlfriend's birthday was her anniversary gift? Kendall really didn't care if Logan had forgotten about the anniversary he wasn't going to get in trouble with Jo for not getting her a birthday gift when he had gotten her something, a really nice something. He had gone through all the trouble to make sure her birthday would be absolutely perfect. Then Logan gives her gift away and now he only has an hour to figure out how to get it back.

Since he knew Logan was going to be absolutely no help since he had sent him down to retrieve the necklace from Camille and instead came back with lipstick kiss stains all over his face! Kendall was so frustrated with his best friend he decided it was time to take matters into his own hands. After all if you want something done right you have to do it yourself.

Kendall found Camille hanging out by the pool. He walked up to her with a small smile this probably wasn't going to be the most fun thing to do but he had to. Camille will understand where he's coming from and she won't want to hurt Jo. She'll kill Logan but at the moment he can't really worry about that because he's too worried about making sure today is perfect for his girlfriend.

"Hey, Camille," he said.

"Oh, hey Kendall," she said. "What's up?"

"I need to talk to you about that necklace Logan gave to you." Kendall started gently.

"Isn't it beautiful?" She gushed. "I can't believe he did this. I thought he had completely forgotten our anniversary."

"Yeah, about that," Kendall said gently.

He would've finished his sentence but he was too busy trying not to drown as Logan slammed into him knocking him into the pool. Kendall surfaced and splashed the water at Logan furiously. This was getting ridiculous! Kendall looked over at Logan who was busy trying to play it off.

"Oh, Kendall I'm sorry, I didn't see you there!" Logan reached down to help Kendall out of the pool. Kendall grabbed his hand.

"What are you doing? That necklace is for Jo not Camille. I'm not letting you steal my gift to pawn it off as your own." Kendall said angrily.

"How can I tell Camille I forgot our anniversary?" Logan asked.

Kendall shrugged. "I don't maybe this will help." Kendall pulled Logan into the pool and then proceeded to get out of the water. He turned to Camille to begin trying to explain why he needed the necklace back. But what he saw once he was out of the water stopped him cold.

"Hey!" Jo said.

"Hey," he said.

When Kendall didn't say anything Camille showed off the necklace to Jo making Kendall all the angrier with Logan who was pulling himself up out of the pool. Kendall reached over like he was going to help but all he did was shove him back into the pool. Kendall shook his head and left the pool area. He couldn't explain to Camille the necklace was actually Jo's birthday present with Jo standing right there. He wanted everything to be perfect when he gave it to her.

Kendall spent the rest of his time before his and Jo's lunch date trying and failing to get Jo's necklace back. Every time he tried to explain to Camille Logan would attack him and prevent him from getting his explanation out. It was really starting to grate on Kendall's nerves. When he had only ten minutes left before he had to meet Jo, Kendall dragged Logan into the apartment.

"That necklace is my gift to Jo." Kendall said. "Not your gift to Camille. I don't care anymore it's your fault you forgot to get her something. I didn't forget Jo's birthday gift and I got her something really nice and very expensive so I would like it back. If you were really my friend you'd do that for me and take the heat since _you_ did forget."

"What if, if I pay for the necklace?" Logan reached into his back pocket to pull out his wallet.

Kendall put his hand on Logan's wallet and pushed it down. "I don't want money, I want the necklace, Logan! Now we're both going down to Camille to get the necklace and explain how you screwed up and not me."

Kendall pushed Logan out of the apartment and down to the pool area where Camille was lounging reading a script. Kendall and Logan stepped right in front of Camille's beach chair.

"Look, Camille," Kendall said. "Logan has something he needs to tell you."

Kendall elbowed Logan who looked so reluctant. Logan stumbled forward because of the force Kendall used and he looked at Kendall pleadingly. Kendall shook his head. Logan turned back to Camille and sighed softly.

"Look, about the necklace." Kendall stopped Camille from kissing Logan.

"I'd wait before you kiss him."

"Camille, I'm sorry but that necklace isn't actually for you." Logan blurted out. "It's actually for Jo, Kendall bought it for her, and I completely forgot about our anniversary. I'm a terrible boyfriend."

Camille looked down at the necklace before she slipped it off. "You lied to me."

"I know this sucks Camille but can I have that back? I have to meet Jo and this is her birthday present which I still need to wrap. I have three minutes!" Kendall asked hurriedly. Camille placed the necklace carefully into his hand. "I'm sorry, Camille. But thanks for understanding."

Kendall took off running and Logan looked up regretfully. "I'm in trouble aren't I?"

"Oh, yeah." Camille folded her arms.

* * *

**A.N. This is for november 2 1990. I posted this request a little earlier since its for tonights episode! Hope you liked it! Keep reviewing and requesting! :)**


	28. Big Time Rush: Costar

Big Time Rush:

Costar

Her birthday yesterday had been a little crazy but what else can she expect when her boyfriend is none other than Kendall Knight leader of the crazy Big Time Rush band. It had been wonderful and her boyfriend was sweet. He had tried to help his best friend when his friend gave her gift to his girlfriend instead. They were both sweet because they had tried to make both of their girlfriends happy.

Kendall had made Jo promise she would meet him down by the pool so he could give her the bracelet back. Jo was sitting down on one of the lounge chairs waiting for Kendall to get back from the mall when a shadow blocked the sun so she couldn't read her script anymore. For a moment she thought it might be Kendall back earlier from the mall with her bracelet until she turned around. Her jaw dropped and she jumped out of her seat.

"Derek?" Jo asked shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you!" Derek pulled her into a hug. Jo didn't return the hug she was too busy thinking about how bad this was going to be. Everything was going to hit the fan.

"Why?" Jo asked when he released her.

"Why?" He asked like it was a silly question. "I wanted to see you, I wanted to be with you, and I had to see this Palm Woods you were always talking about." He held up a key. "See, look I even got a place here so I could be with you."

"Oh, no," Jo said shaking her head and pushing Derek away. "Derek, I don't what you thought when you decided to come here but we can't be together."

"What are you talking about?" Derek asked. "What about the date we had together? That night went wonderfully. You even said you had a good time. What happened? I thought you liked me. I know we had a connection together. I love you."

"Whoa!" Jo yelled. Derek leaned down suddenly catching her off guard as he kissed her. Jo pushed Derek away.

"Whoa is right." A voice said behind her. Jo spun around and saw Kendall standing there holding a jewelry bag in his hand. Kendall folded his arms across his torso. Without another word Kendall left the pool area and stormed into the lobby. Jo couldn't blame him for being upset. Derek gently shook Jo's arm trying to get her attention.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"My boyfriend," Jo said. "I hope."

"Boyfriend?" Derek asked incredulously. "Already? What happened to us? I thought we had something."

"Derek," Jo said softly. "Kendall was my boyfriend before I met you. I went out with you because I thought I should try to move on but it didn't work. I still love Kendall. I always loved Kendall and even if the other movies had been made I wouldn't have gone on another date with you because I didn't feel anything for you. I'm sorry if I led you on. That was never my intent."

Derek nodded with a frown and let go of Jo. "I hope Kendall knows how lucky he is."

"I doubt he feels very lucky right now." Jo said softly. "I need to talk to him."

* * *

Kendall couldn't believe what he had saw some guy hug his girlfriend and then kiss her like he had every right to put his hands and lips all over _his_ girlfriend. The thought made him sick. At least he understood how Jo must have felt when she saw him kiss Lucy. But that was different, they weren't together then, and they were now. Kendall slammed the apartment door shut behind him.

The guys were sitting on the couch together with Camille sitting on Logan's lap. She was wearing the bracelet on her wrist. Camille waved when she saw him walk in.

"Did you give Jo her bracelet back?" Camille asked.

Kendall shook his head. "No!"

Kendall slammed the small jewelry bag down on the counter making everyone else in the apartment jump at the tone his voice took.

"Why not?" Camille asked.

"Because she was out by the pool with some guy!" Kendall yelled gesturing to the window.

"What?!" Everyone asked. The guys pushed and fell over each other trying to look out the window. Kendall rolled his eyes and sat down dejectedly on one of the chairs by the island. They pressed their faces against the glass.

"Are they holding hands?" Carlos asked. He earned a smack from James and Logan.

"Where have I seen him before?" Camille asked rhetorically. "Now I remember. He must be Jo's costar from New Zealand. He's hot."

"Not helping," Kendall said.

The guys turned away from the window to look at Kendall who was face down on the counter. He groaned in pain much like he did after Jo left for New Zealand.

"That's not good." Logan said worriedly.

"Not this again!" Carlos yelled putting on his helmet.

"Anybody else notice Jo left the pool?" James said looking out the window again. Everyone aside from Kendall pushed back up against the window to see if they could see Jo.

"Where'd she go?" Logan asked.

There was a knock on the door.

Everyone rushed from the window past the brokenhearted Kendall to the door. It was difficult and took some time as everyone was trying to look through the peephole at once. But they saw it was Jo on the other side of the door. They told Kendall who was still sitting by the counter with his head down. Kendall shook his head but he kept his head on the table.

"I don't want to talk to her right now." Kendall said. Without another word he slide from his seat and took the bag with him as he went to his bedroom.

The guys and Camille looked around at each other regretfully. Camille shook her head as she yanked open the door to let Jo into the apartment. The guys folded their arms across their chests ready and willing to demand an explanation from Kendall's girlfriend. Camille shoved them back into the apartment with a shake of her head.

"I'm sure there's a perfect explanation for what Kendall saw." Camille said.

"Look, that was Derek he came all the way here from New Zealand because, well I went I on a date with the guy. I thought it was pretty clear it was over since I left and there was absolutely no spark between us but apparently I was wrong. He showed up here, shocking me, then he kissed me, and Kendall saw." Jo sighed. "I just want to talk to Kendall. Is he here?"

"Yes," Kendall said. "Why didn't you tell me about him?"

Camille and the other guys went to sit on the couch. Kendall walked over to the door to speak with Jo. "You never told me you went out with someone else? But you gave me a hard time about Lucy once you got back. In fact you told me you never forgot about me? Does that include during dessert?"

"Kendall, I'm sorry." Jo said softly.

"I don't think sorry is enough." Kendall said softly.

* * *

Jo was probably over paying Mr. Bitters for this but it was worth it if Kendall will forgive her for her date with Derek slipping her mind. Jo took a deep breath and Camille nodded in encouragement. Jo began strumming into her guitar softly.

* * *

Kendall could hear a guitar playing. In fact the entire Palm Woods could hear an acoustic guitar playing. He could also hear someone singing; no he could hear Jo singing.

_You don't call me enough_

_And I call you too much_

_You'll find this wasting time_

_And I'm always in a rush_

_Sometimes it's easy with you_

_And sometimes it's tough_

_But I'll never give you up_

_I guess I love you too much_

_Now I'm not so scared of forever_

_You'd like to stay sweeter_

_'Cos I know that you'll be there_

_Even when we don't have it together_

_We still have it better_

_We still have it better_

_With you it's always better, better, better, better_

_You make me believe in me_

_When I think I'm not enough_

_My tears fall easily_

_And you're there to catch them all_

_You see my crazy_

_Sometimes daily_

_Any you still keep my around_

_Well I think it's safe to say that you've got me figured out_

_Now I'm not so scared of forever_

_You'd like to stay sweeter_

_'Cos I know that you'll be there_

_Even when we don't have it together_

_We still have it better_

_We still have it better_

_With you it doesn't matter where wind or wherever, _

_Yeah through any weather_

_Even when we don't have it together_

_We still have it better_

_We still have it better_

_With you it's always better, better, better, better_

_Now I'm not so scared of forever_

_You'd like to stay sweeter_

_'Cos I know that you'll be there_

_Even when we don't have it together_

_We still have it better_

_We still have it better_

_With you it doesn't matter where wind or wherever,_

_Yeah through any weather_

_You see my crazy _

_Sometimes daily_

_And you still keep me around_

_Well I think it's safe to say you got me figured out_

"Kendall, I know I by not telling you about Derek that I hurt you. But you have to believe that it honestly slipped my mind because it meant nothing to me. I love you and I tried to get over you by going out with Derek." Jo sighed sadly. "I thought it might take my mind off you but the entire time I was out with him all I could think about was you. All I could think about was what I would be doing with you if I were out with you instead of Derek. It was awful. There is nothing between Derek and I. I'm sorry. And I'm completely in love with you."

* * *

Kendall throughout the entire song spent a generous amount of time trying to locate Jo as he was listening to her singing and then talking.

"I'm completely in love with you too," Kendall said softly. He found Jo in the storage closet by the front desk.

Jo put her guitar down on her stand there and hugged Kendall who held her tightly in his arms. She buried her face into his chest. "I'm sorry, Kendall. I-"

"It's okay," Kendall said softly. She was right, he thought to himself.

Life is better together

* * *

**A.N. This request story is for B Jendall fan! Hope you enjoyed it! No copyright intended the song belongs to Katelyn Tarver. Whew, okay really long day sorry it wasn't out sooner. **

**As always** **keep reviewing and requesting! You guys are awesome! Thanks a million! :)**


	29. Big Time Rush: To Be Or Not To Be?

Big Time Rush:

To Be or Not To Be?

They say a solid relationship built with trust, love, and communication can withstand anything. They say love can conquer all. People believe in soul mates. People say everyone is fated to be with one person. They say that person is the one. Some people even say that if two people are meant to be together they will always find their way back to one another. They say it's one soul split between two people. They say those people are destined for each other: Like Lois is to Clark Kent or Juliet to Romeo.

It's repeated over and over again through movies and TV shows starting when you are incredibly young. For example _Cinderella_, _Beauty and the Beast_, _Snow White_, and the _Sleeping Beauty_ have all been fused with the idea of true love conquering all. As you get older the idea gets more cynical in movies and TV shows but it doesn't stop them from ending with someone finding love or falling in love. The idea is always repeated. But the question that always remains is: How do you know?

Only people in love can feel it and they can never seem to describe it or have it described the same way twice. So, the question remains: How do you know? How do it know its forever? How do you know it'll last? _How do you know_?

You have to find the answer. One way or another.

* * *

Some of those same thoughts must have been running through Jo's head the day after she and Kendall decided to take a break. He decided he wanted to go out with a fan he met. They had a nice clean break with no screaming or yelling. They weren't mad at each other. They weren't upset with each other and they weren't planning on ignoring each other. They would continue to live at the Palm Woods and get along with each other. No one understood their break-up everyone thought they were doing well. Everyone thought they were going to get engaged. After all they'd been together for seven years now.

Jo knew no one understood their break-up but it didn't matter what anyone else thought all that mattered was what was going on between her and Kendall. Maybe it wasn't meant to be.

* * *

Kendall was sharing similar thoughts maybe they just weren't meant to be together because how do you know if you truly are meant to be someone. You feel it? You just know? If that were really true why do people break-up up? Why do people get divorces? If you feel it, if you know it, why were you with the wrong person at all?

None of the guys understood what happened and Kendall was refusing to talk about it. Aside from his promise that it wouldn't affect him like his break-up with her before when he ended up on the ground every time someone mentioned her name. They also didn't understand why he had agreed to another date so quickly since he had practically refused to flirt with anyone for over a year the last time he broke up with Jo. Kendall didn't answer their questions and they didn't know if they should talk to Jo.

* * *

A month later things around the Palm Woods was beyond weird. Kendall had been the girl he had gone on a date with, the fan-girl he had met. Jo had also gotten a new boyfriend. Everyone was just grateful it wasn't Jett. She had begun dating this actor who had guest starred on her show, New Town High. Kendall and Jo were always civil to one another. They talked all the time like nothing had ever happened between them which confused their friends even more.

Everyone was sure the two of them were still in love with each other. Why had the broken up? It made no sense. They could see Kendall nearly have a fit every time he saw Jo with her new beau. Camille swore up and down she thought Jo was going to claw Kendall's new girlfriend's eyes out one day when they saw them hug.

Then one day everything imploded or exploded depending how you want to look at it.

Kendall came out to join the guys by the pool area on a sunny Saturday afternoon with a happy smile on his face. One of the few they've seen when Jo wasn't around. Kendall sat down on one of the lounge chairs and folded his arms behind his head. The smile never leaving his face.

"Dude," James said. "What are you so happy about?"

"I broke up with Jenna." Kendall said simply. "It wasn't going to work out."

All three guys were confused. Kendall looked thrilled about this news and this was the happiest they've seen him in a month.

"Alright," Logan said. "Explain something to me."

"What?" Kendall asked. He sat up.

"I don't get it. What happened with you and Jo a month ago? Why do you look so thrilled that Jenna isn't your girlfriend anymore?"

"I'll let you know tomorrow." Kendall said with a smile before he disappeared into the Palm Woods.

* * *

"You broke up with Trent?" Camille asked. "Why?"

"It wasn't going to work out." Jo said simply.

"How do you know that?" Camille asked. "You dumped the guy before you even gave him a chance! How do you know the two of you weren't meant to be together? You can't possibly know that after just one month together!"

Jo shrugged as she rolled over. They were lying on Camille's bed discussing how Jo broke up with Trent her now ex boyfriend. Camille was as lost as the three boys down by the pool. She just didn't realize she had company.

"Okay, you have to give. This past month has made absolutely no sense to me whatsoever. And I know it doesn't make any sense to anyone else either." Camille crossed her arms over her chest. "So, what gives? Why did you and Kendall really break up?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow." Jo said softly with a grin.

* * *

Camille was hanging out with Logan down by the pool while Carlos and James were having some sort of contest in the pool when Jo and Kendall came outside together, holding hands. Everyone would've been okay if they hadn't held up their hands and announced, "We're getting married."

Carlos sunk beneath the surface of the water until James pulled him back up and smacked him on the back to help get the water out of his lungs. Logan stood up so fast he nearly killed Camille who was sitting on his lap. She was already getting to her feet thankfully when her boyfriend rose that she only stumbled slightly. Everyone else in the pool area and in the lobby yelled in a state of mass confusion. James shook his head and announced that the last month really made no sense anymore.

"We'll explain." Jo and Kendall said.

"We decided a month ago that we wanted to get married." Kendall said softly. "But Jo brought up an interesting point."

"I said that we'd been together for so long that we don't know if it's because we love each other and we're meant to be together or if we're too scared to move on and see what else is out there." Jo continued.

"So, I asked what she suggested." Kendall explained. "And we decided together to take a month apart from each other as boyfriend and girlfriend to try and date other people. We wanted to see if what we felt was real for each other."

"We wanted to put it to the test so to speak." Jo said. "If we still felt the same way after the month came and went then we would get engaged. For example if we still felt as insanely jealous as we were when we were much younger or if we were okay with it."

"We were happy about our break-ups because it meant we really do love each other." Kendall said. "We tried to go out with people we thought we had a chance to fall in love with. But in the last month I know I saw everything she did and compared it to the way I know Jo would react or think or do. I know I'm still in love with her."

"And I'm still in love with him." Jo smiled. "The last month has been extremely boring without Kendall's constant antics to keep me busy." Jo teased nudging Kendall.

Everyone crowded around them asking a million questions at once. They never strayed too far from one another as they continued to explain why they had did this to their friends.

Does it break or shatter when under pressure? Does every fight spell the end? The only way to know is to put it to the test.

* * *

**A.N. This is for november 2 1990! Hope you liked it! I think was a little different. Not sure, so let me know what you thought about this. **

**As always review and request! There's no such thing as too many! It may take a little while but I will get to them! You guys are great and thanks so much for all the positive feedback! Though I will say if you don't like something tell me. Negative critisim is just as important as all the good. Anyway, there's more to come! :)**


	30. Big Time Concert: First Goodbye

Big Time Concert:

First Goodbye

Jo almost hadn't believed Camille when she told her that she had seen the guys jogging to the Palm Woods looking awful holding microphones. Then Jo thought here in LA at the Palm Woods with these four guys anything is entirely possible. So Jo followed Camille down to find four thoroughly beaten boys who may desperately need help.

Jo questioned whether or not they'll survive until their first concert because at the rate they're going they may just dig themselves an earlier grave. Then she saw the fierce determination in Kendall's eyes. She'd seen that determination before. Once when he decided he was going to get her back for lying about her boyfriend by proving he wasn't real. She hadn't realized that look in his eyes before but she did now. She'd seen it again when they took down Bitters together. She saw it when he was explaining what was really going on between Jordan and himself. She knew the moment Kendall got that look in his eyes there was nothing he couldn't do once he'd set his mind to it. The guys would make it to their concert even if Kendall was dragging skeletons on stage to perform.

She also couldn't help but wonder how he managed to look cute even all bruised and bandaged. She shook the thought off and tried to focus on helping her very tired boyfriend. It looked like they were going to need all the help they could get over the next two weeks.

* * *

For the first time since she arrived at the Palm Woods Jo didn't want to get up and see what was going on. She didn't want to crawl out of her bed and face the day. She wanted her alarm clock to stop reminding her morning was here and nothing was ever going to be the same again. It was the first time Jo didn't want to see Kendall. She didn't want to go downstairs and say goodbye to him. The thought of it put a lump in her throat.

She couldn't believe after everything the guys have go through to get this far Griffin would decide to just throw it all away. Couldn't he see Big Time Rush was going to be huge? Couldn't he see that despite all the money a boy band will cost the profit will outweigh everything else? How could he just decide after all this to just crush their dream? She knew it was hard here and people's dreams were crushed all the time but she never thought someone could be so cold as to crush their dream when it's so close they can touch it. She never imagined anyone could be so heartless.

Jo forced herself out of bed so she could go downstairs to meet Kendall. She was due to see him in a half an hour before he left to get on his flight. There was that lump again. She tried to swallow it, she tried thinking about something else, but her mind kept coming back to Griffin announcing BTR's show, tour, and dream. It kept coming back to the fact that in just a couple hours Kendall will be gone and she may never see him again.

After a quick breakfast Jo went down to the pool where she found Camille already waiting there with a sad frown. Jo put a hand on her shoulder as she sat down beside her. At least she'd still have Camille here with her. Then she remembered she wouldn't have Camille if it weren't for the guys who helped convince her father to stay. Was everything here just another reminder of them? Jo wondered with a frown. She took a look around. Probably, she thought.

Saying goodbye to him was one of the worst things in the world. She still hadn't decided if the kiss was a plus or a minus to his goodbye. She was happy to have finally shared a kiss with him. But it was a drawback since it would be the last one she would ever have with him as well. She only had a taste of what it was like to kiss him and now it was gone forever.

* * *

Her days started forming a routine. She used to have a routine when she lived at home. She didn't mind it then. But when she came to the Palm Woods you had to expect the unexpected when you lived there. If you didn't you were in serious trouble. But ever since the guys left it was awful there. It was like there was a gray cloud hanging over everyone's heads and no one could think of anything fun to do. Every time they tried to do something they would be reminded of something they had done with Big Time Rush.

Everything was absolutely awful. Hanging by the pool wasn't as much fun without Kendall there with her. They had most of their dates or they spent most of their time hanging out together by the pool. The cabana where they met, the chair she first saw him sitting in, the cabana where they had pizza and he grilled her about her 'boyfriend', and so many other memories it was hard to sit there with her other friends. It was hard to sit there and not think about Kendall. She began hating the routine after just a few days of this awfulness.

Camille had invited her to hang out together one afternoon and she accepted because she didn't have much else to do that day. Guitar Dude as usual was playing some sad minor chords on his guitar making everyone feel sadder than they already were. Camille mentioned something about how awful it was there and she took the opportunity to point out how the music wasn't helping.

She missed Kendall. She missed the guys. She didn't need the constant reminders from everyone else around the Palm Woods. She wanted to see Kendall again. She wanted to be with him again even if to just hang out together. Seeing him would brighten her day.

"Hey, what's everybody so down about?" The minute she heard his voice she thought she must be dreaming. The minute she saw him she didn't care. She just prayed no one dared to wake her up. She knew she wasn't dreaming when he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly against him. The way he held her made it clear he had missed her as much as she missed him.

She didn't care how or why she was just thrilled he was back here at the Palm Woods. Though she was shocked to hear Camille say James was already here and living in 2J. She hadn't seen him at all. She questioned Camille once the guys left to go talk to their mutual best friend. Camille told her she had seen him move in the earlier that day.

* * *

When Kendall asked for her help putting posters up around town and getting others around the Palm Woods to help as well she agreed whole heartedly. They spent the entire day together putting up as many posters as they could. For something as silly as putting up a million posters it was one of the most fun things she had ever done. She was glad to help out Kendall in any way she could because she knew he would do the same for her in a heartbeat. And as usually it had been crazy not that she helped make it normal. They spent more time goofing around with each other than getting work down but people would get the general idea.

The following day had been fun. They forgot to bring anything to stand on to reach the posters again so Kendall had to put Jo on his shoulders in order to reach the top posters again. When they were done he ran back to the where the show was going to be held with her still sitting on her shoulders. Kendall thought it was hilarious. Jo did not find it as funny since he ran full speed because Kendall's shoulders don't come with any seatbelts.

She told Kendall it wasn't funny but it only made him laugh that much harder. She couldn't wait to see the concert. She hadn't seen Kendall so excited since she had met him. For a guy who claims he's just a hockey player who had an amazing opportunity to become a singer and he took it he sure likes singing an awful lot. Jo couldn't wait to see Kendall and the rest of Big Time Rush perform for their first real live audience. She would get to say she knew him when.

* * *

Aside from the part where she wondered where her boyfriend was for the first part of the concert it went off pretty well for a first concert. To celebrate the guys invited over all their friends to hang out with them at Rocque Records since 2J was still being fixed. It was pretty crazy at the beginning as they watched the crowd start to leave and the panic as to where the guys were and whether or not they were okay. They were just grateful when the guys came running out on stage. Jo had never been so relieved to Kendall. At least when he was in Minnesota she knew where he was and that he was okay. When they didn't come out on stage Camille and her had no idea where the guys had gone. They both knew the guys wouldn't have missed this for the world.

Then of course there was the moment when she watched her boyfriend get chased out by a hundred or so girls vying for his attention. She would like to say she's not a jealous person but being completely honest with herself that's not true in the slightest. She was sure in that moment she realized she had fallen for the mischievous, sweet, and funny Kendall Knight. She realized she didn't want to lose him again not to distance, not to some girl, and not because they didn't have every little detail in common. Now if she could just get rid of all the screaming girls she'd feel better.

Kendall plopped down beside her on one of the cots. He looked exhausted and it was beginning to get extremely late.

"Tired?" She asked softly. "Too much running?"

"Ha ha," Kendall teased. "At least I'll always be in shape running away from crazy girls."

Kendall kissed her temple gently and wrapped his arm around her shoulder so he could look at her very seriously.

"You know you have nothing to worry about with all those girls right?" Kendall asked. "I'll always come running back to you."

"Uh huh," Jo said as he kissed her temple again. "Sappy much?"

"What?" Kendall asked. "I'll need someone to hide behind! Plus I'm sure you'll have fun telling them to back off."

"Not if you don't tell them first and if you hide behind me I'll let them at you." Jo teased kissing Kendall's cheek.

"Evil girl," Kendall teased. "I knew there was a reason I love you so much."

Jo raised an eyebrow but it didn't seem like Kendall had noticed what he'd said. It was the first time he'd ever said he loved her. Kendall kept smiling like he hadn't noticed or he had meant to say it all along.

"Love?" Jo nudged him.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"You said 'love you so much.' So, love?" Jo asked teasingly.

"I didn't mean to say that," Kendall tripped over his words.

"I love you too," Jo said softly. Kendall kept babbling for a moment before he realized what she had said. He stopped short and turned to look at her. A grin broke out on his face and Jo had one to match spreading out on her face.

"Best first concert ever!" Kendall declared.

"Best night ever!" Jo agreed.

* * *

So being so tired he can't move and when he does move feeling his sore muscles protest was very bad with Jo taking care of him. After Gustavo's training camp to get ready for their first real concert he had been thrilled when they came jogging into the Palm Woods only to be greeted by Jo and Camille. They managed to help them out to the pool to sit down.

He knew Jo was concerned about him when she asked if they would actually make it to their concert, she was probably wondering whether or not she'd still have a boyfriend when the concert was over. If she was waiting for him backstage there wasn't a doubt in his mind that he'd survive. It'd be worth all the pain and suffering just to have her say she's proud of him or to see her smile at him like he's the only person in the world.

It was going to be a crazy two weeks until their concert but if this was the reward than he was much more okay with Gustavo's boot camp than he had been when he arrived at work this morning. The thought of seeing Jo every day afterwards would get him through all Gustavo's brutal training. He would've smiled at the thought but it hurt just too much.

* * *

Kendall had never dreamed of being a singer. He had never dreamed of being famous. He had never thought about moving to LA to sing. He had never thought he'd end up in a boy band. He never once thought about singing as anything more than something he did for fun. Kendall had never thought about that, it was James' dream.

Once he had decided he liked singing, singing with his friends, and living here in LA. He had started dreaming about it. He had started believing it could come true. Once Jo had joined them here at the Palm Woods and he had gotten to know her it made everything even better. She was just as devious as he was and didn't mind going along with the scheme of the week.

Then Griffin pulled the carpet out from every single one of them by announcing Big Time Rush was canceled, finished, history before their first moment, and completely crushed. After everything they had gone through to make this work and get past so many milestones it was over. How could it just be over? How could Griffin suddenly decide they were too expensive and too risky? They had never let Kelly or Gustavo or Griffin down before why would they suddenly start now?

The part Kendall was dreading the most was saying goodbye to Jo. He had been up all morning helping his mother finish packing her sister up since she was still refusing to do it. He kept staring at the clock hoping the time would pass more slowly. He didn't want to see Jo because it may be the last time he ever saw her and he didn't want that. He didn't want to say goodbye.

Alas the time to meet Jo came and Kendall realized he hadn't eaten the whole morning but he wasn't even a little hungry his stomach was in knots. He was too stressed out by everything going on to eat. Kendall had just finished loading everything into the moving truck and took his bag down to the pool to meet Jo with Logan following closely behind him.

The knot moved from his stomach to sit in his heart instead the entire flight. Saying goodbye to Jo was the worst. He was never good at goodbyes. Every single one of their friends in Minnesota could attest to that when the four boys had left for LA. He knew it was going to be hard to leave her. He knew it would be hard to say goodbye forever. He just wasn't expecting the onslaught of emotions that went with the goodbye. He missed her terribly. He was so upset. He was mad at Griffin. His awareness of his feelings for her increased tenfold. He was in love with her. There was no doubt. The worst of all though was the regret. This was the moment he would regret for the rest of his life. He would regret never knowing what could have happened between them. Jo was always going to be his what if.

* * *

Trying to rebuild everything in Minnesota was so much harder than he thought. He could keep playing hockey, help his friends with their dreams, and fix the damaged relationships they left behind. But he couldn't replace Jo or fill the hole she left behind. He couldn't even take his mind off of her for a moment because she was always on his mind. It probably didn't help that he kept a picture of her by his bed so she was the first and last thing he saw when he woke up and fell asleep.

So, of course Jo was part of the decision at least in his head when he took Gustavo's offer to come back to LA. Once he arrived back all he wanted to do was see her which is why he seized the first opportunity to see her again. Of course it had nothing to do with finding James or helping to get ready for their concert but the moment she hugged him so tightly after shouting his name happily he couldn't care less. The smile that could light up a room she shined so brightly at him whenever he was around appeared in less than a second after she saw him. He had been right; all the crap was worth it just to see her smile like that at him.

Kendall held her tightly hoping he would never have to let her go again anytime soon. Of course he didn't miss the slight shock on her face when Camille said James was living in the old apartment. She must not have known he was here. The guys wanted to go talk to James which meant he had to let go of Jo. Kendall very reluctantly let her go and promised to see her later.

* * *

When Gustavo said he needed street teens to promote their concert his first thought was to just ask the kids at the Palm Woods instead of trying to scrounge together some money for street teen he decided it would be easier to get volunteers. That's why he suggested it to Gustavo plus he knew he could get everyone there to help him and it would give him an excuse to spend more time with Jo incase everything else doesn't fall into place.

Considering how boring he thought hanging posters would be it turned out to be pretty fun. Kendall was sure it had something to do with the fact that he may have spent the entire day working but he also spent the whole day with Jo. Being with Jo was fun no matter what they were doing together as long as they were just spending time together. He found it funny when she shoved him in the middle of everything for no apparent reason. It caught him off guard and she was acting so goofy. He hadn't seen her so happy.

He also found the squeal she gave him when he suddenly stooped down and propped her up on his shoulders so she could hang posters up higher. They had forgotten a ladder or something to stand on. Then they forgot it again the following day as well when they needed to correct the date and time on the posters so people knew it was tonight now. He also found it hilarious when she got mad at him for running all the way back to the theater with her on his shoulders. She claimed it wasn't funny because he didn't come with seatbelts. Kendall couldn't stop laughing when she said that either.

Jo actually let out a small laugh when he started laughing harder when she told him he didn't have seatbelts but she claims she didn't. Kendall knew better but he didn't press the issue with her because he was laughing too hard and his sides had started hurting. She found that less funny but the look on her face kept making it even worse.

* * *

Okay so the being kidnapped by Hawk was awful, but the concert was amazing, they didn't let Gustavo down, and the being chased by girls was flattering but completely insane. They chased them all the way back to the Rocque Records which is where they met up with Freight Train, Gustavo, and Kelly. Thankfully Freight Train got rid of them and the boys could finally sit down. This is when Jo and Camille came through the door next. Kendall could tell Jo look more peeved than Camille did. Kendall wondered if it was because Logan and Camille weren't actually a couple.

Kendall knew the first minute he got the chance he would tell her she had nothing to worry about but he was too busy trying to catch his breath. His lungs were burning and he couldn't seem to get any air back into his lungs where it belonged. Once he finally was able to breathe they listened to Gustavo and they finally got the chance to hang out and party.

Once he had the chance Kendall sat down beside Jo on one of the cots.

"Tired?" She asked him. "Too much running?"

Kendall tried not to roll his eyes at the not so subtle statement. He wished he could reach into her mind and just pull out every single one of her doubts. He wanted to get rid of the thought that she had anything to worry about.

"Ha ha," Kendall teased. "At least I'll always be in shape running away from crazy girls." Maybe he could lighten the mood.

Kendall pressed his lips against Jo's temple softly and slipped his arm around her shoulder. He looked her in the eye so she could tell he was absolutely serious as he spoke. He wanted to get rid of her jealousies.

"You know you have nothing to worry about with all those girls right?" He whispered. "I'll always come running back to you."

"Uh huh," He kissed her temple again as she asked, "Sappy much?"

"What?" Kendall asked. He grinned at his girlfriend. She was tucked under his arm and she was the only one he wanted there. "I'll need someone to hide behind! Plus I'm sure you'll have fun telling them to back off."

"Not if you don't tell them first and if you hide behind me I'll let them at you." She teased as she kissed his cheek softly. He could feel the tingle long after her lips left his cheek. The spot where she touched his cheek felt like it was one fire.

"Evil girl," he teased. A definite plus to her. "I knew there was a reason I love you so much."

He saw her raise an eyebrow at him but he didn't know why she was suddenly looking at him like that. Kendall smiled at her hoping to nudge whatever she was smiling about out of her. Sometimes he wished he could read her mind it would make moments like this some much easier.

"Love?" Jo nudged him. Uh oh, he thought to himself, had he said love by accident?

"What?" Kendall asked.

"You said 'love you so much.' So, love?" Jo asked teasingly.

"I didn't mean to say that," Kendall tripped over his words. That was not how he wanted to tell her he loved her for the first time. He tried to explain himself but it seemed to come out in one rapid gush.

"I love you too," Jo said softly. He kept spilling his guts for a moment before he realized what she had said. The words melted from his mouth and a grin broke out on his face. When he looked down at Jo he saw one to match spread across her face as well. This was amazing! Kendall thought to himself.

"Best first concert ever!" Kendall declared.

"Best night ever!" Jo agreed.

It was the best night ever, Kendall thought to himself.

* * *

**A.N. This request story is for november 2 1990! I hope you enjoyed it! This one turned out to be a super long chapter. Hope everyone else likes it too. **

**Requests and reviews are welcomed and encouraged! Thanks a million everyone! You guys are awesome readers. So keep letting me know what you think! :)**


	31. Big Time Rush: Toast

Big Time Rush:

Toast

When Kendall cooked breakfast this morning he wasn't expecting to end up like this. His wife had been fast asleep when he quietly tip toed downstairs trying so very hard not to wake her or the three week old newborn baby girl. He knew his wife hadn't been sleeping very much since she was up all night every night feeding the baby. So he figured this morning he'd let her sleep in as late as possible while he made breakfast and hopefully their little bundle of noise (yes noise, not joy, noise) slept peacefully for once.

Kendall has carefully removed his daughter from their bedroom so she would be downstairs with him instead. Hopefully, when she woke up she won't wake up hungry. Kendall placed her into her baby seat on the counter so he could keep an eye on her while he made breakfast. His plan was to bring his wife breakfast in bed.

Without even realizing it he had started singing while he popped the bread into the toaster. He continued while he riffled through the fringe looking for eggs. He cracked open several of them and plopped them into a pan on the stove. Kendall grabbed a spatula so he could move them around and as he did so checked the toast so it wouldn't burn.

He was well into cooking the eggs before he realized he had an audience. He promptly stopped singing _No_ _Idea_ when he saw his wife standing beside their daughter whose eyes were wide as she listened intently to her father sing. The minute he stopped she let out a squeal.

"I guess we know what to do to keep her quiet." Jo said softly running her hand over her daughter's head. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise." Kendall pulled the toast out of the toaster. "I didn't think you'd wake up. I thought your body might keep-"

Kendall didn't get any further through his sentence because he was cut off by Jo's lips covering his. Kendall didn't hesitate to respond. It had been so long since they had a real kiss. A moment just to themselves that made everything else just melt away. Until another squeal pierced their little bubble bringing them back to reality and the fact that they are not alone. Kendall chuckled softly and Jo grabbed a piece of toast off the plate he was holding. She took a bite and smile mischievously at him as she went over to her daughter.

The little girl looked so unhappy and Jo wondered if she was hungry. Then she thought about it for a moment before sitting down at the counter so she was still next to her daughter.

"Kendall," Jo said softly. "Start singing again."

Kendall walked over and set down the other slice of toast after he had turned the burner off for the eggs. Kendall began singing _Worldwide_ and his daughter let out a giggle along with a large smile. Kendall smiled as he continued to sing. Eventually the little girl fell asleep leaving her parents alone to eat their toast together. Kendall took a bite off his toast after he spread butter on it. Jo shook her head.

"I don't get how you can eat that and stay in that shape." Jo said. "If I ate toast with butter, I'd be enormous."

Kendall shook his head slipping around the table. "Nah, you'd still thin. You just had a baby and you look great!"

Kendall held up his slice to her mouth. For a moment she just looked at it like it was some sort of poison before she took a bite. Kendall sat down on the chair she had occupied and pulled her to sit on his lap. They took turns taking a bite out of the toast. Kendall buttered another piece while she finished it off. Jo picked up a script for when she returns to work. There was an entire stack waiting for her. Kendall on the other hand had a new song to memorize. It was sitting beside his plate as they both ate in silence while working with their daughter sleeping peacefully on the counter.

Maybe it wasn't the way he planned the morning to go but everyone was happy and content together. It didn't matter what they were doing together whether eating toast to hanging out alone to getting in a nap together as long as they were together.

* * *

**A.N. This request is for DeweyFinn21! I hope you enjoyed Jendall and toast. **

**As always reviews and requests are encouraged and very welcomed! Keep on reading! There's more to come! You guys are great readers so thanks a lot for all the feedback you've given me! :)**


	32. Big Time Interview: Single but?

Big Time Interview:

Single But…

Jo was vaguely wondering the last time she had sat down that day when she walked into her apartment after a 14 hour day at the studio. She honestly couldn't remember if she had sat down at all that day. Jo figured that probably wasn't good. She dropped her purse and kicked off her shoes the moment she was inside the door. Her feet would probably hurt if she could feel them but she'd lost all feeling in them in the last few hours. Thank goodness it was the last day like this. Filming for the second movie was put to a halt until they know what the test audience thinks. So, Jo should have a day off at least.

Jo dropped down on the couch in her living room tiredly. She probably wasn't going to move much further than her bed for the rest of the night, she was just too tired to try. Jo grabbed the remote from the coffee table and turned the TV on to find something to watch. At least until she had enough energy to either move to the kitchen to heat something up for dinner or grab her cell phone from her purse to order something instead so she wouldn't have to do anything at all. She hadn't decided what she was going to do yet. Maybe when she had been sitting for a while then it would make it easier.

She flipped through the channels looking for something to watch when she passed a channel and saw Kendall with the other guys. Jo went back to that channel to see what the guys were up to. It was an interview of some kind. Jo checked the clock and figured it was probably close to the end of this anyway. She was going to change the channel until the interviewer mentioned something about who is single and who isn't.

Curiosity got the best of her and she put the remote down. She couldn't stop the thrill that ran through her when she heard all four of them were single. Kendall was still single. He hadn't met anyone else. He hadn't become someone else's boyfriend. The though brought a smile to her very tired face. She probably would've done a happy dance but she was far too tired to move. Jo didn't know how long she let that thought consume her because suddenly her phone start buzzing in her purse. Jo groaned realizing how much time had lapsed as her stomach grumbled at her.

Jo leaned off the couch doing her best to make sure she didn't fall off and reached into her purse to pull out her phone. It was a message from Camille. Camille had sent her a text a little earlier while she was still at work asking her how she was doing since they hadn't had much time to talk this week. Jo had sent her one back asking her to text her again later so they could talk. Jo was trying to figure out why Camille was up so earlier before as she opened the message.

Camille's message said: _Hey! Can you talk?_

Jo sent her a message back saying she could and asking her about Big Time Rush's latest interview. Camille informed her that it was crazy the guys were moving from place to place all day getting interviewed at all their usual locations. Camille asked if she'd seen it. Jo responded by telling her she had only seen the end and instead of getting a response about what she saw from Camille like she had expected she got a video.

_You should see this_. Camille had written to go along with it. Confused Jo opened the video on her phone so she could see what Camille had sent her.

"We're all single," Kendall said. But unlike the one that she had seen he kept talking. "Actually, if you want to get technical I'm taken. I'm still in love with my now ex-girlfriend who moved to New Zealand for three years. Even though we're not together she still has my heart, she packed it up with her, and took it to New Zealand."

Kendall smiled sadly as his friends gently patted him on the back trying to get his spirits back up. Kendall turns to look directly at the camera. "Jo Taylor if you are watching this, I love you. I'm still thinking about you worldwide and I always will be."

Without hesitating Jo hit the call button so she could actually talk to Camille. "When was this made?"

"Not too long ago. Just before they left on their worldwide tour." Camille said without pause. "I doubt Kendall's feelings will have changed in that amount of time. It probably airs later over there. He's probably still in love with you."

Jo felt tear prick her eyes. "I hate that I'm so far away. All I want to do is throw my arms around the guy but the best I can do is throw my arms around the phone when we facetalk together."

Jo and Camille talked on the phone for a little while until Jo was too sleepy to hold the phone up anymore and needed to get some sleep. She fell asleep still thinking about what Kendall had said. What he had tried to say on air so the whole world would know how he felt. She had been thinking about him so much she ended up dreaming about him too. She had dreamed she could finally go back to the Palm Woods again and they could get back together.

Now all she wished was for that dream to come true.

* * *

"Your doll talked about poop?" Jo asked giggling.

"It was awful," Kendall said. "They were the worst catch phrases a doll could ever have."

* * *

…

* * *

"Hello?" Jo's phone was slurred with sleep. "What?!"

Jo's eyes widened and she sat up in bed rubbing her eyes. She felt much more awake now. "They burned the theater down?" She asked incredulously.

"The squeals are getting canceled? So what am I supposed to do now?" Jo asked. "You got me back on New Town High? Already?"

Then Jo realized what her agent was telling her forcing the last of her sleepy mind to begin working again. She realized something very important here as her agent told her she would be returning to the states by the end of the week so she could record a new episode.

"Wait," she stopped her agent from continuing his explanation. "Does this mean I get to live at the Palm Woods again?"

* * *

**A.N. This request story is for B Jendall! I hope you liked it. This was a prequel of sorts to my Facetalk chapter, hope everyone saw that. Just thought I'd let you know though. **

**As always keep the reviews coming. Let me know what you think good or bad either way feedback is always welcomed! And keep the requests coming! You guys are awesome give yourselves a hand! :P Thanks a lot!**


	33. Big Time Rush: 100 Years

Big Time Rush:

100 Years

Looking back on his life there wasn't much of anything he would change, Kendall Knight thought to himself. He'd lived a long happy life and he wouldn't trade a moment of it for anything. There had been so many things he'd been able to accomplish in his long life, so many things he was so fortunate to have, and so many things he'd seen. There wasn't a moment he'd take back or trade for anything. Though there was one thing in particular he was grateful to have. Someone he could never have been able to live without: Jo Taylor.

* * *

_I'm 15 for a moment_

_Caught in between 10 and 20_

_And I'm just dreaming_

_Counting the ways to where you are_

* * *

The first moment he laid eyes on she took his breath away. He had forgotten how to breath, he forgot his own name, and most of all how to speak. It felt like a dream when she walked by him. He wanted to reach out and introduce himself but he couldn't as he was frozen where he stood. Instead he just watched her walk by like he was nothing more than a fool with his mouth hanging open. A drunken smile spread across his face as he watched her walk away.

He would never have realized it then but he had fallen completely in love with her. He never felt right again when he wasn't with her. It was like a piece of him was missing. Half of his soul was missing along with his heart. She became everything to him in a mere instant. She wormed her way into his heart in no time at all. And he found he didn't mind having her there at all, in fact he hoped she would never leave, as his heart belonged to her.

* * *

_I'm 22 for a moment_

_And she feels better than ever_

_And we're on fire_

_Making our way back from Mars_

* * *

Seven years after he first laid eyes on her they broke up. It was the worst thing he had gone through in his relationship with Jo. The best moment though was when they finally made up. Holding her again was like nothing else in the world. Especially after thinking he would never get the chance to hold her in his arms again. Thinking he would never be able to feel the weight of her lying on his chest again or kiss her again was awful. So once he had permission to do so again it felt like he was walking on cloud nine. Being able to touch her again made her feel ten times better than he had thought it would.

Other aspects of the relationship didn't hurt much either with the two of them making up for lost times. Being back together with her made him feel like he'd been lost the whole time he was away from her. Though it was nice to know when he brought it up with her on their first date back together that she felt the same way. She said it was like being on another planet and he agreed whole heartedly.

* * *

_15 there's still time for you_

_Time to buy and time to lose_

_15, there's never a wish better than this_

_When you only got 100 years to live_

* * *

At the age of 15, Kendall realized, was one of the sweetest times they ever spent together. They had no worries, no stress, and absolutely nothing to worry about. Well, aside from finding some time to spend together whenever they possibly could. They had all the time in the world to be together and nothing mattered more to than just spending time together. It never mattered what they were doing together. Whether it was spending five minutes or five hours or five days together as long as they saw each other at some point during each day.

* * *

_I'm 33 for a moment_

_Still the man, but you see I'm a 'they'_

_A kid on the way, babe_

_A family on my mind_

* * *

Kendall and Jo married not too long after they got back together but they put off a family until their careers settled down. Jo wanted to continue her acting career and Kendall wanted to continue his career with Big Time Rush. Kendall didn't want to worry about going away on tour for weeks on end and leaving Jo to take care of their child while she tried to work too. So, they decided it was in their best interest to wait until they were a little older and a little less interested in work.

When they were both 32 almost 33 they finally started working on that family. Once Jo was actually pregnant everything else seemed so much less important to Kendall. He wanted to be there to see everything from day one. Even if it meant giving up something with Big Time Rush in order to do so. Jo had become successful enough that taking a leave from working on a new show or movie wouldn't kill her career and she'd be free to return when she wants.

Kendall and Jo decorated their spare bedroom in their house in LA for their baby girl. Kendall did most of the work since he wouldn't let Jo help because he didn't want to risk the baby's or the Jo's health. It drove Jo nuts but she did find it sweet. Plus she couldn't deny it was fun watching him cover himself in paint while she watched and told him where he missed a spot or two.

They picked out a crib together and all the furniture needed for a baby's room. And soon enough it was filled with their little girl. A little girl who had her father wrapped around her little finger because she looked just like her mommy with one look he would melt and give in without hesitation. She'd be a well loved and well spoiled little girl.

* * *

_I'm 45 for a moment _

_The sea is high _

_And I'm heading into a crisis_

_Chasing the years of my life_

* * *

Jo had called him crazy and heading into a midlife crisis when he went out one day and bought a motorcycle. He'd always wanted one and had even been able to drive a few in the 45 years he had been alive but he'd never owed one. It was one of things he'd always wanted to have. So he bought himself one. She had claimed he was nuts until he convinced her to take a ride with him.

From that moment on he didn't know which of the two of them loved the motorcycle more. He did however know which of the three of them loved it more. Their daughter would definitely have to take that one.

* * *

_15 there's still time for you_

_Time to buy and time to lose yourself_

_Within a morning star_

_15 I'm all right with you_

_15, there's never a wish better than this_

_When you only got 100 years to live_

* * *

In his old age his mind kept flashing back to when they were 15 and there wasn't anything else they wanted to do more together than just look up at the stars. It was so different now. The stars seemed millions of miles away now but then it felt like they could just reach up and touch them if they wanted to.

* * *

_Half time goes by_

_Suddenly you're wise_

_Another blink of an eye_

_67 is gone_

_The sun is getting high_

_We're moving on_

* * *

Kendall was pretty sure there was a point in everyone's life when they look back on all they've learned and realize just how many lessons they've been taught. He finally reached the age where he can understand why some many older people tell stories. They want to share what they know, what they've seen, and what they've learned. After being alive for so long maybe they may know something those who are just beginning don't. Maybe they can teach them something.

Then you blink and everything starts to move faster. The days seem short. Life is passing you by without a glance and you have to remember how to live and not get stuck in the past either.

* * *

_I'm 99 for a moment_

_Dying for just another moment_

_And I'm just dreaming _

_Counting the ways to where you are_

* * *

At 99 Kendall lost his partner and wife. He held her hand and he thought about the moment he met her for the very first time. He told her the story from his own mind, how he saw her, as he watched her slip away. Every moment from then on was agonizing. He kept count of the days he lost her because there was no point in moving on for him. She was it for it and it was only a matter of time before he joined her again.

* * *

_15 there's still time for you_

_22 I feel her too_

_33 you're on your way_

_Every day's a new day_

* * *

All those memories were the only thing that could sustain him until he was with her again. He could remember when he would wonder what would happen when he saw her that say. What would they do together? Everything was new and exciting.

Now everyday is slow and painful while his memories keep him going.

* * *

_15 there's still time for you _

_Time to buy and time to choose_

_Hey 15, there's never a wish better than this_

_When you only got 100 years to live_

* * *

On the one year anniversary of Jo Taylor Knight's death it was announced Kendall Knight had passed away in his sleep roughly around midnight. His daughter smiled wearily through her tears as she listened to them talk about her father. She wasn't all sad because she knew her father was with her mother now and he was happy again. He hadn't been himself this past year.

She knew they were together again somewhere and they were smiling down on her together.

* * *

**A.N. This request is for pJato431! Hope you liked it! :) Song is 100 Years by Five for Fighting, it does not belong to me whatsoever. And also this may have come out sadder than intended. And sorry it was late busy freaking day!**

**As always let me know what you think or even whether or not this mad you sad! REVIEW. REQUEST too. Still taking them so let me know and I'll give it my best. Hope you all enjoyed this! You guys are wonderful give yourselves a pat on the back! Thanks a million!**


	34. Big Time Gold: Birthday Gift II

Big Time Gold:

Birthday Gift II

Once Kendall had finally retrieved his girlfriend's birthday gift from Logan's girlfriend he rushed upstairs and wrapped it. Once he was finished he rushed it downstairs to the cabana he'd reserved for the two of them. Thankfully Jo hadn't come down to meet him yet as he hurriedly set everything up. Kendall could hear Logan and Camille talking as they came out to the pool area.

"How about I get you your own gift?" Logan suggested. "We'll go right now. You can pick out whatever you want."

At least Logan was fixing his problem with Camille. He would've helped out after Jo's party if Logan needed it. Kendall smiled as he saw Jo walk past Logan and Camille smiling softly at the couple as she made her way over to her boyfriend.

"Happy birthday," Kendall said softly.

"Thank you," Jo answered. She watched as Kendall pulled back the curtain so she could walk inside the cabana. Kendall pulled her chair out for her and then took his seat. Kendall let the curtain close so it seemed like they were totally alone together.

"I got all of your favorites." Kendall motioned the plate in front of her. "Enjoy," he said softly.

Kendall decided to wait until after they ate to give her the necklace. He'd gotten all of her favorites and even managed to get a few slices of cake from her favorite bakery to top it all off. Kendall even bought candles for the cake. Once they finished eating Kendall took a deep breath before he pulled out her perfectly wrapped gift. Kendall handed it to her across the table.

"Happy birthday," Kendall whispered once more.

Jo smiled and took the gift from her boyfriend. She'd been hearing from Kendall about how much she was going to love this gift. She had been beyond curious about what he had gotten her for her birthday. Jo didn't hesitate in ripping the paper apart to see what lay beneath. She almost started grinning when she saw the jewelry box beneath the wrapping paper. Jo opened the box and forgot how to speak completely.

She definitely wasn't expecting a gold necklace. Then she realized something. "Didn't Logan give Camille this exact necklace? She showed it to me earlier. You were standing right there. What's going on?"

"Logan accidently gave your gift away to Camille." Kendall began explaining. "Don't worry, it really belongs to you."

Jo gently touched the necklace resting in its case. She didn't know what to say or what to think about the necklace. It was beautiful and it was sweet of Kendall to get it for her. "This is the nicest thing anyone has ever gotten me."

"Like it?" Kendall asked gently.

"Yes," Jo said. "Help me?"

Jo held up the necklace and Kendall took it from her so he could help her put it around her neck. Jo smiled up at Kendall as she turned around in his arms. Kendall was practically beaming at Jo. He was thrilled she liked the gift as much as she did. Jo wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Thanks for the perfect birthday gift." Jo said softly.

"You're welcome." Kendall answered. Jo kissed Kendall softly.

"Okay, _now_ it's perfect." Jo amended with a grin. Kendall chuckled in response and hugged Jo tightly to his chest.

Jo was sure it was the perfect birthday she ever had.

* * *

**A.N. This is for november 2 1990! Hope you liked it. Sorry if its a little short. Enjoy!**

**As always review and keep the requests coming! You guys are great! Thanks a million for reading these! :)**


	35. Welcome Back Big Time: Jealousy

Welcome Back Big Time:

Jealousy

Ever since he returned from his first tour with Big Time Rush, all Kendall could see is green. Every time he turned around he had another thing to be jealous over. It tore through him like a hurricane. The first thing he gets when he gets back to the Palm Woods is hearing Jo say 'that you if think you can steal me from my old boyfriend, you're right.' Then he finds out her costar has dated every single one of his leading ladies as well as Katie informing him Jo will kiss her costar for five pages straight. Then he gets her costar Jett Stetson seems thrilled to being doing the kiss scene and claims he's way better looking than Kendall. Afterwards he goes to the set and destroys the scene as many times as he can before they decide he's better off locked away in another room.

Of course he tried to apologize but he only ended up making it worse when he saw Jett's text about feeling the same way about her. The worst of it all was her asking him to just forget about her. How could he do that?

Once he helped Logan complete their schoolwork and Logan collapsed from exhaustion the guys dragged him to bed hoping he'd be okay tomorrow Kendall made himself a permanent resident on the couch. Katie had wondered what was wrong with him but Kendall didn't answer instead James and Carlos filled her since they had seen what happened.

Kendall remained on the couch face down in the cushions thinking about what happened today. He came home, thought his girlfriend cheated on him, then he was happy for her, then he was jealous of her costar, then he lost it at her job, he tried to fix it, but made it worse, and then she dumped him. Kendall groaned into the couch loudly gaining the attention of everyone in the room but no one said anything. He should've just trusted her.

The problem wasn't really Jo though. It was Jett. That guy just rubbed him the wrong way. He blatantly said he was going after Jo or at least that's what it sounded like. Kendall knew there was nothing he could really prove by what Jett had said, he could have said he wanted the scene to be hot for the show, and it would get better ratings. But Kendall was sure Jett was going after Jo. He dated every other costar he'll probably want to add Jo to that collection. Kendall frowned. Jo wasn't a trophy to put on a shelf. The thought of her actually going out with Jett now since they aren't together there's nothing to really stop her, the thought made him sick.

He sighed softly as the rage for Jett dissipated the more he thought about Jo. He had never felt this way before. He had never been the kind of boyfriend who wanted nothing more than to keep his girlfriend away from some guy. He usually just trusted his girlfriend to fend the guy off or have the decency to dump him before dating the other guy.

Kendall's eyes widened from his place on the couch. He realized he had definitely fallen hard for Jo. What he had once called a 'thing for Jo' went on to be a full blown crush, and now she was stuck in his heart. Forgetting about her just wasn't an option anymore because there was no way it would even be possible for him anymore. He was completely in love with her and she had dumped him.

Figuring out he was in love with someone should be something to celebrate and instead he felt terrible. Jo dumped him. Jo dumped him.

_Maybe you should just forget about me. Maybe you should just forget about me. Maybe you should just forget about. _Her words kept running through his head now making him feel worse. Kendall checked the time. It was too late to call or go over to talk to her now. It was well past her curfew and her father would kill him if he went over this late or called this late. _Maybe you should just forget about me. Maybe you should just forget about me. Maybe you should just forget about me. _

He couldn't. And he wouldn't. Tomorrow he would find a way to fix this or at least find a way to ask for a second chance. He just hoped she would give him one even if he didn't deserve since he acted like such a jerk.

* * *

Kendall took a deep breath as he took his place on the stage. She didn't come kept running through his head. He left a ticket with Mr. Bitters and left a message on her phone asking her to come to Rocktober if she would give him a second chance but if she didn't… Then he would know it's over.

I guess it's over, Kendall thought as he began the song. "I get a call on random afternoon, I pick up and I see that it's you. Like my heart you breaking the news, you say it's over, it's over. I'm heading out cause I'm out of my mind. All my friends are gonna see my tonight, staying here till the sun starts to rise."

Part way through the song he couldn't help but notice the sign moving through the crowd that was completely blank. He shook it off as he tried to focus on letting all his feelings out through the music instead of keeping them bottled inside making him sick. But all the emotions he had been feeling burst like a dam when he saw the sign flip around and rise up.

Jo. He thought. Holding up an 'I heart Kendall' sign, he smiled wryly. For the rest of the song he couldn't help the smile on his face.

She'll give me a second chance, he thought. Kendall promised himself he would do better this time about Jett and the whole thing. She's an actor it's always going to be like this.

He just has to remember the one _Jo Taylor _wants to kiss is him and that's all that really matters.

* * *

**A.N. Alright not a request story but the one I'm working on is slightly longer so its going to take another day. So instead here is another I wrote a while ago. I didn't want to deprive you guys of a fix so here you go. I know its short but I'll make it to you! :) **

**You guys are great! Keep reviewing and requesting! Thanks a million for all the support and wonderful reviews along with the ones with good feedback. Keep reading there's more to come. **


	36. Big Time Rush: Beginning

Big Time Rush:

Beginning

Jo Taylor came to Las Angles to become an actress. Jo wanted to be completely focused on her goal and let nothing get in her way. She had promised her parents when she begged them to let her do this that she wouldn't fall behind in any way. She would graduate from high school, her grades wouldn't fall behind, and no boyfriend for the moment. Though her parents had never actually said she shouldn't date or not to date Jo put it in there because she didn't want anything to distract her. Her mother was probably encouraging her to go out with a few guys while she's in LA with her father. Her father was the one who was having a fit about her dating guys. He thought it was bad enough she dated while they were in North Carolina where people weren't crazy, he didn't want to deal with the stuck-up boys of LA.

Jo was honestly surprised that he hadn't forbidden her from dating while they were there. Her mother probably talked him out of it in hope that she actually does find someone. Jo rolled her eyes. Her father pulled up in front of the Palm Woods making Jo smile. Jo could see out of the corner of her eye that he was trying very hard not to groan. The Palm Woods, she thought, home to the future famous. She couldn't help but wonder how many people were going to be celebrities in there that would become household names. She wondered if she'd be one of them. Her father parked the car, got out, opened the trunk, and handed his daughter her bag that had been sitting on top.

Her father got them all checked in at the front desk where she met the building manager, Mr. Bitters. Her father went to get the rest of their stuff once they were all checked in while Mr. Bitters took Jo to see their apartment. On the way there she was in awe of the gorgeous pool but what caught her attention was the boy in the pool wearing a helmet. Okay, she thought, she knew this town was full of strange people but this was something else. Then she noticed the other three guys staring at her as she walked by.

She had to admit they were cute as she said hi to them as she was walking by them. They said nothing and just continued to stare at her. Jo found it slightly less flattering now and getting a little creepy. But again, they were still insanely cute. She also had to wonder what the four of them were fighting over as she followed Mr. Bitters. She kept looking over her shoulder at them fighting. Jo turned back to Mr. Bitters and tapped him on the shoulder. Mr. Bitters turned to her with a somewhat strained but polite smile.

"Uh, who are they?" Jo asked pointing to the four boys wrestling by the pool. "And are they always like that?"

"Those are four hockey players from Minnesota." Mr. Bitters said bitterly. "They're in a band. And yes, they are always like that but don't let the few spoil the many. Most of our guests here are quite normal."

Jo nodded and followed Mr. Bitters as he kept walking. She wanted to ask more questions about the crazy boys but she refrained seeing that the building manager isn't very fond of them and probably won't want to talk. It was probably better to stay on his good side.

* * *

Jo had to refrain from laughing when she saw one of the four boys she'd seen earlier the one who had been in the pool when she arrived come walking up to her like he was a bad boy. She figured he was probably going to ask her out. Based off what she'd seen earlier and his little display right now, she could probably guess they were fighting over her. She couldn't believe it. It wasn't like she was some piece of meat they could just fight over. Well, she thought if they want to try and pull something over on me, maybe I can do the same.

She could also guess this probably wasn't how he normally dressed either. He was pretending to be a bad boy to impress thinking that maybe this girl likes bad boys. Jo decided to mess him up and maybe throw him off his game. She knew she'd hit the nail on the head when she saw his reaction to her admission that she hated bad boys which was true. Then when he started on a British accent she had to try to think of something else to keep from losing it. Jo couldn't stop the sense of victory when he got up and left. She wondered if he realized he accidently tossed an Australian saying in there as well.

Jo saw him disappear around the corner and saw two other boys there with him. She wondered if the forth was also there or if he was somewhere else. Maybe he wasn't participating and he may actually talk to her like a normal person instead. She was contemplating how to get rid of the next one when another girl took care of it for her. She'd seen her earlier. The little boy named Tyler told her it was Camille a method actress. Jo wondered if Camille was rehearsing or she meant she would actually destroy her. It didn't matter much but she didn't bother waiting around for the next two. She decided maybe it would just be better if she went up to her apartment to read her script instead.

She wondered when they would come looking for her next. She had a feeling they weren't going to give up until she picked one of them or they wore themselves out trying to get her to choose.

* * *

After a while she got sick of looking at all the boxes and listening to her father hum some crazy song while he unpacked each box so she left to go down to the pool. It was there she did finally see only three boys were following her around because they were hiding out by the pool watching her. She wondered where the fourth was as the third walked up to her.

She kept an eye on him as he walked up to her cabana. At least he didn't seem like he was dressed differently than usual. Then again neither did the second but Camille still attacked him out of the three of those boys. He had an easy and charming smile.

"Hi," He said softly.

"Hi," she said back. What he said next shocked her.

"I just wanted to welcome you to the Palm Woods. I'm Kendall. And uh, this looks weird right? And we can continue this conversation when my friend Freight Train puts me down." Kendall was heaved over Freight Train's shoulder and he waved goodbye to her. "We'll do this again sometime."

Jo was completely sure Kendall's first meeting and introduction was completely honestly and completely himself. Though she wasn't sure why Freight Train suddenly appeared to take the three boys away and it shocked her. It definitely left a firm impression on her mind. Such a firm impression in her mind she was still thinking about him hours later when she met Camille for the first time just a little later that same day.

Camille walked up to her cabana and smiled softly. "Hi, I'm Camille. I know we met briefly for a moment earlier and I just wanted to come say help as well as explain myself. Can I sit?"

They got to talking and Jo pressed Camille for questions about the four crazy boys she first encountered on her very first day here. Camille informed her of their names though she actually had learned Kendall's already. Camille said Logan was hers and Jo didn't argue she explained she wanted to refrain from boys for a while to focus on her career. Although Jo got the sense that Camille didn't care as long as she didn't go after Logan or let Logan continue after her.

Then she found that the fourth James was still coming after her because he came walking up in strange pants with a leather jacket though the worst part was how swollen he was. He looked downright awful. She'd seen him this morning and he didn't look like this. She nearly jumped out of her skin along with Camille when they saw James. Once he was gone Jo could only hope he was going to get some immediate medical attention because he really needed it. She turned to Camille with a finger pointing to where James just walked out.

"Are they always this insane?" Jo asked.

"Basically yes," Camille answered. "They even have a swirly slide in their apartment."

Jo shook her head and looked down at her script. "Alright, well I need to get to an audition. I'll talk to you later come by my apartment around five. I should be back by then."

Camille nodded and waved goodbye to Jo as she left.

* * *

Jo and Camille were unpacking boxes looking for her stuff to put on her bare mattress when they heard a guitar outside. Jo had propped the balcony doors open to make it feel just a little less claustrophobic with the boxes literally everywhere. Jo gave Camille a look and stepped out onto the balcony. It was Logan first with who Jo figured to be Guitar Dude since he had a guitar.

Jo guessed that only these boys could turn a romantic love song into a fast love song with extreme bumper cars without the bumper cars. How could a love song suddenly turn violent? Jo didn't bother to ponder the question because she figured with them there was absolutely no answer. After watching this for a few minutes she just had to stop them. She yelled down to them and thankfully they stopped shoving each other back and forth. She saw Kendall blow her a kiss and she couldn't help the feeling of butterflies in her stomach. Jo quickly shoved them aside to tell the guys she had a boyfriend and instead asked them to just be friends.

Camille joined her out on the balcony as she watched the guys deal with who Camille explained as their boss Gustavo Rocque. Jo had heard of them before. She was a singer as well but it wasn't her main focus of course she knew who Gustavo Rocque was. She did have to admit they were fun but she wasn't sure she could deal with this all the time. It would just be easier to just be friends.

She wondered how long she could actually pull off this boyfriend scam before one of them figured out she doesn't actually have a boyfriend. Probably not long, Jo thought to herself.

* * *

She had absolutely no idea how this day had gone from just going to the gym to agreeing to a date with Kendall Knight. Jo couldn't stop thinking about it on her way back up to her apartment she also couldn't help but realize she had a goofy grin on her face as she went upstairs. Jo went over the day again in her head one step at a time.

It all started when she was on the phone and suddenly Kendall showed up in front of her asking if he could join her at the gym to hang out together. In the few weeks she'd been here she finally got to know the actual four guys who lived here. There was Carlos who had approached her first and he admitted to her that he wasn't British nor was he a bad boy just a guy who likes to wear a helmet and have a good time. Then there was Logan who had said he was going to use the British act too but was really just the genius of the group who cracks under pressure. There's James next who is definitely the pretty one, he's never far without his lucky comb or a mirror to look at himself. Lastly there's Kendall who had gone with the 'be himself' approach according to his friends and was the leader of the group who works well under pressure and is an all around nice guy.

Other than knowing the basics about the boys she didn't cross paths with them much after that first day there. She was usually rehearsing for a part to get ready for an audition or the guys were busy doing something crazy. Their paths didn't intersect. This was the first time since then that one of them had bothered to single her out. And what do you know it's the one who actually bothered to be himself.

She couldn't say she wasn't suspicious when he said they could hang out as just friends. He was a little too anxious to join her as a sparring partner at the gym to be just friends. It became clear he was trying to prove he could be a great boyfriend when he didn't run after she judo flipped him several times. She always couldn't deny after the little match in the gym that there wasn't something between them either. She could feel it. When he got too close in the gym she had thought he might kiss and the next thought that entered her head was that she would let him.

Jo just decided from then on to push the attraction to the side because that's all it was right? It's just an attraction and it means nothing. It'll pass, she hoped.

Jo quickly realized though spending the entire day with him wasn't going to help it pass in the slightest at all. She felt it getting stronger but for some reason she had the insane notion to keep pushing him away because she didn't want to let him win in a way. Like if she gave up and told him she had no boyfriend it would feel like he had won.

Jo honestly had to question her mother while she was explaining how she was just hanging out with Kendall and that it meant nothing if her mother was actually doing a happy dance on the other end of the phone. It probably didn't help when she added that Kendall was very cute either. She also wondered if she sounded as unconvincing to everyone else as she did to herself. Kendall was sweet, nice, and a wonderful guy. She knew she was attracted to him and it was getting worse. Could she really keep pushing off everything like it meant absolutely nothing? Would she be able to keep up the charade? She had no idea.

Again continuing to hang out with him probably was not helping the problem as she took her seat with him to eat pizza with the guy. She wondered what his little sister wanted when she dragged him away by the ear. It was strange she thought how quickly odd things like that could become normal. She wondered what his sister wanted and she saw Kendall motion to her that his sister was insane. Whatever it was she wanted must not be very important.

Sitting in her apartment now thinking back on it, Kendall must have found out from his sister that she didn't have a boyfriend and had been lying to him. She mentally kicked herself for not thinking of it sooner. Katie must have overheard her talking to her mother on the phone and then told Kendall. She had even been there in the lobby with him. Besides once he came back to the table he started on her boyfriend along with wondering if she would ever lie about having one.

Coming up with that crazy scheme to make him believe her about her boyfriend is probably went sent her over the edge when it came to her feelings for him. She was pretty sure she had started liking him right then and there. She'd never met another guy who didn't bother to confront the girl but instead went through with the charade just to prove the guy doesn't exist. None of the guys in her hometown would've reacted that way. Most of them would've flipped out on her for lying and she never would've had to deal with them again but Kendall on the other hand wanted to get even. He wanted to catch her right in the middle of the lie. She had to admit he was good, not many guys can compete with her.

She couldn't believe that awful actor though and she couldn't believe he still expected to get paid when he couldn't even be bothered to remember what his name was supposed to be. You'd think in a town like this you'd be able to find one decent actor but no instead you get stuck hiring an idiot of an actor who can't remember their own name.

And now, now she has a date with Kendall Knight. She'd agree to go out to and see a movie or something. How did that happen? That part was still a little fuzzy. She remembered agreeing with him and then walking away from him, then going back, and nothing. It made no sense. She hoped one day dating would actually make sense to her but it really doesn't. All she could think about right now was the fact that she had a date with Kendall Knight from Big Time Rush.

Wow, she thought, her mother is going to enjoy hearing about this one.

* * *

Guest-friend-person-thing at his non-party where apparently everyone must lie to Bitters' about playing marbles starting at seven. Oh, yeah, Jo thought, this is going to be a complicated relationship. She knew one thing though; there would never ever be a dull moment, that's for sure.

Once she found out that Camille was coming too they decided to get ready together and go over to the guys' apartment together. Throughout the entire getting ready process though Camille couldn't help but tease her over Kendall just a little. Which meant by a little teasing he meant an enormous amount of teasing. Camille sat on Jo's bed while Jo went through her closet looking for her favorite dress while Camille talked her ear off.

"I thought you said you wanted to focus less on guys and more on acting." Camille teased. "What happened? Did a certain green eyed singer change your mind? Don't get me wrong I think it's great and it's not Logan."

"Speaking of Logan are you going to talk to him tonight?" Jo avoided. She hoped with the mention of Jo's crush she'd forget about hers. Crap, Jo thought, did I just call him my crush?

"Nice try," Camille said. She folded her arms across her chest. "I am but don't change the subject. Just admit it, you like Kendall as more than just a friend and there's no way you're not going to not go out with him. It's just not possible."

Jo pulled out her dress from the closet and tossed it on the bed beside Camille. "Okay, fine. I admit it. I like Kendall as more than a friend. I can't do it. I can't not go out with guys but I will not let it interfere with my career."

Camille nodded in agreement. "Much better, now get ready we have to go!"

Butterflies erupted in her stomach again when she went over to Kendall to be informed she was the only one on the VIP list. Despite the party going on around them and the small interruption from Logan it was nice finally being able to be alone with Kendall. They might actually have the chance to get to know each other.

Turns out they don't have as much in common as you might think. They don't like the same foods, books, or movies. She also wondered if Kendall would make it a big problem she hates hockey while he loves it. She could guess that much after taking one look around the room after his reaction. Hockey painting, dome hockey, hockey magazines, and video games stacked by the TV gave away how much the four of them really do like hockey. Would it be a deal-breaker?

She really hoped not.

Then the party or small gathering was invaded by a ton of other kids who randomly plowed through the door and Kendall seemed to have no idea where they came from or why they were here. Apparently their small gathering is now a full blown party. She was confused as to why they were going down to the lobby but she decided it was just easier to follow him than ask questions.

Jo was sure she shocked him when she helped him out by saying the party was actually on the fourth floor. She knew it would get Bitters off the second floor and it would buy the guys' time to clear out the party while Bitters roamed the fourth floor looking for a non-existent party. But he went along with it and she realized they do have something in common. Tricking people. They really should've figured that one out already since they had both tried to trick the other not too long ago.

By the end of the night she had to admit this was the most fun she'd ever had on a date. Running around with a noisemaker and a boom box with Bitters following them so they could trap him while they kept the party going was more fun than she probably should've had breaking the rules. They both agreed they had a lot in common actually. Dancing, tricking building managers, and hockey. She agreed with the first two but it was the last one she said no to. If he didn't want to accept that then she would've walked away right there because it wouldn't be worth it to be with someone who couldn't accept her the way she is.

So when he shrugged she was almost surprised by the amount of sudden relief she felt. She was thrilled it didn't matter much to Kendall whether or not she liked hockey because he still liked her no matter what. The rest of the date went very smoothly and they spent the better of it still trying to find other things in common. They managed to find a few.

The date ended with him walking her back to her apartment with a soft smile before he asked if they could do it again sometime. She had to admit he looked cute with his most charming smile and the little dimple in his cheek. Jo could see the hopeful look in his eyes as she took a deep breath and let a smile of her own spread widely across her face.

"I'd like that," she said softly. If it was even possible the smile on his face got even bigger and he leaned forward without a thought. The butterflies in her stomach went absolutely nuts as she felt his lips on her cheek.

"Goodnight," Kendall said. She slipped inside and shut the door behind her before she leaned against it. She had definitely fallen hard for Kendall. There was no doubt in her mind about that now. She couldn't stop thinking about what it had felt like to feel his lips on her cheek. Her cheek was hot from where his lips had touched and it still made the butterflies in her stomach flutter every time she thought about it. Her mind drifted into thinking about what it would be like when he kissed her on the lips instead.

That night she fell asleep with a smile on her face thinking about how maybe it wouldn't be so bad to deal with that stuff every day. It would actually be fun.

* * *

With the suggestion of the dance came the idea that Kendall would ask her out. So, when he didn't and instead asked her if she could get soda and snacks for the dance she was confused. Not to mention she was slightly hurt with the fact that he didn't ask her. As she was convincing the store to donate the snacks since they had absolutely no money to buy them she couldn't stop thinking about it. Kendall had acted like he didn't think anything of it. Did he not want to go with her?

If they were dating why wouldn't he want to ask her to go with him to the dance? It made no sense whatsoever to her. It wasn't like either of them had bothered to give themselves labels like boyfriend and girlfriend. He'd never said anything about it so it made no sense to her.

Of course everything got worse and strange when she went over to his apartment to drop off the food and soda as well as talk to Kendall. She saw Fabio on the floor tangled in a net with Katie sitting on him but by now she's learned it's just safer not to ask any questions when it comes to Kendall and his sister. She just shook her head and turned to Kendall to ask him if there was anything else he wanted to ask her. He smiled his most charming smile with the dimple as he asked her to make a banner and then decorate the studio. She dropped the soda and food in a huff before she left the apartment.

Was her kidding her? Was this some kind of joke? It again made absolutely no sense to her. As she was getting what she would need to decorate the studio she was with Camille who was helping her gather all the materials. Camille was listening as Jo ranted and raved about Kendall. She couldn't believe he hadn't asked her to go with him yet. Camille just listened as she helped Jo get everything to Rocque Records and then Camille left so she could get ready for the party. Though Jo knew it was more towards whether or not she'd bump into Logan again and maybe he would ask her. She just figured Camille was trying to be nice and not mention that Logan was actually trying to ask Camille out when Kendall wasn't.

It bugged her and it shouldn't. She didn't come to LA because of some guy. She came to LA to become a singer or an actress not to find a guy. Finding Kendall was just a bonus. It shouldn't be the forefront in her mind that he hadn't bothered to ask her out but it was. It kept coming back no matter how hard she tried to think of something else while she was decorating the studio. It's not like he's her boyfriend right? Why should she care so much? Why did it bother her so much?

Maybe because she thought Kendall was different and he was an extremely good guy who was considerate of others feelings and he really liked her. Maybe he didn't like her as much as she liked him. Maybe she did like him too much. She was spending this entire day worried over whether or not he was going to ask her to the dance. She was in very deep with him and despite all this worrying she really didn't mind. Now if only he'd ask her to the dance!

Jo couldn't help noticing a difference in herself though. Before it was Kendall following her around and now it was her waiting to spend time with him. She also couldn't help but notice how different it was between when she first came here to now. When she first came to LA all she wanted to do was focus on her career and finding some way to push forward with it, to make a name for herself, and she would just be happy if the guy she really likes would ask her to the dance.

After she was done with the studio she went back to the Palm Woods got dressed and bumped into Camille down in the lobby that was bummed about Logan. They walked over to the studio together with Stephanie joining them since she didn't get the date with Carlos. Once they saw what was going on with Carlos and the Jennifers as well how awful a time Carlos was having they insisted on Stephanie going over there. Both Jo and Camille figured someone should at least have a good time tonight. Of course she was impressed when she saw Logan riding up on a horse that was actually just poor Kendall and James carrying them.

It was easier to draw the conclusion that it was Kendall's idea for this since she knew from what Camille had been saying about Logan being terrible at asking her out. She also knew it had been James helping Logan all day. They must have enlisted his help to come with another idea to blow Camille away. She tried not to be jealous or angry but when he came in dressed in his half horse costume she lost it.

Although every single one of those feelings disappeared once he had said that he just assumed they would be going together because he thought they were together. She didn't even mind not being able to dance with him right away because he needed to sing. She loved listening to him sing, all of them, they had great voices, and she didn't doubt they'd be huge one day.

Later once she was home and in bed the once awful day turned out pretty well. Things here in LA weren't exactly going the way she thought they would but she had to admit she really didn't care. Kendall was a great guy and she was proud to say she was his girlfriend or say he's _her_ boyfriend. It didn't matter how crazy things were or what crazy thing he asked her to do or if she asked him to do it.

Jo was wrong when she had said she couldn't deal with that every day, she could and she wanted to.

* * *

**A.N. Okay here is a super long one for B Jendall! I hope you enjoyed this one! Whoo! Review and request! It's encouraged and welcomed! You guys are awesome and I want to thank you for reading these! **

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: Okay, I don't know if you've heard about Sandy, this awful hurricane. Well, I may not be able to update if it knocks out my power since its in my area. If I don't update you'll know why, I just wanted to let you know. But if I can update I will. Don't worry. Keep your fingers crossed that I don't lose power! :) You guys are awesome so just hang with me, I'm not blowing you off or anything. THANKS again! :)**


	37. Big Time Rush: Unthinkable

Big Time Rush:

Unthinkable

Kendall had been living here at the Palm Woods for a while. He'd gotten to know some of the others who lived here as well, the others who like he and his friends were striving to be famous. He'd met Tyler who doesn't actually want to be an actor and constantly hides from his mother. He's met the three Jennifers who can sing, dance, and act but have their noses so high up in the air it's a wonder no birds every accidently fly inside. He met Camille who is a crazy method who constantly uses the four of them to rehearse her scenes without telling them about it either. Kendall has met Guitar Dude who always has his guitar with him and likes to turn anything he hears into a song whether or not it sounds good.

Kendall has also met Jo Taylor. She's the one that sticks out in his mind the most when he thinks of the Palm Woods. She's from North Carolina and has a boyfriend. Her costar on her TV show Jett Stetson. Kendall has never been able to put his finger on it but there's something he just can't stand about that guy and he prays it's not just because he's with Jo. Kendall has a crush on Jo. Ever since she found out about it though it's like they're not friends anymore. She avoids him any time she sees him.

If he's sitting out by the pool she'll stay in the lobby, if he comes into the lobby she'll go out by the pool. It keeps happening and every time he tries to talk to her about it she comes up with some lame excuse and leaves. Got to go to an interview, late for a photo shoot, need to talk to Camille, can't got to get home because of my dad, grounded, just can't, I'll see you later, and they just get worse and worse like she's not even trying to come up with a good excuse anymore. He thought they were friends and if she didn't feel the same way all she had to do was tell him that. He could take it. He would understand if she wanted to be with Jett more but what he couldn't understand was her avoidance. Her avoidance was worse than not having her as a girlfriend because now he didn't even have her as a friend.

Was it really so terrible she had to avoid him? Kendall wondered. He hadn't talked to Jo for three weeks straight and this morning when he walked up to her and said hello she mumbled a hello before she just walked away. It had stung. Now she couldn't even be bothered to give some lame excuse. She can't even said being in the same room with him anymore. All of these things were whizzing through Kendall's head as he walked back from Rocque Records. What had he done that was so bad he had scared her off? Did she find him that unappealing?

Kendall heard Jo's voice as he passed by a large bush on his way through Palm Woods Park. He wouldn't have stopped to eavesdrop if he hadn't heard her yelling. Kendall stopped and peered through the bush as best as he could to see what on Earth was going on. From what he could make out it looked like it was Jett and Jo arguing. It was an odd sight. For the most part they seemed happy.

"I'm sick of this Jett!" Jo yelled. Jett roughly grabbed her arm making Kendall flinch. To see better Kendall pushed the branches aside.

"Keep your voice down," Jett said, though it sounded like a threat. "People will hear you."

"Get your hands off of me," Jo said firmly. "I'm sick you of and I'm sick of your threats. I'm done with you. I'm done with this relationship. I don't care who knows or if I'm yelling!"

"You're not going anywhere." Jett said. "Our publicist wants us together for the public and that's what we're going to give them."

"No!" Jo said. "This is it. You're awful."

"No one will believe you," Jett taunted roughly releasing her. "Not a soul and you'll never work again if you fake break up with me."

Kendall couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I don't care. I won't take another minute of this crap." Jo said. "I won't take another minute you!"

In a split second everything changed. Kendall almost couldn't believe his eyes as he watched Jett swing at Jo. In a split second was all it took for everything to turn to chaos. Without thinking Kendall moved around the bush in a blind haze. All he knew was that Jett had hit a girl. He had hit someone. It didn't matter that it was someone he cared about, all he knew was that it was wrong and Jett would pay.

The minute Jett was in view again Kendall tackled him to the ground and that was it. The next thing Kendall could remember after that was Jo pulling him off of Jett. Everything no matter how hard he tried was a haze. Everything in between was completely gone. He couldn't tell you when he had broken Jett's nose or given him two black eyes but he knew for sure he had. His knuckles were torn, sore, and covered in blood. At first he didn't have the slightest idea whether it was his own or Jett's later he found it was all Jett's. Kendall come to realize soon enough he didn't have a scratch on him and according to Jo there was no chance for Jett to even fight back.

Once he was back in his right mind he knew there was a crowd around them and that no one knew why he had suddenly started trying to beat Jett senseless. He honestly didn't care what people thought. Jo was hurt though. He turned to look at her. She was smiling softly despite her swollen cheek and busted lip.

"Should I call you my hero or an idiot?" Jo asked.

"I'm sorry," Kendall apologized. "I… I just saw him hit you and I lost it."

"Wait he hit you?" Carlos asked. He and the other two guys had just pushed through the crowd. They had seen Kendall suddenly turn on Jett and they figured he had a good reason so they had gone to help by the time they had gotten there he didn't need it. Jo nodded in response to the question.

"Not the first time either." Jo admitted. "I was trying to get him to stop by having a fight in public; I was hoping someone might see him lose his temper. If I threaten to reveal it to the public I can get out of this fake relationship with him."

Jo turned to Kendall with a small smile. "I wasn't expecting someone to attack him."

"Sorry," Kendall said though he didn't sound very apologetic. "Now what?"

* * *

Two weeks had passed since what everyone had started calling 'the incident' and things were starting to return to some semblance of normal. Jo had informed her publicist what happened with everyone from the Palm Woods collaborating with her on what had transpired. Jett was sent away for a while to get some help since he obviously needed it. New Town High offered Jo money in case she needed a therapist or any other kind of treatment. Jo wanted to never be forced into another relationship again and made her publicist swear on it as well as sign a contract.

Jo talked about what had happened with Camille and Kendall mostly. She also asked Kendall on a date. She had explained that Jett may have hurt him if she had gotten too close and the minute she found out he felt the same way she did was when she started trying to coax Jett into making a public scene. She explained he had given her something to fight for because prior to it everything had seemed so hopeless.

Kendall seemed to make it his mission to give Jo everything she could have ever wanted in a boyfriend and then some. She had never felt quite as safe with anyone as she did with him. There was nothing like it and she never wanted anything else. Kendall was just glad he hadn't scared her away but instead had made her stronger. He promised himself she would never have to deal with anything like ever again. Even if they weren't together he'd still be there for her no matter what.

After all that's what friends are for and he planned to have her in his life one way or another forever.

* * *

**A.N. This is for Love Struck Teenagers! I hope you liked it! Keep reviewing and requesting! You guys are awesome. Thank you so much for all the great feedback and cool ideas to work with. Keep it up and there's plenty more on the way.**

**Whoo, and thank goodness I haven't lost power yet. For those that I have I hope they're okay as well as everyone else who had to get through Sandy! **


	38. Big Time Rush: Halloween

Big Time Rush:

Halloween

It was Halloween time at the Palm Woods again and everyone was getting ready for Big Time Rush's Haunted House at Rocque Records. The guys had promised to scare everyone silly with their haunted house. The guys set it up so that in order to get to the party you have to go through the haunted house they had put together. It took a lot of arm twisting with Gustavo in order to get him to let them do it but he finally agreed when the guys promised to let the executives in as well and perform a new song from their third album.

Kendall kept expecting for something to go horribly wrong in the middle of everything but so far nothing had. Carlos came running into the apartment looking absolutely terrified. The three guys were sitting on the couch with Katie getting ready for the party when Carlos just took one look at them before running into the bathroom. He locked the door behind him and yelled something that none of them understand. Apparently Kendall had thought too soon, something was about to go horribly wrong.

"I'm not here!" Carlos said. "Don't let her kill me!"

Kendall looked at the other three guys who just shrugged in response they didn't have a clue either. Kendall turned to his baby sister with a raised eyebrow and folded his arms over his chest. Katie held up his hands like she was innocent.

"Don't look at me. I haven't talk to Carlos since breakfast when you were all sitting here." Katie shrugged. "His terror has nothing to do with me."

Katie left the living room while the other three guys went over to the bathroom door. Kendall was the first to speak.

"Uh, Carlos why have you locked and I'm assuming barricaded yourself in the bathroom?" He said trying to twist the locked knob.

"She's going to get me!" Carlos yelled.

"Who?" Logan asked.

"The ghost," Carlos answered in a bare audible whisper.

"There's no such thing as ghosts!" The three guys said. They rolled their eyes and walked away from the bathroom door. Carlos was losing it and he wasn't in any real danger so they had nothing to worry about. Carlos yanked open the door and came running outside. He kept looking around as though he would be attacked at any moment.

"Why are you so freaked?" Kendall asked. He put a hand on Carlos' shoulder. "Didn't we prove once and for all there is no such thing as ghosts? It's probably just a trick of some kind."

"Then how do you explain that?" Carlos motioned to the room. There was a thick fog rolling in. Logan looked over at the windows but they were shut and locked. The sun was still shining brightly outside and no one outside seemed to be seeing fog out there. Logan walked over to the vents but they weren't on either and the fog didn't seem to be coming through there at all.

"It's a trick," Logan said. But he still seemed somewhat unsure. James walked over to Kendall and Carlos. Carlos was still having a mild panic attack; he didn't seem to know what to do. Kendall took charge immediately.

"Alright, everyone just calm down." Kendall said. "This has to be some kind of trick, Carlos tell us what's going on."

"Well, I was hanging out down in the lobby and I was talking to Jo who told me about this creepy woman who was murdered in her sleep by her husband because he wanted to be with someone else. She said it happened on All Hallows Eve. On every Halloween she came back as a ghost and took her husband with her for all eternity. Now every Halloween she goes looking for another victim to keep with her." Carlos took a deep breath. He scanned the room like this ghost might burst through at any moment. "I told Jo that it was a crazy story and I didn't believe a word. She told me not to say that, the last person in her hometown where this happened who said that died and the cause of death was never found. She said that that's how she picks her victims anyone who doesn't believe is next.

"I scoffed but on my way up here I saw fog and I swore I heard a guy screaming. I think she's after me. I'm going to be next!" Carlos had grabbed Kendall's shirt in his fists. "I don't want to die! I haven't seen everything yet! I haven't had a real girlfriend yet man!"

"You're going to be fine." Kendall said removing Carlos' fist from his shirt. Kendall shook his head with a small smirk. "Don't you see? It's just Jo; she's probably messing with you. Come on let's go talk to her. We'll all go."

The four guys went up to Jo's apartment and knocked on her door. Jo opened the door with a warm and cheery smile. "Hey, guys! What's up?"

"Jo, could you please tell Carlos you were messing with him before with that story and that it's not true? Along with that it was you behind the fog." Kendall said softly.

"Carlos it's just a creepy old Halloween story from back home. But I wasn't the one doing the fog, I've been here since the last time I saw Carlos. You can ask my dad. I didn't use any fog." Jo shrugged.

"Then who was behind the fog in our apartment?" Logan asked suddenly alarmed.

"There was fog in your apartment?" Jo asked.

Carlos grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her gently. "Is that bad? Am I going to die? I don't want to die! I believe the ghost exists! Please don't let her take me!"

"Me either!" Logan and James insisted. Jo looked over at Kendall helplessly and he pulled Carlos off of his girlfriend. He shook his head at his friends. They had all fallen to the knees with their hands clasped together begging Jo to help them.

"Guys, the fog is probably explainable by something other than a ghost!" Kendall exclaimed. "It's just a spooky story. The ghost does not exist, she is not coming after any of us, and we really need to let it go. Jo just told you a scary story don't lose your heads. Now I'm going to enjoy the rest of my Halloween and get ready for the party tonight." Kendall turned to Jo with a smile. "I'll see you later tonight, milady."

"Absolutely," Jo agreed. Kendall gave her a goodbye kiss before he left his three friends in the hallway. "Guys, it's just a story. Don't worry about it. I was teasing you Carlos. Enjoy your Halloween nothing is going to happen."

"Kendall!" James yelled as the three of them came walking into their apartment an hour later. "We've got the snacks for the party, man. Have you been up here the whole time?"

Kendall didn't respond or move or blink. James, Logan, and Carlos took one look at each other before running over to Kendall. They nudged him hoping to elicit some type of response from him but they got absolutely nothing, less than nothing actually. His eyes were open as he lay motionless on the couch. Carlos shoved Kendall trying to get something out of him because he thought Kendall was faking but nothing all it did was knock Kendall off the couch. He landed on the floor with a thud. He didn't blink or flinch. Carlos started yelling and panicking while Logan tried to get him to stop. James closed Kendall's eyes and lifted his arm which flopped lifelessly back to the floor.

"What are we going to do?!" James said suddenly. "Our best friend is dead."

"It was the ghost!" Carlos said. "She killed him because he didn't believe."

"That's ridiculous!" Logan said. "There is no such thing as ghosts there has to be another solution."

"FOG!" James yelled. "She's coming for you next!"

The fog that had disappeared earlier came back but this time it was twice as thick. The three guys yelled before they grabbed Kendall's body from the floor and bolted from their apartment like they were on fire. They didn't bother stopping to use the elevator. James had started to go there but Logan said they'd be in a little box held up with a wire. With a ghost after them did that seem like the safest place? Instead they took the stairs to the third floor where they started pounding on Jo's door. Jo opened the door looking concerned and even more so when she saw her boyfriend.

"What happened?" Jo asked as they pushed inside. Camille was sitting on the couch as they came storming in but she moved when they placed Kendall on it. "What's wrong with Kendall?" Jo asked.

"He's dead," Logan said in rush.

"We're next!" Carlos yelled.

"I'm too pretty to die!" James said.

Jo who was trying to process the news of her boyfriend's death went over to Kendall's body. She gently pushed the hair out of his face.

"The ghost you told us about is after us!" Carlos said to Jo.

"Guys I told you it's just a story!" Jo said.

"How do you explain Kendall then or the fog?!" James said impatiently. "Kendall's dead we're next. Don't you think now would be a good time to start believing in this story you told Carlos?! What are we going to do?!"

Jo had Kendall's head in her lap and she was fighting hard to stay in control of her emotions. Jo smirked at the three guys.

"I can help." Jo said softly.

"How?" Logan asked.

"We'll do anything!" Carlos declared.

"Almost anything," James clarified.

"You can start with an apology for saying girls can't terrify guys." Jo said folding her arms over her chest. "Right?"

"BOO!" Kendall yelled suddenly sitting up.

The other three guys nearly jumped out of their skin and it didn't help when Katie popped up from behind Jo's couch with another 'boo.'

"You claimed girls can't come up with anything that could scare you guys. So I enlisted their help to terrify you three." Jo pointed to Camille, Katie, and Kendall. "Kendall was in on it the whole time. Camille was responsible for the scream and the fog as Carlos was heading back to the apartment. Katie never lied when she said she wasn't responsible because at that point she wasn't. But she was for the fog in your apartment both times. Just before when Kendall was alive and after when he was 'dead.' I didn't even lie when I said I wasn't responsible for the fog in your room because that was all Katie. That was a nice touch by the way."

"Thanks," Katie high fived Jo. "Still think guys can't be scared by girls?"

The three guys shook their head and apologized to Jo, Camille, and Katie. Though they couldn't help but tease Kendall by saying it was no wonder Kendall loved Jo so much. She was just as evil and devious as he is.

"Well, this Halloween has been very fun." Jo said. She was leaning against Kendall's chest at the party later that night. They were dressed as Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala from Star Wars a favorite movie between the two of them.

"So, I just have one question about that story you told the guys." Kendall said. "Was that at all real?"

"No, I made it up." Jo smiled devilishly.

"Evil girl," Kendall said. "The guys are right. It's one of the things I love most about you."

"Same," Jo agreed.

Same evil minds, devious thinking, and resourcefulness Jo and Kendall are a match made in Halloween Heaven.

* * *

**A.N. This is not a request! This was just story for Halloween. So, I hope everyone liked it and has a spooky and awesome Halloween! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**Keep reviewing and requesting more on the way! :) You guys are great. Thank you so much! **


	39. Big Time Rush: Indestructible

Big Time Rush:

Indestructible

Everyone believes they have all the time in the world. At some point in your life you've probably thought it could never happen to me. At one point you believed you were immortal even if it was just for a split second. The last thing anyone ever wants to hear is that they're mortal. The last thing anyone wants is know they're time may be running out.

Jo Taylor is no exception to this. At merely 20 years old not even legally old enough to drink she was diagnosed with cancer. Her doctor believes that with chemotherapy she may have chance to beat it but it was going to be a long painful, process. The news was devastating. Her parents were just terrified for their daughter wondering if she'll pull through. It alarmed them she wouldn't speak to anyone either. For days on end after she found out she just stayed in her room only coming out to use the bathroom and eat. They could hear her guitar every once and while but she never sang a word. They wondered what was going through her head and how she was feeling but they were almost afraid to ask. Almost like they may break whatever is left of their daughter if they do.

They also knew she hadn't spoken to a single one of her friends when they all suddenly appeared in the front doorway demanding to know if Jo was still breathing. Her parents informed her friends that Jo was still living but she didn't want company right now. Whenever they told Jo her friends were here she would just shake her head and roll over in bed. They didn't want to force anything on her but they knew she needed to speak with someone.

Although they encountered another problem since they couldn't seem to shake Kendall from appearing outside their door every day at the exact same time. He refused to take their excuse that Jo was still alive. It had been nearly a week since he had spoken with her and he refused to stop showing up until he spoke with Jo face to face. He wanted to see his girlfriend was alright with his own two eyes and not through her parents. He needed to see her for himself and actually hold her not just get the door open with a two second explanation ending with a door in his face.

* * *

Jo's mother looked over at the clock and realized something suddenly sitting up on the couch in the middle of the show they were watching. She looked over at the door then to the clock on the wall and then to her watch. They all said the exact same thing.

"Kendall's late," she said softly.

"What?" Jo's father said checking his watch. "He's been here every day, same time."

Jo's father rose from the couch and walked over to their front door. He yanked it open to peer into the hallway where only a few other people happened to be walking by. But there was no Kendall in the hallway. He turned to his wife with shrug.

"Maybe he gave up," he said smugly.

"I doubt it." Jo's mother said leaning back against the couch.

* * *

Jo was gently strumming her guitar very unenthusiastically when she heard noise on her balcony. Curious Jo carefully set her guitar down on the stand before proceeding to the balcony doors which she quickly opened. She found none other than her boyfriend standing before her with a warm smile and his arms wide open.

Without a second thought Jo collapsed into his arms and buried her face into his chest revealing in the feel of him against her. She had missed him so much. She had wanted nothing more than to ask him to come over a million times within the last week but she hadn't because she was scared. Jo had no idea how to tell him what happened at her doctor's appointment. She still couldn't wrap her head around it. Everything just seemed like some sort of scary dream. But she realized she had made a mistake not calling Kendall sooner just being in his arms eased some of the pain or mental pain.

Kendall squeezed her tightly and he could feel something. It was like there was a wall between them it felt like she was keeping something from him. She was right here physically but mentally it felt like she was a million miles away from him. He hated the feeling and he eased away just a few inches so he could see her face. Kendall wasn't even sure if she had noticed she had started crying. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy. There were tears rolling down her face as she looked at him he could see more tears starting to form and cloud her vision. She blinked like she was just noticing them now because it was making it difficult for her to see him through the tears.

"Jo," Kendall asked carefully. "Are you okay? Please, tell me what's wrong. You're scarring me."

Jo sobbed and buried her face in his chest again. He could feel her rubbing her face against his shirt wiping the tears away. He could feel her clutching him even tighter now and he just held waiting patiently for her to say something.

"I have cancer." Jo whispered.

"What?" Kendall said softly.

"I have cancer, I found out at my doctor's appointment." Jo said softly. "I need to have chemotherapy."

Kendall's mouth parted slowly and he didn't say anything as he tried to wrap his mind around the bomb Jo had just dropped on him. Kendall didn't let go of Jo and she didn't move from his embrace either. She was almost afraid by his silence to look up at him. She wondered if he was going to bolt, if he was picturing her bald after the chemo and contemplating the best way to break it to her.

"I love you," Kendall said softly. He kissed the top of her head gently. He didn't think she'd want sympathy or him trying to understand what she's going through. Kendall knew she would just want reassurance that she still has a boyfriend who loves her no matter what happens. He wanted to keep her close to him, close to his heart. He wanted to protect her from this but he felt helpless at the same time because there was nothing he could do to help her. He wasn't a doctor he has no way to help her, he can't take this away, and he can't save her. All he can do is sit by helplessly and hold her hand while she goes through everything.

"I love you too," Jo mumbled.

Kendall chuckled as she sounded like a little child and it was slightly muffled by his shirt. He held Jo closer to him and he felt her tug him closer to her as well.

"We'll get through this together." Kendall declared.

"Together," Jo agreed.

* * *

Jo soon found that when Kendall said they would get through everything together he meant they would get through _everything_ together. He went with her to all of her doctor appointments and every single chemo session. He made sure Gustavo knew about it and Kendall's mother as well as Kelly arm wrestled Gustavo into making sure BTR wouldn't conflict.

Kendall was supportive when she decided to take a break from her career to focus on her health. She figured it was also due to the fact that he could see she was dead on her feet every day after work. The chemo took it right out of her and trying to work long hours on top of everything else draining both mentally and physically. She honestly wondered if it might help boost her energy if she wasn't working so much. New Town High gave her character a wide open exit so she was free to return if she should choose too.

Though she had to admit being out of work was somewhat nice since she could spend more time with Kendall. She felt as though she spent most of her days now in bed. Jo went to bed extremely early and woke up later each morning. Thankfully she taking a nap in the middle of the day while Kendall was at work helped her be awake longer so she could spend time with her friends. Camille had taken the news graciously. The three guys hadn't known what to say once she told them what was going on. It was the first time she had ever seen them truly speechless. Jo told them it was okay that they didn't know what to say.

Despite it all Kendall was there by her side every step of the way for which she was wholly grateful to him. Jo was still struggling to wrap her head around everything as it went on. She was able to tell Kendall anything. She could tell him she was terrified it may not end well for her and she might not come out on top but Kendall kept telling she would. He held her when she burst into tears over it and he spent every spare moment with her. Her parents were starting to think he was becoming a fixture in their apartment.

Jo didn't mind it was nice having company even if she thought she didn't want any. They still went out on dates, hung with friends by the pool, and most of all tried to act like nothing was wrong. They didn't ignore the problem but they didn't let it stop them either. Kendall even insisted on taking Jo around LA to do all the things she hadn't gotten the chance to before. She usually ended up asleep on the ride back to the Palm Woods no matter what they had been doing. Although Kendall never seemed to mind when she used him as her own personal pillow she still felt bad not being able to stay awake to keep him company. He teased her by saying it was okay, he had plenty to listen to since she talks in her sleep.

He kept telling her she was beautiful long after she believed she wasn't. Her hair was completely gone and she was skin and bones. No matter how much she ate it seemed to just disappear. For Kendall it was hard to watch his girlfriend go through all of this. Everything he tried to do felt insignificant to what she had to go through. Being a pillow or getting her something to eat or just holding her seemed like such small contributions but Jo told him it was enough.

The most stressful thing about it all was the part where it could go either way. Either she would start improving drastically with the chemo or she was going to stop responding at all. Her doctors were convinced it could go either way and only time would tell. Jo was terrified of going to the doctor's appointment to find out what it was going to be. Kendall decided there was only one way to  
reassure her completely she wasn't alone no matter the outcome. Kendall brought every single one of their friends with them to the appointment. All their friends from the Palm Woods came; Kelly and Gustavo, his mother, Katie, her parents of course, even Mr. Bitters, and Griffin.

The doctor was shocked by the amount of people who had come to support Jo but only allowed so many in the room with her. Jo took her parents, Kendall, the guys, and Camille. Kendall and Camille sat on one side of Jo with her parents on the other while the guys watched from the seats in the room. Jo had been clutching Kendall's hand so hard his hand started turning multiple different colors as he lost feeling. Jo didn't realize until afterwards when she let him go and she wondered why he hadn't said anything. He claimed he didn't notice but she figured he was lying and didn't press the issue. The doctor revealed she had started improving and her chances increased on beating the cancer.

Soon after Jo finally was rid of the cancer and once she was done with all of her treatments Kendall proposed to her. He told her he had been waiting for the right moment. He had planned to ask her to marry him before this happened but he had decided to wait because he wanted to plan their future and not have her think he was asking because he wanted marry her before he may not have the chance. Jo accepted happily.

Something Jo and Kendall learned from this whole ordeal was never to wait until tomorrow to do something because you never know when you may not have a tomorrow.

* * *

**A.N. Alright this is for JoKendall1! I hope you enjoyed it! Keep reviewing and requesting! You guys are awesome! So sorry this is late! **

**Also for the last chapter Jo and Kendall were Anakin and Padme from Episode II. It was sort of something for Disney deciding to make more movies for Star Wars. Also a its a little weird celebrating Disney's deal with a Nick show. Oops. But there you go it was more for Star Wars in general. Huge fan here, just wanted to make it clear. ;) Thanks so much though you guys are awesome!**


	40. Big Time Rush: Birthday

Big Time Rush:

Birthday

Jo was putting the last few touches on everything for Kendall's birthday today. She had a cake especially ordered so it was in the shape of a hockey stick. She set up a huge party for him on the set of New Town High after some arm twisting with her bosses to let her use the set to have the party. She invited all of his friends. She had his gift wrapped and locked it away tightly to make sure nothing happened to it. Only Camille knew about it anyway. She also made sure Kendall had no clue she even had anything planned.

Carlos, Logan, and James try every year to throw Kendall a surprise party but he always manages to figure it out. This year was no different and Kendall found out about the party. The guys felt awful and Jo suggested she throw it instead. The guys were confused figuring the surprise was already out but Jo said if Kendall was expecting a party it would be from them not her.

Kendall didn't have a clue as to what was going with his girlfriend and his friends all he thought was that his girlfriend had completely forgotten his birthday. He was on his way right now to pick Jo up from her New Town High set. He also couldn't figure out why there weren't many people at the Palm Woods when he left but he was too distracted by going to get his girlfriend. As he pulled up he saw Jo waiting for him outside with a small smile. Kendall parked the car and walked over to her but she was busy finishing through her purse.

She groaned. "I forgot my phone. Do you mind coming in with me to get it?"

"Am I even allowed on the set?" Kendall asked as Jo dragged him into the building. "I thought your director would've had me banned or something after you brought me here the first time."

Jo just kept pulling him into the building until they got back to the set. The minute they did Jo flicked on the lights casually revealing everyone from the Palm Woods, Gustavo, and Kelly waiting for them.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled shocking Kendall.

"What..?" Kendall said baffled as he walked into the room. "What… What is this?"

"Happy birthday," Jo said. She walked over to him. "You didn't really think I forgot did you?"

"No," Kendall lied very unconvincingly. "Of course not."

Jo nodded but she didn't believe him. Kendall wrapped his arm around her shoulders whispering his thanks in her ear. Jo just hugged her boyfriend back and said he was very welcome. Jo turned back to everyone else with one arm still wrapped around his waist.

"Now turn on the music and let's party!" Jo yelled. James hit the play button and the music pumped through the speakers set up around the room. There was food set up on one side of the room on a bunch of folding tables. On the other side was the dance floor and the back screens set up around the room were showing what looked like the inside of a lava lamp.

Kendall and Jo joined their friends on the dance floor. Kendall was thoroughly impressed by the party she put together and was only slightly grumpy she had actually managed to surprise him. Jo claimed she couldn't take all the credit since she had enlisted Katie and his mother's help to make sure he knew nothing about this party. Katie made sure the guys didn't do anything to tip him off and his mother helped get the decorations ready.

Jo had decided to wait to give Kendall his present until after the party was over. She promised him the minute they returned to the Palm Woods he would get it. So naturally Kendall was anticipating the end of the party anxious to see what his girlfriend had gotten him. Kendall was practically bouncing up and down by the time they got back to the Palm Woods.

Jo dragged him upstairs to her apartment and instructed him to wait in the living room while she got his gift from her room. It was a large long box she wheeled out. Kendall looked at it curiously wondering it could possibly be. Jo smiled at Kendall as he examined the box for a moment. Without waiting another second he ripped the paper away to reveal a large glass box with a hockey stick propped up inside. The glass case even had a lock on the door and with further examination he could see why. Kendall's jaw fell open as he looked back and forth from his girlfriend to the hockey stick.

"Is that real?" Kendall asked. His mouth was still slacked.

"Very real," Jo said softly. "I had it checked."

Kendall wrapped his arms around his girlfriend tightly thanking here over and over again as she giggled softly happy he liked it.

"An autographed hockey stick from Wayne Gretzky!" Kendall said excitedly. "This is the greatest gift I have ever gotten! Thank you so much. I love you."

Kendall hugged her tightly again and declared she was the best girlfriend ever. Jo slipped her hand into her pocket and pulled out a small key that unlocked the case. Kendall took it happily but didn't open the case he was still in awe over the gift. He couldn't believe she would get him something this amazing. It really was the greatest gift he'd ever gotten and he doubted anyone would ever be able to top it.

Kendall kissed Jo suddenly without any sort of warning catching her completely off guard. His last thought before he fell completely under her spell was that he was luckiest guy on Earth to have a someone do something this wonderful for him.

* * *

**A.N. So not a request story, just a story for Katelyen Tarver's 23rd birthday as well as Kendall Schmidt's 22nd birthday! Hope they have a good day! :)**

**Keep reviewing and requesting there is most definitely more to come so keep coming back to check it out! Hope everyone enjoyed this. Thanks you so much! Keep a lookout today, I may post another. ;) I'm feeling good its FRIDAY! **


	41. Big Time Rush: First Date

Big Time Rush:

First Date

After everything he had gone through to actually get Jo to agree to this date in the first place he really shouldn't be nervous, but he was. He couldn't believe it. He had been judo flipped by this girl, lied to, and tricked but he was nervous about a date. But he knew he really wanted to make a good impression with this date. He wanted to make this date special.

Kendall had it all mapped out and right now he was busy getting dressed. Katie was watching him throw his clothes onto his bed. Something in her eyes told him she wanted to ask him something but she didn't say a word as he continued shuffling through his closet looking for the right shirt. Finally her incessant staring got to him and he spoke up.

"Alright," Kendall started. "Whatever it is on that evil mind of yours spit it out."

"You're nervous." She stated. "Why are you nervous? It's just date right."

"I don't know why I'm nervous." Kendall shrugged. "I guess I just really like her. She's one of the few normal girls I've met here but is still really cool and I like being around her. I can't explain it, baby sister. I'm sorry."

"Well, as long as you're confused too." Katie teased jumping off the bed and leaving Kendall to finish getting dressed. Kendall shook his head with a small smile, he loved his sister. He finished putting on his clothes.

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Jo asked her mother. "Just right?"

Jo was talking to her mother through facetalk on the computer and she was showing her mother the outfit she had decided to wear on her date with Kendall. Her mother hadn't stopped talking about it since Jo had told her. Jo was almost sure her mother liked Kendall more than she did and that was saying something since she really did like Kendall.

"It's perfect." Her mother smiled. "Not too fancy, just the right amount of comfy causal."

Jo nodded as she looked herself over one more time before turning back to her mother with a smile. There were butterflies doing some kind of dance in her stomach and she knew she shouldn't be too nervous after she had spent the whole day with Kendall but she was. She knew why though before there was a barrier between them. She had a boyfriend. Albeit a fake boyfriend but it still put something between her and Kendall. She had definitely pegged him as the sort of guy who may go after someone else's girlfriend but he wouldn't do anything to cross the line of friends without knowing she was without boyfriend first. Now she would be going out with him and there was nothing to hide behind anymore.

This wasn't just a guy and a girl hanging out as friends this was a date. An actual date, the thought frightened and thrilled her at the same time. She nearly jumped out her skin when a knock on the door brought her back to reality. Jo waved goodbye to her mother promising she would call her after the date and tell her everything because her mother would flip if she didn't. Her father grumbled as he came out of the other room with a frown on his face. He had been hoping Jo would've stuck with the whole no boys thing, actually the more he thought about it the more he realized he had been praying.

Jo knew her father wasn't thrilled about it but he had accepted it like he had before when she went out on dates with guys in her hometown. As Jo put her laptop away her father seized the opportunity to answer the door before Jo could. He opened the door to reveal a tall blond hair boy with green eyes. Her father looked him up and down carefully, the look on his face suggesting that he was wondering where the rest of him was. Jo slipped past her father to Kendall. Kendall had been keeping a polite smile on his face wondering if this man who was obviously Jo's father was going to say anything.

"Hi," Kendall stuck his hand out. "I'm Kendall Knight."

"I'm Jo's father," he said taking Kendall's hand. He squeezed it tightly for a moment. Her father was testing to see how Kendall would shake his hand in return. Kendall squeezed her father's hand tightly in return. Without another word he released Kendall's hand and looked over at his daughter.

"I'll see you later, dad." Jo said softly kissing him on the cheek.

"Midnight curfew," her father looked at Kendall.

"And not a minute more," Kendall said. He took Jo's hand in his and led her over to the elevator. Jo turned to Kendall with an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry about my dad, he's a little strict." Jo explained. "He's harmless, for the most part, as long as you obey his rules." Jo clarified.

"Don't worry about it," Kendall said. "I understand. He's just doing his job."

She wondered if he was just too good to be true as she got into the elevator with him. Kendall glanced at her and saw her watching him. The two of them smiled and looked down before back at each other. They then burst out laughing together.

* * *

Kendall took Jo to a little Italian pizza shop not too far from the movie theater for the movie they planned to go see. They talked about their hometowns and the friends they had left behind in order to come here. Kendall told Jo about how all of them actually ended up here and how they weren't originally supposed to be a boy band. She told him about her love for singing and acting since she was very young. She had been in a bunch of different plays in school and she wanted to come to LA to see if she could actually make it out here where everyone was striving towards the same goals. Unlike in her hometown where singers and actors were far and few. They talked about what they each missed most from home and all the things they used to love doing there.

Once they were done with their meal they walked over to the movie theater. The movie they picked out was an action movie something they both liked giving them something in common with each other. They also liked the same snacks as well as sneaking in their drinks from the pizza place. Kendall had his stuck in his jacket pocket while she put hers in her purse when they realized what the other was doing they started laughing. Soda at the movies was insanely expensive, they agreed. They got popcorn and candy from the concession stand.

Kendall and Jo mocked and critiqued the movie trailers as they waited for the movie to start. They munched on their snacks together laughing along with whatever ridiculous joke one of them thought up. Once the movie started they found both of them made little comments throughout the movie without even realizing it. This was good since neither of them really interrupted the movie for the other; neither of them really minded the small whispered comments.

They enjoyed the movie and once it was over Jo was almost sad to see the date end until Kendall announced it wasn't quite over yet since he still had roughly another two hours before her curfew. Kendall took her back to the Palm Woods and out to the park where he had a picnic blanket set up. Jo looked at it curiously before he explained.

"In Minnesota one of my favorite things to do was go outside and lay down to look up at the stars." He spoke with a large smile. "I found you can actually see the stars from here in the park and I thought you might like to it."

As he spoke Jo looked up at the sky and gasped. You really could see all the stars from here glittering in the night sky as if they were diamonds. It was absolutely beautiful. Kendall and Jo spread themselves out together on the blanket so they could see the sky. Jo stared up at the stars and then turned to Kendall with a grin.

"Know any constellations?" She asked.

"A few," Kendall said. "I can find the North Star and the Big and Little Dipper but that's pretty much it."

Jo looked up at the sky for another moment or two before she started pointing out a few of them to him. Kendall followed her hand as she pointed to them and could see them the pattern of stars as she explained it to him. They spent as much time as they could outside staring up at the stars before Jo needed to get back to her apartment before her father decided to come looking for her.

Kendall walked Jo back up to her apartment. Once they were outside her door Jo stopped and looked back up at Kendall before she opened the door to go inside. Kendall smiled widely at her.

"So," Kendall said using his most charming smile. "Do I get another date?"

"Maybe," Jo said before she stood up on her tip toes to kiss Kendall on the cheek. "I'll talk to you tomorrow." She promised as she slipped into her apartment and shut the door behind her.

Kendall smiled as he watched the door shut. He'll take the maybe happily, he thought as he walked back to his apartment. As Kendall shut the door to his own apartment behind him he couldn't seem to wipe the grin that stretched across his face away. He wondered if it was permanently stuck to his face not that he would complain. He could still feel Jo's lips on his cheek. His cheek was tingling and he felt like he was just a live wire. He took a deep breath as he saw his friends hanging out on the couch playing video games with Katie watching them.

The guys seemed to notice him and demanded he tell them everything starting at the very beginning. Kendall relied what happened on his date as it only served to widen his grin. He could remember how she had kept getting closer to him on the blanket as he moved closer to her as well until she was practically lying on top of him. It was completely obvious Kendall was crazy over Jo. It was written all over his face with the large grin as well as the look in Kendall's eyes. It was the best first date ever, Kendall thought to himself.

* * *

The minute Jo walked through the door her father tried not to implode. It was plain for him to see, it was written all over her face, and her heart was definitely on her sleeve. His daughter was in love with this boy. He didn't want to think about that, she's only 16. She shouldn't be in love but there was no doubting the look on her face. Jo smiled at her father before she went into her own room rather quickly since she probably wanted to talk to her mother. He was okay with it as long as she didn't gush to him about her new boyfriend.

Jo went into her room and turned on her computer so she could facetalk with her mother. Jo told her mother what happened on her date with Kendall. There was no question about to Jo's mother she knew her daughter was really falling hard for Kendall.

Jo knew she was definitely going in that direction as well. She couldn't wipe the smirk off of her face even as she went to sleep that night. It was absolutely one of the best dates she'd ever been on. There was no doubt in her mind about whether or not she was going to go on another date with him. Jo fell asleep with a smile on her face and one thought on her mind. I really like him, she thought tiredly to herself.

* * *

**A.N. This request is for Snape24! Hope you liked it! Hope everyone else liked it too! ;) Happy Friday! **

**Whoo! Two in one day! Keep requesting and reviewing everyone! You guys are great! Hope everyone who lost power from Sandy has it back by now and that everyone is okay. I know some people are still struggling. Thanks so much for all the support! You guys are great readers. :)**


	42. Big Time Camping: My Version

Big Time Camping:

My Version

Big Time Rush had decided they wanted to go camping with their girlfriends and the Jennifers but once Gustavo found out what they were up to he put a lid on it immediately. He claimed it was too dangerous for them to go camping outdoors. The guys demanded a better reason or they were going anyway Gustavo actually broke down and said he didn't want them to go because he was worried about them. The guys agreed to find another way to go camping which where Jo came in she offered the up the sound stage on the set of New Town High.

Once everyone had all of their stuff set up on the sound stage Kendall revealed the guys had a surprise for everyone. They had set up a scavenger hunt for everyone.

"We thought it would be fun," Kendall said. "Is everyone up for a small friendly game?"

Everyone agreed and Carlos passed out the list for everyone. They had made it so they would be things you would find around a studio like this. Jo took her list and then remembered something very important.

"Okay, but you guys can't get caught by the security." Jo explained. "We're not supposed to be here today, the studio is closed. We could get in serious trouble."

"With an extra challenge," Kendall teased as he sat beside her. "Be my partner?"

"Partners?!" Carlos asked. "We can have partners?"

Carlos immediately started asking one of the Jennifers to be his partner and Kendall quickly realized they'd need a group of three. He wondered how long it would be before the Jennifers noticed they could just as easily be the group of three while James and Carlos could work together. Kendall was sure Logan and Camille who were looking over a list together were planning on working together.

"I'd love to," Jo answered nudging Kendall breaking his train of thought. Kendall smiled in response to her and wrapped his arm around her as he saw the Jennifers banding together. James took up as Carlos' partner. Kendall shook his head as he saw Jo could see what was going on. Logan and Camille stood up as did Jo and Kendall.

"Ready?" Kendall said. Everyone nodded. "Let's go!"

"So, what's first on the list?" Jo asked.

Kendall took a look down at the list and chuckled. "A New Town High script, Carlos really should've thought some of these through a little better."

Jo was busy riffling through her bag. She pulled out her script with a small smile. Kendall chuckled and followed Jo out into the parking lot. He didn't know where the other guys were going to find a New Town High script but it didn't matter much. The two of them quickly went through the list since Jo knew her way around the studio best it probably wouldn't be a very far competition but then again Camille knew her way around too.

She had a lot of auditions here and she hung with Jo here a lot so they would be good competition as well as the Jennifers who stop at nothing to get what they want. Carlos and James will have some crazy way of trying to win up their sleeves so maybe Kendall shouldn't worry too much about it being slightly unfair. Besides it didn't matter very much who won since there was no prize it was more for bragging rights than anything else.

Kendall and Jo quickly went around the studio either collecting what they needed or took a picture of it if it was too big to move. They were the first ones back to the campsite to find the security guard roaming around the set. Jo eyes widened as she quickly shoved her boyfriend along with herself into the nearest closet to hide. Jo opened the door enough to see through the small crack. Kendall looked over her head through the crack to figure out why Jo had a sudden panic attack and stuffed them in a closet. Kendall whispered his confusion into her ear since he couldn't see the guard.

"If she catches us, we'll be in so much trouble." Jo explained. "I could probably get out of it because I work here but you probably can't since you do not and have no card or pass to be on set here. Sorry."

Kendall shrugged. "Is she gone yet?"

"No, I think she's looking at the stuff we left on set." Jo said worriedly. "Good thing its camp equipment she probably won't think too much of any of it."

Jo shut the door and leaned against looking up at Kendall for a moment. "I think we're stuck."

"Then I guess we'll have to find some way to amuse ourselves." Kendall teased leaning towards her. Jo smiled and nodded in response before his lips touched hers gently. "Could be stuck for a while…"

"I'm okay," Jo said. "You?"

"Perfect," he answered leaning in again.

* * *

They ended up being the last ones back to the set but they didn't care very much they had enjoyed their time away from their friends. Afterwards they all hung out by the heater making s'mores while just looking up at the very fake stars over head. Jo and Kendall never moved very far from one another while they sat by the heater together. Jo spent most of her night either sitting on Kendall's lap or laying against his chest.

Kendall and Jo seemed to be in their own little world as they camped out together. Jo started laughing when she saw a huge glob of marshmallow on his cheek that Kendall didn't seem to notice was even there. Kendall looked down at his girlfriend in confusion.

"What?" He asked confused.

Jo pointed to her own cheek but she was still laughing at him so it made it difficult to speak as she tried to explain what she saw. Kendall kept looking at her expectantly but nothing helpful came out of her mouth because she kept laughing.

"You're not helping me out here." She laughed harder. "This is getting old."

Jo instead of trying to explain reached up with her finger and wiped it from his cheek and licked her finger clean. Kendall realized what she was laughing at so hard and started tickling her relentlessly. Jo laughed as she fell on the ground while Kendall kept tickling her. Kendall stopped as she begged him to before kissing her sloppily making sure some of it came off on her face. He laughed slightly before helping her wipe off her face.

Kendall decided camping with the girls was more fun than he had thought it would be. He had a great time with all of the girls and he wouldn't mind doing it again. Especially if he had his girlfriend with him while he was camping. Spending the night with her was the best night he'd ever had.

Jo had to say camping with the guys was so much more fun than camping with her family. Then again she should know by now that they guys tend to make everything more fun and being with Kendall made everything so much better too.

* * *

**A.N. This is for november 2 1990! Hope you enjoyed it! This story is one month old now. Whoo! Hope everyone enjoyed this!**

**You guys are great, keep on reading plenty more to come! As always let me know what you think good or bad! And keep the requests coming! Thanks so much for all the feedback! **


	43. Big Time Rush: Fire

Big Time Rush:

Fire

There's nothing more terrifying than hearing a fire alarm go off in the middle of the night and hearing Mr. Bitters running out of the building yelling fire! Kendall, Logan, James, Carlos, Katie, and Kendall's mother got up and ran out of the apartment. Except Kendall, Logan, and Carlos had to run back into the apartment when James stopped to get his lucky comb. They just picked James up and removed him from the apartment and James complained the whole way downstairs to the lobby and out to the parking lot.

Camille smiled as the guys came up to her feeling relieved to see them. Logan hugged her tightly after they set down the still complaining James on the ground. Camille was still looking around as though she was looking for someone else when Logan released her. Camille looked worriedly over at Kendall making his eyebrow go up.

"Where's Jo?" Camille asked. "Have any of you seen her?"

"No," Kendall said. "Have you?"

"No," Camille shook her head. "I hope she's not still inside."

Kendall took a look up at the building as well as nervously scanning the people around him looking for his girlfriend. His stomach twisted itself in knots. He could hear the firefighters say the fire had started on the third floor. It really didn't help his stomach as it twisted further. The fire started on the third floor, they were claiming it was moving quickly, he couldn't see Jo anywhere, and she was home alone. Her father was away on business. Kendall stared up at the Palm Woods. It terrified him to think she was still stuck inside. His hands started clenching and unclenching at his sides every moment he didn't see his girlfriend emerge from the front door of the Palm Woods.

Every moment he didn't see her stretched felt agonizingly long. Before he could change his mind or lose his nerve or let the guys see what he was doing Kendall took off back into the Palm Woods. The firefighters didn't see him rush into the building and once his friends saw they tried to call out to him but the firefighters stopped them from following.

"Oh, sure he can go in there, but I can't?" James said only slightly outraged. He was more concerned for his friend. Logan was busy informing the firefighters that his friend had run back in the building looking for his girlfriend.

"Are you sure she's not out here?" One of them asked.

"We haven't seen her at all." Camille said.

"Are you sure?" Another asked.

"Positive," Carlos said.

"What floor?" A firefighter asked.

* * *

One of the apartments on third floor was completely engulfed in flames making it nearly impossible to get to Jo's apartment but once he did he found it empty. Jo wasn't in her bed or anywhere else in her apartment. Kendall ran out calling her name feeling a sense of urgency welling up inside his stomach. After playing hockey for so many years and being the captain of the team he'd learned how to make split second decisions and to trust his gut. It had never steered him wrong. He knew there was something wrong. Jo was missing, she wasn't outside but she wasn't in her apartment either.

Kendall was rushing towards the stairs when he noticed something on this side of the hallway now engulfed in flames. A little boy prying at something underneath a fallen piece of ceiling without thinking Kendall went over to the little boy and saw a piece of blonde hair. The little boy was tugging on someone's hand and Kendall had an awful feeling it was Jo.

"Help!" The little boy screamed. "She's trapped! Help me!"

Kendall pushed the piece of very heavy plaster back to reveal his girlfriend with a nasty gash on her forehead. He reached down and carefully placed Jo's arms around his neck before lifting her into his arms. He turned to the little boy who looked about four holding his teddy bear in his hands looking terrified though it seemed more for Jo than for the hot flames quickly moving through the hall. Kendall made sure Jo was secure in his arms before turning his attention back to the little boy.

"Stay close to me." Kendall demanded. "Okay? Stay with me."

The little boy nodded before he pointed to Jo. "Is she okay?"

"She will be once we get out of here." Kendall motioned his head towards the stairs. "Let's go."

Kendall did his best to keep the little boy in front of him so he couldn't lose him. The last thing he wanted for the little boy to get caught in the building. Kendall figured Jo had probably been trying to get the little boy out when the ceiling fell and knocked her out cold. He was maneuvering down the stairs and was almost to the first floor when he encountered several firefighters one of whom offered to relieve him of Jo but he refused. The firefighters picked up the little boy and ushered them quickly out of the building.

Once they were outside Kendall placed Jo down on a gurney and flagged down an EMT to look at her. He gave a basic description of what he thought happened to his girlfriend. No matter what the EMTs said Kendall didn't leave her side other than for five minutes to call her father. He left an urgent message on his cell phone number as well as with the hotel he was staying at and with an emergency number her father had given him just in case. Kendall had hoped he would never need to use it but he decided this definitely qualified as an emergency.

Kendall stayed by her the entire time not even bothering to alert his friends to their presence he was much more concerned with Jo and the little boy. The little boy actually managed to tell him what happened. Jo was babysitting the little boy for a couple while they celebrated their anniversary when the fire erupted in the apartment next door. Jo rushed him out of the apartment even making sure he had his favorite teddy bear. Jo had seen the ceiling start to go as she rushed out while the little boy was already outside Jo quickly moved him out of the way but she was hit in the process. He tried helping her and waking her but nothing happened a few minutes later Kendall found them.

The little boy refused to leave Jo's side as well so he was being treated by the same EMTs. Soon his parents showed up hugging the little boy tightly while demanding to know what happened as they saw Jo injured. Kendall explained the whole story as the EMT began loading her into the ambulance. They wanted to take Jo to the hospital to run some tests.

"I wanna go with Jo," the little boy demanded, "and Kendall."

His parents seemed lost for a moment like they were going to say no but he started to cry and trying to get in the ambulance with Kendall.

"Meet us there," Kendall suggested. "Will that be okay?"

The little boy nodded tears rolling down his cheeks and his little lower lip quivering. "Please?"

His parents nodded agreeing to meet Kendall at the hospital as the EMT shut the door behind him as he got in behind Kendall. Kendall held Jo's hand tightly as the ambulance moved through the traffic quickly and swiftly. The little boy whose name was Drew Kendall had hoped was okay the little boy had a cough as did he. The EMT had made him keep an oxygen mask on because he was coughing so hard because of smoke but the EMT assured him it would clear up. The little boy's cough should go away soon too but Kendall wasn't sure the little boy didn't have a crush on his girlfriend.

Once they arrived at the ER Kendall was forcibly removed as they brought Jo in to run some tests on her to make sure her head would be okay and it wasn't more than a slight concussion. Kendall also practically threw a fit on the doctor and nurse because they wouldn't let him into her room once they were done running tests. They kept telling him it was because he wasn't family but Kendall's fit and decree he would be going into her room with or without their permission because she was his girlfriend and he loved her. They caved and let him in. Kendall sat by her side still holding her hand tightly silently willing her to wake up. He gently brushed her hair out of her face barely running his fingers over the now bandaged and stitched gash on her forehead.

Kendall could hear Drew out in the hallway asking for Jo and Kendall wanting to see her. He then heard the doctor ask if they were family and the response the doctor was obligated to give. Kendall closed his eyes as he heard Drew burst into tears at the thought of not being able to see his rescuer. After Kendall was sure the doctor was gone he slipped out of Jo's room somewhat reluctantly. He found Drew being comforted by his parents in the waiting room.

Drew almost shouted out when he saw Kendall but Kendall held up a single finger to his lips before he quietly tip toed into the waiting room.

"Mind if he comes with me?" Kendall held his hand out to Drew. His parents shook their heads no in response and Drew took Kendall's hand without hesitation. Kendall led Drew to Jo's room and propped him up on the foot of Jo's bed. Since it was obviously past Drew's bedtime he quickly fell asleep using Jo's legs as pillows. Kendall didn't mind much and he soon snuck Drew's parents in to the room too and sometime around midnight Jo's father showed up in a slight panic about his daughter. As well as sometime before that Kendall made sure his friends knew where he was and that Jo would be okay.

She has a mild concussion and should wake up fairly soon. Kendall stayed with her the entire time until she finally woke up in a half fog and panic worried about Drew. Kendall assured her that Drew was fine by pointing to him at the foot of her bed. He watched as Jo breathed a sigh of relief while Kendall breathed one for her thanking the fact that she was okay.

"What happened?" Jo asked touching her forehead gingerly. Her forehead was throbbing. "Why does my head hurt?"

"You have a mild concussion because you were hit with the falling ceiling trying to save Drew." Kendall looked over at the small boy. "Which you did and afterwards he tried to save you and now he's refusing to leave your side. Every time someone tries to take him away or you he bursts into tears. I think I have some major competition."

Jo smiled softly at the little boy and sat up slowly clutching Kendall's hand in her left hand and ran her right hand through Drew's dark hair. Jo still felt woozy but she was happy to have Kendall here with her as well. It never even crossed her mind in that moment to ask how she managed to get out of the building she just believed some firefighters had gotten her out of the building. Kendall didn't move from her side for the rest of her stay in the hospital though her other friends did visit none of them stayed like Kendall did. His friends brought him clean clothes throughout her stay because it was his stay as well.

Kendall brought her home and probably would've stayed with her even longer but Gustavo was flipping out about the time lost with Kendall spending all his time with Jo. Kendall left to go to the studio and Camille helped Jo get settled. The doctor wanted someone to keep an eye on her just in case she had severe headaches or if she had any dizziness or fainted. It could mean a much bigger problem.

Camille and Jo were sitting on the couch talking while watching TV. Camille was asking Jo what happened when the fire hit.

"Kendall must have found you just a few minutes after the ceiling fell in or else the flames would've spread to any later." Camille said nonchalantly.

"Kendall?" Jo said curiously. "Did you say Kendall found me?"

"Yeah," Camille said. Then she recognized the look on Jo's face, it was shock. "Wait, Kendall didn't tell you?"

"No," Jo said. "Kendall found me?"

"Yeah, when I told him that I hadn't seen you he waited a few minutes and was looking around for you. When you didn't come out he went in after you. He found Drew trying to tug you out from underneath the ceiling and he moved it to get you out. He carried you all the way downstairs to an EMT and pretty much hasn't left your side since." Camille explained.

"Kendall saved me…?" Jo was slightly awed. Her boyfriend ran back into a burning building to save her and he didn't even bother to tell her. She didn't know whether she was going to kiss him or kill him when he walks through the door later on.

* * *

Kendall knocked on the door later on that same night tapping his hand against his thigh as he waited for his girlfriend to answer the door. Camille came out with a smile she was desperately trying to reign in as she walked by Kendall with a small pat on his chest. Kendall gave her a very confused look as Camille walked down the hall. He walked into Jo's apartment holding up the bag of food he brought with him.

"I brought all your favorites." Kendall managed to get out before he was bombarded by his girlfriend. Without any sort of warning Jo kissed him in such a way that made his toes curl. Kendall couldn't think let alone speak when Jo pulled away from him but he was pulled away from his stupor when she smacked him on the chest. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were the one who saved me?!" Jo demanded. "That's usually information you should share with your girlfriend."

Kendall was still at a loss for words as he tried to explain his actions but his brain wasn't functioning anymore in fact he was sure his brain had melted. Jo was looking at her boyfriend like she was expecting an answer but all she got was his mouth opening and closing repeatedly.

"Sorry," Kendall said before he pulled Jo back into her arms to kiss her again.

Jo hadn't thought it to be possible but she fell even more in love with him in the few hours she had known about his saving her. He had walked into a burning building to get to her. He hadn't told her because he hadn't wanted the credit for the wonderful thing he did. Any doubt for his feelings or her own was completely washed away.

Kendall could feel something shift not only in her but in himself too. Almost as if in his coming in after her had not only made his feelings clear to himself but to her as well. He loved her even more for the fact that she was willing to risk herself to save Drew.

They unknowingly stepped across the point of no return with each other and spent the night together for the first time.

* * *

**A.N. This is a request story is for Lolo24! Hope you liked it! Take the ending as you wish everyone. ;)**

**Review as always! Let me know what you thought of it good or bad is always accepted and taken into account. Keep the requests coming and if you've already requested one don't worry I'm working on it. :) Also if you don't want to review feel free to send me a private message instead. I check it often. Thanks a lot you've all been great! **


	44. Big Time Break-Up: Reverse

Big Time Break-Up:

Reverse

When Kendall had agreed to go the audition Gustavo had set up for some movie he didn't think it would turn out this way. He had been sure he wouldn't get a callback never mind the part but he did end up with a callback. So, he decided it couldn't hurt to go to the callback anyway. But he never believed he'd end up with a phone call telling him he got the part, worst of all the fact that it films in another country for two years.

Talking to Gustavo didn't help at all since this had been his idea in the first place. It turns out Gustavo already knew where the movie was filming and planned to just pack up the guys and move with Kendall so they could continue Big Time Rush as Kendall was filming. Gustavo was already set up to move but Kendall said he wasn't sure if he wanted to take the role. He didn't want to leave LA and he was sure the guys didn't want to leave either but truth be told he wanted to talk to Jo before he decided whether or not to leave.

First though he had to tell Jo he had actually got the role despite the fact he had said he probably wouldn't. Kendall was on his way over to Jo's apartment to tell her right now. Kendall knocked on the door to Jo's apartment. Once Jo answered the door Kendall could see the way her face lit up the moment she saw him, she had looked sad a moment before.

"Hey," Kendall said. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Jo said softly. "I'm just having a bad day. I'm glad you're here though, I could use a hug right now."

Kendall smiled softly as he pulled her into his arms happily. If he left he wouldn't be able to walk over to her apartment anymore to do this whenever he wants to or whenever she wants him or needs him. There was no way he was leaving to go do that movie. He'd rather be here with Jo.

"Oh, yeah," Jo said as she pulled away. "So did you get a call letting you know about the role?"

"Oh, uh, I didn't get it." Kendall said softly pretending to be slightly disappointed.

"Bummed?" Jo asked softly hugging her boyfriend tightly. Kendall shook his head in response to the question as she pulled back to look up at him. "Well, dinner tonight? I made plans for us to celebrate but I guess we can go and just cheer each other up."

Kendall agreed giving her a goodbye kiss before he left to go back to his apartment to tell Gustavo he wouldn't take the role.

Meanwhile Katie had overheard the conversation between Jo and Kendall. She didn't want to break them up that wasn't her intent but Jo deserved to know the truth. He was deciding to stay for her. He lied about the role for her. He would give it up for her. The girl he was giving it all up for had a right to know just what kind of boyfriend she had. Katie stopped Jo from shutting the door. Jo peered around the corner to see who was there and smiled when she saw Katie.

"He's lying," Katie said simply and bluntly. "He did get the role."

"What?" Jo said. She opened the door the rest of the way and stepped out into the hall with Katie. Jo took a look down the hall where Kendall had just disappeared. "He said he didn't get the role. Why would he lie to me?"

"Probably because he didn't want you to know he was giving up the role of a lifetime to be with you." Katie said. "It puts a lot of pressure on someone when you give up the opportunity of a lifetime just because you'd miss someone too much. Besides Kendall probably doesn't know how to tell you and it was just easier this way. This way he doesn't have to tell you how he really feels because I know my brother and he's completely in love with you."

Katie looked over Jo's shocked face, posture, and the look of utter awe in her eyes. "And from what I can tell you're completely in love with him too." Katie could see she had Jo's attention once again. "Now the question is; what are you going to do?"

* * *

To be perfectly honest Jo had no idea how to answer Katie's question. Jo was now pacing the length of her living room since Katie had left her to ponder her question alone. Kendall had pretty much decided to give up an opportunity not only to help himself but BTR as well for her. He was giving up super stardom for her. She can't ask him to do that but she can't ask him to go either. He would never choose work over her. Kendall is the type of person to put his friends, family, and girlfriend before himself no matter what. Asking him to go do the movie and leave her beyond isn't even going to be an option for him.

She could break up with him forcing him to go because there wouldn't be any reason for him to stay here anymore if she's the only thing tying him to LA. Though she had a feeling he'd become completely useless if she did that because she'd be useless too if broke up with her. There was no clear cut idea on how to get him to go do this movie.

Since she had been pacing her apartment for a solid half an hour without any results she decided to call Camille and ask for her help. Maybe Camille could offer a different point of view Jo couldn't see right now. Maybe Camille could offer some support. Maybe Camille could just listen to her rant so she could get it off her chest and focus on the problem at hand.

"Wow," Camille said completely stunned after Jo explained what was going on and why she needed help. "What are you going to do?"

"I have no idea," Jo said. She plopped herself down onto the couch sitting for the first time in 45 minutes. Jo pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. She hit a button to make screen light up so she could see her background. It was a picture of her and Kendall together hanging out in the Palm Woods Park. "I don't want him to give up a role like this and regret it later. I think he should take the role but I don't know how to convince him to do that."

Camille frowned slightly as she turned to look at her best friend. "I have an idea but you're not going to like it."

* * *

Kendall could not understand his girlfriend's behavior at dinner tonight. It was the weirdest thing he had ever seen. It was like somewhere between the time he had seen her earlier when they made plans for dinner tonight and when he picked her up her entire demeanor had changed. It was like she did a complete 180 with her personality. It was like he didn't know his girlfriend at all.

When he picked her up he had thought he was earlier and she wasn't ready to go yet by the looks of the clothes she was wearing. Flannel pajama bottoms with holes in them, an oil stained t-shirt that looked a couple of sizes too big, old sneakers, and an old sweatshirt with holes as well. Kendall wanted to question it but he let it go because questioning a girl's wardrobe choices was never going to end well. It got worse when they got to the restaurant.

As they were walking in she pulled food from other people's plates and took other people's drinks. Once they were seated she proceeded to point out every guy in the room she thought was hot. When he asked her what was going on she innocently said she was being herself and if he had an issue with it.

"No," Kendall said. "I have an issue with you checking other guys out!"

"Sorry," was all she said.

When her food came she ate with her hands instead and let out the loudest most disgusting burp he had ever heard. It was louder than any of the ones the guys made. Normally he really wouldn't mind but not in public, the guys even tried not to burp in public. Kendall couldn't believe the way his girlfriend was acting it didn't seem like her at all.

"What gives?" Kendall demanded. "Earlier today you were my nice normal girlfriend and now, now I don't know you."

"Well, I just thought since we've been together for a while you should see how I really act." Jo said innocently enough. It was killing her to act like this. "Oh, and by the way tomorrow I don't want you to hang out with the guys we should go shopping together instead. Also I don't think you should play hockey anymore."

Kendall nearly fell off his chair. Not hang out with the guys? No more hockey? Was she insane? Why would she ask him to do any of that?

"Are you kidding me?" Kendall asked. "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing," she said. Jo chuckled in a condescending sort of way. "You know I'm glad you didn't get that movie role. You've said it yourself you're not a good actor anyway so you probably would've bombed anyway."

Kendall's mouth dropped. "I did get the part." He whispered.

"Huh?" Jo asked.

"I did get the part but I choose to stay for you." Kendall said more strongly. "But now I think that may have been a mistake."

Both of them rose to their feet.

"You're making a scene," Jo said. "So you can either go do your movie and break up with me or stay here and listen to me. Your choice, do whatever you want."

"I'll go do my movie and break up with you." Kendall said as he walked away.

"What no goodbye kiss?!" Jo yelled after him. She plopped down into her chair feeling terrible she had pushed the guy she had fallen in love with right out the door. She felt tears prick her eyes. She wished she didn't have to do that. Jo felt so awful tricking him like that, she wasn't that kind of person. She had never been that kind of person. She hated those kinds of people.

She wasn't the sort of girlfriend to demand her boyfriend spend all his time with her and none with his friends or force him to take her shopping. She didn't want him to stop playing hockey it was a part of him and she would never take it away from him. She didn't want to treat him like this. She knew that but the problem is; he never will.

* * *

Kendall couldn't believe how awful she had acted. It was completely out of character for her. It was nothing like her. He thought he knew her inside and out. He thought he knew the type of person she was but apparently he was very wrong. The more he thought about it the less sense it made.

His mind kept coming back to when he said that he did get the role though as though there was something important there he missed. He thought about the way she had reacted. Most people would've been shocked but she hadn't seemed very shocked. The more he thought about it the more it seemed like she had been expecting him to say that and what she would say in response. Almost as though she had rehearsed it, almost like she already knew about the role.

If she knew about it made so much more sense to him. She was trying to get him to break-up with her so he would take the role. He should've known better. He does know better. He knew exactly who his girlfriend was, just like him when it comes to tricking people; perfectly willing to do it.

* * *

Jo was lying in bed when she heard a soft knock her bedroom door open. It was probably her father wondering why she was still in bed this late in the morning. "Go away, dad. I don't want to talk about anything."

"So, you decided to force me to take the role by pretending to be every guy's worst nightmare when it comes to their girlfriend? Although it could've just been my worst nightmare when it comes to a girlfriend."

"Kendall?" Jo's tone suggested shock as she rolled over to look at the door. Sure enough Kendall was standing there leaning against the doorjamb. "What are you doing here?"

"I forgot to give you something," Kendall said. Before he leaned down to kiss her softly. "You didn't really think you'd get away with it did you?"

"I guess I probably should've known better." Jo admitted. "But it was worth a try."

"I'm not taking the role." Kendall said softly.

"You should," Jo argued.

Kendall chuckled. "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

Jo shook her head as she sat up in bed and dragged Kendall to sit down beside her. Jo collected her thoughts before she spoke. "I just don't want you to regret this later or end up resenting me by extension since you are staying because of me. This is an amazing opportunity and you should take it and go big time."

Kendall chuckled hearing his own statements echoed through her words. He knew she was doing it on purpose. Not listening to his own advice would be silly but he's never had to deal with someone else involved in the decision. It's not just about him anymore. He had an us or a we with Jo and he loved her. He didn't just want to leave her behind to go do some movie.

"I could never feel that way towards you," Kendall said softly. It looked like he wanted to say more but he reframed.

"Feelings change," Jo said. "You're going to be great because I've never seen you do anything you set your mind to and be anything less."

Kendall had his phone in his hand and all he could do was watch helplessly as Jo called Gustavo and handed the phone back to him without a word. Kendall told Gustavo he would do the movie. Gustavo informed they'd leave in two days giving the guys enough time to pack and get ready for their flight. Jo did her best to hold in her emotions. She was going to miss Kendall so much.

Since he only had two days left Jo helped him pack before they spent the rest of the day together doing whatever they wanted as long as it was together. Jo knew things were never going to be like this again. She knew she was in love with him and she honestly didn't know how she was going to fill her day at the Palm Woods without the constant craziness the guys offered. She also didn't know what she was going to do without her Kendall fix. But she did her best not to think about it while they were spending time together that day.

* * *

Those last two days together passed so quickly Jo felt like she had blinked and it was suddenly time for Kendall to leave. The other guys, Katie, and their mother were already in the van with Gustavo at the wheel and Kelly beside him. Jo and Kendall were outside the bus saying goodbye to each other. Jo took a deep breath.

"Got everything?" Jo asked.

"Except you," Kendall answered softly.

"I'm going to miss you," Jo said softly.

"Same here," Kendall said. "Good bye kiss?"

Jo wrapped her arms around Kendall tightly as he did the same to her. They both wanted to live in that moment forever. They wished this moment would last forever. But the end came all too soon and they were forced to part as Gustavo started honking the horn demanding Kendall get on the bus now before they miss their flight.

"Maybe I should make you miss your flight," Jo teased.

"Wouldn't see me complaining," Kendall said.

They both smiled at each other but it was only half-hearted and it didn't manage to reach their eyes. Both of them still looked sad. Jo waved goodbye as Kendall got on the bus with the rest of the guys. She could see him through the window waving at her as Gustavo pulled out of the parking lot. Jo waved goodbye back to Kendall. Heck of a way to break up, she thought to herself, just as he thought the same.

She watched the bus until she couldn't see it anymore. Then she steeled herself as she went back into the Palm Woods with Camille who had also been outside saying goodbye to Logan. The two of them went inside and back upstairs. The Palm Woods wasn't going to be the same without the guys.

* * *

Kendall had the worst few weeks of his life. Being without Jo was like being without part of himself as he tried to move through his days. But it felt like it was just getting worse. Not having Jo around was grating on him. He missed walking through the building only to have her come up to him with a 'hey,' a happy smile, and something for the two of them to do together. He missed going on picnics with her. He missed being around her. He missed the way she made his day better by just seeing her.

After a while it was too much. So he decided he just couldn't stomach this anymore. The more he kept thinking about this separation the more he hated it. They were over. She'd be going out with other people. Jett would be hitting on her non-stop. Maybe she'd go out with him. Maybe Jett would grow on her. Maybe someone else will grow on her. Maybe when he finally does get back to the Palm Woods she'll barely even remember his name. These thoughts plagued his mind constantly throughout the day but they mostly came into his thoughts at night when he had nothing to distract him from those thoughts.

When he couldn't take it anymore he decided to do something about it.

* * *

Jo was busy trying to memorize her lines when a sudden buzz went through the Palm Woods once she was back from the studio. Everyone was up and full of energy for the first time in weeks. Jo didn't know what was going on and she really couldn't care at the moment since she had an enormous script to get through. She tried not to pay attention to the way people were staring at her as she walked by or the way Jett was so cold to her when she saw him in the lobby. He really didn't look happy. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that she turned down his movie invite, again.

She didn't think anything of it until Camille acted strangely towards her asking whether or not she'd been to her apartment yet. When Jo said she hadn't Camille walked away with a small squeal and wished her good luck. Jo found everyone's behavior odd but it was Hollywood and this is the Palm Woods. Everything here is odd and out of place.

She didn't understand until she walked in her apartment door, dropped her keys, her script, and demanded to know if she was dreaming. Kendall was sitting on her couch with a large grin as he flipped through the channels on the TV so relaxed as if he had every right to be there. Kendal informed her she wasn't dreaming and without another moment wasted she jumped on top of him with a large smile.

"What are you doing here?" Jo asked.

"I wanted to talk to you and I wanted to do it face to face." Kendall explained. Then he went on to explain why he was back and Jo completely agreed with him.

They decided to remain in a relationship together since they both decided they would still feel the same way for each other once two years has passed. Kendall returned to filming his movie while Jo informed the Palm Woods the guys would probably be visiting regularly.

They thought the same way they have before; it's better to be together for one minute than not at all.

* * *

**A.N. This request is for B Jendall! Hope you liked it! There's no such thing as too many requests so keep them coming, I don't mind for anyone else who may be wondering. It may be a little while but I will get them out for all of you guys don't worry!**

**There's more to come so keep coming back to check them out! You guys are great! Thanks so much for reading these! Review and request as always please! :)**


	45. Big Time Rush: Wedding Day

Big Time Rush:

Wedding Day

Kendall was sure he wouldn't have any wedding day jitters until the day was actually upon him and he felt terrified. He wasn't even able to eat breakfast that morning as the guys got him up for the biggest day of his life. He was marrying Jo Taylor. In just a few hours they would be a married couple. They'd be tied together in every possible way in just a matter of hours.

Kendall was finishing putting on his tuxedo and had gotten to the tie before he remembered every time he'd put on a tie before Jo had tied it or his mother. He had no idea how to tie it. He heard a gentle knock on the door and he yelled his permission to come in.

"Hey, Baby Sister," he said. "Know how to tie this?"

Katie nodded taking a step in front of her brother so she could help him. Katie went to work on his tie as she carefully watched him. "Ready?"

"Yes," he answered without hesitation. "I just don't know why I'm so nervous, it's just Jo. I've known her for years now."

"Nerves are just a part of the day." Katie put the finishing touches on his tie. "All done. Don't worry so much Big Brother; everything is going to go off without a hitch. Everyone is making sure of that. All you need to do speak when you're told to. As for your nerves, I'm sure those will go away the minute you see Jo walk down that aisle."

"What makes you so sure?" Kendall asked. Katie was already out the door when he asked but she stuck her head back in with a smile.

"You always say Jo makes you happy just by seeing her, something tells me she'll have the same effect on you today." Katie smiled at her big brother before she left him to finish getting ready.

Kendall took a deep breath as he shrugged on his jacket. The guys walked into the room without bothering to knock dressed and ready for the ceremony to begin. The three of them were all his best man; they were sharing the responsibilities of the job since Kendall hadn't wanted to choose between them. Kendall followed them out to take his place by the minster.

On his left and everyone else right were his family and friends. His friends from Minnesota who had flown out just to see Kendall get married. His friends from the Palm Woods who looked like they had divided themselves up evenly to be on both sides since he and Jo shared many of the same friends at the Palm Woods. His entire family was seated there with his mother. He wondered if his father was watching the entire thing from heaven and whether or not he was smiling. He could see his mother smiling proudly at him with tears in her eyes. Katie was probably with Jo since she was one of her bridesmaids. On his right he could see Jo's family who today would legally become a part of his family. He saw Jo's mother seated in the front row with a space beside her reserved for Jo's father who would be walking Jo down the aisle. Jo's mother saw him look over at her and she smiled in response giving him a gentle wave. Kendall was extremely grateful Jo's mother actually liked him since her father didn't whatsoever. Both Jo and her mother kept her father from trying to throw him in jail or have him killed. Kendall shook those thoughts off. Nothing mattered today other than how Jo and Kendall felt about each other.

The music began, the guests rose from their seats, and Kendall looked down towards the doors as Jo came into sight. For a moment he forgot how to breath as he took in just how beautiful she is. She was absolutely stunning. He was literally facing the rest of his life right now. He could see it all before him. Kendall could see his entire life spreading out before him as he watched the most wonderful woman in the world walk down the aisle towards him. He could see a house mixing both of their tastes together. He could hear children laughing and playing together. He could see them growing old together. It was all sitting right in front of him and all he had to do was reach out and take it. Suddenly Kendall realized they weren't feelings of nervousness; it was excitement. Today began a new chapter in his life and he couldn't wait to turn the page.

Once Jo and her father reached him Kendall stepped down the small step to the two of them. Jo hooked her arm through Kendall's as well.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The minster asked. Jo's mother rose from her seat to take her husband's arm as well.

"We do," they said softly. Kendall let out a sigh of relief he hadn't realized he had been holding in. He was sure her father was going to have some sort of fit and demand his daughter not marry him but he didn't. Kendall and Jo took the small step together to face the minster.

Kendall and Jo exchanged their own vows they had both written for each other. Logan had a copy of Kendall's but he didn't need him. Kendall guessed it was because he had so many songs memorized that copying something to memory he had written wouldn't be very difficult but as he spoke it didn't matter what he had written. He was just speaking from the heart and about the way he felt. Looking into her eyes gave him all the inspiration he needed.

* * *

Once the wedding was over along with the reception Kendall finally found a moment to himself to reflect on everything that had transpired that day. He and Jo were in the limo on their way to the hotel by the airport where they would be staying for the night before catching their flight the following day for their two week honeymoon. Kendall could tell Jo was napping since they had a little ride before they got to the hotel. It gave him a moment to just think.

He couldn't help but stare at the silver band on his left hand ring finger. He and Jo were married. That thought kept running through his head since the ceremony. They were tied together forever. In his mind divorce wasn't really an option. If he had thought for one second they wouldn't have been able to make it through forever together he never would've asked her to marry him. A stupid grin had broken out onto his face once the ceremony was over and honestly Kendall hoped it wouldn't go away. He had never been so happy in his entire life.

It was never going to easy. They were going to fight. They were going to have problems. But they would get through them, they always do.

* * *

"Butterflies?" Camille Jo's maid of honor asked.

"Butterflies who I think are doing the hoedown!" Jo said clutching her stomach. She had just finished putting on her dress as well as getting her something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue. Katie had just left to go see if the guys were ready to get the ceremony started.

That left Camille and her other bridesmaids to make sure Jo doesn't have a heart attack because of her nerves. They were doing their best but Jo still seemed impossibly nervous which made Camille nervous.

"I have never seen you like this before." Camille said softly. "Not even when you're in front of the cameras and people you don't know. You know Kendall and everyone else out there. Besides you'd think the fact that you're going to see Kendall in just a few minutes would cheer you up since you haven't seen in the last 36 hours."

"Not helping," Jo said. "I'm pretty sure that's the longest we've gone without seeing or talking to each other in the last three years. So pointing it out doesn't help me very much. I think I'm so used to having him around all the time or talking to him all the time that when he isn't around it's noticeable for me. He's the one person I tell everything to and I haven't done that in the last 36 hours. It's usually him who calms my nerves."

"The guys are ready," Katie poked her head back through the door. "Are you ready?"

Jo nodded and rose from her chair to follow Katie and the others out into the main entrance hallway. Her father was there adjusting his cufflinks. He took a deep breath as Jo walked over to him. The others lined up in the right order to walk down the aisle together. Jo wrapped her arm around her fathers and gently nudged him with her hip.

"You're not going to object when the minster asks if there's anyone who doesn't want this marriage to happen speak now or forever hold your peace, are you?" Jo teased. "If you are tell me now."

Her father shook his head gently and gazed down at his daughter who was smiling happily up at him. "No, I wouldn't do that to you. He makes you happy and I would never want to do anything to make you unhappy." He sighed as though he was thinking about something unpleasant. "Kendall is a good guy."

The way he said it made Jo want to burst out laughing as he sounded so pained in admitting that to her but she held herself in check. He'd never say anything nice again if she started laughing at him. Jo just smiled knowingly to herself as she heard the music kick up for them to begin walking. She could hear Gustavo playing the music beautifully. She had insisted Kendall let him be involved in the ceremony one way or another since they consider themselves family which made Gustavo her family as well.

The minute she set foot through the doors her eyes were immediately drawn to Kendall who looked dashingly handsome in his tuxedo. It fit him perfectly and outlined his sinewy form. She saw his mouth go slack as he stared back at her. Though she was aware of the people around her nothing mattered when she looked into Kendall's eyes. It didn't matter what her mother or father thought. All that mattered was that this day was all about them. The butterflies in her stomach ceased at once. It amazed her how one simple look at Kendall or from Kendall could make all her worries go away.

She could see forever in his eyes right now. Her entire future panning out for her to see, a house, kids, and her and Kendall growing old together. The thought of having her future completely mapped out for her was terrifying and exhilarating. Every wonder in the world, everything she could ever want she would experience it with Kendall. They would be tied together from here on out and the thought didn't seem quite as imposing as it used to. Now it was amazing.

* * *

After everything was over and Jo found a moment to herself later on that night as Kendall slept soundly on her shoulder. Jo was gently stroking his hair. She was thinking about the ceremony and it brought a smile to her face as she continued moving her left hand through Kendall's short hair. She could see her silver ring glinting in the light streaming in the window.

Forever was the only thought running through her head. Forever. Forever was okay with her as long as she spent it with Kendall. Forever wouldn't be easy; they would have problems like any other couple. They would be fine though. They always came out together.

* * *

**A.N. This one is for B Jendall! Hoped you enjoyed it! Alright you guys are awesome. Keep the reviews and requests coming. There is always more to come. Thank you so much for reading this and all the feedback.**

**Also I have posted a new story. Check it out let me know what you think about it and whether or not you'd like me to continue writing it. It will not be one-shots it'll be a story for Jo and Kendall. It will not be updated everyday if I continue with it more like a few times a week. The one-shots will continue to posted as they are now which is why the other one will not be posted as much. So, let me know what you think! Good or bad! :)**


	46. Big Time Rocker: Friends

Big Time Rocker:

Friends

The guys couldn't help the shock when the new girl at the Palm Woods arrived. An 18 year old girl who moved to the Palm Woods alone to become a rockstar with red dyed streaks in her hair and black clothing. She absolutely wasn't like anyone they had ever met in Minnesota. She wasn't even like anyone they had met in Hollywood either. Her eyes seemed harsh and worldly like she had seen and experienced a lot. She was dark and very gothic.

Since she was the new girl James and Carlos immediately started fighting over who would get to ask her out. Logan pulled himself out of the running because he was still interested in Camille who he took off after since she was busy rehearsing for a new role. Kendall had to admit her new role was beginning to frighten him and was constantly wondering when she walked up to them if she would flip him today. Kendall did his best to avoid her. Logan and James quickly decided they would let the new girl Lucy Stone decide between the two of them.

Kendall found the idea slightly ridiculous but he didn't bother trying to stop them, instead he just went out to the pool to relax and read a magazine. Maybe then he could avoid the whole train wreck with Lucy, James, and Carlos. It's not that he didn't want to introduce himself to the new girl since she was going to be a neighbor or that the guys would have a fit if they saw him talking to her it was just easier to wait until after James and Carlos talked to her. After all what could possibly go wrong with their 100 percent full proof plan?

Kendall shook his head as he sat down on a chair by the pool and made himself comfortable with a hockey magazine. Kendall had managed to get through a good portion of the magazine before things went wrong. He noticed someone sat down beside him and when he looked up he saw the new girl Lucy Stone seated there.

"Hi," she said softly. "I'm Lucy."

"Kendall," he answered softly.

"Nice to meet you," Lucy said holding out her hand. Kendall shook her hand gently. "How long have you lived here?"

They got to talking for a few minutes before Kendall was distracted by someone walking out to the pool area. He smiled softly and waved at the person to come over. Lucy recognized the other girl but couldn't place her face. She kept flicking through all the different movies and shows she may have seen her as the girl sat down with Kendall. The girl pecked him on the lips before turning to look at Lucy so Kendall could introduce the two of them to each other.

"This is Jo Taylor my girlfriend," Kendall said to Lucy. Jo stuck her hand out to Lucy as she spread out on Kendall. Lucy shook Jo's hand.

"Jo Taylor from New Town High right?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, I play Rachel." Jo answered.

"Weren't you offered a major role in _Chancy Jackson and the Magic Gallows_?" Lucy asked confused. "I swear I read that somewhere."

"I was," Jo said softly. "But I turned it down for personal reasons."

Lucy saw the way Jo and Kendall looked at each other and saw the exact reason why Jo didn't take the role. She didn't need any further explanation as she sat back in her chair and got comfortable. Kendall was still holding his hockey magazine from what Lucy could see and Jo was gently nudging it teasing her boyfriend. Kendall looked aghast by whatever she said. They seemed so sweet together, Lucy thought. She knew she could become good friends with both of them and looked forward to doing so with them.

"Watch out," Jo warned. Lucy turned to look at her questioningly.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked softly.

"My friends," Kendall answered.

Lucy was cornered by the Carlos and James as they proposed that one of them should become her new boyfriend. Lucy managed to get rid of the two of them for the moment as she sat down again in her chair. Kendall and Jo were watching her waiting for a reaction of some kind from her.

"Are they always like that?" Lucy asked.

"Pretty much every time there's a new girl at the Palm Woods." Jo said. "Let me tell about my first day here."

Jo left Kendall's chair so she could sit on the end of Lucy's chair instead and Jo told her what happened when she first arrived at the Palm Woods. When Jo finished telling her about her first day here Lucy had to ask how the two of them managed to get together then. Kendall kept reading his magazine as Jo told Lucy all about the guys' crazy antics here. After not too long they were joined by Camille as well who told her more about the guys before Jo showed up.

Kendall had a feeling these three were going to be good friends and the guys were going to be in so much trouble trying to take the three of them on, especially if they got Katie involved. Oh, yeah, this was going to be fun, Kendall thought.

* * *

**A.N. This is for november 2 1990! Hope you liked it! I got your other requests listed so don't worry they're on the way, I haven't been ignoring you just extremely busy. **

**Quick explanation for this, I think Jo and Lucy could've been good friends if Lucy never fell in love with Kendall which made things complicated. Okay, so I hope you enjoyed it. Review and request! Thanks for all the support! You guys are awesome. I know its short but I may post another or a chapter in my other story! **

**Speaking of my other story check it out and let me know what you think. Also whether or not I should continue with it! :) You guys are awesome!**


	47. Big Time Rush: Missed Opportunities

Big Time Rush:

Missed Opportunities

With the world tour in full swing and swiftly coming to a close as they moved through each and every country quickly. Kendall was only interested in one of the last countries they would be performing in the most: New Zealand. With the concert coming up in just a few weeks Kendall and Kendall had been debating an idea he'd had for weeks now. He hadn't been sure about his plan but he decided he wanted to do it anyway. He needed to know for sure. Kendall decided he was going to ask Jo to come to the concert. If she came it would mean she was still in love with him, if she didn't then it would mean she was no longer interested in him. Two weeks before their concert in New Zealand Kendall sent a ticket and a message to Jo's agent. He never heard a word back but he hadn't expected one.

* * *

Jo on the other hand was busy dealing with problems to the movie. There were far too many script changes, the fans were getting angry, and the integrity of the book itself was being stripped away with each line. Jo was trying her best to stay afloat on this very quickly sinking ship. The writers were busy trying to come up with a better script for the second movie. The director was working with the editors trying to see if they could amp up the special effects to hide the horrible script changes. Jo was wondering what would happen to her career if she starred in this very awful movie.

Jo had liked the original script, the one she auditioned with but once she arrived in New Zealand it seemed all the writers and director wanted to do was change everything around. She very quickly started hating all the changes to the book. They removed whole plotlines, important scenes until it no longer reflected the book it was supposed to based on.

She was busy dealing with the fallout of the entire thing and her manager was so busy dealing with the people of New Town High. Her agent was trying to see if they could bring Jo back onto the show which Jo was looking forward to. She could return to the Palm Woods, she could see Kendall again, she could see Camille, and be with all of her friends. Jo hoped the people on New Town High would accept her coming back.

* * *

Her agent on the other hand had no idea about Kendall's letter with the tickets, a backstage pass, and message inside of it until it was too late. The letter was lost in the mail.

* * *

After the concert Kendall felt heartbroken like he had lost Jo all over again. She wasn't in love with him anymore. He had wanted to know the answer to his question: After all this time would they still have feelings for each other? Guess he had gotten his answer. He tried to keep himself busy so he wouldn't alarm his friends or end up face down on a couch while the guys put on a puppet show to try and cheer him up. The guys knew about his plan and saw when Jo didn't come to the concert there was a slump in his shoulders.

Losing a girl you love twice had to really suck and they couldn't imagine how he felt and they did their best not to try just to be there if Kendall needed a friend or someone to take his mind off Jo. It still hurt after a while but with his best friends it eased the blow.

* * *

After they were back at the Palm Woods and Kendall began spending more and more time with Lucy he found himself beginning to like her more and more. He decided maybe it was time for him to try dating again. Jo not coming to the concert did influence his decision to do so but he would never admit it. He didn't want anyone to think he was asking Lucy out because Jo wasn't in love with him anymore. He wanted them to think he was asking her out because he really did like. Which he thought he did right up until the moment he saw Jo again.

It brought all those feelings rushing back to the surface even though they were shrouded by confusion and awkwardness. He thought he had gotten over Jo but the truth of the matter was at the end of the day he was still in love with her and her with him. The truth was he had buried his feelings and tucked them away trying his best to lock them up so they couldn't hurt him anymore but it didn't work. He still loved her. Though he didn't understand why she never came to the concert Kendall didn't question it. He was happy to have her home.

* * *

Just after Babylace won his award that night when Jo was home getting ready for bed her agent called her. Her agent babbled so urgently on the other end of the phone Jo didn't understand at all why she was calling. Jo hadn't auditioned for anything recently so there was no way she was calling about a movie offer. Jo instructed her agent to calm down and repeat whatever it was that she had just said.

"What?" Jo said outraged. "Are you kidding me?!"

Somehow without the angry click or slam of hanging up a phone doesn't give it quite the same impact after an argument or heated discussion with someone. Jo left her phone on her night table as she thought over what happened with Kendall today. He spent the entire day trying to make up for kissing Lucy in that elevator. In truth, she probably could've prevented the whole thing.

* * *

Kendall was in the middle of eating his breakfast when the guys heard a knock on the door. Kendall went over to the door since no one else bothered to move, they just kept eating, and his mother was busy cooking. Kendall shook his head as he opened the door to reveal his girlfriend looking slightly abashed. He smiled at her softly and leaned in to kiss her gently. He silently thanked her for suddenly turning her head as he got to her lips.

"Did we have a date this morning?" Kendall asked confused. "Did I forget?"

"No," Jo said softly still standing in the hall even though Kendall had the door wide open so she could come in. "I just needed to talk to you."

"That doesn't sound good," Carlos said from the table. Logan and James hit him to shut him up. Kendall shook his head but went out into the hallway shutting the door tightly behind him.

"What's up?" Kendall asked.

"I think I owe you an apology." Jo said softly. "I got these this morning," she handed him the tickets from the New Zealand concert. "I got your message last night. I didn't know you sent me these Kendall. My agent told me they were lost in the mail and she just got them yesterday."

"So, you don't need to apologize, it's not your fault they got lost." Kendall said stepping closer to her. He placed his hands on her arms as she avoided his eyes. "It's not your fault."

"No, but I treated you so awful yesterday. I didn't kiss you, I flipped out, and I shouldn't have. You thought I didn't feel the same way so you moved on. I can't blame you for that. I shouldn't have blamed you for it." Jo finally looked up at him. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Jo. You didn't know." Kendall said softly. "If you had known would you have come?"

"That's not even a question." Jo smiled.

"Well, I'm still to blame. I did ask Lucy out on a date and kissed her in an elevator. I am not an innocent bystander and I thought you had every right to be upset with me even if you had known about the tickets. I can't imagine how it would've felt to see _you_ kiss someone else not your _character_ kissing someone,_ you_." Kendall said.

"Why didn't you even ask about the tickets? Wouldn't it have been little odd? I don't show so I don't still love you but I come back and say I do? That's not weird?" Jo asked.

Kendall shrugged. "I guess I just thought you had buried your feelings like I did and they just came rushing back when you saw me in the elevator. I know mine came back the minute I saw the look on your face but I just didn't notice because I was letting my head cloud my heart."

"We need better communication skills," Jo commented.

"Probably couldn't hurt the relationship," Kendall teased. "I'm not upset you didn't come, I was but I'm not and especially not since I know you never knew I asked you to come."

"I still want to make it up to you," Jo whispered. She wrapped her arms around his torso and pulled him in closer. Jo leaned up as he leaned down giving him a kiss that ended up short circuiting his brain. He was pretty sure that if someone asked for his name in that moment he wouldn't have an answer for them.

Once they finally separated Jo offered a picnic in the park one she'll set up so no one will die on it this time. Kendall smiled and agreed. She was walking away when Kendall opened the door causing James, Carlos, and Logan to fall out into the hallway on top of one another. Kendall shook his head at his friends and saw Jo turn around to giggle.

"What are you smiling about?" Kendall asked his girlfriend. The guys turned to look over at Jo who was grinning at the end of the hallway.

"It's good to be home!" She answered before disappearing around the corner.

* * *

**A.N. This is for B Jendall! Hope you enjoyed it! I'm so sorry it's late. As I was writing this it just kept coming out wrong and I needed a break to clear my head so I didn't post a terrible chapter or terrible to me. So I took a break and redid it. **

**Review and request! There's is more to come! :) You guys are awesome. Thanks for reading! :)**


	48. Big Time Rush: Fair

Big Time Rush:

Fair

It was the Fourth of July so Kendall and Jo had made plans to spend the entire day together at the fair and then watch the fireworks together that night. Jo was waiting for Kendall at her apartment with her father. Since the start of her second relationship with Kendall she had made her father promise to be better around Kendall. He begrudgingly agreed to be nicer to her boyfriend after Jo got her mother to gang up on his as well; he hadn't stood a chance with the two of them talking in his ear.

Her father was sitting on the couch with her when she heard Kendall knock on the door. Jo got up without a word and walked over to the door pulling it open to find her boyfriend there smiling softly at her. He was wearing his converse sneakers, jeans, a t-shirt with a flannel shirt over it, and his sunglasses hanging on his shirt.

Her father put the paper he was reading and looked over at his daughter whose face lit up the moment she set eyes on Kendall. As much as he disliked admitting it Kendall was perfect for his daughter. He was good for her and he was a lot like him when he was younger. The thought frightened him as well but he had to say he didn't mind Kendall quite as much as he led his family to believe he did. He just didn't want to go soft and he liked the fact that Kendall was somewhat afraid of him. He would think twice whenever he was with his daughter or at least that's his hope. He waited at least thirty seconds before he went over to greet Kendall as well.

"Hello," he said.

"Hi, Mr. Taylor," Kendall greeted. "How are you?"

"I'm well," he said. "You?"

"I'm great." Kendall said softly.

"Well, I hope you two have a good day." He kissed his daughter's forehead softly. "I'll see you later tonight."

Jo hugged her father tightly before she left her apartment following Kendall down the hallway. Her father watched his daughter walk away with Kendall wrapping his arm around her shoulders while she giggled burying her face into his chest. His little girl had grown up too fast, he thought.

* * *

"So what do you want to do first?" Kendall asked. They were at the fair together just walking around together with their arms wrapped around one another. Jo's head was resting on his shoulder as they walked. Kendall was pointing to various food stands or the rides.

"Rides," Jo said. "Definitely rides, first."

Jo and Kendall enjoyed their day together going on different rides together. Jo enjoyed loved the fair and going on rides was always the best part of the fair. Having someone along to go on all the rides with her just made it so much more fun especially Kendall since he loved the rides just as much as she does. They ate until they couldn't eat anymore. After they finished eating they started walking around the grounds trying to walk off some of the food sitting in their stomach. Kendall insisted on playing a few games winning her a stuffed poodle. Kendall thought it was funny when she picked it out since it looked similar to the balloon poodle he had given her. She teased him by saying at least he wouldn't have a deflated leg.

As night began to fall Kendall and Jo made their way back to his jeep. They were going to a small town just outside LA where fireworks were being set off. Kendall and Jo had decided it would be nicer sitting on a picnic blanket instead of uncomfortable stadium seats. Once they arrived they carefully laid out a blanket and took a seat together on top of it. The sun was still setting and they had a little while before the fireworks would begin. Jo and Kendall listened to music together and talked while they waited.

Once the fireworks began lighting up the sky they spread themselves out together on the blanket. Jo pillowed her head on his shoulder and wrapped a second blanket over the both of them. Kendall wrapped one of his hands around her waist keeping her tied to him and the other across his own torso to gently touch her hip. Jo had one hand tucked under his head and the other on his other shoulder she wasn't using as a pillow at the moment. Kendall's chin was resting gently on the top of Jo's head as they watched the night sky turn to day.

After they packed up and went back to the Palm Woods Jo fell asleep on the way back to her apartment. Instead of waking her when they arrived Kendall wrapped her in one of the picnic blankets and carried her back up to her apartment. Kendall had to kick the door gently in order to get her father to open the door. Kendall carefully helped her father tuck her into bed with her new stuffed animal before he left without a word.

Her father couldn't help but notice the way Kendall treated his daughter. He was kind enough to let her sleep but he was still very sweet towards her since he kissed her softly on the forehead before he left the apartment.

It was a great day at the fair.

* * *

**A.N. This is for DeweyFinn21! Hope you enjoyed it. Decided it should just be a fluff piece today! Sorry it was a little later today. I haven't been home for hours and some slight problems with the freaking cable. But here it is! **

**Review! Good or bad. Still taking requests! Let me know and I'll get to it! Don't worry there's more to come! Hope you have enjoyed these! You guys are great! Thank you so much!**


	49. Big Time Rush: Wrap-up

Big Time Rush:

Wrap-up

Kendall Schmidt couldn't believe their long running show on Nickelodeon was actually over. Today was going to be their last day on set. He had to admit he had a great time on this show, he had gotten the chance to meet so many different people, and make so many new friends on this show it was hard to say goodbye. He didn't want to say goodbye to any one of his friends. Thankfully, Big Time Rush the band wasn't breaking up any time soon as far as they knew. They would still be recording and producing new music as well as going on tours. But he didn't want to say goodbye to the people here he had made good friends with. He didn't want to say good bye to Erin Sanders or Ciara Bravo.

He did his best to push the thoughts of this being the last scene he would ever film and tried to just focus on the scene. He and Katelyn were filming a scene for their characters who were confessing that they wanted to be together from here on out. As his mind drifted from thoughts of his last day here they drifted more to Katelyn and how much he was going to miss her now that he won't see her everyday anymore. Kendall had admitted to the other guys he had missed her while she was away on tour and expressed his discomfort over not wanting his character to be with Lucy. He liked the fact that Katelyn had a chance to return to the show and he couldn't have been happier to have her back on set again. Things weren't right here without her. As the scene wore on and he spoke softly he found there was actually more truth to them for him than he first thought.

Katelyn hated the fact that the show was ending. Despite working long hours and doing some crazy things on set her she never had a boring day at work. She woke up every day with a smile on her face excited to go to work. She got to spend every day hanging out with people she had really come to care about as well as do some pretty fun stuff. It doesn't even seem like work. She'd been on other sets and none of them had the same feel as the Big Time Rush set.

She also had to admit she was really going to miss everyone here. She had missed them while she was on tour but it was so much different. She always thought she'd be on the show again. The writers, producers, directors, and cast mates wanted her to return the show. Her time there hadn't been up yet but now it was finally over. She wouldn't be playing Jo anymore. She won't get to come to work and hang out with these people anymore. Everyone would be moving on to bigger and better things now. They were all going to go their separate ways. She had trouble even thinking about not coming to work anymore and not seeing Kendall whom she had become best friends with. She was pretty sure he was her biggest supporter when it came to whether or not she would come back to this show. He had always wanted her to.

After the scene was over Katelyn wasn't expecting Kendall to pull her off to the side to talk to her more privately. She was confused by this since everyone else was getting ready to go out to a celebratory dinner together.

"What's going on?" Katelyn asked softly.

"I have to tell you something," Kendall said.

"Okay, what?" Katelyn asked.

"I… I…" Kendall took a deep breath. "I have a crush on you."

For a moment Katelyn couldn't say anything her mouth just hung open while she looked at him in shock. She finally did speak only she said just one word, "Bye!"

Katelyn took off around the corner in a panic she didn't know what to say or think. It was so out of the blue. Kendall had never given her any indication he thought of her as more than just a friend. She hadn't been expecting him to a drop a bomb like that on her. She expected him to ask her to keep in touch, to hang out soon, and just remain friends like the way they are right now. She hadn't expected him to ask for more. It caught her so off guard and she needed a moment to collect her thoughts. Something she couldn't do if she was still with Kendall.

Kendall on the other hand couldn't help but feel a few pangs of rejection run deep as he watched his best friend disappear around the corner. He hadn't really thought about what he was going to say when he told. He just said what he felt and he felt more for her than what a best friend should. Kendall hadn't expected her to run from him. They told each other everything all the time. They were friends. Shouldn't they talk? Shouldn't she want to talk to him?

* * *

At the big celebratory dinner/goodbye dinner Kendall and Katelyn didn't speak to each other throughout the entire dinner. Everyone noticed since they were usually hanging out together whenever they were around each other. Erin and Ciara were hanging out with Katelyn asking her what was wrong or what was going on. Katelyn didn't reveal what happened between her and Kendall. She didn't want to talk about it right now, she just wanted to be left alone with her thoughts. The guys hounded Kendall but he refused to speak about what happened. He didn't want to be here anymore. He had just lost one of his best friends.

* * *

Kendall was lying on the couch in his place tossing a ball in the air catching it and repeating the same action. He heard his front door open and close behind him. Kendall turned to look over at the door and saw Katelyn standing there with a small reserved smile. She waved shyly at him before he sat up to look at her. Katelyn stepped further into the room and over to Kendall who was just watching her not saying a word.

"I'm sorry I just ran off like that." Katelyn whispered. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings I just didn't know what to say. You threw me for a loop because you've never given me any kind of indication that you liked me as more than just friends. But I want you to know that I feel the same way about you."

"You do?" Kendall asked standing up from the couch.

Katelyn nodded as Kendall carefully placed his hands on the top of her arms pulling her closer to him as she wrapped her arms around his waist. This kiss felt different than the ones on set. The spark was the same but it felt so much more real without a dozen people with cameras watching them kiss. They weren't trying to justify it as their characters kissing.

* * *

The following day they returned to the Big Time Rush set to retrieve any personal belongings from their dressing rooms. Katelyn and Kendall decided to tell their friends the good news since it was probably the last time any of them would be gathered all in one place for a while. When they announced it they were surprised by the amount of laughter and people claiming it was about time.

Ciara walked over to the two of them with a grin. "I suppose I should thank you two since I won the bet." She grinned. "We had a pool going to see how long it would take you two to get together. I won since I said it would happen once Big Time Rush was over."

"You guys knew we had feelings for each other?" Kendall asked.

"Of course," Ciara said. "I could see it from the moment you two met. I don't know why it took you two so long to get your acts together." She hugged Kendall tightly. "I am so happy for you guys though."

Ciara hugged Katelyn tightly after she let go of Kendall. Katelyn happily wrapped her arms around the girl she had seen grow up on this set.

"You better take care of my Big Bother," Ciara warned. She winked at Kendall and Katelyn. "I'll talk to you guys later."

Kendall and Ciara acted like brother and sister and often times used the nicknames their characters on the show for each other. Everyone found it funny and cute. They got along so well and Kendall was very protective of her and vice versa. Katelyn and Kendall waved goodbye to her as she walked away.

Big Time Rush may be over but Kendall and Katelyn weren't.

* * *

**A.N. This is for B Jendall! Whoo hope you enjoyed it!**

**You guys are awesome! Keep reviewing and requesting! There's more to come. :) Keep on reading. **


	50. Big Time Rush: Pain of Loss

Big Time Rush:

Pain of Loss

Sometimes life doesn't end up the way you think it would. Sometimes you find life has taken a completely unexpected turn somewhere you never thought it could. There are times of extreme happiness. There are times of extreme sadness. For Kendall his life seems to have taken a turn towards the latter.

* * *

What Kendall didn't understand was how a day could start out so wonderful and end in such an awful way. He had woken up as usual tangled in the sheets of his bed with his wife planted firmly against his side. He'd smiled softly, kissed the top of her head before untangling himself, and retreating into the bathroom to get ready for his day. He was needed at the studio early that morning. Gustavo would have a fit if he was late to work.

On his way down to the kitchen he stopped like usual in his daughter's room to wake her up before heading down to breakfast where his wonderful wife of seven years wondering around the kitchen. His four year old daughter had her legs wrapped around his waist and her head pillowed on his shoulder as he carried her into the kitchen. He carefully placed his daughter in a chair by the counter. She had a pink poodle with her. It was one Kendall had won his wife years ago at a fair. Jo insisted on giving it to their daughter when she was born so it would keep her safe and remind her of him when Kendall was away on tour.

Kendall kissed his daughter's forehead as she hugged her stuffed poodle tightly before resting her chin on the counter to watch her mother through droopy eyelids. She had blonde hair that looked exactly like her mother's. People always comment on just how much their daughter looks like Jo. Except for her eyes, those are a bright vibrant green like Kendall's. They hold so much mischief though Kendall and Jo agreed it had to have come from both of them. Kendall swiftly moved around the counter to kiss his wife softly. She handed him a muffin and something to drink so he could eat on his way.

"Have a good day," she said softly. She placed her hands on his chest so she could reach up and kiss him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kendall walked back over to his daughter. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly kissing her father on the cheek. "I love you _too_."

Kendall kissed his daughter. "I love you too, daddy."

Kendall smiled softly as his daughter and as he left he could hear Jo asking her what she would like for breakfast. Kendall didn't hear her answer as he walked out of the room chuckling softly as his little girl perking up at the thought of food. She was cute sitting there in her favorite purple hockey pajamas Jo bought her with her pink poodle. He remembered Jo had given her the pajamas it was a surprise since he knew Jo hated hockey. Though he was grateful she wasn't pushing for her daughter to be like her, Jo let her daughter form her opinion about the sport and she loved it just like Kendall. Kendall went to Rocque Records thinking his two favorite girls in the world and just how lucky he was to have them.

* * *

The strangest thing happened in the middle of the day when someone from his daughter's daycare called asking if he was coming to get his daughter. Kendall was so confused by the call since he was supposed to be at work all day filming a new music video Jo was meant to get their daughter. She'd rearranged her entire schedule for the day in order to do so. Kendall informed Gustavo what was going on and that he'd be back in a half an hour with his daughter if he couldn't find Jo in the meantime.

Kendall picked up his daughter asking the daycare if they'd tried to contact his wife. They informed him she hadn't answered her phone. Kendall called it six times while he was sitting in the parking lot of the daycare with his daughter in the backseat questioning her mother's location. While Kendall was busy making phones calls he missed one.

He noticed he had a missed call after he hung up after the sixth time he heard Jo's voicemail start speaking. Kendall was about to call the number back when his phone started ringing again.

"Hello?"

"Is this Kendall Knight?" A male voice asked.

"Yes," he said curiously.

"I regret having to inform you of this but your wife Jo Knight has been admitted to the hospital. She was in a car accident."

"Is she alright?" Kendall asked nervously. He looked in the rearview mirror at his daughter who looked back at him innocently.

"I think you should come down to the hospital immediately, sir." The voice said on the other end of the phone.

Kendall quickly took the hospital name from the man before he urgently called Camille and Logan asking if they could watch his daughter for a few hours while he went to the hospital. Kendall explained to them quickly while he pulled out of the parking lot. He was doing his best to keep calm as he drove. His little girl was in the backseat and she didn't need to be in the hospital or another parent in the hospital either. Kendall said he would explain once he got there because he needed to focus on driving. Kendall tried to keep his thoughts from running wild by focusing on the driving.

Kendall let his daughter join Logan and Camille's twin daughters and son before he explained what happened with Jo and where he was going right now. They understood completely and even volunteered to keep her overnight for Kendall so he wouldn't need to worry about picking her up. Kendall thanked his friends before rushing out and over to the hospital.

All they told him when he arrived was that the doctor would be out to see him shortly. In the time he had before the doctor came out to see him Kendall called Jo's parents in North Carolina who wanted more information than he had. He told them what he could and that he had a feeling they should be here. He also called his own mother who was back in Minnesota. She insisted on coming out just to help out with their daughter if need be and because she saw Jo as a daughter anyway. Next he called Katie who still lived in LA at the Palm Woods. She promised she would be there shortly.

"Kendall Knight?" Someone said.

Kendall almost jumped out his chair and ran over to the doctor who held out her hand to introduce herself. Kendall shook her hand quickly trying to keep himself in check. He didn't want to bombard the doctor with questions but he wanted to know what was going on with his wife.

"She was in a car wreck. Someone ran a red light crashing right into her side of the car. She has severe head trauma and internal bleeding. We need to operate quickly and you are the one who makes all the decisions regarding her medical options while she is unconscious." The doctor said softly. "We'll need your approval."

Kendall nodded and gave the doctor permission to operate on his wife. They needed to stop the bleeding and relieve the pressure in her skull since its beginning to push in on her brain. Kendall stayed in the waiting room after watching the seconds tick by on the clock with tears in his eyes. That was how Katie found him when she walked into the waiting room.

At 22 years old Katie was just out of college and taking LA by storm. She was moving quickly through the business world at a place she had started working at when she entered college. Katie was wearing a black leather jacket when she walked in looking anxiously around for her brother. She rushed over to him when she saw him.

"How's Jo?" Katie asked sitting herself beside him. "Have you talked to the doctor?"

"Internal bleeding, severe head trauma, and she's in surgery right now." Kendall said softly. Katie wrapped her arms around her brother tightly. Kendall leaned against his sister happy to have her with him right now. He had thought he wanted to be alone but having Katie with him right now changed his mind. Having her with him was soothing even though they didn't talk. He knew his sister would be there no matter what happened.

* * *

Kendall watched the time slowly ebb away. Hours slipped by as he watched the clock on the wall. It was so quiet in the waiting room he could hear the tick of the clock and Katie's steady breathing beside him. The sun outside was casting faint rays on the floor of the room. He watched the shadows get longer and darker as the day melted away and the dark black sky blanketed the night. It was so cloudy he couldn't see the stars outside through the window. Kendall could hear the shuffle of papers by one of the receptionists every once and a while.

Kendall felt a pang in his heart.

Kendall saw the doctor walking into the waiting room. Kendall approached the doctor with Katie following behind by his right shoulder. Kendall could feel something in the pit of his stomach. Tears gathered in his eyes as he looked at doctor.

"How is she?" Kendall asked. His voice broke over those three words.

"I'm sorry, sir." The doctor said softly, regretfully. "We did everything we could."

* * *

Kendall had never felt so hollow in his entire life. His wife died. Internal bleeding had caused severe hemorrhaging which led to her death. The doctors did everything they could to help her to stop it but they were too late. His wife was gone. After the doctor had told him he had managed to hold it together long enough to tell her parents before he left and retreated to his home. That night Kendall stayed in the guest room unable to face anything that belonged to his wife. In the morning he had hoped it was just a horrible nightmare and she'd be pushed against him when he opened his eyes but she wasn't there.

He fell apart completely when he opened his eyes. He didn't move the entire day. He knew it wasn't healthy, his daughter still needed him but he honestly didn't know how to face his daughter. How was he supposed to explain to a four year old her mother wasn't coming home? Thinking of his daughter made him think about all the things Jo would never see. She wouldn't see her first day of school, her first date, her first kiss, her wedding, child, and her own daughter wouldn't even remember her. Kendall couldn't face any of that yet. He wasn't ready. The thought of his wife never coming through their front door ever again, never kissing him again, never hearing her laugh again, never holding her again, and never just talking to her again.

His heart twisted painfully.

* * *

The funeral was enormous. People from all over had come to see Jo's funeral and pay their respects to her. Everyone who had ever met her showed up to say goodbye. Her fans came to say their goodbyes. But most of all everyone came to offer condolences to those Jo has now left behind. Kendall was coping with the pain but he felt so numb. His daughter was the only thing he cared about anymore. Without Jo his days seemed dark even when they were bright. When he was with his daughter it was the only time he could feel anything. She helped him remember Jo was still very much alive within their daughter.

As everyone left the cemetery Kendall stayed behind with his daughter watching as Jo's casket was lowered into the ground. Without a word Kendall carefully grabbed a handful of dirt from the pile waiting to fill in the hole. He held it over Jo's grave releasing it. His daughter watched him carefully as he tossed a rose into the grave as well. He whispered something so softly she couldn't hear him. Kendall was crouching by Jo's grave when he saw his daughter also grabbed a fistful of dirt before dropping into the hole as well. Kendall hugged her tightly to his torso.

"Goodbye, mommy," she whispered softly to her mother's grave. He could see tears in her eyes as well.

"She's always going to be with you," Kendall said softly. He touched her pink poodle softly. "She's right here." Then his daughter's chest right over her heart. "And here."

"And here?" She asked pointing to his heart. Kendall nodded to his daughter before wiping away a tear that had started rolling down her cheek.

* * *

Life never ends the way you plan, it changes constantly.

* * *

**A.N. This is for BTRhpgeek21! I hope it was angsty and tragic enough for you. Let me know what you thought! PMs or reviews are good just let me know what you think good or bad. **

**Keep reviewing and requesting! :) You guys are awesome! Thanks for reading! :)**


	51. Big Time Rush: Dogs

Big Time Rush:

Dogs

"Oh, this is so bad." Kendall said. He was looking around the apartment. The guys had gone to a dog adoption to help promote people to adopt these homeless dogs. When no one took these last 12 the guys decided to bring them home with them. "We are in so much trouble."

The dogs were running wild around the apartment. Kendall wondered how long they could hide the dogs from Mr. Bitters who if he caught them with these dogs would probably kick them out of the Palm Woods. He wondered how long before his mother got sick of them and they got in trouble for adopting so many dogs.

Carlos and James were enjoying themselves though playing with the dogs. At the moment Carlos was having a pile on with all the dogs while James helped the dogs get on top of Carlos. Logan and Kendall were trying to figure out what they were going to do with 12 dogs since they can't keep them here. It wouldn't work. They get in trouble. Logan and Kendall almost jumped out of their skin when someone knocked on the door.

"What if it's Bitters?" Logan asked. Kendall had started moving towards the door.

"Since when does Bitters actually knock? Usually he just barges in." Kendall walked over to the door to look through the peephole. "It's fine, relax."

"Hey!" Jo said once Kendall opened the door.

"Hey," he said softly.

"What's with the dogs?" Jo said once she was in the apartment. "If Bitters catches you guys those dogs are history and so are you."

"That's why being the wonderful girlfriend you are, will go downstairs and make sure Bitters doesn't come up here or near us for the time being." Kendall clasped his hands together like he was praying. He had his pleading face on as he begged Jo to help him. She folded her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend. "Please..?"

"Fine," Jo said softly. "But you owe me."

"Absolutely," Kendall agreed kissing his girlfriend softly before she left the apartment. "Okay, now all we have to do is figure out how to get the dogs into homes that are not ours. Anyone got any ideas?"

* * *

Jo went downstairs to find Bitters was sitting at his desk looking over extremely boring paperwork while eating a bag of popcorn. She took a seat in the lobby with her latest script so she could at least get some work done while she watches to make sure Bitters didn't find out the guys had dogs in their apartment. Jo managed to get about halfway through her script when she saw Bitters answer a phone call.

"What mean you heard barking on the second floor? It was coming from 2J? What a surprise." Bitters hung up the phone and moved from behind his desk.

Jo's eyes widened as she jumped up from her seat and took the stairs while Bitters took the elevator. On the way up to the second floor Jo sent a message to Kendall warning him to get the dogs out of the apartment right now. Jo tucked her script into her purse before she left the stairwell to the second floor. She stopped Bitters just outside of 2J. Kendall was coming out behind Bitters. His eyes widened as he motioned for them to come out very, very quietly.

"Mr. Bitters! There's a huge flood!" Jo said urgently.

"Flood? Where?" Mr. Bitters' said suspiciously. "You're devil boy's girlfriend why should I trust you?"

"It's on the fourth floor, guests are starting to leave." Jo said innocently. "But if you don't believe me and you want to risk your job on it be my guest. I'll just go downstairs and finish my script and watch as all the guests leave."

Jo watched as the four guys each ran out of the apartment with three dogs each wrapped in their arms. Jo turned to look at Bitters who she could see she had convinced to at least check out her story. She watched as Logan rounded the corner. Bitters turned to look at 2J. The door was wide open and Katie was sitting on the couch flipping through the TV guide. She waved innocently enough.

"This isn't over," Bitters declared to Jo with a finger in her face. Jo watched as Bitters made his way to the elevator. Jo whipped out her phone and sent a message to Camille explaining what was going on and asking for some help.

Camille already knew the guys had adopted 12 dogs and were hiding from Bitters now. Once she got a message from Jo asking for help with her story Camille jumped into action. She went to the utility closet on the fourth floor with a sink in it. She quickly took a wrench from the toolbox left there and broke one of the pipes underneath the sink so it started filling the room.

Camille left the wrench there before running back to her apartment to change. She hoped Bitters would get someone to fix that before it really flooded the whole fourth floor or the whole Palm Woods but it was too late to actually worry about it now. Camille sent Jo a message telling her she had taken care of it.

* * *

Jo got Camille's message as she went downstairs to see if the guys were in the lobby. With Bitters roaming the fourth floor they were safe downstairs for a moment. Jo met up with the guys in the lobby.

"Aren't you watching Bitters?" Carlos asked nervously.

"He should be otherwise detained for the moment." Jo said in a very guilty fashion. The guys looked at her with prompting faces. They wanted more information. "I told him there was a flood on the fourth floor and I sent Camille a message asking for help. She sent me one back right now saying it was taken care of so I'm just going to assume he won't be back down here for a while."

Kendall made a face but didn't comment. "Okay, now we just have to figure out what we're going to do with these 12 dogs. We can't keep them because there aren't any pets allowed in the Palm Woods."

"What about if we advertise the dogs with us?" Logan said. "What if we say Big Time Rush is giving away free dogs? We could use the internet."

"That would get people lining up," Jo said softly. "But do it quickly and not here. I don't think Camille and I could get away with destroying anymore of the Palm Woods without Bitters noticing it's us doing it."

"Got it," Kendall snapped his fingers. "Thank you so much."

"You really owe me," Jo said softly. "Big."

"Yes, I do and how can I make it up to you?" Kendall asked softly.

* * *

"All the dogs find good homes?" Jo asked when Kendall returned. She was sitting in the lobby with her script in her lap. She giggled when she looked up and saw her boyfriend wearing a pink sweater. It was part of his way of making it up to her for her help stalling Bitters.

"Yup," he said. "Logan's idea worked perfectly. The best part is no one knew. Thank you again for your help. And I'd appreciate it if you would never make me wear this sweater again. And I mean ever again."

Jo giggled as Kendall tugged on his sweater softly making a face whenever he looked down at it. "I like it, it's a nice sweater."

"No, it is not a nice sweater." Kendall said heatedly. Jo started laughing at him now. "It's not funny either. Quit laughing at me."

Kendall shook his head as he began tickling his girlfriend to make her stop laughing at him again. Jo gently shoved Kendall's shoulders back so she could tickle him too. Before long Jo ended up on top of Kendall still giggling as she leaned down and kissed her boyfriend sweetly.

"What was that for?" Kendall asked when she pulled away.

"I need a reason to kiss my boyfriend now?" Jo said pushing away from him. "Fine, guess I won't kiss you anymore."

Kendall shook his head as he sat up with her. "No, you really don't need a reason. Feel free to kiss me whenever you like."

Kendall slipped his fingers under Jo's jaw turning her head to look at him. He smiled at his girlfriend before he connected their lips together. Jo let her hands fist in the shirt covering Kendall's stomach as he pulled her closer holding her waist tightly.

* * *

**A.N. This is for november 2 1990! Hope you liked it! This is definitely a fluff piece after my last chapter. Hope everyone enjoyed it!**

**Review! Let me know what you think! Good or bad! Request! Keep on requesting and I'll get it out ASAP! You guys are awesome! Thank you so much for all the support and great feedback. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think! I won't get mad as long as you're not rude! :)**


	52. Big Time Rush: Pranks

Big Time Rush:

Pranks

Today was probably a very good day to duck and cover if you're living at the Palm Woods because today things were going to get messy. Everyone was joining in on a full on prank war but this time things were going to be a little bit different from the last prank war. This time everyone was going to be in teams of two and they would be scored by how many pranks they pulled as well as how many times you were pranked. Katie and Mr. Bitters were keeping score. They were using the monitors for the Palm Woods to see everyone in the game. Everyone who wasn't playing in the prank war was hiding in their apartments where pranking wasn't allowed or they had found someplace to go for a while today.

Mr. Bitters was allowing them to do this only on a few conditions: They must clean up the mess once the war is over and they cannot prank him. There were also very few rules since they established this wasn't involved with their usual war. They only ruled that they should check on someone who's hurt, no pranks in any apartments since Bitters and Katie won't be able to see it through the monitors, no one is ever out, and you just keep pranking until six when they add up the numbers to find the winner.

Everyone in the entire Palm Woods was joining in on this. Camille and Logan were a team. So Carlos and James decided to form their own team together. Kendall was with Jo. Two of the Jennifers were together and the last one was with Jett. And so on. Katie had the list of names with her so she knew who was with whom and people didn't try to switch.

Katie was spinning herself in the front desk chair with Bitters eating popcorn beside her while they waited for everyone to return. They had all morning to get ready for the prank war and noon was just a few minutes away. Things were going to get crazy very, very soon. Katie stopped spinning as she watched those who weren't playing suddenly scatter and disappear. Katie checked her watch and then the clock on the wall.

"Ten," she said softly.

"Nine," Bitters answered.

"Eight," they said together. "Seven… six… five… four… three… two… _One_!"

Two kids who Katie recognized to be on a team together were the first to walk through the very empty Palm Woods lobby towards the pool area. Just before the door both of them suddenly slipped and fell down. The supplies they were holding in the hands went all across the lobby, marbles, tacks, chicken feathers, and an assortment of other supplies in boxes.

"Who pranked them?" Bitters asked. He was quickly shoveling food in his mouth as he watched the other two try to stand. There was olive oil covered plastic wrap on the floor and as they tried to stand it just kept sticking to them even worse than it already was. Katie suppressed a giggle.

"We did," Jo said softly stepping out from by the elevators with Kendall behind her. Kendall high fived his girlfriend before they turned and disappeared around the corner.

"This is going to be good," Bitters said excitedly.

* * *

Hours later with just a half an hour remaining in the prank war things were absolutely insane here at the Palm Woods. Kids had been covered in olive oil, covered in mud, water, milk, whipped cream, shaving cream; someone had even been launched into the pool from a second story window, and other crazy pranks. But what was truly insane was the fact that Jo and Kendall had yet to have a prank pulled on them and it wasn't for a lack of trying either.

People quickly started noticing Jo and Kendall tended to disappear between pranks and since no one is allowed to prank within an apartment they found that was where they were hiding between their pranks. They were either in Kendall's or her apartment. James and Carlos tried to catch them by pranking them as they went inside but Kendall saw it before Jo trigged it. Instead they managed to turn around the giant goo that would fall on them so it fell on someone else instead. They tricked the Jennifers into walking into it. Then Logan and Camille tried to catch them when they came out once they saw Jo and Kendall went into her apartment. They rigged it so someone could go in without getting hit but not out. When they didn't come back out again with more supplies Logan went over to investigate. He found the two of them had managed to sneak out the window. He was so angry it didn't work he walked out without thinking and got nailed by his own prank.

Jo and Kendall had waved to the two of them from the end of the hallway before dousing the two of them in rotten milk and silly string. The only other team who had been pranked the least amount of times was James and Carlos who had been caught twice both times by Jo and Kendall.

"I think we know who is going to win in the least pranked category," Bitters commented. "Jo and Kendall haven't been pranked once and we only have ten minutes left in this competition."

"I think you may be right," Katie agreed. "There's a reason Kendall was the prank king for so long. He's very good at both avoiding and pulling pranks."

* * *

"The winners on both sides are Jo and Kendall." Katie announced to the group. "They pulled a total of a 113 pranks and were never caught."

Everyone was gathered in the pool area and almost everyone was completely covered in something or other since everyone aside from Jo and Kendall had been pranked. They both looked sheepish as everyone turned to glare at them since they were clean while everyone else was covered. Katie smiled devilishly before she walked over to her big brother and his girlfriend.

"Though I think they're a bit too clean," Katie said before shoving both of them so they fell into to the pool making everyone cheer. "That's better."

Kendall surfaced just a split second before Jo next to the edge of the pool was Katie was standing. Before Katie could react the two of them jumped up in the pool grabbed Katie and pulled her into the pool with them. Kendall surfaced with his sister glaring at him making him chuckle softly.

"Sorry, Baby Sister, I thought you said you wanted to jump in the pool with us too." Kendall grinned. He took a deep breath before diving down pulling his sister with him. Katie swatted her brother playfully as she dove under the water with him. Jo shook her head slowly letting herself sink as she did so she could follow them.

Everyone above watched the scene laughing together and they all probably would've jumped in with them but Bitters didn't want all the goop they were covered inside the pool since it would take forever to get out.

* * *

Kendall and Jo were upstairs in 2J wearing dry clothes. Kendall gave her some of his own clothes so she could come hang out with everyone in 2J now instead of going back to her apartment. She was drying her hair on the couch beside Katie who was wringing her hair out on the floor. Kendall was sitting on Jo's other side with one arm wrapped around her waist. Once her hair was dried to her liking Katie stopped wringing to look over at the two of them. Kendall was leaning back against the couch and Jo tucked her legs underneath her to relax against his chest to watch TV with him.

"You two are perfect for each other," Katie said suddenly.

"What?" They said together. Both of their heads turning to look at Katie.

"You're perfect for each other." Katie repeated. "Last time I checked we've never met many girls who pull pranks as well as you can can other aside from those related to us. You're perfect for each other." Katie stood up and turned to Kendall. "So don't do anything stupid."

Jo giggled and Kendall shook his head before they settled back into the couch together.

* * *

**A.N. This is for november 2 1990! Hope you enjoyed it! More to come! Keep coming back! Also do me a favor and check out my other story WORLDWIDE. Let me know what you think! **

**You guys are awesome! Don't forget to let me know what you think about these either! Or to send me a request! So review and/or request! Thanks so much for all the support and the great story ideas to write about! :)**


	53. Big Time Camping: Insanity

Big Time Camping:

Insanity

Jo was pretty sure her shock threshold for the guys was through the roof since nothing they did surprised her much anymore. She knew they were going to do something stupid when the guys said it was a guy's only trip. She knew the minute that exited their mouths it was just going to get worse and what do you know, it did. Suddenly the guys managed to turn a simple camping trip into a full blown battle of the sexes. When you live here at the Palm Woods you never know what you may be waking up to each and every day other than complete and utter insanity.

She knew she could use the New Town High set since it wasn't due to be ripped down until the beginning of next week. Though they would need to avoid the on duty guard since no one was supposed to be there but she didn't think the guys would mind very much. Doing this kind of thing was second nature to them.

Jo had to admit though she was hoping the guys would have caved long before things spun out of control. She had wanted her idiot of a boyfriend to spend this trip with her instead of fighting. Honestly, what good ever came from fighting between them? All it did was cause more problems and it meant the two of them spent more time apart. She had wished he would let the foolish game of beating the girls go but he really didn't. She had wished he would come over to their side with them. Then maybe she wouldn't have needed all the extra clothes because she could have stayed by the heater with her boyfriend's arm wrapped around her keeping her warm instead.

But no, he has to be so competitive he can't see his girlfriend just wants to spend time with him instead. To make the most of this somewhat unfulfilling trip, it wasn't outdoors, and it wasn't a guy's only weekend but it didn't mean they couldn't make the most what they have.

Then the whole Logan fiasco where they poor guy gets locked in a bear suit almost getting beat up by ninjas for a commercial. It may not have been the best outing for a camping trip ever but it was still fun especially when they stayed outside of Rocque Records.

The guys finally let go of the stupid fight between the guys and the girls. They hung out by a small fire together cooking marshmallows together. Camille and Logan were cuddled by the fire together. Kendall and Jo did the same but they were feeding eat other s'mores. It was nice and she had to admit it was worth the wait and all the insanity just to get to this one moment. Their relationship was always going to be pure insanity but it was most definitely always worth it just to be with Kendall.

* * *

**A.N. This is for Dianaluv! Hope you enjoyed it! I know its a little short and late. I'm so sorry, for a while today I couldn't access my fanfiction account it was seriously annoying. I'll write a longer one for tomorrow so stay tuned! **

**Also someone asked me if I knew there was a season 4 since I had written wrap-up, yes I do know. It's a just a whenever they end BTR kind of chapter. **

**So as always review! Let me know what you think good or bad! Still taking any requests you guys have for me. You guys are awesome! Thank you so much for all feedback! You guys are great! :)**


	54. Big Time Rush: Unbelievable

Big Time Rush:

Unbelievable

Quick question: What do you do when you wake up one morning and you find yourself stuck in a world that makes no sense?

Quick answer: Don't panic.

* * *

Jo Taylor had absolutely no idea what was going on. The last thing she could remember was going to bed on her very first day at the Palm Woods and now everything seemed so wrong. She had woken up but her apartment was completely different. Everything was wrong. She didn't wake up in the same room she had fallen asleep in. She didn't wake up in the same clothes she fell asleep in. Her bed didn't look the same. The things in her room didn't look right. There were no boxes cluttering the floor. Everything seemed to be put away as though they had been there for a while but she had been sure there were boxes when she fell asleep. She also couldn't remember ever buying any Big Time Rush posters which were posted right over her bed.

The strangest thing of all was when she looked in the mirror she looked different, almost like she had aged a few years over the course of the night. She wished she was dreaming because this was just too intense and made no sense whatsoever. Everything seemed wrong. Nothing was recognizable. She recognized some of the things in her room or what she hoped was her room. Her guitar was the same as ever, sitting on its stand by the window. There was no balcony to this room and by looking out the window she realized she was higher up now.

She was afraid to look around the room so she didn't even bother instead she slipped out of the bedroom and did her best not to get lost on the way to the living room. Her father was sitting at the island with a cup of coffee in one hand and a paper in the other.

"Dad?" Jo asked nervously.

"Hello, sweetie," he sipped his coffee. It was like he didn't even notice everything was completely messed up. "Want some breakfast? Or are you going to hang out with your friends today?"

Jo walked up to him slowly to peek over his shoulder at the newspaper in his hand, she wanted to see the date but he wasn't holding the front cover. She noticed it was sitting on the island beside his hand holding the coffee. She grabbed at the paper suddenly startling her father. She looked at the date in a panic. There was no way.

"It's 2012?" Jo asked taking a deep breath. "That's not possible."

Her father dropped his paper on the table without a word to turn and look at his daughter in a very concerned fashion. He carefully placed his hand on her forehead to check her temperature. Jo looked up at her father with a panic in her eyes. She looked downright terrified.

"Honey, are you alright?" He asked gently touching his daughter's shoulder. "Maybe you should go back to bed."

"Bed," Jo said in a dazed voice. "Sounds good, sleep may help me."

Her father carefully tucked her back into bed. She fell asleep never feeling so confused in her entire life. Her father wondered what could possibly be wrong with his daughter but she shut her eyes tightly pulling her blanket up to her neck. Jo closed her eyes tightly praying this was just a dream and the next time she opened her eyes everything would be back the way it should be.

* * *

When Jo opened her eyes again everything was still so screwed up. She found her phone sitting on the desk, she found she had two missed messages on her voicemail. One of them was from her father so she listened to that one first.

"Hi, honey, I hope you're feeling better. I left pancakes in the fridge if you want to heat them up. Sorry, I couldn't be there when you woke up, I got called into work. I hope you understand. I love you and I'll talk to you later." Well, at least one thing still seemed normal, her father.

She checked the other message and was confused by the caller. It was Kendall. She wondered if it was the Kendall she had met what should have been yesterday. She pulled up the voicemail. "Hey, you're dad told me you weren't feeling well this morning. Everything okay? You can call me if you don't feel well, I don't mind taking care of you especially since your dad is at work. Just give me a call."

Jo hung the message before it went any further. She didn't even know Kendall that well why would he volunteer to take care of her? Jo dropped the phone back on the desk without looking at anything else on her phone aside from the time. It was well past noon and the year was still glaring at her tauntingly. This was completely crazy. She should be back in February 2010. Now it seems as though she's more than two years into the future. That wasn't possible right?

Jo sat down on the bed and took another look around the room. Things were so odd here. There were things in the room that made no sense to her. She hadn't seen them before ever before and she figured that if it was two years into her future but there were some more outstanding than others. Such as the light blue script sitting on her laptop with a highlighter on top of it, she had never even heard of this show before as she read the title. New Town High, she thought. Her eyes widened when she saw she was one of the leading characters in the show. She had a TV show. She had a steady job, it wasn't music but it was something, and it was a foot in the door.

She placed the script back down on her laptop before riffling through some of the other things in her room. She saw the first script for New Town High on her desk. Along with a Big Time Rush CD she didn't recognize. She noted it went well with the posters above her bed though. That still made no sense to her. She recognized the guys though; they were the four crazy guys who had been competing over her, Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan. She put the CD back where she found it.

Next she moved onto her dresser where something was glinting on top of it that caught her eye almost immediately. She moved closer cocking her head to the side, with her eyebrows scrunched up together in confusion, and carefully reached out to touch it. She picked up gently as though at any moment it may suddenly disappear. It was a gold bracelet. She ran her fingers over the band carefully. She wondered where this had come from or who had given it to her. Maybe it was something her father or mother passed down to her. She wasn't sure as she placed it back on top of her dresser. As she began to move away something else caught her eye. It was a picture frame. It said 'baby's first birthday' on it making Jo confused. If it was a baby frame she would've remembered it but she didn't. Upon closer inspection she saw a picture of her and Kendall together.

Blinking rapidly trying to clear her eyes to make sure she was seeing what she thought she was seeing in the picture frame. It was a picture of her and Kendall. They were hugging each other and maybe that wouldn't so strange if Kendall wasn't kissing her forehead with his eyes closed while she grinned like an idiot. What happened to the whole not having a boyfriend thing?!

She turned around quickly with the whole out of sight of mind attempt but it didn't work because now she was starting to notice a trend. There was a picture of Kendall on her night table as well. Coupled with the Big Time Rush posters, the CD, and from the looks of it another CD. It was starting to become more and more apparent to her that she was involved with him not to mention the message on her phone. She picked up her phone again and this time she saw her picture up as her screen. Another picture of her and Kendall but this time they were kissing. Jo dropped the phone to the bed and stepped back.

Okay, so if this was really two years into the future for her. What on Earth happened to make her change her mind about not dating? She had come here with the thought of focusing completely on her career. What did Kendall do that changed her mind?

From the looks of her room she couldn't say the relationship was one sided. She must be seriously in love with him. Jo shook her head sitting herself in her desk chair with her face in her hands as she tried to process this. How was this possible? She had gone to bed last night, it wasn't like she had done anything insane. How could she have ended up over two years into the future? It wasn't possible.

"Hey," someone said.

Jo jumped up from her seat not recognizing the voice right away. For a moment she thought someone had broken into her home but when she looked at the person she recognized Kendall. He looked startled by her sudden reaction and moved slightly from leaning against the door to hold his hands up innocently. He looked so much different than the last time she had seen him. It was like he had not only aged physically but mentally too and it was reflected in his green eyes. Those eyes still held the same glint of mischievousness to them. His hair was shorter now it wasn't as shaggy as it had been. Although his clothing style seemed to remain the same as it had been with a very relaxed look to it. He was wearing a light blue flannel shirt with faded jeans. He was smiling softly at her with a teasing edge to it.

"You didn't answer my message in the last few hours." He explained. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. How are you feeling? Any better after your nap?"

Jo shook her head before she could stop herself. For some reason she felt like she could trust him and tell him exactly how she felt without having to worry. Kendall moved further into the room and took her into his arms. He tucked her head underneath his jaw with his hand on the back of her head with his other arm wrapped around her waist. Jo let him tug her closer to him. She felt safe tucked in his arms though it was very odd since for her she had only met him 24 hours ago. After the crazy morning she was experiencing it was nice to have a moment to escape from her major problem.

After all how are you supposed to explain this to anyone? Say, I'm from 2010 could you please help me figure out how to get back? With that she'll probably get to meet some very nice men dressed all in white with a very large needle and a soft padded room where they put all the people who aren't in the right time.

Kendall slipped away from the embrace just a little to look at her face. Jo looked up at him hoping there wasn't a weird look on her face. Something that said; I know we're probably dating but I know absolutely nothing about you. That probably would be hard to explain to him why his girlfriend isn't in love with him. Although, she could just say she's never actually been his girlfriend. There are those guys dressed in white again either that or a broken hearted Kendall who wonders why his girlfriend suddenly claims she isn't.

"What's wrong? Cold or a stomach bug? Something not sitting right with you?" Kendall asked.

"Just a little out of it," she answered carefully.

"So, you're not sick?" Kendall inquired. "Like if I stay here I'll catch it like last time and end up upsetting Gustavo again?"

"I don't think so," Jo said softly.

"Okay, so do you have anything you need to do today? Because I am free and I was wondering if my girlfriend could spend an entire Saturday alone with me?" Kendall chuckled. "I was thinking it might be a nice change of pace."

Jo nodded because she honestly had no idea if she was doing anything today and she didn't know what to say to him. Turning him down probably wouldn't be the best idea in the world. Until she could figure out what on Earth was going on she decided she would have to live in this life.

* * *

After a week slipped by Jo found she was beginning to enjoy herself. The shock of what happened was finally wearing off. She found working at New Town High was so much fun. Though she had reservations about her costar Jett Stetson and found Kendall didn't like him much more either.

Kendall was a whole other story. She found herself falling in love with him for herself. She wasn't pretending to be attracted to him or her want to kiss him or spend time with him. She found herself looking forward to seeing him and being disappointed if she didn't. It was amazing to be with him. She had been in other relationships prior to moving to LA but nothing like this. Kendall was sweet and he seemed to be very serious about this relationship. He did whatever he could to find a moment to spend with her whenever he possibly could. No matter how short the time was together he seemed to be happy to have it to spend with her. It was almost like he wasn't taking her for granted.

Her biggest problem though was trying to find out information without letting anyone know she had no clue what's happened in the last two years. The thing she wanted to know the most about was something she had found in her room tucked away. It was a script for Chancy Jackson and the Magic Gallows one of her favorite book. It was old though, she could tell that much from the tattered corners and the old highlights on the script.

Instead of asking anyone around the Palm Woods about the movie she decided to google it to find out more about the movie. Jo found out the movie bombed so badly the test audience set the theater on fire and the squeals were canceled. What she found the most odd was that it was filmed in New Zealand and based on the timeline she figured she should've returned at the end September 2012.

The most prominent question in her mind was what happened between her and Kendall during that time. Were they still together while she was gone? From the looks of it she should've been gone for an entire year or just a little over a year. She quickly opened a new tab on her internet. She googled herself and Kendall finding about a million different listings but a picture caught her eye. It was her with Kendall at an airport looking upset.

After sifting through a few different articles she found a Big Time Interview with the guys where they said they were all single. She deduced the pictures of them together at the airport must have been the two of them saying goodbye to each other. Suddenly understanding dawned on her though; Kendall was acting like he didn't take her for granted because he didn't. She found it rather sweet.

With a small smile Jo shut her laptop carefully and placed it on her night table before turning out the light to go to sleep.

* * *

Jo opened her eyes slowly and saw her laptop wasn't on the night table anymore. In fact the night table looked nothing like her night table. The entire room didn't look right. Jo sat up in bed quickly panicking as she did so. The entire room looked wrong. Nothing in it looked familiar aside from her guitar sitting in the corner or the corner. Jo felt the comforter move and she turned to look down beside her. She saw Kendall fast asleep without a shirt on, one arm under the pillow, and the other on top of the blanket. His mouth was open slightly as he slept.

Jo's eyes widened as she nearly fell out of bed. Okay, things were not getting better. They're getting so much farther than where she should be right now. Jo turned around to look into the pedestal mirror behind her. She was wearing pajamas and looked a few years older than she had before. She took a deep breath as she sat down on the end of the bed. Okay, so things were not getting any better. It seemed she was going further and further into the future. Oh, god, what the heck is going on? She wondered.

Sitting on the end of the bed she felt something odd on her left hand. She looked down to see a silver band on her left hand ring finger. Her eyes widened as she felt someone took her shoulder gently. She recognized the touch immediately as Kendall. He gently brushed her hair aside to kiss her neck gently. His arms slipped around her waist to hug her to him tightly. The hug settled her nerves keeping her from having a total meltdown right there. She leaned back into his chest hoping to keep herself from further freaking out. She touched his hands gently and felt his ring on his left hand as well. Jo looked down at their hands as she ran her fingers over the smooth cool band.

"Something wrong?" Kendall whispered into her ear.

"No," Jo said softly truthfully. Being with him was perfect. Whatever was going on with her was completely insane, it was crazy, and still didn't seem completely possible but being with Kendall took the edge off. The whole world seemed to just melt away until it just left the two of them together.

"Want breakfast?" Kendall asked softly. "I can make pancakes."

Jo nodded numbly as Kendall rolled out of the bed and left the room. She noted he didn't even bother to put a shirt on as he did so. Jo took a look around the room. She could see another guitar in the other corner of the room she didn't recognize. It must be Kendall's, she thought. She found their wedding picture and two closets one for each of them. When she looked down at her pajamas again she noted they went with most of the clothes in his closet rather than her own.

After inspecting the room she went downstairs to the kitchen where Kendall was mixing the batter for the pancakes. He was standing by the stove. She watched as his face lit up when he saw her. She smiled back happy not to be alone after her crazy morning. She sat down at the island in the middle of the room to watch him cook while she thought about all the craziness happening to her. It made no sense whatsoever to her. Why did she keep ending up further and further into the future? Why was she here? What's the point?

"Are you sure you're alright?" Kendall asked dropping a pancake onto the plate in front of her. She hadn't even noticed he had put a plate there. "I thought I lost you there for a minute. You were staring off so deeply into space I thought you might actually get stuck there."

"Sorry," Jo said. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" Kendall asked.

"It's not important," she said quickly. She quickly stuffed a bit of her cut up pancake in her mouth. "Don't worry about it."

Kendall chuckled as he leaned down on the island to look her in the eyes. "That's not possible for me not to worry about you. Besides if you're lost that deeply in your thoughts it must be important to you and you can tell me anything."

"I just feel like I'm out of place this morning," Jo said. It wasn't technically a lie. She was out of place.

"Okay," Kendall said softly. "As in out of place about us?"

Jo shook her head quickly. "No, it's just weird. It's not you. I think you're the only good thing about this weird feeling." Jo stood up and wrapped her arms tightly around Kendall. She shut her eyes as she let herself melt into his embrace. She didn't need to wonder anymore about what had changed her mind when it came to the whole no boyfriend thing. Kendall had wormed his way into her heart in no time at all. He wasn't the sort of guy she usually went out with but he was everything she had really wanted but never thought to ask for when it came to a guy.

* * *

Just a few days later Jo woke up again but this time she was in the same house she had been in before with Kendall but this time she wasn't woken up by an alarm clock or Kendall or even just waking up herself. This time she was woken up by someone else.

"Mommy!" A little girl shouted in her ear. The little girl kept nudging her back and forth trying to wake her up. Jo's eyes slid open as she looked at the little girl in front of her. The little girl looked just like her except her eyes were bright green just like Kendall's. "Mommy, get up! I'm hungry."

"Oh, no not again," Jo was pretty her shock level was getting better because this time she didn't even begin to panic. She realized it probably wasn't going to help the situation. The little girl's eyes lit up at her mother's eyes opened and she stopped nudging her mother to wake her up.

"Breakfast!" She shouted.

Jo nodded numbly trying not to let herself begin to panic before she sat up in bed. Without realizing it an arm slipped off her. She turned around and saw Kendall sleeping looking completely wiped as he was sprawled out on the bed. Jo smiled softly at the sight and felt herself let out a sigh of relief. He was still here. That was good. It would keep her sane.

"Daddy is tired." The little stated. "He was up all night with the baby."

"He was?" Jo asked shocked. The little girl nodded and Jo figured she couldn't be more than four years old or so. Jo scooped up the little girl in her arms before she pulled the blankets over Kendall to keep him warm. Jo instructed the little girl to wait for her in the kitchen because she'll be down in a minute or two. With the small amount of time she had she took a walk around the upstairs. She had a general idea where she was going because she had thankfully been here before.

She found what she was sure was her daughter's room. She smiled when she saw the Big Time Rush posters next to the New Town High poster with others of her movies she didn't recognize up as well. The room was purple and there were a wide range of toys in her room. Musical toys, sound system, TV, hockey sticks, and stacks of books though most of the books looked like ones she swore had were hers from what she could tell. She wondered if she read them to her daughter before she went to bed every night. She also saw an older guitar of hers sitting in the corner. It was the one she learned to play on. Jo shut the door to her room carefully before moving to the next room.

This was one was blue, floor to ceiling blue. There was a crib placed over by the window. Jo took a deep breath before walking over to the crib. She looked down inside it. There was a baby boy fast asleep who couldn't have been even a year old yet. He looked so small and sweet. From the looks of it though he looked just like Kendall. He was wearing a one piece with hockey sticks on it. They were definitely Kendall's, she thought.

"You were supposed to be allowed to sleep in this morning," Kendall said softly.

Jo turned her head just a little to look at Kendall leaning against the door jamb with his arms folded across his chest. She almost hated to look away from the darling boy who managed to wrap himself around her heart faster than Kendall and her own daughter had.

"Sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to mess up your plans."

"It's okay." Kendall moved from his place against the door further into the room. Jo turned back to look at the little boy in his crib. She was almost shocked to find his eyes wide open looking at her. The minute his eyes set on her, he began grinning and giggling. His little hands reached up towards her face clenching and unclenching his hands trying to grab her. Without a thought Jo leaned over the side of the crib and pulled the little boy into her arms.

"Mommy!" Jo had heard the small footsteps before she heard her daughter scream for her. She came running in to tug on her mother's shirt or rather her father's shirt from the looks of it. "Are we going to have breakfast?"

Kendall nodded grabbing his daughter. He picked her up into his arms and kissed her sloppily on the cheek making her giggle as she tried to push him away.

"Yes, I'll make breakfast." Kendall wrapped his free arm around his wife. "Let's go."

Kendall leaned in to give Jo a proper good morning kiss making his daughter say 'ew' and as they pulled back Kendall tickled his daughter. She wiggled in his arms until he let her get on the ground. She ran off with Kendall hot on her heels. Jo laughed softly as she followed them down to the kitchen.

She found herself not even minding this so much anymore. Kendall was so sweet with the two little kids. He had stayed up all night just to take care of one of them. Then after what she didn't think was a lot of sleep he still had enough energy to chase after his daughter and make breakfast for the four of them. Jo knew her daughter had probably been up for a while when she saw the TV on and multiple toys covering the floor. She found herself wanting this life more than anything. She wanted it to become a reality. She wanted this. She didn't care about her career. She'd be happy as long as she could spend the rest of her life like this.

* * *

As Jo blinked trying to clear away the fog in her head she looked around the room. She felt like she was in some sort of haze. It was weird. She felt like she had just woken up from a really nice dream but she couldn't remember any of the details just the feelings of it. She felt panic, terror, acceptance and then pure happiness. She didn't know what it was exactly but it was the weirdest thing. Something told her not to shake the feelings off but to keep them with her. Something told her she may need them.

She found herself remembering those feelings when she spoke to Kendall despite her better judgment she decided to hang out with him for an entire day. Her mind told her she would put him first if she fell in love with him but her heart was telling her something different. It was almost as if her heart already knew what it wanted. It was like it wanted Kendall and there was nothing she could think about that could change her heart. It wanted Kendall so she ended up spending the entire day with him finding her reasoning behind not wanting a boyfriend slowly ebbing away each moment she spent with him. Until finally she took her reasoning and threw it away with both hands because she wanted to go out with him.

Her feelings about that odd dream she couldn't remember came back again when they were at the party together. Something kept telling her to keep digging. They did have things in common she knew that in her heart and it kept telling her to keep looking. They would find them eventually. They just needed to get to know each other. She supposed she should have been terrified by the fact that she felt like she was already in love with a guy she had only known for a couple of mouths or that her gut kept telling her it was right even when she didn't think they fit together. Even though they fit together better than anyone she had ever met.

She thought about those feelings again when she decided to stay instead of taking the role in New Zealand. They didn't surface in her heart until she was on the plane. For some reason she kept thinking that this wasn't it. They would see each other again. They would be a couple again, this wasn't the end of their story, and it was just a minor bump in the road together. Jo found it scary when she found out the movies had been canceled and she could return to the Palm Woods sooner.

Even when she was faced with the thought of losing him she still wanted him back, something told her to put herself out there. To at least say she wanted him back. Though it was made harder by the fact that he wouldn't speak to her but she hoped Camille could get the message through and she did. She had doubted those feelings once and she was wrong to. They could pick up right where they left off because no amount of time or distance could actually change their feelings for one another. She did however have a difficult time getting rid of the image of him in someone else's arms.

Despite it all though she decided it was better to try and make it work with him almost as though she was striving for something. Almost as though she knew there was something to look forward to. Like they could fix it and move on but they just had to figure out the right way to do so. Once they did, it was even better than their first relationship, Jo decided. Everything would be fine as long as they tried, it would never be easy, but then again nothing worth it ever is.

* * *

_"Life can only be understood backwards; but it must be lived forwards." -Søren Kierkegaard_

* * *

**A.N. Not a request story. Just something rattling around in my head making way too much noise so I decided to let it out. Hope you all enjoyed it! **

**Keep reviewing and requesting! There's more to come! You guys are awesome! Thank you so much for the wonderful feedback. Keep it up! :) **


	55. Big Time Rush: Guilty

Big Time Rush:

Guilt

One thing Kendall had to say he could never get used to was the amount of earthquakes in California. He could never get used to the ground suddenly shifting beneath his feet. Even after living in California for so long he still couldn't get used to them. They rocking, the shaking, the sudden need to hide in a doorway, or underneath a table, and he could never get used to them.

There was one in particular he could never forget. The sudden fear gripping his heart as he watched in terror feeling almost utterly helpless to do anything. He could recall the memory with perfect clarity without any difficulty. Sometimes it still gave him nightmares.

He had gone to pick Jo up from the New Town High studio to take her out to dinner. He was waiting while she finished up in her dressing room by one of the sets. As she was walking back into the room Kendall could feel the ground beginning to shake. It was stronger than any of the ones he'd ever felt before including those induced by Gustavo. Kendall heard things clatter around the room falling from shelves on the set. He heard things fall off the table. He turned quickly towards Jo watching as she moved back towards the door to get under cover since it was closer to her. But Kendall realized something over head he couldn't quite identify was wiggling its way loose. Kendall realized Jo didn't notice.

Panic welled up inside of him as he saw it was going to fall on top of him. Kendall felt the terror freeze him momentarily. Kendall realized if he didn't yell or move Jo was going to be crushed or at least seriously injured. Kendall let go of his fear turning into something more useful to him right now.

Everything after that moment was gone afterwards for him. He could remember only blurs as he quickly got Jo out of the way. Then he could remember the pain with searing clarity as well. The speaker system had fallen from the rack with part of the rail system up top. It landed on one of his legs. Thankfully he was still able to feel and move his leg not without some serious pain though. He collapsed onto his back. Jo turned around to look at him.

"Are you nuts?" She asked. She carefully moved around him to look at his leg which was stuck for the moment. Kendall was still trying to deal with the pain before he could think to move the large object from his leg. "Kendall, answer me."

"Sorry," he gasped out. He sat up quickly pushing the speaker away with some help from Jo. "Trying to make sure you didn't get hit."

"By getting crushed yourself?" Jo asked incredulously. "Genius," she said sarcastically.

Jo carefully maneuvered her boyfriend into the doorway with her to get him out of the way of any other falling objects. Jo carefully touched his right leg trying to figure out whether or not he broke his leg. Kendall hissed in pain when he moved it. Jo dialed 911 immediately. She went with him in the ambulance to the hospital.

He watched her pace back and forth at the end of his bed in slight amusement. He tried to make sure he kept the grin off of his face not waiting to upset her further. He just wished she would talk to him instead of her nervous pacing. The doctor came back with Kendall's x-rays announcing he had a broken leg which wasn't too serve. He'd only be off of it for six week while it healed. It was only broken in one place thankfully since the speaker hadn't hit him full on and therefore wasn't heavier enough to do real damage.

Jo stayed with him while they carefully placed his leg into a cast. She held his hand the whole time but he couldn't see what she wasn't telling him within her eyes. She looked sad. She hadn't spoken much other than when she needed to give information. Since they were engaged Jo knew his medical and insurance information which she gave to the doctor. Other than that she only spoke to ask him if he wanted another pillow underneath his leg.

Once Kendall and Jo were home in their own apartment Jo helped him get settled on the couch before making him something to eat. While she did all of this she did not speak a word at all. Kendall stopped Jo once she cleared away his leftover dinner. Kendall grabbed her gently by the arm stopping her before she could do some other chores. He carefully tugged her down into his lap careful to avoid his broken leg as he gently kissed the side of her head. Jo looked at him miserably.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked brushing hair out of her face. "I know something is bothering you so don't bother lying."

"I'm sorry," Jo gushed. "This is all my fault. If I had been paying more attention you never would've gotten hurt. It's my fault this happened to you."

"No it isn't," Kendall disagreed. "I'm the one who put myself in harm's way. _I_ did that by _my_ choice. I'm in a cast because I love you too much to let anything to happen to you. And I know you feel the same way because you feel guilty about what happened to me. But don't worry. I'll be good as new in just a few weeks. Until then, I'm going to need someone to keep me company here on the couch. And I can't think of anyone I'd rather spend it with."

"Katie?" Jo asked as Kendall kissed her neck softly. "The guys?"

Kendall rolled his eyes as he pulled her down against him to lie down and watch the TV together. Kendall flipped through the channels before he settled on a movie to watch with her. There's nothing they won't do for each other.

* * *

**A.N. This is for RainWillow7899! Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it took me forever to get it out. Computer glitches and an insanely busy weekend so I'm am extremely sorry for the delay! And I saw Breaking Dawn Part 2 this weekend! Anyone else a fan or see it this weekend? **

**Anyway, keep the reviews and requests coming! I am very interested to see what you guys thought about the last chapter since it was a little different. Let me know, reviews, pms, they're all good. Just let me know what you're thinking! You guys are awesome! Thanks so much for reading! **


	56. Big Time Rush: Cheater

Big Time Rush:

Cheater

For the most part there was nothing Kendall couldn't handle. He was the leader of Big Time Rush. He was always cool under pressure nothing ever cracked him. He was good at dealing with problems and coming up with solutions. He was good at it. There was only thing that ever got under his skin enough to make him lose his cool: His girlfriend cheating on him.

The guys had never seen Kendall so upset or angry before. They had never seen him so upset with someone in his entire life. He could deal with someone crushing on his girl, he could deal with a fake boyfriend lie because he knew it meant nothing to her, and he could deal with seeing her kiss another guy on TV or in a movie. But he couldn't deal with it when he saw it with his own eyes without the cameras rolling and no script in sight. He lost his head. All he could see was red as he flipped out in the middle of the parking lot at the New Town High set.

He demanded to know what was going on with the guy from his girlfriend who was unable to explain at all. The guy quickly realized who Kendall was and left without another word looking absolutely terrified of Kendall who had managed to double in size with his rage. Jo on the other hand had never seen her boyfriend looking quite as scary but she knew he wouldn't hurt her. He would never be able to do that to her no matter how angry he may be he wasn't that kind of guy. She could easily read the pain in his eyes. She could also tell he was trying really hard to mask his pain with anger but she knew him too well.

She tried to explain, to apologize but once he realized what she really had done he pushed her hand off of his arm and took a step away. He looked at her like he didn't even recognize her. For the first time in months Jo felt something between them again. For a while she had started believing they were only ever together anymore out of comfort and was too afraid to actually move on. But now she realized none of it had gone away and she had just made the biggest mistake of her life. She threw away the one thing that mattered more to her than anything else. Maybe it was true, you don't know what you have until it's gone.

Jo watched and listened in complete heartbreak as Kendall decided it was over between them. She tried to stop him as he turned to leave but he shrugged her hand off of his shoulder. What she saw in his eyes as he moved away from her made her sick to her stomach. His eyes were tear filled with pain and utter disappointment. Jo's shoulders slumped as she just watched him leave the lot.

Kendall on the other hand couldn't believe it. He had never really believed Jo would ever actually cheat on him. Sure things between the two of them had been bland for the last couple months but he didn't think they were falling out of love with each other. It just felt like they were stuck going in a circle and each time the completed a rotation they forgot a little more about what they had fallen in love with each other in the first place.

He never even believed this could happen with them. He thought they told each other everything, he thought they could trust each other, and he had thought things would last between them. Kendall guessed he fooled himself into missing what was really going on. She wasn't in love with him anymore. He knew he still loved her but if she wanted someone else she should've told him. That was probably what bothered him the most about it. She didn't have to lie and sneak around if she wanted out of the relationship she could've just told him so. It would've hurt but it would've hurt less than watching her kiss someone else, be in the arms of someone else when it was only he who was supposed to have permission to do so.

It tore him to pieces to see that and he wished he could erase the thought from his mind but he couldn't and he doubted he would ever be able to.

* * *

For about three weeks Jo and Kendall had absolutely no contact with each other. Kendall didn't know whether it was worse or better that way. Jo was mulling over way to actually make it up to Kendall or to at least get him to forgive her. She wanted him back in her life one way or another no matter what it took. Kendall was far too important to her.

Jo started trying to talk to him but Kendall really didn't respond to her very much. He said hello and was relatively polite to her but it wasn't the way he used to be. It seemed like a shell was speaking to her when he actually spoke. His eyes weren't empty when they looked at her they were full of disappointment whenever she saw them. It tore at her insides to see him look at her that way. She began losing hope he would ever look at her the same way until she found out from Camille he was asked out by some girl. Camille informed her that Kendall turned the girl down without any hesitation.

Jo carefully watched Kendall whenever other girls were around, he didn't flirt or act around them the way he used to be with her. It made her feel ten times worse. She cheated on Kendall with some guy who didn't mean anything to her because she thought her relationship with Kendall was dead. Yet here he is not even flirting with other girls when they're no longer together. Could she have been a worse girlfriend to him?

There were so many other things she could have done to solve their relationship or she could've be honest with him and tried taking a break from their relationship. Maybe then she would have realized how much he means to her. After she saw what was going on with Kendall Jo fell into a deeper depression and avoided him not wanting to see the look in his eyes anymore. She felt unworthy to even be around him anymore after what she had done. It made her feel awful.

Of course nothing ever worked out the way anyone ever wants and something pushed them together again. It was a fire at the Palm Woods. She had been so deep in her sleep she didn't even hear the fire alarm go off or the people rushing past the door trying to get out. Kendall though had noticed she wasn't out with the rest of them and went back inside for her. Jo suffered smoke inhalation and was breathing clean oxygen beside Kendall who also inhaled too much smoke for his lungs. Other than their mutual coughing they didn't speak for a solid ten minutes while sitting on the ambulance together.

When Jo couldn't take the burning question anymore, she spoke. "Why did you come back for me?"

Kendall just looked up at her for a moment before he returned to staring at the ground leaving Jo to wonder if the look was his answer. She stared at him for a few more moments before returning to watch the chaos around her. Everyone was staring up at the Palm Woods watching the firefighter spray water into a window to make sure the flames were out.

"Why did you cheat on me?" Kendall asked suddenly catching her off guard.

"What?" Jo asked softly.

"Why did you cheat on me?" Kendall asked again.

Jo took a moment to clear her head and collect her thoughts. "To be honest, I don't know. I don't have any sort of reason that would explain it or make it okay or solve anything. I won't say it just happened and it didn't mean anything because I guess it does. It means there was something wrong with our relationship and I didn't say anything but I definitely showed you. It means for a split second I made a decision that changed everything for me and ruined a relationship with someone I really cared about."

Kendall seemed to consider her answer before speaking. "I may be angry with you, disappointed with you, and upset with you but I haven't stopped loving you. I couldn't let anything happen to you."

"But it doesn't change anything thought, right?" Jo asked softly.

Kendall turned to look into her eyes. This time she didn't see disappointment she saw determination shining there. Jo looked back quickly blinking away her tears.

"No," he said after a moment. "It doesn't."

"I understand," Jo admitted softly looking down.

* * *

With the knowledge he still cared for her Jo managed to renew her efforts to convince Kendall to give her a second chance.

* * *

Kendall was thoroughly confused by the odd behavior of everyone in the Palm Woods one day when he came into the lobby. Everyone was sitting there watching him as he walked in. They immediately stopped speaking and turned to look at him. Kendall walked further into the room but was stopped when Mr. Bitters cut him off and held up a sign: Stop.

Kendall looked at him confused as he handed him a piece of paper. Kendall looked at the piece of paper like it was poisonous but he took it anyway. Bitters flipped the sign in his hand around: Read. Bitters pointed to the piece of paper. Kendall briefly wondered why no one was talking but he opened the piece of paper anyway as Bitters started some music. He recognized it as one Jo's.

_Kendall, I know I'm not your favorite person in the world right now and I understand completely why but I need you to know something. I still love you. I know that may seem farfetched considering my actions but let me explain. For months on end near the end of our relationship I felt stuck like we were in a rut but I was afraid to admit it to you. I thought it meant we were failing as a couple. I wanted to be with you forever and admitting we were doing something wrong may have gotten in the way. _

_The kiss in the parking lot you saw was the only time I have ever cheated on you. It was stupid and the biggest mistake I ever made and probably ever will make. I don't have a reason for it. I can't even remember what I was thinking about until the moment I felt his lips on mine. All I could think about was you and how wrong it was. I knew in that moment I'd never be happier with anyone aside from you. I need you in my life whether you're my friend or my boyfriend. _

_I don't smile as widely when you're not around. I don't laugh as hard without you. I can't sleep or eat. I feel empty and incomplete without you around. I can't watch half of my favorite movies without thinking of you and missing you more than anything in the world. I'd give up everything to be with you again and I know these are just words and my actions speak so much louder but all I'm asking for is a second chance. _

_One more try to make things right to prove to you I love you more than anything else in the entire world and I would do anything for you. There is no one in this world I need more than you. I just want to set things right. I need you to know that I am still in love with you and I'll always be hoping you'll give me a second chance. _

_If you'll at least consider giving me another chance follow the signs. _

Kendall folded the piece of paper up before looking up and everyone stood up with different signs some had writing on them, others had pictures, and some had arrows pointing towards the door. Kendall stopped to look at the signs as he walked through the narrow path they had set up for him to the door. There were pictures of them the first day they spent together. It was a picture of them grinning over the pizza Katie had taken that picture.

There were hundreds of pictures put together onto these collages of signs. There was some from their first date, their first kiss, holding hands, in the park, dancing, kissing again, hugging each other, hanging out with friends, kissing, cuddling, sleeping together after falling asleep watching a movie, kissing, and many others. Kendall followed the signs out the door and around back. He read them too as he moved past.

They were recounting how she felt when they first met all the way down to what happened when they broke up and just a little after. Kendall understood her feelings and her side of the story better once he came face to face with Jo in the middle of the tiny hockey rink they had set up in back of the Palm Woods.

Jo stood there in with a hockey stick and a few pucks lying on the ground around her feet with a couple in the net as well. Kendall looked at the stick confused.

"It turns out I actually miss the sound of hockey being played. I haven't seen or you heard you guys playing in months." Jo admitted softly. "I never thought I would but I guess I got used to it."

Jo dropped the stick to the ground. "Look I know I'm sorry will never be enough but I want to say it anyway because maybe it'll be a good starting point." She looked at him pointedly right in the eyes. "I'm sorry Kendall, I'm so sorry."

"Would you have told me what happened in the parking lot if I hadn't seen it for myself?" Kendall asked suddenly stopping her from saying anymore.

"Yes," Jo said without hesitation. "I made a mistake. I should own up to that and I would've."

Jo opened her mouth to say something else but he cut her off again this time with his lips on hers instead. He covered the distance between them pulled her into his arms and kissed her effectively silencing any further of her apology. Jo almost fell over once he released her because of the force from his kiss. Kendall cut her swiftly.

"I've been dying to do that," Kendall admitted softly. Jo looked up at him with a small bead of hope making its very unwelcome way into her eyes. She didn't want to get her hopes up if he didn't want her back. "Everyone deserves a second chance."

Jo smiled letting herself melt into his embrace as she threw her own arms around him tightly keeping him locked to her as she apologized to him again. Kendall silenced her again by kissing her a second time, followed by a third, a fourth, and a fifth.

* * *

Jo never cheated on Kendall again earning back his trust so much he proposed to her two years later. They moved in together soon afterwards and got married seven months after his proposal. A year later Jo found out she was pregnant and nine months later they welcomed their little bundle of joy and noise into the world. Jo proved everyone makes mistakes and it's what you learn from them so you don't make the same mistake with your second chance.

* * *

**A.N. This is for B Jendall! Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Keep the reviews and the requests coming. You guys are awesome! Thanks so much for all the support. Whoo!**


	57. Big Time Rescue: Perfect Relationship

Big Time Rescue:

Perfect Relationship

At the end of the day Jo admitted to herself she probably couldn't say she and Kendall had a perfect relationship. After everything they went through today that much was clear enough. She could say her relationship with Kendall was healthy though.

She didn't understand how Kendall managed to wrap her into this crazy scheme with Carlos and the Jennifer. She didn't want to get involved. Jo could count how many times the two of them fought because they tried doing things like this together. She knew it wouldn't end well and yet she decided to go along with this anyway because she wanted to spend time with her boyfriend despite the craziness. She made him promise to wear a pink sweater before she went along with this crazy scheme. Something would go wrong, they'd fight, and they would end up mad at each other.

This is of course exactly what happened starting with the freaking corndog incident where he accidently forced a corndog into her face which was not pleasant in any way shape or form. Then she had to deal with the bike thing because Kendall is much heavier than he looks and she couldn't help but be slightly pissed at him. She didn't want to do any of this in the first place but she did it anyway because he asked her to and his telling her to hurry up because she was losing them she did not appreciate in the slightest. Next the hockey incident which she couldn't even begin to explain. How had he managed to convince her to try that in the first place? She didn't really have answer for that.

Oh, and her favorite; the break-up. She couldn't for the life of her understand what would make him think she wouldn't take him seriously when he said that. She wanted to smack him after he said that and she guessed the look on her face had said that because he quickly apologized and wished for forgiveness. This was probably her favorite because she realized despite hating helping him with these kind of things she would continue to come back to keep helping him. She knew she was in love with him because usually if she doesn't want to do something she won't but for some reason saying no to Kendall was virtually impossible for her. Of course she liked this as well because it sort of proved his feelings for her as well since Kendall actually wore the pink sweater that didn't look quite right on him. He still looked as cute as ever to her but the sweater didn't fit him very well, it was little short, and the light pink made it look more like girl sweater. She knew he absolutely hated the sweater but still wore it anyway. She was glad she stole a picture of him in it before she let him take it off. He didn't even know she had it.

After that she felt happier to help Kendall with Carlos. Especially since he had agreed if she let him take the sweater off he would spend the following day doing whatever she wants with her to make up for it. They can do all of her favorite things instead. Jo rather liked the idea and agreed letting him put his regular clothes back on.

Tricking Carlos into putting the tooth ache away on was easy and their thought process on how to get him to wear had been so similar it wasn't even funny. As soon as his mother let them borrow it he questioned how to get it on Carlos' lips. She suggested the using chapstick and he agreed realizing Jennifer hates chapped lips and Carlos would probably freak if they told him he had chapped lips. It was scary sometimes how when it comes to this kind of stuff they think alike.

Once the day was over and Jo was given an opportunity to think over the day she amended her statement that they were a perfect couple. They weren't by any means. The both of them get jealous easily and feel threatened when they think someone will take the other away from them. They both get angry and fight over the silliest things. They very stubborn which causes most of their fights and make millions of mistakes together. She amended her statement to say they're a healthy couple.

They're healthy because neither of them is afraid to speak their mind with the other and they listen to each other and value their opinions. Jo may hate hockey but she has an uncanny ability to watch the guys play outside the Palm Woods because she is with Kendall. Jo doesn't like trying to interfere in his friends' love lives but she does it anyway just to help him. Kendall will sit through movies he can't stand so he can spend time with her. He reads her favorite books so they have something to talk about even if it's not the genre he prefers.

They're healthy because they can deal with the others interests and pay attention to them even if they have absolutely no interest to them. They make the most of the things they do have in common and always try to find new things to enjoy together. They both love each other despite the differences and all their fighting.

So, no they're not perfect but a perfect relationship would be boring. There would be no fighting, there would be no interests they did not share, they wouldn't be themselves, and it wouldn't be fun. With her and Kendall every day was there was always something new to discover. Each day was a surprise and it was always fun. They may fight, be completely opposites, and be an imperfect couple but it doesn't matter. Perfection is a myth, no one is perfect, no one is ideal, everyone is imperfect, and unique. Kendall and Jo were imperfectly unique together.

* * *

**A.N. This is for november 2 1990! Hope you liked it! I am trying to get another chapter out today and I'm working on it so it may be out a little later. Keep a look out. **

**You guys are awesome, thank you so much for bearing with me these last few days without a steady stream of updates. Give yourselves a pat on the back! :) Thanks again!**


	58. Big Time Rescue: Hockey

Big Time Rescue:

Hockey

If Jo thought she hated hockey before she was wrong playing hockey actually made her detest the sport even more. It didn't help the fact she also was very frustrated with her boyfriend. He'd talked her into doing this because he knew Carlos knows that Jo hates hockey and if she was willing to play hockey with him it would definitely showcase a healthy relationship between them.

Although she agreed to do this and Kendall quickly explained the right way to hold the stick as well as how to play. She had a rough idea of what she was doing and was trying to listen to him as he charged her with the puck. It didn't work out and she still landed on her behind even further annoyed with her boyfriend. He was lucky she was still here trying to help him with his crazy friend and he's just… UGH, Jo thought annoyed. She couldn't even describe how frustrated with her boyfriend she was right now.

This is why she didn't want to help him in the first place this was going to turn into a fight especially since he didn't even seem to realize what he was doing wrong. Did he miss the fact he had practically run over his girlfriend? She heard him claim something about Jennifer being a witch and now she decided it was time for some payback. She used the hockey stick to quickly knock his foot out from underneath him. Kendall fell on his own behind and groaned in pain. Jo turned to look over at her boyfriend annoyed. He smiled innocently at him and she had an urge to whack him upside with the hockey stick.

She repressed the urge to hit him and gave him a dirty look instead making his smile melt away. Kendall's expression turned sheepish.

"I'm sorry," Kendall said softly. "I get a little caught up sometimes when it comes to hockey. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Jo elbowed him just beneath the padding he was wearing with a grin on her face before she rose to her feet. She offered her boyfriend a helping hand but instead of getting to his own feet Kendall yanked her down on top of him with a grin. He dropped the hockey stick and pushed hers away so he could wrap his arms around her. Kendall kissed her on the nose gently with a smile.

"I'm sorry," Kendall said again. He kissed her softly this time on the lips. Jo wrapped her arms around his torso tightly as well.

"I'm never playing hockey with you again." Jo teased once they pulled away from each other. She grinned at him as he chuckled.

"I'm surprised you did it this time." Kendall teased kissing her again. "Why don't you get changed and I'll meet you at my apartment when you're done." Kendall added helping her get to her feet because of the bulky equipment restricting movement. "Then maybe we can try something else to get Carlos to realize Jennifer is just using him."

He added the last part hopefully making Jo roll her eyes at her boyfriend before she nodded in agreement. She told him she would see him in a few before kissing him goodbye and heading up to her apartment to change back into her regular clothes. Jo changed quickly before returning to Kendall's apartment. She knocked on the door. She wondered why she suddenly felt the need to knock on the door as before she never bothered she usually just let herself right into his apartment. She shrugged it off, it didn't really matter very much.

* * *

Once the door slammed shut in her face she had half a mind to open it and tear into her boyfriend who so absolutely deserved it. What was wrong with him? Five minutes ago he was sweet and wonderful and suddenly he doesn't want to be in a relationship with her anymore. Was he kidding her? Because if he was it was not funny and she decided against storming into his apartment to give him a piece of her mind, instead she decided to just go home. She didn't want to deal with this anymore.

It made no sense to her but she really didn't feel like trying to talk to Kendall. If he wanted to fix anything after the way he's been acting today. He best come and grovel for forgiveness because he has been a royal jerk today.

When she heard the knock on the door she figured it was Kendall. What she wasn't expecting was him to be acting like he had just broken up with her. So she decided clarifying the point and making her anger at him clear may help with his slight memory loss. She was surprised by the fact that he thought she wouldn't take him seriously since he seemed pretty convincing to her.

Her anger at him faded away when he agreed to do whatever to make it up to her and just how easily he agreed to wear the god awful pink sweater. She knew he hated it but the fact he did it anyway couldn't help but bring a smile to her face. That was the guy she fell in love with. The one who was willing to do anything to make those around him happy and she quickly realized he was just trying to do the same for Carlos. Carlos wasn't truly happy in a relationship that took away everything he loves. Kendall was just trying to help his friend and in the process he made a couple mistakes with his own relationship.

Jo's angry at her boyfriend melted away and she changed her mind deciding to whole heartedly help her boyfriend save his friend from an awful relationship. She also found herself falling even deeper in love with him if it was even possible. He may be somewhat dense sometimes but Kendall had a good heart and everything else didn't matter so much anymore.

* * *

**A.N. This is for JoKendall1! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Keep the reviews coming, let me know what you guys think! Again thank you so much for all the support and wonderful reviews and pms. You guys are awesome readers! Also send in any requests you guys may have that you want me to write about. :) Thanks! :)**


	59. Big Time Rush: Fire II

Big Time Rush:

Fire II

Jo quickly realized after she was released from the hospital she had a new friend who followed her every where she went in the Palm Woods: Drew. Jo understood he was still terrified and couldn't really understand what happened that day other than the fact that Jo got hurt trying to protect him. The only time he truly left her side was to go home with his parents but Jo was quickly realizing he was starting to trust her and Kendall more than he trusted his own parents.

The more she thought about it the more it made some sense to her. Kids look up to those who protect them and promise to keep the monsters away. Drew sees those qualities in Kendall and Jo both of whom have proven they will take care of him when something terrible happens. Unfortunately something his parents were unable to do since they were not there when the fire erupted in the Palm Woods. He was terrified and his parents weren't the ones to save him. Jo and Kendall protected him and made sure he made it out safely no matter the harm to them. Drew seemed to understand what Jo did for him to some extent and what Kendall did for both him and Jo.

It was just a few days after Jo's return to the Palm Woods. Jo had never felt closer to Kendall in their entire relationship. She was still floored by what he had done for her and she doubted she would lose that feeling any time soon. If she had any doubts about his feelings he had tossed them into the fire here at the Palm Woods so to speak. They were gone completely. Kendall still wouldn't leave her side unless it was necessary and she thought after a while she would get sick of the constant company from her boyfriend but she wasn't. She found herself completely enjoying having him to herself for a while.

She did however insist he hang out with the guys a little more now that she was feeling better since they would get mad if Kendall wasn't around. Besides, the last thing Jo ever wanted to do was stand between Kendall and his friends. She understood they were his best friends and a big part of his life. It would be rude to cut them out of his life just so she could spend more time with him, that wouldn't be fair. Also, she used the time to memorize new scripts or spend time with Camille who also hadn't been leaving her alone much since.

Until she heard his voice Jo would've sworn Kendall was doing something insane with his friends but alas he wasn't.

"Where's your tiny boyfriend?" Kendall teased as he walked up to his girlfriend. She was sitting in the lobby reading her script. She smiled at Kendall and shook her head.

"He's with his parents last time I checked." Jo answered. "How come you're not with the guys?"

"Logan is off with Camille right now and James and Carlos are in the middle of competing with Katie. I didn't ask it was probably safer that way since I saw my Baby Sister gearing up for full on war. Whatever is going on, it's probably better I don't know." Kendall said leaning back on the couch with Jo.

"Yeah, you'll have deniability." Jo teased.

After a moment of silence between the two she giggled softly.

"What's so funny?" Kendall asked.

"I think Drew is the first guy you haven't gotten jealous over hanging around me so much." Jo teased. "Don't feel threatened by Drew very much?"

"Very funny," Kendall teased.

Jo grinned at her boyfriend. "Maybe you should be though. I mean Drew is awful cute, very sweet, and funny."

Kendall shook his head at his girlfriend before grinning back at her. "Wow, I'm going to lose my girlfriend to a four year old. Here I thought I had to be worried about Jett and in truth I have to be worried about Drew."

"Well, you have to admit he is sweet." Jo said softly shifting closer to her boyfriend. "But he's no Kendall Knight. A guy who was just crazy enough to go back inside a burning building, to the burning floor, to find his unconscious girlfriend, carry her with a four year old following, and then not bother to even take the credit for it."

"I don't want credit, that's way I didn't tell you." Kendall mumbled.

"See, that right there," she said elbowing him. "That's what makes you, _you_. Along with one of the reasons I love you so much."

She let one of her hands fist tightly into the side of his shirt so she could pull him closer to her. Kendall let her yanks him to her so she could plant her lips on his. Kendall wrapped his arms around her waist tightly. He pulled her into his side keeping her locked against him. She probably couldn't escape if she wanted to, not that she even wanted to escape to begin with. Once they pulled away from each other they realized they had an audience. Drew was sitting on the table with a small grin as he waved to them.

"Hi," he said softly.

"How long have you been sitting there?" Jo asked.

"Long enough to see your faces get stuck together," Drew said innocently not quite understanding. "Mommy and daddy were wondering if you could watch me for an hour while they run to the store. They'll be here in a second, I ran here. And I made you this."

Drew handed Jo a picture of the incident. It should Kendall holding the unconscious Jo with Drew walking in front of them out of the building with some firefighters. Jo smiled and thanked him giving him a hug. Drew looked over at Kendall for a moment as if he was thinking long and hard about something before he opened his mouth.

"Do you love Jo?" Drew asked curiously, in a small innocent voice. "Like my daddy loves my mommy? Their faces get stuck together like that too."

Kendall chuckled softly. "Yes, I love Jo very much."

"Is that why you came back for her?" Drew asked.

"Yes," Kendall answered softly.

Drew didn't ask any more questions instead he climbed up on the couch between them and seated himself down with his teddy bear still clutched tightly in his arms. Drew's parents entered shortly after and asked Jo if she wouldn't mind babysitting even allowing Kendall to stay in their apartment with her if she wanted something that made Drew even happier. Jo agreed and took both boys back up to the Drew's apartment.

Not that Jo really did this for the money babysitting them both of his parents who are aspiring actors pay Jo for babysitting despite just offering to be polite. She turned down the money but they practically forced it on her and she gave up trying to convince them not to. She would return the money and somehow it would find its way back into her hands. Jo would find it in a coat or her father would give it to her or it ended up in a script. After what happened they doubled what they had first been paying her so grateful because if it wasn't for her and Kendall they wouldn't have their son anymore. They also gave Kendall a rather large gift an autographed guitar from Carlos Santana.

Both of them claimed they didn't do it for praise of any kind but they insisted on them keeping the gifts or money away because it was the least they could do. Kendall and Jo just gave up convincing them otherwise seeing they would never stop trying to repay them otherwise.

Drew followed them around a lot afterwards as well. Though neither Jo nor Kendall minded very much since both of them had grown very attached to the little boy as well. Kendall and Jo had to agree the money was nice from Drew's parents and so was the guitar but it didn't compare to what Jo and Kendall was thinking. If Jo hadn't managed to get Drew out of the way he wouldn't be there so having him follow her around constantly was a nice reminder Drew was still in this world and he would have a chance to grow up to be whatever he wanted. Kendall knew that if he hadn't gotten there in time he wouldn't be able to see his girlfriend smile again or hear her laugh and even if he had to split time with Drew it was fine because he still had time with her.

* * *

**A.N. This is for november 2 1990! Hope you liked it! It's definitely a fluff piece today as there is no real conflict. Hope everyone liked it!**

**Keep reviewing and requesting! Thank you so much! You guys are awesome! The feedback is great! :)**


	60. Big Time Rush: Thanksgiving

Big Time Rush:

Thanksgiving

Normally for Kendall he spent Thanksgiving with his sister and his mother with all the trimmings for their feast. Normally he would be thankful for his wonderful family and his awesome friends. He would be grateful for all the things in his life including the amazing opportunity to come to LA to live out a dream he hadn't known he had wanted. He would be grateful he was able to take his best friends with him in order to so.

However, this year Kendall wasn't spending the holiday with his family, he was spending it with his fiancée's family in North Carolina. Jo had insisted she come home with him this year to meet her family and Kendall agreed figuring it was better to meet them now than later at the wedding. He wondered if her grandparents would dislike him as much as her father did sometimes. Speaking of her father Kendall still couldn't believe he had actually given permission or his blessing as he put it to ask Jo marry him. Kendall said it was more of a blessing than an actual request since he had decided he would ask Jo no matter the outcome of the conversation. He had just wanted her father to know and to have a head's up as well as to let him know where they stood with each other.

Kendall was shocked to hear her father actually agree to it. He seemed somewhat reluctant but less than he had before about Kendall being around his daughter. Kendall asked Jo if she had said something to her father but she said she hadn't. Kendall had never been so nervous to meet people in his entire life. He never felt like this but he wanted them to like him. He knew it was important to Jo and that she respected what they thought. He didn't think it would make her change her mind but he still wanted them to like him because he didn't want her to have any doubts about his feelings for her.

Katie had tried talking him out of her nervousness but to no avail as Kendall's stomach was still in knots on the flight to North Carolina despite repeating what his sister said to him over and over. _They'd be crazy not to like you. Besides, Jo loves you, so they will too._ Kendall kept coming up with different ways to argue the point in his head but he tried not to think of them as he stared out the window for most of the flight.

Jo slept for about half of the flight and she couldn't help noticing Kendall's tense posture when she looked over at her boyfriend. She frowned seeing him in the same position as when she fell asleep. She hoped he had moved during the flight at some point it couldn't be healthy.

"There is nothing to be nervous about," Jo said. Kendall almost fell out of his chair at the sound of her voice. He had thought she was still asleep. "My family is going to love you no matter what."

"I'm not nervous," he lied. Kendall turned to look back out the window.

"You're lying," Jo said. Kendall turned back to look at Jo, sometimes he hated just how well she knew him. "Kendall, its okay to be nervous but I want you to know that I love you."

Jo leaned closer to him but he didn't look back at her from staring out the window. She kissed him softly on the cheek letting her lips linger there trying her best to comfort her boyfriend despite knowing there was nothing he could say to keep him from being nervous. She ran her fingers through his hair gently.

"No matter what happens," she whispered in his ear. "That won't change."

Kendall slipped his arm around her waist but he didn't speak. Her reassurances eased the knot in his stomach but he was still nervous but he was happier knowing he had Jo with him no matter what happened when they got there.

* * *

Once they arrived at Jo's home in North Carolina her grandparents both sides were already at the enormous ranch house and unpacked. Her only uncle wasn't here yet; her father's brother wasn't here yet. Kendall was thrilled for that fact he wasn't sure he could deal with her father and his brother right now. Jo's father returned home on Tuesday a day before Kendall and Jo showed up. Jo's mother was the first to greet them when they pulled up in front of the house in their rental car.

"Welcome home!" Jo's mother said softly. Kendall could hear the thick ancient and for a moment he heard Jo slip up and speak in her regular ancient. Once Jo moved to LA she made an effort to speak without one to make it easier for not only people around her to understand but to get more roles as well. Kendall rarely heard Jo speak with her natural ancient. He also knew her father didn't have one because he wasn't from North Carolina, he was from Florida but he met Jo's mother on a business trip to North Carolina and had himself transferred.

"I'm so happy you're here!" Her mother said excitedly. "How was the flight?"

"Fine, I slept most of the way," she said softly. Her mother was busying hugging her tightly so she couldn't speak very loudly. Kendall chuckled softly as he began unloading the back of the car as he watched the sweet scene unfolding in front of him. He did his best to give them a moment of privacy since he knew Jo hadn't seen her mother in months and how much Jo misses her mother. He figured Jo would want to have a few minutes of privacy to catch up with each other.

Once the entire luggage was out of the car he closed the trunk before turning to look at Jo and her mother. Jo's mother smiled softly at him before taking her daughter's hand and holding it up to show Kendall the bright diamond ring on her finger.

"You have excellent taste in jewelry." Her mother commented. "This is so much more beautiful than the picture she showed me."

"I would love to take the credit but the truth is I had some help," he admitted. "My sister came with me to help me pick it out. I narrowed it down to three I thought Jo would like and Katie picked the final one so I can't say it was all my taste."

Her mother eyed him for a moment as he tossed a strap over his shoulder. "Still fine by me, you have good taste, modest, and loves his sister. All good qualities if you ask me."

Kendall smiled politely at Jo's mother unsure what to say before her mother broke the tension by offering to show Kendall where he could put the luggage. She showed him to the Jo's old room upstairs. Kendall was almost confused by being placed into the same room with Jo since she had told him they would most likely be separated. Jo looked at her mother questioningly.

"We know you live together, and you're engaged so we thought you'd like this better than being in separate rooms. Why?" Her mother shrugged before she grinned at them before she left the room. Kendall placed the luggage on the bed.

"Okay," Jo said. "Want a tour?"

* * *

Jo's ranch house and ranch were enormous. They had all sorts of different farm animals including horses which were Jo's favorite. The house had so many extra rooms Kendall figured he and the guys could have a lot of fun with a house this size.

Surprisingly for Kendall Jo's grandparents seemed to take an instant liking to him and had no qualms about welcoming him to the family. Jo was thrilled by this development since she had wanted her family to like Kendall since she knew she wouldn't change her mind about marrying him no matter what they said. She wanted Kendall and that was that and there was nothing anyone could say to change her mind. She was only really worried about one problem they may have; her entire family detested hockey.

Kendall took it in stride though, he figured her family probably wouldn't like hockey since he realized Jo must have gotten the dislike from somewhere. It didn't matter to him much.

Kendall found her family had all sorts of small traditions including that they had Christmas decorations up now for Thanksgiving as well as going shopping very, very earlier Friday morning. Kendall didn't mind the early morning very much since he was used to getting up insanely early for hockey but he had never gone shopping before on Black Friday. His mother had but he usually stayed home to babysit Katie when they were younger and they don't go now because she usually buys them Christmas gifts.

The dinner went over well with the tradition of going around the table to say what their thankful for before they ate. After dinner the family sat in the living playing music. And not music by a CD or a record or through the computer but actual music since it turned out Jo got her musical talent from most of her family. Jo played the guitar for a while playing Christmas songs while most of the family sung together.

Soon after when they found out Kendall knew how to play the guitar they gave him a guitar and told him to play. Kendall started playing _All I Want for Christmas_. Jo sang along with him. After they finished desert was passed out.

Afterwards everyone was sitting in front of the TV watching Christmas movies and shows with a fire going. Kendall and Jo were lying in front of the TV on the floor together. Jo had her head on his chest and one arm wrapped around his neck while the other rested on his chest. Kendall had both of his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Jo smiled suddenly as she listened to her family muttering about them and how cute they were on the floor like that. It helped earlier she heard her mother raving about Kendall to all of her grandparents while her father grudgingly admitted he liked the guy but not to tell Jo and Kendall he said that.

Jo leaned up to whisper in Kendall's ear. "Told you there was nothing to worry about, you're a hit."

"Good," Kendall said softly. "Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving," she whispered back kissing him briefly on the lips before returning her attention to the TV.

Both Jo and Kendall smiled to themselves thankful they get to spend every Thanksgiving together from now on.

* * *

**A.N. Not a request, would've had it out yesterday but I was away from my computer all day, I was with my family. Hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving and had their fill. :) **

**I'll try to get another today but if I don't there will be two tomorrow! :) Keep reviewing and requesting! You guys are awesome! Thanks so much!**


	61. Big Time Rush: Goodbye

Big Time Rush:

Goodbye

If there was one thing you could say about the four boys from Minnesota it was their loyalty to each other. They stood by each other no matter the consequences; they will always stand by each other. Whether it was soaking the girls' field hockey team or going to LA to become a boy band or attacking security guards even though it could end up with you being brought home by the police. It didn't what the crazy stunt, adventure, or decisions any of them made because they would always stand by each other.

This is why when Carlos and James decided to join the military Logan and Kendall couldn't abandon their friends and decided to join with them. It was a difficult decision to make but they couldn't let their best friends go off to dangerous territory without them. Kendall found it to be such a difficult choice. If it had just been his decision he would've said he would go with them without hesitating but he had a girlfriend to think about. They had been together for years and it wouldn't be fair to make this decision without talking to her first. It wasn't just his life he was dealing with if he decided to go with his friends.

Logan made his decision to go before Kendall had because Kendall honestly had had no idea how to talk to Jo about it. But as it turns out she was more understanding than he had ever expected. Jo understood why he wanted to go with his friends. They stood by each other and she admitted to him it was one of her favorite things about him his never ending loyalty his friends. She encouraged him to do what he thought was right for himself because she would support his decision no matter what it was. Kendall told her he wanted to go with his friends and she told him it sounded like he had already made up his mind to go so he should go. Thus, Kendall made his choice, he would join his friends, and they would ship out together.

Jo for her part was upset and terrified of the thought of never seeing her boyfriend again but she wouldn't stop him from doing what he thought to be best. She knew he wouldn't be happy here without his friends. He'd be better off with them in some ways. She understood it and accepted his choice to go but she was still concerned for his well being. He'd be off in some war zone somewhere with people trying to kill him. He wouldn't be safe. The thought scared her. She dealt with it when it came to her father and dealing with it from her boyfriend too made it more painful. She talked to her mother to ask her how she dealt with this type of thing when it came to her husband. Her mother didn't have much of an answer. It wasn't easy to deal with and from the way her mother was talking it didn't sound like it would get any easier either.

It didn't comfort Jo the fact that her mother didn't have anything to say to ease the ache about Kendall joining the military. But she pushed through it and kept her emotions in check. It was difficult when all she wanted to do was throw her arms around Kendall and beg him to stay with her. She knew she would spend her time constantly worrying about him while he was gone but right now all she could worry about was how quickly the day he would leave was approaching.

* * *

Kendall watched as the guys were horsing around in the airport. Their flight had just begun boarding and their goodbyes were already in order except for one: Kendall and Jo's. They had spent the time waiting for the guys flight to be called sitting together with their hands clasped tightly between their legs neither of them speaking as they waited together. They didn't know what to say.

Jo was definitely better at goodbyes than Kendall was but neither of them knew what to say in this moment. What could they say? Nothing good came to mind other than cheesy lines and complete clichés. Once the flight was called the other three guys rose from their seats to grab their luggage to leave, they were joking around with each other trying to ease the tension in the air, the severity of the situation. It worked but only to an extent.

"I have to go," Kendall whispered.

"I know," she whispered back.

Kendall and Jo continued to just stare at each other for another moment. They didn't even notice when the other three started moving away to give them some privacy. They didn't notice much of anything anymore as the noise and other people seemed to fade away around them into nothingness.

Kendall had thought they would break-up again like they had when she went to New Zealand but Jo insisted they remain a couple. Kendall hadn't wanted her to wait for him to get back, he didn't want to put her through the stress of having to worry about her boyfriend, and he thought it would be easier for her. Jo thought it wouldn't matter either way because her feelings would remain, she loved him, and she would worry for him regardless.

"I'm not going away where," Jo whispered. "Just come home."

"Always," Kendall whispered against her lips.

They remained locked together until a final boarding for Kendall's plane broke through to their world bringing them back to reality. Kendall kissed her once more before he went through security. Jo was standing on the other side with her father, Kendall's mother, and sister. Katie had her own goodbye with her brother before they left the house. Kendall had given Katie a necklace to wear. As Katie watched her brother leave after he hugged both her and his mother once more before following his friends. Jo's father seemed to warm more to Kendall now than ever before. Jo noted he looked at Kendall with a new level of respect and maybe even warmth.

Jo noticed the tears in Katie's eyes and for a moment she felt almost shock come up but she quickly found it silly. Katie loved her brother more than anything or course she would be upset. Jo without thinking pulled the smaller girl to her as tears quickly formed in her own eyes. Katie wrapped her arms around Jo tightly as she rested her head on the older girl. Kendall's mother wrapped her arms around both of them tightly and Jo felt her father's hand on her shoulder conveying his strength to her as well. She may not have Kendall with her right now but she has enough people to keep her going until he came home.

They would be enough.

* * *

Kendall had been gone for just shy of a year, in another month or so it would be a year Kendall has been gone. She hears from him all the time through letters, though they're staggered and sometimes out of order but it's okay, since it's something. Today though was exceptionally miserable for her. Even when she was away in New Zealand she heard from Kendall on her birthday. Today though she hadn't heard from him and it made his absence all the more evident to her. She missed him more today than ever. She just wanted to hear from him. His last phone call had been almost a month and a half ago something she wasn't used to. This was the longest she had gone since he left without hearing his voice. She also hadn't gotten a letter for a few weeks. She missed him.

She unlocked the door to her apartment, dropped her keys on the table inside the door, along with her purse, and then plopped down on her couch. She was going to put the TV on when she suddenly heard her guitar being played in her bedroom. Jo frowned wondering what on Earth her father was doing home at this time and why he was playing her guitar. Jo pushed off from the couch to go to her bedroom.

The minute she opened the door she found it wasn't her father, it was Kendall. He was lying on her bed with her guitar on his lap as he strummed the strings carefully playing something she didn't know. Kendall turned to look at her once she opened the door, he was grinning. Jo ran over to the bed pushed the guitar to the end of the bed before climbing on top of her boyfriend and kissing him soundly.

"Happy birthday," Kendall spoke through her attacking him with her lips. "I brought you a gift."

Jo pulled away to look at him. "You mean aside from yourself?"

"Here," Kendall handed her a small square jewelry box. "While I was away there was one thing I kept thinking about over and over again. I know we're right and I don't want to wait because as cliché as it is. Life is too short."

Jo opened the box to reveal a diamond ring. She looked up at Kendall with wide eyes as she clutched the box tightly.

"Jo Taylor, will you marry me?" Kendall asked softly.

"Of course," she whispered softly wrapping her arms around him tightly so she could kiss him soundly again.

Life doesn't last forever, may as well make the most of what you have.

* * *

**A.N. This is for B Jendall! Hope you liked it! I've never been through something like this so it was different for me to imagine how it would feel to be in either of their shoes. I hope I did it justice. **

**Keep reviewing and requesting another will be out soon today. :)**


	62. Big Time Rush: Food Fight

Big Time Rush:

Food Fight

For the life of him he couldn't understand how a picnic turned into a full blown war zone. Everything spiral out of control during a picnic in the Palm Woods Park one day.

Kendall and Jo met up in the park to have a simple date and the whole thing went awry when Kendall sprayed Jo by accident with whipped cream. It landed on her jeans making her turned to him shocked and slightly amused but she pretended to be upset with him.

"What are you doing?" Jo said feigning anger.

"Oops," Kendall said softly reaching out to help her clean the whipped cream off of her jeans. Kendall started apologizing like a madman thinking his girlfriend was more upset with him than she was. "I didn't mean to spray you, it just sort of came out."

Jo was shaking with laughter as she stole the can from his hand and sprayed Kendall on the forehead and on the top of his head. Kendall blinked away the whipped cream as it fell in his eyes. He looked over at his girlfriend who was still shaking with laughter only much harder now. Kendall grabbed his girlfriend and rubbed his face over her neck and on her shoulder getting more whipped cream all over her. He realized she wasn't upset at all. Kendall laughed at the expression on her face so hard he ended up falling down so he was lying on the blanket.

Jo smirked as she thought of the perfect revenge. She grabbed some of the food they had in their picnic basket without looking to see what it was before she stuffed it down his pants as quickly as possible before he could stop her. Kendall jumped in shock as he turned to look at his girlfriend. Things quickly escalated from there and both of them ended up with food in some very uncomfortable places food should never be exposed to.

They were both covered head to toe with food which was now destroyed so badly it was completely unrecognizable. They were both laughing too hard to keep throwing as they both ended on the ground. Kendall looked over at his food covered girlfriend.

"Truce?" Kendall asked softly.

"Truce," Jo agreed.

They both started laughing harder when the sky opened up and began pouring down on them. The sky crackled with thunder and lightning. Both of them laughed realizing they were going to get even dirtier now as they were both getting covered in mud as well. Kendall and Jo jumped to their feet hearing the sloshing or their shoes just barely over the rain. Their clothes were heavy with water, food, and mud. They abandoned their picnic and raced back to the Palm Woods hand in hand together as a food covered, muddy, wet mess. They trudged through the lobby listening to Bitters complain about the mess as they got into the elevator. They vaguely heard him demanding they clean up the mess as the doors slide closed.

Kendall turned to his girlfriend with a large grin on his face and she held the same. Despite being covered from head to toe the picnic was still very fun.

"We should have food fights more often," Jo said softly. "Though I could've done without the electrical shower afterwards."

"Me too," he whispered. Kendall wrapped his arms around her waist. He could hear the squish of his shoes as he stepped closer to her. He heard another as they squished their clothes together. When they pulled away their shirts stuck together making them both laugh. Kendall offered to let her come over now since their date was cut short and she could just borrow something of his to wear and besides they would only make a mess in one apartment.

Kendall helped Jo to the bathroom since the two of them kept slipping and sliding once they were in his apartment. He helped her clean off before he left her to finish and then he got cleaned up himself.

Cleaning up was never really fun but the getting dirty part was.

* * *

**A.N. This is for Gpurple. Hope you liked it! :) **

**Keep reviewing and requesting! You guys are awesome! Thanks so much for the support and for the congrats on reaching 100k words and 60 chapters! Give yourselves a pat on the back as well since you guys read all those words and came up with so many of the ideas for them! It's been so much fun writing for you guys and I look forward to writing more as well. :)**


	63. Big Time Rush: Effects

Big Time Rush:

Effects

The hardest part about saying goodbye to someone is after they leave and their absence finally sets in. It's then that you realize things won't be right. Everything is going to be different from here on out. It was a terrifying thought for everyone who had just said goodbye to Kendall Knight. He had gotten onto a plane taking him away from them to a war zone. Kendall joined the military and everyone had showed up to wish him good luck and that he return safely.

Gustavo and Kelly even showed up to say goodbye and for the first time they got to see how much Gustavo actually cares for Kendall. He admitted to Kendall he would miss the way he raised his blood pressure but Katie promised to help him out with that. He also stated he was grateful to Kendall for helping him get back on top. Kelly thanked Kendall for all the craziness and for the real fun he brought to their job which made her excited to go to work every day. As they returned to Rocque Records it seemed almost bittersweet like a cloud hung over their heads. It was saddening to think Kendall wouldn't be rushing in with the guys anymore with some crazy scheme on their minds. It was sad to think that Big Time Rush wouldn't be here for a while anymore since they were taking a break because it wouldn't be the same without Kendall here anymore.

Rocque Records wasn't very bright at the moment. Gustavo sat down at his desk to look at the Gold Record sitting in its new case. He missed Kendall whether he wanted to admit it or not. Kelly on the other hand looked at the picture she kept in the back of her folder of the guys' right after their first tour. She missed Kendall and hoped he would come back in one piece never-mind whether or not he ever sang another lyric for Gustavo.

For the guys as they returned to the Palm Woods without their band mate, their leader, and brother they were dragging their feet as they walked into the building. They went to sit out by pool and didn't speak at all. They were too wrapped up in their memories. They were thinking about Kendall coming up with an idea to get James to the audition with Gustavo on time. Kendall as he pretended to be the bad boy of BTR and how much hockey they've played together over the years. The thought about how many different schemes he came up with to get them out of trouble, help with girls, and just to trick someone. They always followed Kendall's lead, turned to him for help, and advice. Now he wasn't here and they felt his absence.

The pool was where he hung out here most at the Palm Woods, it was one of the reasons he had wanted to stay in LA in the first place. He met Jo here for the first time. They remembered when Katie shoved them into the pool here, when Kendall said goodbye to Jo here, when he got in trouble for hanging out with Jordan Sparks here, and most of all his speech convincing them to give this dream a shot. He was there friend and they may have just spoken to him for what could be the last time.

Then there was everyone else at the Palm Woods who hadn't been there to say goodbye to Kendall at the airport but instead had said their goodbyes the night before at a huge goodbye party for him. Kendall had said goodbye to all the friends he had made here at the Palm Woods and how much he loved living there. They all knew he would miss it greatly. None of them had been exactly in a thrilled mood today. The sky was dark and grey. It looked as though it may rain just adding to the misery that seemed to be surrounding the Palm Woods like a thick fog. Everyone was silent and sad as they went through their daily activities there at the Palm Woods. Nothing was going to be the same without the four guys running around causing trouble.

And up until they saw the guys return to the Palm Woods without Kendall it hadn't seemed real that he was gone. It seemed like some really bad dream. But now they were faced with the reality of what was going on. Kendall was gone. He had joined the military and he was off somewhere now without his friends. He could be in real danger soon and the thoughts didn't stop running through their heads. Kendall was gone.

For Kendall's mother and his sister it was harder. Katie hadn't spoken since they left the airport. Katie went to Kendall's room once they were home without a word once her and her mother walked into the apartment. Kendall's mother went over to the table and put her head in her hands and sighed deeply. Her baby boy had joined the military. He was gone. She couldn't protect him anymore. She stayed strong throughout his signing up and leaving but now she felt the weight of it crushing her. Kendall was gone. He wasn't here with them anymore.

She felt tears prick her eyes and then slide down her cheeks as she let them fall. Her baby was gone. She just wanted him to be safe. She stood by him no matter what decision he had made about this, she supported his decision to leave, and join the military. She had imagined it would be hard to say goodbye but it was 200 times worse than that. The thought of never seeing him again was overwhelming and she tried her best not to think of it. But it was always there prickly the back of her mind. Kendall was in a dangerous place with dangerous people. He wouldn't be safe. She just wanted Kendall to return to her safely, that was all she asked for.

Katie on the other hand had been so sure she didn't need anyone but she quickly realized after Kendall made his decision to leave she needed her brother. She had said goodbye to him last night because she didn't want to break down in front of the rest of them. It was better if it was just Kendall she burst into tears in front of. Kendall gave her a necklace with his birthstone on it so she would always have something to remember him by. Katie thanked him for it and asked Kendall if she could take his room as well. Kendall didn't mind very much as he knew it would help his sister sleep better.

Katie spread herself out on Kendall's bed and buried her face in his pillow. She couldn't remember her father very much, the only father figure she ever had was Kendall. She remembered when she was little and had a nightmare she would run to Kendall for protection. She doubted anyone even knew it either, not even their mom. Kendall knew she hated looking weak in front of anyone so she doubted Kendall ever told anyone. She could remember when she was sick and he took care of her. The times he'd blow off hanging out with the guys to babysit her for his mother. After a while she insisted she could just hang out with Kendall and the guys. She was glad he never minded having her hang out with his friends and that his friends didn't mind having her around. She loved the guys and she was happy she still had them. They weren't Kendall but she loved them.

Last but not least Jo was in her apartment sitting on her couch playing her guitar with her father sitting beside her flipping through the channels. Jo was thinking about the first time she met Kendall and how weird it had been when Freight Train picked him up by his shirt. She loved Kendall. She sincerely hoped this was the last time they would ever say goodbye to each other. She was in love with him and she never wanted to say goodbye to him ever again.

With each passing moment she could feel Kendall getting further and further away from her. She missed him already. She didn't want to believe he was gone but he was. She missed him so much and he hadn't even been gone very long. Jo wanted him to be here with her right now. She wanted his arms wrapped around her tightly watching TV with her or listening to him playing the guitar or playing the guitar for him. She loved him and saying goodbye this time was so much harder than every time before. They were so much closer now so it was harder to say goodbye. Kendall had talked to her about what he wanted to before he actually signed up for this. She wanted him to do what he thought was right and she would be here waiting for him no matter what happened. He would always have her waiting for him.

* * *

Six months later Kendall was given a slight break and returned to see Jo even though he could only stay for a few hours. He only had 10 hours or so with her but it was better than nothing. He spent most of the time with her and when he wasn't he was with his sister, his mother, and his friends. Although for the most part he was with Jo and Katie.

He hadn't told anyone he was returning home instead he surprised them. Kendall had returned in the early morning and he went to Jo's apartment before he went to his own. He had a spare key. He went into her room to wake her up.

"Jo," he whispered. "Wake up, I'm home."

"Kendall," she mumbled still sleeping.

"Jo, I'm home, please wake up." Kendall said softly. He added a gentle shake on her shoulder and kissed her forehead gently. "Jo, wake up."

"Kendall?" Jo asked sounding even more awake now. "Am I dreaming?"

"No," he whispered. "I'm home though not for very long."

Jo decided it didn't matter how long he was home, he was here, and for right now it was enough. She would worry about that he wouldn't be here forever when he needed to leave but she just was to enjoy right now and revel in it. That was all that mattered. Kendall and Jo spent as much time as possible together.

No matter how many miles separated them, they would always find their way back to each other.

* * *

**A.N. This is for Turdface! Hope you liked it! :) **

**Keep reviewing and requesting! You guys are awesome! Stick around, there's more to come. ;)**


	64. Big Time Rush: New Town High

Big Time Rush:

New Town High

Apparently Gustavo has decided Kendall needs to be on TV. Kendall couldn't for the life of him understand why Gustavo thought it would be a good idea for him to be on TV since he was a horrible actor. Kendall was positive everyone could tell he was faking when he was pretending to be someone he wasn't or trying to lie.

"It's fun," Jo said. She was trying to talk him into liking the idea. "Or are you trying to tell me you don't like what I do?"

"No, I have the utmost respect for you because I _cannot_ act." Kendall said softly. The two of them were sitting out by the pool. "Besides I don't want to be an actor."

"Last time I checked you never thought you wanted to be a singer until you tried it," she said softly. "Maybe you'll love acting but you just don't know how much you like it until you try it."

Kendall shrugged indifferent to the matter. It didn't bother him very much, he was almost positive he had blown the audition tape Gustavo had managed to talk him into making. He didn't believe anyone would want to hire him and he wouldn't get any offers from TV shows to guest star so he didn't believe he needed to worry. If someone actually offered him a role then he could just find some way to get out of it later but he would cross that bridge when he came to it.

"I guess we'll just have to see." Kendall said.

Jo nodded in return. Someone would hire her boyfriend if not for his acting skills which she believes he had whether or not he feels the same way in return about himself but for his name. Having someone from Big Time Rush would help boost ratings. Sometimes on TV it doesn't always matter whether or not people can act but what the guest starring names are. It would help make the show bigger and to some casting directors and directors that was enough. Though Jo knew people would hire Kendall to guest star because he could act, she'd seen him but she decided to let him think what he wants.

* * *

"Hey!" Jo said happily once Kendall let her into his apartment.

"Hey," Kendall kissed Jo gently on the cheek. He didn't seem quite as happy as she was to see him.

"Something wrong?" Jo asked worriedly. She took a step back away from her boyfriend but he didn't seem very okay with that and stepped closer to her.

"I got a part," Kendall said softly. "Gustavo is sending Kelly over with all the information I need."

Jo smiled wrapping her arms around him with a soft I-told-you-so in his ear making him chuckle softly as he hugged her tightly in return. Jo pulled back with a smile and kissed him softly on the cheek. She was still gripping his forearms and she could see he didn't seem quite as disappointed about having to act as he did before.

"You seem less bitter about this, why?" Jo asked curiously. Jo realized why he hadn't seemed quite so happy when she walked in. He was trying to hide the grin that was tugging on the corners of his mouth. Jo's eyes narrowed in on her boyfriend. Somehow this was creeper her out, he seemed so much happier about this now. What changed?

"The part is on New Town High." Kendall said. "It seems we're going to be working together."

"Because that always works out well," Jo teased as she threw her arms around his waist again. Kendall chuckled as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. She buried her face into his chest. She could feel Kendall's hand on the back of her head as he held her to his chest. She couldn't stop grinning. Maybe working together like this would be better than working together to help Carlos with his love life.

"Do you know what part you have?" Jo asked curiously.

"Not yet," he answered. "I should find out when Kelly gets here."

* * *

Jo wasn't there when Kelly came over with Kendall's part she had to get home for dinner because she hadn't expected to be over at Kendall's for more than a few minutes. Her father had expected her home for dinner and there were no exceptions when you say you're going to be somewhere at a certain time with him. Jo didn't find out until the following day what part Kendall had until she got her script she sent Kendall a message asking him for the name of his character: Damian.

Jo flipped through her script and finally came across Kendall's parts which were much larger than she expected. She soon found it looked they were setting up an entire plot line to go along with his character and one of the main character's because he was playing someone's love interest. Jo had a sudden urge to throw up when she thought of Kendall in someone else's arms, kissing someone else, and holding someone else against his chest. The thought that he belonged to her and only she was allowed to hold him, to kiss him, and to be in his arms ran through her head. The surge of possessiveness took her by surprise since she really liked her costar and had nothing against her. As well as knowing Kendall loved her but it wasn't enough. The thought of him with someone else even pretending made her nuts.

Jo calmed down enough to continue looking through the script to find Kendall and her costar kiss; for three pages in one area and then another three in one more area. After she couldn't take it anymore she dropped her script to the floor and called Camille. She needed to talk to someone and Camille was always a good listener.

"That's awful," Camille said softly. She was looking over the script. "It looks like he flirts with your character at one point."

Camille said it in a hopeful manner trying to help her friend in any way she could but Jo shook her head. "Keep reading, my character rebuffs him in like two lines."

"Oh," Camille said looking back at the script. "Something about being in love with Drake."

Jo plopped down on the bed tired from pacing back and forth using the length of her room. Camille continued flipping through the script for a few more minutes.

"Have you read the entire script because it looks like there's a back story for his character?" Camille said softly. "It looks like his character and yours met during your disappearance after you went on that field trip and never came back. Maybe they're setting something up."

"I don't understand why I'm freaking out so much about this." Jo said confused. "I told Kendall before it was my character kissing Drake and it meant nothing. If I know that why isn't it helping? Kendall would be so upset with me if he knows I'm jealous over this."

Camille smiled softly at her best friend and laid a hand on her leg. "Just because something makes sense to your head doesn't mean your heart understands. Your head knows you're not really sharing Kendall and that he isn't cheating on you. But you're heart doesn't see it that way, all it sees is someone else standing where you belong. All it makes you think is someone else is taking your place."

Jo sighed knowing there was nothing she could think about that makes this any better. Kendall would be kissing someone else and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

* * *

The day of filming it was completely awful though. Watching Kendall kiss someone else was not something she ever wanted to live through again. It was bad enough once when they weren't together but it was so much worse now. Everything inside her wanted to scream. She wanted to scream. Kendall belonged to her. No one else, no one else had the right to put their lips on him, family aside. She hadn't even realized she interrupted one of the scenes by noise with her phone.

Kendall looked over at her confusion written plainly across his face. She knew he hadn't expected her to act jealous. They had been through this once in reverse. Jo had told him there was no reason to be jealous and he'd asked Jo if she was uncomfortable with this he would find a way to convince Gustavo to drop it. Now she regretted telling him she could handle it. Another interruption. She could see the look on her director's face so she removed herself from the room before she made anyone too mad. She ignored looking Kendall in the eyes as she left the set.

Jo realized she went into the same room Kendall had been locked away when she brought him to set. Jo avoided looking at the screen but she could still hear the TV with her back turned to the screen. She went to her dressing room afterwards trying very hard not to think about the kiss as she collapsed on her couch.

"Jealous?" Kendall was teasing her; she could hear it in the tone of his voice. "I thought it was just two characters kissing not Stacy and I kissing."

"Not helping," Jo said softly. Kendall went over to her and knelt down beside her head. He kissed her softly on the forehead.

"I thought you said you were fine with this." Kendall said. "What happened?"

"I don't know. It made sense to my head but to everything else in me it drove me nuts." Jo sighed wrapping her arms around him. "I'm sorry for before. I think I can say I completely understand how you felt now."

"It's okay," he chuckled. "Besides I think I liked your interruptions better, the hot coffee split on the cameraman was funny. As well as the BTR Worldwide ringtone was a nice touch."

"I didn't mean to," Jo rethought that statement. "Okay, maybe I meant to."

Kendall laughed as he kissed her softly still smiling through the kiss. Kendall tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear. Jo smiled softly at him.

"Do you want me to not return?" Kendall asked.

Jo shook her head. "I just don't want to watch."

Kendall laughed as he crawled onto the couch with her so he could lay beside her with his arms wound tightly around her waist. Jo tucked her head beneath his chin as she settled onto his chest. She felt very content; she could lay like this with him forever, if they could.

* * *

After a few more weeks Jo and Kendall didn't have any more problems watching their boyfriend or girlfriend kissing someone else as Kendall's character took an interesting turn. Damian and Rachel ended up together on the show. One of the reasons they cast Kendall in the first place was because they wanted to turn Rachel and Drake's relationship into a love triangle and they knew Kendall would have good chemistry with her since they were dating. Damian went out with the other girl to bother Rachel which worked quite well. Drake and Rachel broke up leaving Damian an opportunity to swoop in. Kendall was quickly made into a regular for the following season since his character soon developed quite a following.

Not to mention most of the fans who love Jo and Kendall as a couple in real life translated over into the show and the couple on the show. Their characters Damian and Rachel's following nearly tripled the size of Rachel and Drake's following. Something Kendall was thrilled about since it made Jett pout. It also thrilled him not to see Jo kiss him anymore. Also it made Jo happy because she didn't have to either.

Kendall decided he liked acting and Jo readily agreed to his reasoning: What other job do you get to go to work and kiss your boyfriend or girlfriend all day long?

* * *

**A.N. This is for B Jendall! Hope you liked it! Hit or miss? **

**So SORRY it's late. Could not find a moment to post. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think, good or bad just let me know! You guys are awesome! Keep coming back got more for you on the way! Thanks so much too for all the support and messages! Keep requesting too if there's anything specific you want done! :)**


	65. Big Time Rush: Daddy

Big Time Rush:

Daddy

A series of very odd things happened with his wife in the last month. Things he just could not for the life of him understand. He didn't even think for a moment to put them together. His first confusion came when his wife ended up sick in front of the toilet more times than he wanted to count. The confusion came because Jo never got sick and her constant upset stomach made him nervous. He wondered if there was something seriously wrong with his wife which prompted both of them to agree she should go see a doctor since it persisted.

The next thing that frightened him in the last month was her very odd food cravings. She wanted peanut butter with chocolate and Doritos at one point. Another time she had pickles, chocolate, and pizza. Among many others that made Kendall cringe. He would've thought that her stomach bug could be attributed to the odd food she was eating but her upset stomach only occurred on the days when he could stomach to eat dinner with his wife. It was the strangest thing.

Another strange issue was the mood swings. He could usually figure out what Jo was feeling or when she would get mad or what she would feel but for some reason she started getting upset over the oddest things. At one point she got upset with him because there was no milk in the house. Another time she got upset because he had dirty laundry. At one point she even got upset with him without even some silly reason she just flipped out on his when he came home from work.

He knew today she was off to the doctor's to get herself checked out but something else was bothering him after he said goodbye to her this morning. Kendall had seen the pale look on her face when she left this morning. He had asked her if her stomach was bothering her again but she said she felt fine today. Then she went on to add she was just worried about the doctor's appointment but he could tell she was holding something back from him. He wanted to press her for whatever she was hiding from him but she just kissed him goodbye and rushed out the door.

Kendall was on his way home now to their apartment in the Palm Woods and was wondering what Jo had found out at the doctor's appointment. His mind kept coming up with the most awful things that could be wrong with her. By the time he got to their apartment he had terrified himself into not waiting to go inside and see his wife. He just didn't want bad news but he was sure whatever she had to say couldn't be as frightening as what was running through his head. Kendall took a deep breath, unlocked the door, and stepped inside.

Normally he was greeted by his wife sitting on the couch either on her computer or reading a script or even fixing a snack in the kitchen. But today he didn't see Jo at all when he walked into their apartment. Kendall hung his coat on the rack before stepping further into the apartment.

Jo stepped out of their bedroom and smiled warmly at Kendall. The minute he saw her he opened his arms allowing her to step into his embrace and held her tightly against his chest. Kendall noted she was wearing his clothes, a long sleeved shirt with some black sweatpants. Kendall raised an eyebrow at her attire when they pulled away from each other. They both kept a hold on each other as she watched Kendall look her up and down. She knew that Kendall knew her well enough to know that she only wears his clothes when she wants to be comforted because they remind her of him.

"What's going on?" Kendall asked softly. "Is everything okay? Are you-?"

"I'm fine, let me talk." Jo said softly. She placed a hand on Kendall's chest to calm his raging mind. "Everything's fine, I'm perfectly healthy, and right on schedule for someone who is pregnant."

"That's good," Kendall sighed a sigh of relief. "I'm glad you're-wait did you say someone who is pregnant?"

Kendall's eyes widened as Jo nodded a yes to him. For a moment he couldn't breath as his mouth opened and closed several times without anything coming out. Jo wondered what Kendall was going to say when he was finally able to speak. Though she continued to watch as Kendall said absolutely nothing and instead fell back. Jo eyes widened as she watched her husband land on the floor with a loud thud and no reaction to the fall whatsoever. Jo quickly settled down beside him and gently touched him.

"Kendall?" Jo said worriedly. "Are you okay? Can you talk? Are listening? Are you even breathing? Are you alive? _Kendall_?"

Kendall didn't respond for a long moment before he finally blinked and looked at his wife. He seemed confused as to why he was on the ground but he just shook it off.

"I'm going to be a father?" Jo almost smiled at the wonder in his voice. "We're having a baby?"

"Yes," Jo said softly. "We're having a baby."

Kendall smiled widely as he laid his hand on her stomach and wrapped his other arm around her waist to pull her body into his own. Jo buried her face in his neck happy he was happy about having a baby. For a scary moment she thought he wasn't happy about the news and that had been the last thing she had wanted. This morning she realized her period was late something that never happens and she had suspected she was pregnant when she said goodbye to Kendall. She honestly hadn't even considered the two of them having a baby anytime soon but once the thought crept into her mind that morning she didn't want to get her hopes up if she wasn't. But the minute the doctor had confirmed she really was pregnant she couldn't have been happier if she tried to be. Though Kendall wanting the baby as much as she does made her even happier something she didn't think was even possible.

* * *

Throughout her first trimester Kendall turned into the biggest worrywart she had ever even seen. He was constantly dotting on her and she didn't mind the attention but his constant worrying she could have done without. It drove her nuts how much he worried. Every time she got sick he wanted to know if she was okay and if she was getting sick too much or too little. Though she didn't think there was such a thing as too little. It was sweet because she knew he was doing it because he was worried about her and he loved her but after a while it gets ridiculous.

She was grateful for his dotting though because it meant he didn't mind running out to get her whatever she was craving whenever she was craving it. She felt guilty about it but it did give her some time to herself she wouldn't have usually. He was always around because he didn't want to miss a thing. Again she appreciated it but there was only so much of Kendall she could take. At a certain point she kicked him out of the house.

"The guys are coming over?" Kendall asked. "Why?"

"Because they're kidnapping you," she giggled. "They haven't seen you a lot in the last couple of weeks and they wanted to hang out with you so they called asked to borrow you. I think they thought I've been holding you hostage here. I told them they could keep you for a day if they wanted to and I'd survive."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Kendall asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes," Jo admitted shamelessly. There were a few loud knocks on the door before the guys and Camille walked in. "Go, have fun, and don't come back for a while. I'll be fine here with Camille so don't worry about me and if anything interesting happens I'll let you know when you get home."

Kendall opened his mouth to say something but Jo covered his mouth as she began shoving Kendall towards the door where his friends were waiting for him. Jo smiled as she shoved Kendall into their waiting arms. Jo and Camille grinned as Camille went to stand by her friend. Jo waved goodbye to her husband with a large grin on her face.

"I'll be fine here with Camille." Jo said. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kendall managed to get out before the guys yanked him out the door.

It wasn't that she didn't want Kendall around it was just she didn't want him around so much. It drove her nuts to have him by her side 24/7. She loved her husband dearly and with every fiber of her being but people can only take so much of another person no matter how they feel before they go completely insane. She was grateful when the first trimester was over and the morning sickness finally eased so did Kendall's and his complete overbearing worrying.

* * *

Then her second trimester hit and things began to change again. Jo felt like she suddenly had more energy and was less tired but she also began to put on more weight as well. Kendall refused to help pick out maternity clothes with her so she had Camille, her mother, his mother, and his sister with her instead. She honestly didn't think she would need that many people just to pick out clothes but apparently she was very wrong as all of them had different opinions.

Her mother and Kendall's mother seemed to agree on what they thought was best but Camille and Katie had other ideas. They got into a fight because two of them had actually gone through this while the others had not. Jo let them to it and just picked out a few things she found comfortable.

Kendall though had been more than thrilled when Jo informed him that the baby had begun moving around in the womb. Of course he was disappointed that he hadn't been able to feel the baby kick yet though. The baby was either kicking her insides making her need to pee or wonder what her kidney had done to deserve such abuse. Then when the baby finally kicked the front of her stomach so other people could see and feel it Kendall was never actually home when it happened. It was starting to bother him and Jo as well because it wasn't fair everyone else had gotten the opportunity to feel their baby kick except the father.

"Oomph," Jo said suddenly. "Ah, knock it off will you?"

Kendall chuckled realizing she was talking to the baby who must have just kicked her. They were spread out together on the couch watching a Christmas movie together and eating popcorn when Jo sat up suddenly holding her stomach. At first Kendall thought there was something wrong but he changed his mind when she spoke.

"Kicking again?" Kendall asked dejectedly.

"Oomph," she said again. "Yes," she hissed. "I swear this kid must have something against my organs."

Kendall chuckled despite the sadness of not being able to feel a kick for himself. Jo ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him on the forehead. Kendall smiled softly at the contact but she could still see the sadness lurking deep within his eyes. It upset her to see him upset. Jo cringed again as the child in her stomach moved once more kicking her again. This time Jo's hand shot out and grabbed Kendall's. She held it to her stomach tightly praying the baby would move again.

Kendall almost fell off of the couch as he felt the baby kick his hand. Jo watched as a goofy grin broke out on Kendall's face as he sat up to look down at her stomach. Kendall kissed the side of Jo's temple as he continued to grin like an idiot.

"That's our baby," Kendall said in awe. "Can you believe that?"

"Yes, he's been kicking me for the last four weeks. I can absolutely believe that's our baby." Jo said softly. "And it will be paying for the kicking for the rest of its life."

Kendall chuckled as he leaned down to place a kiss on her slightly rounded stomach. At the end of the second trimester just by looking at Jo you would never know how far along she really was. She was still rather small despite the baby being the correct weight for this stage. The doctor explained it was perfectly normal for some women not to get quite as rounded or large as others. For the most part it comes along with how well in shape you are before the pregnancy. Since Jo was rather small she remained that way gaining only baby weight and little fat. Her mother claimed it was the same way when she was pregnant with Jo and the same with her mother's mother.

Also both Jo and Kendall agreed they did not want to know the sex of their baby and decided to wait and be surprised. They also began setting up the baby's room using neutral colors and toys because they did not know the sex yet. Katie and their mothers helped decorate as Kendall refused to let Jo do too much work. He didn't want her to have to deal with the stress on top of being pregnant. Jo rolled her eyes and said she was perfectly fine to help but let it go because it just wasn't worth an agreement over. Jo was almost sad to see this trimester go.

* * *

The third trimester included the inability to see her feet anymore. Along with a much smaller bladder since the baby was now fully resting on it she needed to use the bathroom regularly or know where one was at all times. Her back was constantly bothering her and so were her ankles. With the pain came more mood swings because she was uncomfortable and she felt awful when she snapped at Kendall who had been nothing but sweet. The baby began moving even more and if thought it was bad before it got much worse now. It forced her to lie on her side while sleeping something that bothered her immensely until she found a much easier way to sleep.

After looking on the web they found that if Jo was supported by something while laying on her side it can ease the pressure somewhat and make it easier to sleep. Most often it was recommended she use pillows or one specifically designed for pregnant women. Though Jo also found on the internet neither would be necessary if she had a willing partner.

"How did I become your pillow?" Kendall asked late one night in bed while they were trying to fall asleep. "When did I agree to this?"

"I think it was sometime around when you said 'I do.'" Jo teased. She was laying with one leg over his, one arm wrapped around his chest, the other under her head, and her head on his shoulder. She was using him instead of the pillow to sleep on. "Besides I sleep much better now."

"I know you do," Kendall said softly. "I can hear you snoring in my ear every night."

"I don't snore." Jo said tiredly.

Kendall knew she was beginning to drift off to sleep. She tended to get much more tired now and slept for a lot longer. Kendall didn't really mind being used as a pillow for her it just made him exceedingly hot at night now with her pressed against him all night long. He wouldn't complain though. He wasn't the one who had to carry another person around all day on top of his bladder or the one who was going to have to give birth to another human being. If this was helping her be in less pain and get more sleep because he knew she needed it then it was fine with him.

He could deal with it for her.

As the third trimester began to wind down they soon realized it would be time for them to actually begin raising another human being. It scared them both silly but they wanted to do it.

* * *

"Kendall," Jo said softly holding his arm.

"What?" Kendall asked as he took a sip of his soda.

"My water broke." Jo said simply. She watched as he spit his drink out and proceeded to choke. She was vaguely reminded of their first date when she told him she hated hockey. For a moment she wanted to laugh at him but she could still feel the liquid running down her leg. "We need to go to the hospital, right now, but first I need to change. Get the bag please."

Kendall took a deep breath nodded before he gathered their stuff together before they rushed to the hospital. On the way Jo sent messages to their friends and family to get to the hospital right away. Jo's family was staying at the Palm Woods so they could be close to their daughter during this time carpooled with Kendall's family as they rushed to the hospital just a few minutes behind Jo and Kendall. Once Kendall and Jo arrived at the hospital they were immediately rushed into a room after some paperwork Kendall quickly filled out.

They shoved Kendall into all kinds of sterile clothing to make sure nothing would hurt the baby. He got dressed without a qualm just wanting to get back to Jo as soon as possible. Once he was back in the room he could tell they were trying to figure out how far apart her contractions were as well as how dilated she was. Kendall held her hand throughout the process. Jo was grateful for his wordless support glad he understood there really wasn't anything he could say that would help her.

As Jo got more and more uncomfortable and impatient she turned to Kendall and asked for just one thing: for him to sing. She hoped it would calm her down and she was right. He did it without being asked twice and soon after it was time to push.

Kendall and Jo broke out into grins as they saw their beautiful baby for the first time. Kendall could see how tired she was as he kissed her softly. They had a beautiful baby girl. The doctor carefully handed Kendall the scissors to cut the umbilical cord which he did.

Later though Jo didn't know how much later she woke up to see Kendall standing beside where their baby had been sleeping. Kendall was holding the little girl in his arms as he sang softly. Jo watched him without his knowledge as he rocked and serenaded their daughter to sleep. Jo locked the memory away with her other favorites of Kendall. It was the sweetest thing she had ever seen watching her husband turn to mush over the little girl with bright green eyes and light blond hair. She knew that little girl had Kendall wrapped around her little finger but she didn't care.

Kendall would be an amazing father.

* * *

**A.N. This is for anaBTRusher! Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry its late today, came out longer than I thought. **

**Keep reviewing and requesting! You guys are awesome! Thanks so much!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: These may be out a little later like this for a little while. I have finals and some essays due within the next few weeks and I'm working on my schoolwork. So I'm sorry if these are delayed but they will get out. My other story may suffer on the update side but I'll try to get a new chapter out soon. I'm sorry but school comes first. ;) After its over though I won't have school for a few weeks and it'll get better. **


	66. Big Time Prom: Grounded on Prom Night

Big Time Prom Kings:

Grounded on Prom Night

The minute Jo said no Kendall's mind immediately reverted back to thinking about how she had gotten upset with him for not asking her. Now he does ask her and she says no. Something told him he was never going to understand her girlfriend or her father. What kind of father grounds his daughter on prom night? It's one of the most special nights of anyone's life. It's something you'll remember for years to come. What kind of parent denies their child that?

Apparently Kendall knew the answer to that one; his girlfriend's father would deny his daughter this opportunity. Kendall knew Jo's father was strict but he never dreamed he could be this unyielding when it came to a special event. His mother always bent the rules for something like this. Kendall usually had to follow his grounding to the dot in order to get out of it for one night but he did whenever it was something he really wanted to do. Kendall knew Jo was following her grounding to the letter because she never disobeyed her father. Jo freaked out Monday night when they were so late. She had never missed a curfew in her life up until that point. Frankly Kendall thought it was a little unhealthy she never broke the rules. They're teenagers breaking curfew is part of life.

Kendall had to admit he also found it immensely strange she _never_ disobeyed her father since she has such a streak of breaking the rules. He wondered if she did it just around him but he quickly dismissed the idea. He had seen her be evil long before they were a couple. She didn't mind breaking the rules of the Palm Woods, at her job, or anywhere else just not with her father. Never with her father, in fact for the most part Jo seemed downright afraid of her father but not in a he's-going-to-hurt-me way more like I-don't-want-to-disappoint-him way.

Since he had never really seen Jo afraid of anyone or anything he believed there was certain justice in being very afraid of her father. In hindsight his gut feeling that her father was much more dangerous than he would ever let on was confirmed and for a while Kendall thought he was going to end up in jail but Jo managed to talk her father out of it. Jo also brought her mother into the argument who took Jo's side in not sending Kendall to jail. Kendall overheard Jo's mother mention something they had done when they were younger making Jo's father turn off the speaker phone so abruptly Jo nearly jumped out of her skin. Her father quickly held the phone to his ear ripping it from Jo's hands to tell his wife to stop mentioning that. He said something about it was because he was much younger but eventually whatever his wife was threatening with or reminding him of.

Kendall thought about the crazy day and took back his second statement about regretting their decision because he didn't honestly. No matter what they were doing together even with Jo panicking the whole night, not dancing, eating, taking the picture, or winning it was still fun. There was no one he'd rather spend prom night with.

Even if he had to convince her to sneak out with him because it might be healthy for her to sneak out and actually break curfew and because he wanted to crush James though he had hoped Jo would know it wasn't just because of that why he wanted to go with her. He wanted her to be his date because he couldn't possibly imagine going to prom with anyone else. Whenever he had thought about prom that year he always imagined her with him. He always believed they would go together. He just took for granted that she knew that but he had to constantly remind himself she wasn't in his head and couldn't see what he was thinking or feeling. He had to tell her and he would all night if he had to.

Of course over the course of the night he continued to put his foot in his mouth by saying stupid things like that over and over again. He wished sometimes he would just keep his mouth shut but apparently his censor button just wasn't working and it was getting him in trouble with his girlfriend.

Though he almost fell off his chair when his girlfriend all but actually confirmed her father is in the CIA. Kendall found his very good reason as to why he should be terrified of his girlfriend's father and answered the question as to why Jo had never ditched her grounding before and why she was so terrified when they were talking on her balcony. He didn't think it could be illegal to speak to his girlfriend even though she's grounded one way or another. Her reasoning behind checking underneath the table made sense to him and why she expected her father to just randomly show up.

When he had told her that he didn't regret their decision to come to prom together and to disobey her father and when her father showed up he changed his mind but he really didn't regret it at all. Prom was crazy but he would never forget it neither of them would ever forget it.

* * *

Jo detested not being able to say yes to Kendall earlier when he asked her to prom but she knew her father would never approve of her grounding being removed for one night just so she could go to prom. Her father never made any exceptions. The rules were the rules and if you broke them you paid the price. There was no door number two or other choices when it came to the rules. Her father never made any exceptions to the rules, never, not once, and she doubted he ever would. Not even for prom.

Her father always believed that if you broke the rules you lost your rights to do anything fun or that you would want to do for however long he deemed. She had never see her father turn the particularly shade of red before when she was dropped off by Kendall two hours past curfew. Jo almost couldn't believe he hadn't gathered a small army to come find her since she had been so late. Jo just walked in to find him sitting on the couch with a stern look on his face. His arms were folded across his chest and when he began his lecture on how worried he was about his daughter she probably didn't help the situation when she spoke out something she never did along with the fact that she never broke curfew.

"I was so worried and you didn't even bother to call me and tell me you were running late." He said sternly. "I was this close to gathering a hunting party to come find you. You've never done this before and I was thinking the worst because of it. I thought something may have happened to you. You could've been bleeding in a ditch somewhere for all I knew or kidnapped!"

"I was with Kendall." Jo said suddenly. She could see he was just worried sick about her behind his anger but it didn't stop the need to defend Kendall to her father. "Nothing would've happened to me with him there."

For a moment after she said that she saw something flicker across his face and it wasn't until later did she finally realize what it was on his face. It was jealously. The more she thought about it the more it made sense to her. Ever since she met Kendall she turned to him more than she did her father. When she was little she always ran to her father believing he could protect her from anything or anyone. She ran to him for help or to fix things for her and she never strayed from the rules. She always followed them and when she didn't she paid her punishment without qualm. Now she could see she ran to Kendall far more. If she wanted something fixed, she'd asked Kendall for help, if she wanted comfort, she ran to Kendall, and so on. Jo didn't think it bothered her father but maybe she was wrong.

She knew he could see a change in her. This was the first time she ever broke curfew, the first time she ever busted a grounding, and she did it with Kendall. She doubted she thought Kendall was a bad influence since her mother kept telling her how much Kendall reminded her of Jo's father when they were much younger. Jo's father was a bit of a troublemaker like Kendall.

Jo also remembered how much she looked up to her father when she was younger and practically took his word as law but now she changed her mind to bust out with Kendall. She snuck out with him. Kendall came into her life and her entire point of view changed. Suddenly her father didn't seem to walk on water and she didn't feel as terrified when she was with Kendall around of what would happen if they got caught. Though any of her terror was more directed towards what would happen to Kendall if they got caught. There was a good chance her father would want to arrest him and she had been right about that. Her view of her father seemed to change and she thought he was being unfair something she hadn't ever really thought before. She wanted to go with Kendall to the prom, it was a once in a lifetime kind of thing, and she didn't think it was right to keep her from it because she had been late _once_ to her curfew especially when it was an accident. It wasn't like they had plotted to stay out an extra two hours.

She knew she drove Kendall nuts with her constant worrying about her father. The under the table may have been a little much but she wouldn't put it past her father to have found a way under there when it came to her. She'd seen him pull some pretty crazy stunts before when she did something wrong he managed to appear in some strange places. In the closet, under the bus, in the ceiling, in the wall, and a few others she didn't even want to think about. His job made him able to do a lot of those things and she hadn't meant to let it slip to Kendall about her father's job but maybe it would make her boyfriend who would be in serious trouble slightly more cautious. It didn't but it was worth a shot.

Somehow she knew Kendall had been lying when he changed his mind about regretting their decision to come to the prom against her father's wishes. She didn't know how. Maybe because she knew him better than she thought but just something in his voice and eyes made her think he said it more out of terror than truth. Prom was crazy, she didn't have a moment to enjoy it, and she never got to dance with her wonderful boyfriend. Wonderful because even after what her father put him through threatening to throw him in jail and finding out about his actual job which is even more scary he still here. He would never cease to amaze her with just how much he cared for her. Prom didn't turn out the way either of them had wanted it. Jo would've liked to have gone without the constant worry of being caught at every slight person walking by or the unshakeable feeling her father would figure it out. It wasn't the way anyone dreams their prom would be. No girl ever dreams of their prom ending with her boyfriend being hauled off by two very large men while she tries to talk her father out of his need to throw the boyfriend in jail. It doesn't end with a phone call to her mother to talk her father out of trying to throw the boyfriend in jail.

Prom was not normal, but she and Kendall were anything but a normal couple, they were completely abnormal, and this prom fit perfectly for them. Jo knew there was no way she would ever forget her prom with Kendall. It was the best prom night ever and it was worth the extra long grounding she was going to get from her father. So, even as he read her the riot act later that same night she couldn't seem to wipe the grin off of her face. It probably didn't help her case but she couldn't bring herself to care very much anymore.

* * *

**A.N. This is for november 2 1990! Hope you liked it! **

**What do you think everyone? Hit or miss? Let me know in the reviews or pms! You guys are awesome! Keep the requests coming and I'll get them out ASAP! Thanks a lot for all the support! You guys are awesome! Again sorry for the delay, school stuff, and with teachers I can really do without. Aw, well I won't bore you guys with the details. But don't worry this story helped make my day. ;)**


	67. Big Time Rush: Hurricane

Big Time Rush:

Hurricane

Know how people say your life will flash before your eyes when you think you're going to die? They're wrong. The only thing flashing through one's mind when you think you're going to die is usually a series of panicked denials or screams or wishes for things you could've done differently in the time you had. If you manage to live through it everything in you've ever faced in your life or will face doesn't seem quite so scary anymore.

For Kendall and Jo they literally faced death down together. They were caught in a massive hurricane while away on vacation together for their anniversary. Both Jo and Kendall heard a hurricane was coming on the radio but the exact ferocity of the hurricane was never quite completely explained. On their way back to the littler villa they were staying at they saw people begin to boarding their houses up. Slightly worried but as they listened to the news they didn't feel they should worry very much since they weren't in an area that was supposed to get hit too hard by the storm. The weathermen were claiming it would blow by them. They supposed that at this point in their lives they should know weathermen have some serious trouble predicting the weather.

Soon after they heard the wind kick up outside the lights flickered for a moment before shutting off completely and outside they could see it was so windy the rain looked as if it were raining sideways. Kendall could see branches on the trees across the street snapping off like there wasn't even anything holding them on. He grabbed Jo's arm tugging her away from the window. He could see the branches blow down the street nothing deterring them from their war path. Kendall didn't want to think about what it would do if it smashed through the window. They could both hear the house creaking and with little sunlight streaming in the window the dark gray day was making it hard to see.

There was an emergency kit they pulled out in the kitchen turning on a light. Whatever light was streaming in the window wasn't enough to light very much of the house. Most of the house was either pitch black or a dark grey. The house kept making strange noise and the roof seemed to groan under the stress. Jo without even thinking took Kendall's hand wanting to know where he was even if she could see him touching him made him seem much more real. Kendall wrapped his arms around his girlfriend before he began tugging her towards the stairs.

"Remember what the owner said?" He asked handing her the emergency kit. He grabbed a lantern and threw food, water and another lantern into a bag. Then he went into another room and grabbed a couple of blankets as Jo helped him fold them up to make them easier to carry. "If a storm hits we should go down into the basement, it's also a storm cellar. Come on, we should get down there now."

Something about this storm made him uneasy. He felt unnerved like the hairs on the back of his neck were standing rim rod straight right now. Something major was coming. He could feel it in the air and right now he wanted to be downstairs with Jo. This storm was more severe than they had thought and they needed a much safer shelter. Jo nodded picking up a pillow and a blanket along with the emergency kit before Kendall grabbed the rest. He motioned for her to go first and he followed closely behind. The cellar was pitch black and very creepy. It looked like it was straight out of a scary movie. They nestled into a corner together. Jo was lying on top of Kendall. Her head was on his chest listening to his heartbeat with his arms wrapped tightly around her. She closed her eyes tightly to listen.

Kendall's heartbeat thudded in one ear while she heard the hum of the storm outside. The basement seemed sturdy enough with its own roof it seemed like it would hold up if nothing else did. She felt on edge with this storm as if at any moment it was going to get much, much worse and then there would be nothing left standing wherever it decided to hit. She knew Kendall was worried no matter how much he tried to hide since he was completely worried for her safety. First the window and then the whole you go down first into the basement so you'll be closer to safety. It didn't help she could feel it in his touch either. The way he was holding her right now almost like he was trying to mesh the two of them together and protect her with sheer willpower. Honestly, she didn't put it past him to protect her with sheer willpower.

Another creek of the house, the noises were enough to put anyone on edge, but it didn't help when those noises suddenly got closer to home. She could hear something ripping, being completely destroyed. It sounded like something was being forcibly torn apart. It didn't want to be destroyed but it couldn't stand up against the massive winds. Jo looked up at Kendall who was staring at the ceiling.

"What was that?" Kendall asked suddenly.

"Sounded like something broke," Jo said meekly. "Like the house."

"More like it sounded as if the roof just disappeared." Kendall clarified. "I can hear the water but its closer but it sounds as though it's still hitting something before it gets to us."

"I know," Jo said.

They didn't speak again for a while. The worst part about believing something awful is going to happen or believing there's a possibility you may die is the waiting. If it happened quickly that's it, it's over there's no anticipation where you have time to think about all the different ways you could die or how long it may take. There's nothing to think about if it's quick. You don't have time to think about your life. Jo remembered something suddenly, the anniversary gift she had for Kendall, she opened her mouth to speak until they heard the storm get louder, more aggressive, and far, far worse.

They both looked up at the ceiling, clinging to each other tightly as if letting go might let the other get sucked up by a storm that hadn't gotten to them yet. It still had a few layers to go through.

They both heard another loud bang as something else upstairs broke and disappeared from the house. More strange noises came louder and louder until finally something seemed to lighten the load above them. Jo was pretty sure the entire house was gone and that's when all hell broke loose.

There was a large slam as something hit the ceiling just above them. Dust fell and the walls surrounding them shuddered in response. The ground shook from the force of whatever hit the ceiling. Jo tightened her hold on Kendall and on his arms that were also tightening around her. Another slam as something else hit the ceiling above them. More dust fell from the ceiling but this time the ceiling started to crack. There was a small crack forming in the center of the ceiling where more debris was falling into the small basement. Another crash louder than the first two sent the crack even bigger and water began seeping into the room. Kendall pulled Jo closer to him as the ceiling groaned from the sudden pressure and weight bearing down on it. With a few creeks and groans the ceiling gave a little more breaking off into the room. One last slam on top sent the whole thing being to tumble down on top of them.

Kendall pulled Jo out of the way of some falling rumble as the ceiling started breaking off in chunks. Kendall grabbed a blanket quickly wrapping it around them before under the nearest cover in the room trying to remain in some sort of safety. The blanket was dry but neither of them were.

"There's something I need to tell you!" Jo yelled over the rush of the storm.

"Now?" Kendall asked incredulously.

Jo didn't even pause for his statement. "I'm pregnant!"

Kendall's eyes widened as he quickly pushed her further into their shelter as more debris fell down around them. He wrapped his arms around Jo pressing her down onto the ground to cover her with himself as he laced their fingers protectively over her stomach.

"I love you," he said softly into her ear.

"I love you too," Jo answered.

The ceiling collapsed.

* * *

Jo wasn't sure how much later it was when she finally came to but she knew she was fine. There were a few minor scrapes and bumps but she didn't feel anything wrong with herself. She touched her stomach carefully but there were no bumps there and she wasn't bleeding which was a good sign. She turned around looking for Kendall but he wasn't behind her anymore. In fact nothing looked the same anymore.

The whole basement was utterly and completely destroyed. The ceiling was either washed away or in a million fragmented pieces scattered on the ground. The walls were breaking and looked ready to collapse. Above her there was a blue sky making her wonder how long she'd been out. She turned around further standing up as she did so looking for her husband. Kendall was nowhere to be seen.

"Kendall?" She said softly. "Kendall!"

After spinning around a few more times and feeling a wave of nausea hit her thinking about Kendall… She let the thought slide away. She needed to find him. They could deal with the rest once she found him. Jo took another look around; looking for anything that may lead her to him. Within a moment of calming herself down enough to be rational and objective to figure out where he was she saw a piece of his shirt sticking out. It was only a few feet from where she was standing.

She grabbed a long metal pipe to use for leverage against the piece of what looked like cement. Jo jammed the pipe underneath. She was able to move it enough to see Kendall beneath the wreck. She leaned down towards him kissing him softly before she tried moving the piece again. She didn't want to put too much strain on her stomach but the movement of the piece of cement must've jarred Kendall too much because he woke. Kendall helped her move the piece out of the way thanking whoever had been watching over him because it hadn't landed on his directly. It broke a few rib bones and left a huge bruise on his thigh but for the most part Kendall emerged unscathed.

It was terrifying but they were alive, beaten, bruised, and broken but they were alive and they were together as always.

* * *

**A.N. This is for AleAmaroBTR! Hope you liked it! **

**Sorry this was late, I've had the busy day from hell. It was just freaking insane. Since tomorrow or rather today is Friday I'll try to get another out earlier. ;) **

**You guys are awesome thanks for being understanding about my lateness too! Keep reviewing and requesting! :) Thanks again! **


	68. Big Time Rush: Traditions

Big Time Rush:

Traditions

Two nice cups of hot chocolate with marshmallows, Christmas music playing softly in the background, a box of decorations to put up all around the apartment, and a couple's first Christmas together, what could be better?

"I'm pretty sure you're supposed to be holding the ladder for me, not staring at my butt." Jo accused without even bothering to look at her boyfriend.

"I was not staring at your…" He trailed off as she looked down at him accusingly. Kendall grinned in a very guilty fashion. "Sorry. But you know I would never let you fall."

"If you had a good look at my butt while I was falling I'm not too sure about that." Jo teased as she pinned another portion of the strand to the wall. Kendall helped her with the next section by passing it up to her and holding the ladder as well as the strand out of her way as she worked.

"It's not my fault when you wear pants like that." Kendall said softly. "It's not like they hide very much. Now if you were wearing sweatpants."

"You'd still stare!" Jo said. "I know I've seen you."

Kendall opened his mouth but he didn't say anything as he quickly let it go. He didn't know why he did it to be perfectly honest, there were just times she moved in just the right fashion and it drew his eyes towards her butt. He helped her down before adjusting the ladder for the next section. This was their first Christmas in their own apartment together at the Palm Woods. They moved in together just a couple months ago and he knew Jo was excited about this Christmas. They could do whatever they wanted for Christmas together now. Decorate anyway they choose to and use whatever tree they preferred. Which of course meant it was going to lead to some kind of fight for them. They already got one battle out of the way in the whole scheme of things.

"What are you chuckling about down there?" Jo asked.

"I was thinking about what happened when we couldn't decide on what kind of tree we wanted to get." Kendall chuckled again. "Now that it's over and we made a decision, it's actually kind of funny."

"A little funny," Jo agreed trying to hold in her giggles. She remembered their fight; it had been kind of stupid considering their solution to the problem: Coin toss.

Since the two of them grew up in such different places they had two very different upbringings. In Minnesota Kendall knew what snow looked like but up until last winter when Kendall invited Jo with him to visit family in Minnesota she had never actually seen snow. Kendall ever since he was little went out with his Grandfather to cut down a Christmas tree each year. Jo on the other hand had never had a real tree since they aren't very common in North Carolina so she always had a fake tree growing up. Neither of them wanted to really give up their traditions even though they had moved away from home. Kendall already had to compromise some of his tradition because going out into the forest in LA was a little difficult because there isn't one. Instead they go to a store to find the perfect real tree.

The two of them argued over which tradition they would continue now that they were on their own until Katie just pointed out they could switch off every other year. The only thing they had to worry about was who would get their tradition this year. Jo suggested flipping a coin, she lost. She didn't mind very much watching him pick of the perfect was interesting enough. He went up and down the aisles for what seemed like forever until he declared one of them was the perfect size, color, and looked the right shape as well as health. Jo did really know what to look for in a real tree so she just agreed with him.

Dragging it into the apartment hadn't been the most fun thing in the world to do but it was definitely funny as Kendall struggled after a while. Once he fell over but he claims he tripped over a branch. They hadn't started decorating it yet, it was sitting in the living room bare and ready to be decorated and have presents underneath. They planned to do it once they were through hanging Christmas lights around the doorways and down the hallway which is where they were right now.

"It was very funny," Kendall murmured. "How's it going up there?"

"Almost done," Jo said as she stretched to hang the last of the lights on the wall. "Oops!"

Without warning Jo slipped from her precarious position landing firmly on Kendall who then tumbled to the ground with Jo on top of him in a heap of tangled limbs. Kendall felt the air rush out of his lungs as Jo's elbow landed squarely on his stomach. Jo made a face as she turned to apologize to her boyfriend who was beginning to turn red. He gasped trying very hard to breath properly again.

"I'm sorry," Jo said softly.

"It's okay," Kendall wheezed. "I didn't need that air anyway."

Jo let out a breathy laugh, with an eye roll, and a soft swat at Kendall's chest before she rose to her feet. Once she was upright she only remained that way for a moment before Kendall knocked her feet out from underneath her. She landed on Kendall again but this time he was ready and neither of them were injured. He tickled her sides until she begged him to stop and when he refused she threw a leg over him knocking him to the ground before climbing back on top of him having rolled off when he began tickling her.

"That's not funny!" Jo said.

"I don't know," he teased with a grin. "You were laughing pretty hard."

Jo swatted at him again. "That was involuntary laughter and you know it."

Kendall shrugged making Jo roll her eyes at him again before she rose to her feet. She watched him warily as she maneuvered around him making sure he didn't pull her back down again. Kendall watched in amusement as she practically tip toed around him to get to the living room. After a minute or two Kendall got up and followed his girlfriend into the living room where she was already getting ready to decorate the tree. With a soft, warm smile, Kendall walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist before resting his chin on her shoulder. Jo sighed happily and covered his hands with her own but it made it difficult to continue pulling decorations out of the box.

"We're never going to get all this done if we keep distracting each other." Jo spoke in a very motherly fashion. "We need to focus."

"Right," Kendall looked her up and down. "Then go put on a bag or something because as long as I can see you I'm very distracted."

"Get over it," Jo teased pulling away from his embrace. "Don't you want to put the tree up?"

Kendall nodded as he watched her continue pulling stuff from the boxes. After a moment he realized too late she had been looking for something specific. He realized what it was a moment after it hit him in the face. Kendall blinked but the tinsel hanging from his hair made it difficult to see her. He took a deep breath and let it out watching as some of the tinsel fell but most of it just moved and then settled back down against his face. He reached up took the tinsel down, looked at his girlfriend, and promptly threw it at her. He watched as it got stuck in her hair.

"Now who's distracting?" Kendall asked.

"Me?" Jo asked innocently. "Never."

"Liar," Kendall teased. "A professional one at that."

Jo stuck her tongue out at Kendall making him toss more tinsel at her as he tried to get it to stick to her tongue. Before they knew it they were both covered in the stuff more so than the tree was. They both shook their heads at each other laughing as the tinsel fell from them to the ground. They quickly set to work putting the lights on the tree. Kendall watched as Jo did it instead since he never really had the patience to carefully hang the lights on the tree. He noted Jo did it differently than his mother when she put them on their tree. His mother would go around hanging the lights; Jo was instead going up and down on the tree.

"Why do you hang the lights like that?" He asked suddenly startling her since they had been quiet for a while.

"I don't know," Jo said honestly. "It's just the way my mom taught to hang the lights. I guess for me it's tradition. Why how did you do it?"

"My mom went around and around on the tree." Kendall said softly. Jo only shrugged in response since he was disagreeing with the way she was hanging the lights he must not mind very much that she's breaking his tradition.

Next Jo hung a garland on the tree, Kendall had been prepared to put ornament up next when she stopped him to put this on instead. He looked it over seeing little pieces of different Christmas' fabrics glued to what looks like wooden spools. It went all the way around the tree and it was beautiful. Kendall couldn't help but admire the amazing craftsmanship of the garland.

"Where did you get this?" He asked softly fingering the garland gently.

"My mom made it," Jo answered distractedly. "She gave it to me on Thanksgiving; she made me my own since I had moved out I wouldn't get to see the one on our tree at home and thought I would like it."

"She made this?" Kendall asked his voice laced with shock. "That's awesome and very nice of her."

"It was." Jo agreed looking at the garland. "I would've missed not seeing it on the tree. It's part of Christmas for me."

Kendall nodded in agreement glad Jo would have something to remind her of all her little holiday traditions just as he would have his own. It was nice to think of those traditions but obviously they would change now since they would combine their own traditions and make new ones together. Kendall sat back down and waited for Jo to finish before he could jump in and help her.

Kendall and Jo hung the ornaments on the tree carefully making sure they covered every side with something. They made sure their favorite ornaments were in the front of the tree so they could see them the best. Then they tossed the tinsel which had been steadily falling off of them and onto the floor onto the tree as best as they could. Jo and Kendall just made sure it was all off the floor and either in the box or on the tree. Kendall chuckled as he caught sight of some still stuck in Jo's hair as she tossed another piece onto the tree.

"Hold still for a second," Kendall plucked the tinsel from her hair and then dropped it onto the tree with a smile.

Kendall handed Jo the star and without warning he bent over quickly, wrapped his arms around her waist, and lifted her up so she could put it on the top of the tree. Jo squealed in surprise and for a moment she felt like she might fall but she could feel how tightly Kendall was holding her and knew he would let that happen. Jo carefully placed the star on the top of the tree.

Kendall let her slide down his chest carefully lowering her to her feet but before she could touch ground he kissed her when she was level with his mouth. Jo grinned into the kiss as she wrapped her own arms around him tightly. Kendall pulled her closer so there was absolutely nothing between them not even air. Jo loved it when he held her like this because she could feel how well the two of them fit together, almost as though they were made for each other.

"I have an idea," Jo said softly once they pulled away from each other.

"What?" Kendall asked curiously.

"Let's bake cookies," she grinned. "I need a Christmas cookie fix."

"My kind of girl!" Kendall kissed her again before they grabbed their coats to run to the store to get what they needed to make cookies.

Now all they had to do was figure out how to compromise on everything else, including the cookies, but that's another issue.

* * *

**A.N. Not a request! I just finished putting up some of my own decorations and this came to me. :) I may do a sequel on the cookies. What do you guys think? Should a I do a cookie sequel? :)**

**Alright, I tried getting this out eariler since all I did was Christmas today and shopping! So I had more time! :) WHOO! Hope you liked it! Let me know! Review, pm, and request! Thanks a million! You guys are great!**

**Happy Holidays to all those who may not celebrate Christmas! :)**


	69. Big Time Rush: Cookies

Big Time Rush:

Cookies

The trip to the store had actually been much easier than they thought it would be. Kendall said he wasn't very picky over the type of cookie he has for the holidays since his mother usually makes a little of everything he doesn't have a specific favorite. For a moment, Jo had thought this would be another thing they were going to fight over but they managed to compromise just fine together.

"Why?" Kendall asked. "Did you have a certain kind of cookie in mind when you said you had a craving for cookies?"

"Yes," Jo admitted. "My mom always bakes these cookies every year and it's just not Christmas without them."

"What kind?" Kendall asked curiously.

"I called them half and half cookies but some people call them moon cookies." Jo said softly. But she further explained when she saw the confused look on Kendall's face. "It's basically just a sugar cookie with chocolate and vanilla frosting on it. They're my favorite cookie, I have the recipe. My mom gave it to me since we're not coming home for Christmas she's coming to us. I also think she gave it to me early so I could have a trail run since I've never baked these on my own before."

"Never?" Kendall asked. "Should I be worried?"

She ignored his second question. "Never, I've seen my mom make the cookies every year but I've never attempted them myself. So are you willing to be my guinea pig?"

"Sure," Kendall said softly. "Since when do we compromise this well?" He asked suspiciously.

"Not a clue," Jo said softly. "But we should take advantage of it while we can."

Kendall nodded and followed her through the store picking up the ingredients on the small list she had put together. He pushed the carriage as she went through the list checking them off as she went down different aisles. Maybe compromising wasn't too bad.

The biggest question on Kendall and Jo's mind after they finished their small uncontained war in kitchen was why did everything they do turn into a full on war? The kitchen was practically covered in flour as were both Kendall and Jo. One comment to far on Kendall's part and a wiped hand on her jeans was just too much and she retaliated with full force. It quickly escalated into a full fight complete with flour all over the place. Somehow they even managed to get some of the flour onto the ceiling and surprisingly enough there was still enough to make the cookies. The floor was covered making it look like it had snowed inside their apartment. The table by the window wasn't completely covered but it hadn't been spared much either. There was flour on the curtains, on the counter, and the walls.

Kendall left Jo with the cookie dough as she spooned it onto a sheet pan with two spoons. He went into the hall closet and pulled out a broom with a dustpan as well. While Jo finished putting the sugar cookies onto the sheet pan he began cleaning off the walls so it was on the table instead.

"We're going to spend most of our lives cleaning up after our little battles aren't we?" Kendall observed as he brushed the flour from the table onto the floor. He figured it would be easier to clean once it was all on the floor. He sighed trying not to inhale too much of the flour floating in the air as he pushed it to the ground.

"There is a very good chance," Jo agreed with a grin. Without warning Kendall took hold of her lips. When they pulled away from each other Jo let out a breath causing the flour she ended up with on her mouth to come off in a little puff. Kendall laughed causing flour to come out of his nose which made both of them laugh even harder. "I think we're going to need to take a shower."

Kendall and Jo placed the cookies into the oven before moving on to clean up the rest of the kitchen. Kendall took a shower while Jo prepared the vanilla frosting and once she was done with the frosting she pulled the cookies out of the oven to let them cool. While the cookies cooled she jumped into the shower and made Kendall swear he wouldn't touch a thing while she was gone. Kendall forced himself to sit on the couch watching Christmas shows while he waited for Jo to get out of the shower. The smell of the cookies was almost too much for him.

Just before Kendall snapped Jo came back into the room wearing clean clothes with her hair up in a braid now. Kendall smiled softly at her as she eyed him suspiciously before looking into the kitchen to see if anything had been touched. Once she was satisfied her boyfriend hadn't touched a thing she went to work frosting one side of each cookie. When she didn't return from the kitchen Kendall went in to see her sitting at the freshly cleaned table frosting the cookies. Kendall went over and sat down on the other side of the table.

"Want a hand?" He offered with a soft smile.

"Nope," Jo said softly. "It's safer if one person does it. There's a reason why I've never done this before, my mom always did it by herself without help. She always thought it would slow her down instead of hurrying up. Dad and I usually just kept her company while she made the cookies so don't worry you're doing just fine."

Kendall just set his head down on his forearms as she watched as she frosted each cookie carefully. She was using a butter knife, along with glass full of water, and every once in a while she dipped the knife into the water which seemed to help spread the frosting better over the cookie. Once she had all the cookies frosted with vanilla she used the same tools she used to make the vanilla frosting to make the chocolate. For the most part she only referred to her instructions on how to add everything and to combine rather than what to use in order to make it. Kendall even noted the recipe she had didn't call for the water to use when frosting just the ingredients, times, and how to combine. The recipe was basic.

"Are you remembering the rest from memory? Because I'm pretty sure I couldn't make these cookies based off this recipe." Kendall said as she sat down with fresh water and the chocolate frosting. She handed him the beaters from the stand mixer with the chocolate frosting on it.

"Yes, I told you, I watched my mom make these every year." Jo saw him looking at the beaters like he was wondering what he was supposed to do with them. "Lick those."

"Huh?" Kendall said.

"Lick them," Jo repeated. "Don't let the frosting go to waste."

Kendall chuckled as she winked at him before he began cleaning the beaters. Jo continued frosting the cookies as he cleaned the beaters off. Once he had both of them cleaned off Jo handed her two finished cookies on a napkin. Kendall looked down at them teasing her by looking as though they may be poisonous. He chuckled as she swatted at his arm gently before he picked up one from the napkin. Jo set her knife down and wiped her hands as she watched Kendall take a bit of the cookie right in the middle so he got a little of both frostings.

"So, how is it?" Jo asked.

"It's delicious." Kendall said softly before he inhaled the cookies. Jo chuckled when she looked up and saw the two cookies were gone. "These are going to be very addicting aren't they?"

"Very," Jo said softly.

Once Jo finished frosting the cookies she pulled out a couple of Christmas containers she had bought and placed the cookies inside. She gave Kendall another couple of cookies since she could see he had been trying to restrain himself from eating all of them as she frosted them. Kendall grinned happily when she handed him the cookies before kissing her abruptly. It caught Jo off guard by the suddenness. Kendall wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you," Kendall said softly.

"For my cookies right?" Jo teased.

"Absolutely," he teased. Jo's mouth fell open feigning shock as he kissed her again. She was mock complaining until he had her absolute undivided attention.

Kendall cleaned the kitchen putting his cookies aside with hers while she placed the rest of the cookies into the containers leaving them on the counter. Kendall went into the living room while Jo grabbed something to drink. When she joined him in the living room he was sitting on the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table. There was a blanket folded neatly on his left side and she sat down on his right.

"Want to watch a movie?" Kendall said softly. "I found _Santa Clause_ starting in two minutes. You like that movie right?"

Jo nodded as she leaned against his shoulder feeling very tired suddenly. The day was beginning to catch up with her. Kendall smiled at her softly as she began to eat her own cookies. He changed the channel, grabbed the blanket, and carefully covered both of them with it. Jo smiled at his thoughtfulness as she cuddled up against his side. She let her head rest on his shoulder with on leg over his own. He had one arm wrapped her torso resting on her stomach as they watched the movie together.

Jo's eyes started feeling much heavier and she could feel how tired she was because moving her limbs required an insane amount of energy. Sitting her with Kendall, warm, relaxed, comfortable, and very safe made it even harder to keep her eyes open. After a while she wondered why she was even bothering to try keeping her eyes open anymore. She let her eyes slide shut as she heard Santa claim he wasn't. With a small laugh and a sigh her eyes slide closed, listening to Kendall's steady heartbeat, and she fell into a peaceful slumber resting against her boyfriend who she could feel laugh. There was a small rumble in his chest.

Part way through the movie Kendall noticed Jo was fast asleep using him as a pillow. He chuckled softly feeling her warm weight pressed against. For some reason he found the way she felt against him oddly comforting. He could feel her steady and even breathes as she slept. Kendall kissed the crown of her head before he returned to watching the movie. Every once in a while Jo stirred but she didn't wake or move away from him. Kendall chuckled as he found Jo seemed to be trying to get closer to him than she already was. Once the movie ended Kendall carefully and without waking he carried her into their bedroom. He laid her down on the bed, tucked her in, and joined her afterwards.

Kendall smiled happily as he wrapped his arms around her tightly feeling her shift closer to him as well. He kissed the top of her head once more before settling in beside her.

This Christmas would be fun, it was already off to a great start, Kendall thought as he slowly fell asleep.

* * *

**A.N. Okay, here is the second part to Decorations! Hope you all enjoyed it! I'm in a very Christmas mood. ;)**

**Keep reviewing and requesting! You guys are awesome! Thanks again for all the wonderful comments and feedback! You guys are great readers! :)**


	70. Big Time Rush: Surprise Party

Big Time Rush:

Surprise Party

For Camille's big surprise party Logan enlisted Kendall and Jo's help though they groaned about being the ones who had to keep Camille busy all day and in the dark they agreed anyway. Logan knew Camille hated the fact that Logan never did anything big or all out for her so this year he planned a big to do for her party but his major need was to keep Camille in the dark about it but he figured her best friend and her best friend's boyfriend could keep her plenty busy.

"Why us?" Kendall asked.

"Because, I figured if anything went wrong here I know you'll be able to come up with a way to stall her!" Logan exclaimed exasperated. "You always know what to do!"

"No, I don't!" Kendall insisted.

"Yeah, you do." Jo interjected. "Last time I checked when everything goes wrong, which it usually does you're the one the guys all turn to for help. You told me they did it when it came to getting James to the audition in the first place, when Logan needed help asking Camille to the dance, when Katie wanted your mom to have a date for the dance, and too many others. I think I could stand here all day listing them."

Kendall shot Jo an irritated you're-not-helping look making Jo just shrug with a small smile knowing she was right. Logan looked back and forth between them.

"So, does that mean you'll do it?" He asked nervously.

"Yes," Kendall grumbled still glaring at his girlfriend who was pretending not to notice so she wouldn't burst out laughing.

"Great!" Logan waved. "Good luck!"

"How do I let myself get roped into doing these things?" Kendall asked. He let his face fall into his hands and he felt Jo wrap an arm around his shoulders.

"Because you'd do anything for your friends," Jo said softly. Then she placed both of her hands onto his back before pushing him towards the door. "Now, we have a birthday girl to distract. Any thoughts on how we should do that?"

* * *

Distracting Camille didn't take much work for a while since she spent most of it complaining about Logan since she believed he had forgotten her birthday. Her complaining brought them almost right up to the point where they were supposed to take Camille for her party when Kendall got a text from Logan asking for more time. Kendall inquired to Logan about what was wrong but he didn't get an answer back from him. Kendall looked over at Jo and nodded towards the other room.

"We need to stall for more time," Kendall said once they were alone.

"Are you kidding me?" Jo asked. Kendall shook her head handing her the phone so she could read the message for herself. "What are we supposed to do? She already finished ranting on and on about Logan. We're supposed to be leaving right now!"

"I know!" Kendall said. "This is not my fault!"

"We need something to keep her busy." Jo said. Kendall and her were lost in their thoughts for a moment before a grin stretched out slowly across her face. "I have an idea. Follow my lead."

"I don't like where this is going." Kendall said as he followed her out of the kitchen. "This is going to lead to a fight right?"

"I can't believe you!" Jo said suddenly whipping around to face him once they were out of the kitchen. The sudden yelling caused Camille to jump; Kendall managed to keep a straight face despite the sudden yelling from his girlfriend.

"Yup, it is," Kendall murmured under his breath.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jo demanded.

"I didn't think you'd want to know!" Kendall bluffed. He had absolutely no idea where she was going with this but he figured this may help her story. Right now all he was hoping for was this to not turn into a real fight between the two of them. Kendall watched as Jo scoffed before turning back on him full force.

"Why wouldn't I want to know you've been talking to your ex behind my back?" Jo said softly. "Why would you hide it?"

"It's not like I was lying to you! I just didn't reveal certain information to you!" Kendall defended.

"That's not better!" Jo yelled.

Camille looked back and forth between Kendall and Jo wondering what had been going on the kitchen a minute ago. Was Kendall cheating on Jo? One second everything was fine, then the two of them excused themselves to go into the kitchen, and then they come back out screaming at each other. That cannot be good, Camille thought to herself.

"Whoa!" Camille said stepping in between the two of them trying to break up the fight. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Jo said glaring at Kendall who was behind Camille. Kendall grinned at his girlfriend who was trying very hard not to grin in response. His grin melted though when Camille turned to look at him. Jo stuck her tongue out at Kendall which made it hard for him to keep a straight face with Camille looking at him so intently.

"Look, I'm sorry Camille, I know it's your birthday but I can't stand to be in same room with him anymore." Jo grabbed her purse off the chair. She hoped while Camille comforted her demanding to know what's wrong between her and Kendall right now it will give Logan enough time to finish his preparations. Hopefully, since Kendall is free he'll know to go help Logan with whatever is going wrong right now.

Camille glared at Kendall as she left the guys apartment to go find Jo. Kendall did his best to look shamefaced while Camille glared him and he hope he did his best because to him it felt all wrong and too fake but Camille seemed to buy it. The minute she disappeared around the corner he left to go find Logan who was at Rocque Records with the guys preparing for the party. Kendall stormed in to find out what was going on and he immediately got his answer. There seemed to have been a small explosion of some kind and now the cake was covering the walls in a million pieces instead of sitting on the table. The three guys all opened their mouths to explain but Kendall held up a hand.

"Tell me later," Kendall said. "Logan I suggest you go get another cake right now, I don't know how long Jo can stall Camille. Carlos get some cleaning supplies, James you get some new clothes for you guys, and I'll take care of this mess."

"Uh, dude," James said as he motioned to the mess. "How do you plan to clean this all by yourself?"

"I don't," Kendall pulled out his phone. "I'm calling in a professional to help me."

* * *

Not too long after Jo had pulled Camille away to her own apartment she got a text message from Kendall explaining there was a slight mishap with the cake but everything should be ready somewhat soon. Jo felt relieved to at least know what was going on though she wasn't sure she wanted to know what the mishap with the cake was or meant. Knowing the guys as well as she did that could mean anything from one of them ate it or dropped it or lost it or even blew it up. Frankly it was probably safer not knowing what was going on with the cake.

On her side of things though she kept up a nice sob story about Kendall talking to Lucy, Jo only picked Lucy because it was the first ex-girlfriend she could think of, and it would make sense for her to be upset with Kendall if he was still talking to her. Jo did her best to not make Kendall sound awful more like she was just being a jealous overreacting girlfriend. She let Camille think she was convincing her to think about what she's saying. Kendall would never cheat on her. There's got to be a good reason. It's just jealousy. Jo let Camille believe she was talking her into thinking she had just overacted to the news and that she should talk to Kendall. This went perfectly when Kendall sent her a message saying everything was all set and she could bring Camille to the studio now.

* * *

Kendall had sent Jo a message right after he talked to his mother on the phone asking her to come help him clean a huge mess. His mother agreed and she showed up with Katie with her own cleaning supplies coupled with the ones Carlos brought him. They quickly got rid of the mess and changed their clothes so they were no longer covered completely in cake. Thankfully, Logan had convinced the bakery to help him out on such short notice and frost a new cake for him, it helped when he offered them quite a bit of money to do so.

With the new cake in place and all the guests allowed to come inside now Kendall sent Jo another message asking her to bring Camille to the studio and just a few minutes later he got a reply telling him they were on their way. Kendall rushed everyone into their positions and turned out the lights.

* * *

"What are we doing here at Rocque Records?" Camille asked curiously.

"You said I should talk to Kendall, so here we are." Jo answered Camille's next question before she could ask. "And I brought you here with me because I'm hoping you could keep me from flipping out or strangling my boyfriend again. I would like to keep him alive."

Camille giggled as she followed Jo inside the building and upstairs. Both of them found it odd that the lights weren't on but for Jo she was only faking her own confusion about the blackout. Camille and Jo turned the corner towards the studio and as they did so the lights flipped on. All Camille's friends from the Palm Woods and her family yelled surprise screaming Camille who hadn't been ready for all the people there. Camille turned to look at her best friend who was grinning at her.

"You knew about this?" Camille asked.

"Of course we did," Kendall said walking up and wrapped his arm around Jo's waist. Jo let her head rest against Kendall's chest.

"The fight was fake," Camille deduced.

"Something to keep you busy," Jo said softly. "Sorry, Camille but the guys needed extra time."

Camille chuckled as Logan wrapped his arms around her and whisked her away into the crowd of people. Kendall kissed the top of Jo's head as he looked down at her.

"We're good right?" Kendall asked.

"Of course," Jo said. "Unless of course you really are talking to an ex-girlfriend."

"Of course not," Kendall answered.

The two of them joined everyone else on the dance floor. Working together isn't always the best idea for couples, but sometimes it works out perfectly.

* * *

**A.N. This is for LoveHeart2012! Hoped you enjoyed it! Let me know if it was a hit or a miss! **

**You** **guys are awesome! Can you believe it though? 70 chapters? Wow. This fanfic is only two months old tomorrow too! :) Thanks again! You guys are great though and thanks for being so supportive with all the feedback and awesome reviews. **

**So keep on reviewing, pming, and requesting! Thanks again! ;)**


	71. Big Time Rush: Disability

Big Time Rush:

Disability

What do you do when you lose your girlfriend to a guy in a wheelchair? Can't beat him up or you look bad. Can't tell him off or you look bad. Can't do anything bad to him because you'd look bad. Can't tell your now ex-girlfriend that either because than you look like a jealous ex. Something you don't want to look like, even if you are one.

He supposed maybe he shouldn't be too upset with the guy since he did exactly the same thing he thought he had been doing when he first met Jo. He tried to steal her away from her boyfriend. But to be perfectly honest, he didn't think he had anything to worry about when they met the guy. He wasn't an aspiring actor or musician or someone who wants to become famous. He's just a regular guy who happens to live in LA. Jo met him by accident in a coffee shop and the two of them just sort of hit it off. Kendall didn't think anything of it when Jo told him they were just friends and there was nothing going on. The last time he flipped out over just some guy she dumped him and he didn't think he would be able to ask for a second chance if he was stupid enough to do it again. So he decided it would just be best to trust Jo.

Besides the guy in the wheelchair seemed nice enough and Kendall didn't have the same bad vibe from him that he had when he first met Jett. When he first met Jett, he hated him instantly. There was just something about Jett that rubbed him in all the wrong ways. He hated Jo was ever around the guy but the guy in the wheelchair, Kenny was nice enough. He was good looking Kendall supposed but all guys sort of looked the same to him. It wasn't like he knew what to find attractive about a guy only girls.

He started getting suspicious when Jo started spending more and more time with the guy. The last thing he wanted to do was lose her but he could practically feel her slipping away from him. What was he supposed to do? How could he compete? Kenny was a great guy. The guys were all for just getting rid of him one way or another for Kendall but he didn't want to do that. Like he had said there was nothing about the guy that irked him or rubbed him the wrong way aside from the fact that he seemed to have a crush on Jo. Kendall couldn't fault him for that. What did that show that they guy had good taste in females?

Then one day Jo decided they needed a break from each other to explore other options. The regret of having to do this to him was written plain as day across her face but it didn't change the fact that she had broken up with him. It hurt and once again he fell to the couch trying to process it. It was worse now than it had been before when she left for New Zealand and not just because he felt much more strongly about her now than he did then. She was still here. There was always a slight chance that if he left his apartment he could see her somewhere around the Palm Woods. She hangs out down by the pool almost as much as he does. She always in the lobby reading her new scripts making it virtually impossible to avoid each other.

Considering how big the Palm Woods actually is it suddenly seemed so much smaller. He was afraid to look out the window to down by the pool for fear of seeing her and the one time he did bother to look outside he was graced with the worst sight in the world. Now, he could imagine how Jo felt when the elevators doors slide open and she saw him kiss someone else, be in someone else's arms, and being happy about it. He could see Jo down by the pool with him. And despite knowing Kenny was an okay guy and that he would've liked him if he hadn't gone after Jo, if he hadn't put his lips on her, he hated the guy in that moment.

He couldn't stop himself from thinking it should be him that she's with and not Kenny. It should be him in her arms, not Kenny. It didn't matter what she was doing with Kenny, as it should be Kendall with her. When they were together living at the Palm Woods was great but now it was just torture.

* * *

Kendall took a deep breath before he knocked gently just under the 3I on the door. It had been nearly two months since their break-up but there was something Kendall needed to say to her and if it hadn't been burning so much in his mind he probably would've just continued avoiding her. But he needed to say this so then maybe he could get so peace of mind and move on with his life. He needed to start to mend and he needed to start here.

"Kendall?" Jo asked, startled as she opened the door. She obviously hadn't been expecting to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"I," Kendall took a deep breath. "I needed to talk to you. There's something I need to say."

"I understand if you're upset with me, Kendall. I'm sorry, I really am, and I really do love you." Jo said softly.

"No, I'm not mad." She looked surprised by this admission. "I just wanted to tell you that I hope you're happy. I guess that's all I've ever wanted for you was to be happy. That's why I told you to take the job in New Zealand because I thought you'd be unhappy if you stayed here and I didn't want it to be because of me. I would never want to be the cause of your unhappiness. So, if Kenny makes you happy, then I guess that's all I can ask for. I really do love you too and I hope one day we can be friends because I'd hate not to have you in my life."

Jo smiled softly through her somewhat watery eyes she hoped Kendall couldn't see. He didn't seem to notice as she tried to blink them away while he looked down for a moment.

"That's all I wanted to say," Kendall concluded. He turned to walk away but Jo stopped him by grabbing his forearm gently.

"I hope you're happy one day too Kendall," Jo said softly. "And I'd like to be friends one day since it would suck not to have you in my life either."

Kendall smiled but Jo could see how tight it was and the water in his own eyes and the worst of it was that she could literally see his heart breaking. It was all over his face. She could almost hear the crack as it broke down the middle. Without thinking Jo crashed into his chest burying her face in his chest as she let a few of her tears escape since he couldn't see her face at the moment. Kendall was surprised by the suddenness of her hug and how tightly she was holding him against her. Kendall could feel the hot tears roll down his cheeks as he slowly returned her hug still slightly stunned by the sudden embrace.

For a moment they remained that way in the hall, just holding each other before they pulled away. They looked up at each other for a moment and could've sworn it felt like they were back saying goodbye to each other when she left for New Zealand. Their next reaction felt as natural as breathing to both of them as they both leaned into to each other and their lips brushed gently against one another. But as soon as they touched they parted just as quickly.

"I'm sorry," they both said hurriedly. "I shouldn't have done that!" They said again.

The two of them looked at each other terrified, eyes wide, turned, and moved as quickly as they could away without actually running away from each other. Kendall managed to make it all the way back up to his apartment. An expression of panic, shock, wonder, and terror written across his face as he walked into his apartment to be greeted by his mother and his sister.

"What's wrong with you?" Katie asked.

"I didn't do anything!" Kendall yelled waving his arms like crazy.

"Who said you did?" His mother asked very suspiciously.

"No one!" Kendall said furthering the confusion in the room. His mother looked over at her daughter who just shrugged and looked back at her brother in confusion. She folded her arms across her chest and gave her brother a look like you-better-tell-me.

"Where were just now?" Katie asked. "And what happened to make you so jumpy?"

"I was nowhere," Kendall said still panicking.

"Liar," Katie said simply.

"Katie!" Kendall groaned and for one moment he almost wished she didn't know him as well as she did. "I did something really stupid."

Katie's eyes widened, her arms unfolded, she pointed at her brother, and said, "You kissed Jo!"

"How on Earth did you know that?" Kendall demanded.

Katie chuckled and shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't, I took a guess. You told me, just now."

Kendall opened his mouth to say something but he closed it realizing he had just been played by his sister and gave her a high five instead telling her that it was a nice job.

"What are you going to do Big Brother?" Katie asked softly as he plopped down on the couch. She followed and plopped down beside him. Kendall wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Remember, I look up to you."

Kendall smiled a genuine smile at his sister for the words echoed from long ago back when he first met Jo and he was trying to trick her into revealing she had no boyfriend and it was a scam. He hugged his sister tightly silently thanking her for making the moment better. He couldn't deny he still felt something when he kissed Jo. Even the slightest touch was enough to send electricity and a fire racing through him. The only question on his mind though was whether or not Jo felt the same way about his kiss.

* * *

Meanwhile Jo slammed the door shut behind her, leaning against it, allowing her to slide down the door until she was seated on the floor. She took a deep breath as she let her head fall back with her eyes sliding shut. She touched her lips gently but she could still feel Kendall's lips against hers. The softest of brushes against her own, it had been two months since they last kissed, but it still felt amazing. The softest touch sent her blood boiling and electricity racing through her. She had broken up with Kendall though for someone else.

For someone who couldn't kiss her the same way or hold her the same way or sing to her the same way when she couldn't sleep. It wasn't only Kendall's kiss she missed but everything else he did for her. He went out of his way for her all the time. He was sweet, devious, charming, wonderful, and just himself. She had spent the last two months not quite as happy as she had been when she was with Kendall. She had missed him. She pushed the feelings to side because she thought her feelings for Kenny had been more but they weren't, were they. Whatever she felt towards Kenny wasn't like what she felt for Kendall.

* * *

Later on that same night Kendall was sitting on the couch with the rest of the guys, Katie, and his mother when they heard a soft knock on the door. Kendall was the closest to the door so he got up and opened it to reveal Jo. She swallowed nervously as she looked at Kendall's very shocked face.

"What are you doing here?" Kendall asked softly, slightly awed.

"I broke up with him," Jo said. He could hear the soft break in her voice. There were tears in her eyes as well as she took a deep shaky breath. "I'm still in love with you."

"What?" Kendall asked shocked and very stunned.

"I still love you, and I was hoping you would give me a second chance, but if you don't. I'll understand." Jo shook her head. "I can't ask you to forgive me right away but I-"

Jo never got to finish the end of her sentence because Kendall cut her off with his lips on her own effectively cutting off whatever else she had to say. Kendall pulled back slightly after a minute or two or ten to rest his forehead against hers with a soft, warm smile she had missed terribly in the last two months. Jo looked up at Kendall with hot tears rolling down her face. Kendall quickly brushed them away with his thumb before returning to look her in the eyes again.

"I forgive you," Kendall said softly.

"I love you," Jo whispered.

"I love you too," Kendall whispered back before Jo reconnected their lips.

Of course, now the guys thought this would be a good time for them to interrupt. Everyone behind them started whooping and whistling but Jo and Kendall ignored them.

"Enough already with the romantic kissing and the goo-goo eyes, you're making us nauseous!" James yelled. "Come join us Jo, we're about to watch a movie!"

Kendall and Jo broke about laughing. Kendall wrapped an arm around her waist and tugged her into the apartment with him. They settled down in front of the TV to watch the movie with everyone else and wondered why she was crazy enough to throw this away. She had everything she needed right here with Kendall. She promised she would never make that mistake again.

* * *

**A.N. This is for november 2 1990! Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry its out late! **

**So, can you believe it, this story is two months old today! Wow! And you guys have all been wonderful readers with really positive and constructive feedback. So, I would like to take this opportunity to thank all of you for reading this story and for requesting so much that it got this far. You guys are awesome! Thank you so much. I know you guys love reading these as much as I love writing them and I'm glad so many people are enjoying these. **

**As always, review, pm, and request. I will get the request stories out ASAP. Thankfully my finals will be over in the next couple weeks and then I'll be on vacation with so much time I won't know what to do with myself. ;) So, just hang in there with me until then. Again you guys are awesome! **


	72. Big Time Prom Kings: No Interruptions

Big Time Prom Kings:

No Interruptions

"My father would never understand," Jo said softly to her boyfriend.

Kendall had just tried saying if they just explained it to her father that it was prom night he would let her go but Jo knew that would never happen. Her father loves the rules. There are no exceptions to the rules. They are what they are, you break them, you pay the time, and there are no ands ifs or buts about it. No matter what special event was going or how much she wanted out her punishment for whatever the event may be or no matter how much she explained it to him he never bent the rules.

"If we explain it," Kendall insisted but Jo was already shaking her head. She took a quick look back into her apartment before stepping a little closer to Kendall so she could talk to him without being overheard by her father who was somewhere in the apartment right now.

"He won't change his mind." Jo said firmly. "We broke the rules and now I'm only allowed out of this apartment for work and school. I don't even think I'm allowed to cross this threshold to talk to you. I'm pretty sure it would be illegal!"

"Then sneak out," Kendall said suddenly. He watched as her eyes widened and she took another look into the apartment. Kendall wondered if she was waiting for her father to suddenly materialize out of thin air not that it would surprise him for her to think that. For some reason Jo had this notion her father had the ability to see and hear around corners as if nothing could escape his sight. To be perfectly honest Kendall found that thought very creepy. He didn't want to think about her father watching him every time he was out on a date with Jo and especially not when he was trying to kiss his girlfriend.

"For once, in your life, sneak out. Bust a grounding, its fun, and I promise to make it worth it for you." Kendall said softly. "We'll dance the night away together."

"Kendall, I've never busted a grounding before in my life." Jo said in hushed whispered. "It's such a bad idea."

"I know you've never busted a grounding before but trust me it's healthy to do so every once in a while." Kendall grinned at his girlfriend. "We'll win King and Queen, I can stick it to James, and we can dance together all night. It's our prom night."

Kendall moved closer to his girlfriend slipping his arms around her waist. He could feel her tense and look down the hallway again to see if her father was there but he wasn't. Kendall wasn't allowed in the apartment right now, no one was, not even Camille was allowed in. Kendall was breaking the rules and the funny part was she wasn't stopping him. Kendall felt her tense for a moment before she relaxed into his embrace and let her head rest on his chest.

She wanted to go with him to the prom. Everything inside of her was screaming say yes, say you'll break the rules to be with him on a night that usually is a once in a lifetime experience. Her head was another matter altogether though telling her about all the consequences that would come if she listened to everything in her. One part of her told it would be very bad if her father found out she had broken out to go to the prom with Kendall. But the other part of her was screaming that it didn't care very much and it wanted to go with him more than anything else right at this moment. It was like her mental state and her heart were having a tug of war.

"What do I have to do?" Jo mumbled into his chest.

"What?" Kendall said slightly stunned. For a moment he hadn't believed he'd be able to convince his girlfriend to rebel against her father. He felt awed she would, for him. "Are you serious?"

Jo nodded into his chest and she shifted closer to him tightening her hold on his torso and pressing her face more firmly into his chest. Kendall placed one hand on the back of her head to hold her against his chest and tightened his embrace on her waist. He kissed the top of her head softly before a grin broke out across his face.

"Nothing," Kendall answered simply. "Leave everything to me, just be ready by six."

Jo nodded hugging him tightly once more before letting go of him to gently push him back outside the threshold. Kendall shook his head mocking her as he stepped outside to appease her. Kendall grinned once again before he leaned closer to her with a smile. He made she his head didn't go any further than the door before he looked at his girlfriend with his oh-so-innocent smile she knew to be anything but.

"Goodbye kiss?" He asked softly.

Jo smiled before she met him halfway kissing him goodbye. Kendall smiled at her once before he took off down the hall for what Jo assumed to be him off in a rush to get everything ready to sneak her out. Who knows what he'll possibly cook up but she knew it would be something completely insane. Jo shut the door carefully and saw her father come around the corner.

"Who was at the door?" He asked looking suspicious.

"Kendall," Jo said nonchalantly.

"Oh, what are you smiling about?" Her father asked curiously.

"Kendall asked me to prom Friday," Jo answered honestly. She watched him become sterner in a flash as he folded his arms across his chest. "I said, no don't worry."

It was still the truth, technically since she had said no. She could see her father looked confused and lose some of his stance as he wondered why his daughter was still so happy. "Then why are you smiling?"

Jo shrugged moving further into the apartment. "It's nice to be asked."

Without another word Jo went into her bedroom to get away from the prying eyes of her father hoping that why her smile wouldn't further give her away. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach and couldn't help the excitement she felt about breaking out of her grounding. He was right, busting a grounding might be healthy for her.

* * *

**A.N. This is for november 2 1990! Hope you enjoyed! Sorry it's late! **

**I can't wait until finals are over. Ugh. **

**Anyway, keep reviewing and requesting! You guys are awesome! Thank you so much for all the great feedback and wonderful comments! You guys are awesome! :)**


	73. Big Time Rush: Crashing

Big Time Rush:

Crashing

Some people who have been in horrible accident will say it was like everything slowed down. Athletes say the same thing when they make plays in the middle of a game. As they make the play everything just slows down and what seemed like a decision that took a second took less and no one might even notice the slight pause. It's like everything moved in slow motion like they could see every aspect in just a few seconds and be completely alert.

Kendall knew the feeling all too well since he managed to put them together. He and the guys joined this amateur hockey league and they play early every single Sunday morning. A bunch of celebrities are also on the other teams they play against. The whole thing was really fun because it gave the guys an opportunity to get back to their roots and remember where they came from. Something that's very important for them to remember. The game on Sunday was just like any other but it didn't end like any other game, no the ending for this game took a very serious turn.

Jo and Camille sat in the stands with Mrs. Knight and Katie watching the guys like every Sunday. The four of them were holding hot chocolate and were bundled up in warm clothing, especially Jo who had never really experienced icy temperature before. The four of them also huddled underneath a blanket spread across their laps as they watched the guys play that Sunday morning.

The guys were up in the last period and everything went very, very wrong. Kendall had the puck and as he was racing across the ice towards the goal he was hit hard completely unexpectedly. Dak Zevon who was playing for the other team had come across the ice slamming Kendall into the boards. Kendall hadn't even been able to see him coming and was left completely unprepared for the major hit. He went into the boards and slid down them landing on the ice with a thud. Dak raced away with the puck not realizing Kendall may actually be seriously hurt.

Jo, his mother, and his sister however all leapt to the feet when they saw Kendall go down. The guys normally would've treated Dak to a similar hit into the boards but they changed their minds when they didn't see Kendall getting up. In fact he didn't even seem to be moving. They began screaming for a timeout and Dak scored tying the game but the guys really didn't care as they left the positions wide open to get to Kendall. Although the guys may have been closer to Kendall his mother, Jo and his sister beat them to him in that order. A ref had tried to stop them as they got on the ice but Mrs. Knight flipped out on the guy demanding she be allowed to see her son. The other two hadn't bothered to wait for permission.

Kendall's head was already swollen when they reached him and he was out cold. Jo pulled off her jacket despite the freezing cold she would be feeling and stuffed it underneath his head to get him off the ice. One of the trainers immediately called for 911 to help and an ambulance carted Kendall away to the nearest hospital.

It was hours before they knew what happened with Kendall but they were finally given information on what was wrong with him. Thankfully the swelling hadn't been too bad but the initial impact caused a problem. The impact caused amnesia though the kind is unclear since he wasn't awake yet. The doctors weren't sure whether or not he might forget everything or just certain things or what happened today. They also don't know yet whether or not it's permanent as only time can tell. After the doctor spoke with them they were allowed into Kendall's room.

All of them sat by his side without talking. It was deadly silent in the room as they waited impatiently for Kendall to wake up. Suddenly Kendall coughed as he blinked trying to clear his vision and looked over at his mother who was sitting on his right side. Jo was sitting on his other side clutching his hand tightly. Katie was sitting at the end of his bed draped across his feet.

"What happened, mom?" Kendall asked. "I feel like I got run over by a truck."

"You remember me?" His mother asked anxiously.

Kendall looked at his mother puzzled. "Of course, mom. Hey, Baby Sister."

Katie smiled relieved at her brother before she crawled up and hugged him tightly. It was then Kendall realized someone had been holding his left hand because they had to release him in order for him to hug his sister. Kendall looked over to his left when Katie returned to her original place on his bed.

"Uh, hi?" Kendall said confused. "Who are you?"

Jo's mouth dropped slightly but she closed it quickly as Camille stepped up beside her Jo to place her hand on her shoulder. Kendall looked at Camille in the same confused fashion he looked at Jo.

"Who are you?" Kendall asked Camille who frowned.

"Do you remember us?" James asked pulling Kendall's attention away from the two girls to his best friends behind his mother.

"Of course, I remember you guys." Kendall said. "What's going on? What happened? Why am I in the hospital?"

"You were in an accident," his mother said softly. "In the middle of a hockey game, you were slammed against the boards pretty hard. The doctor said you may have amnesia and apparently you only seem to have some slight amnesia."

"Oh," Kendall said softly unsure what to say.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Logan asked.

Kendall let out a huge breath of air as he thought back to the most recent things he could remember. "The last thing I remember was we were all standing outside school soaking the girl's field hockey team and running away. I remember us getting cornered in the alley but I don't remember anything afterwards. That's the most recent thing I can remember."

"That was three years ago." Katie said softly. "You're missing three years out of your memory."

* * *

For Kendall everything was weird. He found out they moved to LA to become a band and now they are a very successful one all of which started three years ago on the last day he can remember before there's just a big blank in his head picking up again with him in the hospital. He also found out apparently the girl holding his hand in the hospital had been his girlfriend Jo Taylor who he loved very much according to his sister. They had been together for two years if you put their two relationships together, Katie had told him. She's an actress on New Town High and is just as crazy about him as he was about her. He wished he could remember, from everything Katie had told him she sounded amazing.

The harder he tried to remember what happened since they had come to LA the less it seemed to be coming to him. The doctor kept telling him not to force it but it was so hard. He couldn't remember his new life here in LA with the guys. He couldn't remember if he actually knew how to sing and dance. The Kendall that lived here in LA seemed so foreign right now to him. The last thing he could remember was being a hockey player in Minnesota on the fast track to becoming a professional hockey player. But now he's a singer and leader of pop band with his best friends. His girlfriend is a huge TV star he can't even begin to remember which makes him feel even worse when he sees her.

Though she always looks thrilled to see him he can't help but wonder if she just wishes her boyfriend's memory would come back so he could remember what he felt for her. He hadn't exactly been acting like a loving boyfriend and he knew why. The minute he saw her in the hospital his heart started doing flip flops and he had an urge to comfort her. To take away the sad look on her face but he didn't even know her name or her face. As far as Kendall could tell his body and emotion being hadn't forgotten Jo in the slightest, they remembered her completely. His body reacted every time he saw her and he felt like holding her tightly pressed to his chest. He felt great having her around just seeing her brought a smile to his face but he couldn't remember her at all. What did she like to do? What was her favorite food? Did she like hockey? What was her favorite color? Better yet, what apartment did she live in?

Kendall was contemplating all of this while he was sitting out by the pool his friends had told him he liked to do that a lot here.

"Mind if I join you?" A voice asked softly. Kendall almost fell out of his chair he was so surprised by Jo's sudden appearance. "Sorry, I didn't mean to spook you."

"No, it's okay. I was just lost in my thoughts." Kendall said softly. He motioned for Jo to join him. She smiled and sat down across from him placing her bag on the table.

"What were you thinking about?" Jo asked.

"You," he answered simply. He could see she was trying not to smile but it was tugging on the corners of her mouth despite her best efforts to keep it hidden. "I was trying to remember you."

Jo mouthed an oh as she nodded before she smiled softly at him. "Whatever you want to know you can just ask. I don't mind. I told it all to you once before I don't mind repeating myself, it's not like you weren't listening the first time."

"I know," Kendall said. "That's the problem, I was listening. I should know it but I just don't. It's like one big black hole in my mind."

Jo and Kendall didn't say anything for a while as they sat together just listening to the people playing in the pool or talking to each other. Kendall took a deep breath before he looked back over at her. She was looking down at her phone messages before she exited and stuffed it back into her bag. Kendall couldn't help but wonder who she had been talking to. He also couldn't help the flare of jealously that tore through at the thought it may be another guy. Jo caught him looking at her as she put the phone back into her bag and smiled softly.

"It was my mom." Jo said simply. "She was wondering how you were."

"How'd you know what I was thinking?" Kendall said shocked.

"I know you better than anyone," Jo said simply. "Besides it's not the first time I've seen that jealous look on your face."

Kendall nodded in understanding. She did seem to know him better than anyone. "Why did we break-up?"

"Pardon?" Jo asked very confuse by the sudden question.

"Why did we break-up?" Kendall asked again. "Katie said we dated for a year broke up and got back together again a year later. Why did we break up?"

"I got a three movie deal in New Zealand for three years and you insisted I take it. It was supposed to film for three years but the test audience hated the first one so they canceled the sequels. I came back here and…" Jo trailed off for a moment. "We got back together."

Kendall seemed confused by the odd pause in the middle of her sentence and he mulled over the new information she had just given him. It seemed vaguely familiar. Like a story heard once before being remembered as someone else repeated it to you. He wanted to know more; maybe it might help him to remember. "Did something happen when you came back? You seemed to being remembering something that made you unhappy."

"I was," Jo admitted. "When I came home you and I didn't exactly have the most amazing welcome home. I was waiting for the elevator when the doors opened an I saw you-"

"You looked horrified." Kendall said suddenly as the image of Jo looking so upset at him popped in his head. She looked defeated as though her entire world had just come crumbling down on top of her. "What did I do?"

"You remembered what I looked like?" Jo asked shocked.

"Yes," Kendall said straining his memory trying to remember more. "What did I do though? All I can remember is seeing you standing there."

"I suppose I should be grateful for that." Jo teased. "You were kissing this girl who used to live here, Lucy Stone. She was a friend of yours. Do you remember her? She had red streaks in her black hair, wore dark clothing, and was a rocker."

Kendall shook his head. He couldn't remember much else but he asked Jo to relay some of other information about them when they were together to see if it jogged anything else. Jo told him how they met and gradually little fragments popped up every once in a while as she was talking he would remember something and finish for her. By the time they were down talking because she needed to get to work Kendall had a few pieces of their relationship put together. But there was one thing he had remembered he hadn't quite shared with her yet.

Jo gathered her bag together and rose with a small wave to Kendall. She began to walk away but she was stopped by Kendall as he grabbed her arm on her way by him. He looked up at her feeling kind of nervous but before he could lose his nerve he rose from his seat.

"I think you forgot something," Kendall said softly. Jo looked over at the side of the table she had been seated at and saw nothing sitting there. She turned back to Kendall about to voice her confusion but before the words could form in her mouth or mind she was cut off by Kendall. Kendall felt nothing but pure electricity racing through him when his lips touched hers. Jo on the other hand had sorely missed this since Kendall had been out of commission their relationship was on hold. She missed being able to kiss her boyfriend so she could feel this rush whenever she wanted to.

"Wow," Kendall whispered softly. "If I'd known that would fix my memory I would've done it weeks ago."

Jo giggled softly but then she thought about what he had just said to her. _Fix my memory_. What did he mean by that?

"Fix your memory?" Jo asked softly. "What are you talking about?"

"Hi, honey I'm home." Kendall teased softly. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Jo said softly wrapped her arms around Kendall tightly and burying her face into his chest. Kendall wove his arms tightly around her and kissed the top of her head.

The head may not remember but the heart can never forget.

* * *

**A.N. This is for Love Struck Teenagers! Hope you liked it!**

**I know! I haven't updated for two days, I'm awful. Ugh, okay I'm so, so, so, sorry! Crazy freaking week. I swear things will die down and I will do my best to get more out. I tried to make this one a little longer! I'll try to get another one out tonight and maybe do a double update tomorrow since it's Saturday! **

**Again SORRY. So, keep reviewing and requesting! I will have them out ASAP. Things are getting better! Don't worry my late updating will end soon. :)**


	74. Big Time Rush: Man Talk

Big Time Rush:

Man Talk

The last thing Kendall expected when he returned from his honeymoon with Jo was a message from her father asking to meet him for lunch. Kendall was surprised by the invitation. He and Jo's father had never been in each other's company before without Jo or Jo's mother present. He and Jo's father never sat down and really spoke with one another but now her father seemed to want to have an actual conversation with him. Either that or he wanted to have him killed while they were out in public together, it would make it easier for him to have an alibi. Her father could say they were just out having lunch and suddenly he keeled over on his plate. A little poison in his food, no one would ever know.

He had begged Jo not to make him go to lunch with her father but Jo pushed him to do so since her father never wanted to be around Kendall. Jo was sure he was extending an olive branch to Kendall. Kendall thought differently but Jo couldn't be swayed on the matter. She wanted Kendall to go out to lunch with her father so Kendall was now suck waiting for her father to show up.

They were going to this nice little restaurant in LA with a nice patio where you could sit outside and have lunch. Kendall was waiting on the patio for Jo's father right now. He was wondering how many different exits there were and whether or not he could sneak out before her father got here. Then he began wondering if he could sneak out of them during dessert but he decided that would be too obvious so instead he wondered if they had fire alarms. Could he pull one without her father noticing? He seems to notice everything; Kendall believed it was because of his job. Maybe he would just have to start a real fire, nothing big, something small, and contained. Just enough to clear out the restaurant instead so he wouldn't have to get through all of this lunch with her father.

Though the more he thought about plotting his escape though he thought about would happen when he got home and told Jo what happened. Worse, if her father tells her before he can. That would not go over well; she would know in a split second it was his working that did it. Jo knew him better than anyone and to think it was an accident, she would never miss it.

Kendall decided against any of his plans to escape just as Jo's father walked up to the table. He smiled politely placed his jacket on the back of the chair and sat down across from Kendall. For a moment neither of them spoke, they just sat there staring at each other or looking around, in the most uncomfortable silence. Kendall took a deep breath and let it out before he finally decided to speak.

"I ordered an appetizer, I hope you don't mind." Kendall said softly.

"No," he said in a low controlled tone. The tone set Kendall on edge but he kept his cool as best as he could. "I don't mind."

The silence fell on them again as neither of them spoke though Kendall had the feeling it was much worse for him than it was for Jo's father. Kendall couldn't think of a way to begin a conversation. He and Jo may have been together for years but he knew absolutely nothing about her father other than she got her hatred of hockey from the guy. From what Jo had told him her father found the sport barbaric and with little sportsmanship. After that Kendall didn't want to know much more, he could put up with Jo's disgust for the sport since she just didn't understand the point. Guys are skating on ice together with a small puck, knocking each other in the boards, injuring each other, knocking teeth out, and beating each other up. She couldn't grasp how that could be fun and Kendall could see from that perspective why it didn't sound like fun. For him on the other hand though it was fun because it took a lot of skill to perform. Balance on the blades to skate, good aim, coordination for not only yourself but with teammates, so many angles, aspects, it was a thinking game too, and he loved proving his ability when he stepped on that ice.

Kendall had always strived to be the best in the sport. But her father wouldn't see it that way but Kendall didn't really mind what Jo's father thought about him. Only Jo's opinion mattered to him and whether or not she cared for him despite the fact he plays hockey. He never bothered to ask what her father was interested in because he never thought the guys would ever want to be alone with him. And to be perfectly honest Kendall didn't want to be alone with Jo's father.

Just like he was doing right now staring at him with cold, calculating eyes like he was trying to see into Kendall's mind. It was like he wanted to know what Kendall was thinking without asking him. Just trying to see into his head.

"Look Kendall," suddenly he leaned forward towards Kendall. "I asked you here today because I wanted to speak to you regarding my daughter."

"Uh, okay." This meeting just took an interesting turn.

"I know I've never exactly been the most welcoming person when it comes to you. But I would like you to understand where I'm coming from. And don't interrupt; I'm only going to say this once because it's not easy for me. Jo is my only daughter, her mother and I didn't even think we were going to be able to have kids when Jo came along. She was our miracle and all I ever wanted was to protect her. As she was growing up she was definitely a daddy's girl. She followed me everywhere and always wanted to know what I was doing and whether or not she could help with it. She never disobeyed me and I never thought she would either until you came along.

"When you came along, I've never seen her happier. Whenever she sets her mind to something she always follows through with it no matter how hard. I was surprised when she said she had a date and then a boyfriend. She had told me she was going to have boyfriends later and put her career first but you showed up and changed her mind." He took a deep breath. "It was the first time she ever didn't follow through. It was then I knew you were going to be different from the other boys she'd dated. When I first met you, I saw a lot of myself in you which is probably why my wife likes you so much. I was a troublemaker when I was your age before I joined the marines. Then there was the prom.

"My daughter has never broken curfew, she never sneaks out, and she never disobeys me. But for you she did it in a heartbeat." He chuckled but Kendall wasn't sure at what. "I guess, to be perfectly honest I was jealous of you. My daughter ran to you for everything and I guess I was upset not to be first in her life anymore. I felt like I was being replaced."

Kendall frowned at the admission but didn't interrupt like he had asked him not to. Jo's father took a deep breath before he continued. "Since it's now official that you will be taking care of my daughter for the rest of your lives together I want you to do me a favor."

"Anything," Kendall said feeling now may be a good time to speak.

"Cherish every moment you get to spend with your family." He said simply. "I left a lot because of my job and I never knew when I would come home or if I would. It's one of the reasons Jo and I close because when I came home I spent as much time with her as possible. I missed some of her firsts because I was away but the moments I did spend I won't forget. I was lucky to have the job I do so I did know to cherish the time with my family."

"I promise," Kendall said softly. "I won't take anything for granted."

Jo's father nodded and for the first time directed at him at least her father smiled warmly at Kendall before he clapped a hand on Kendall's shoulder.

"Good, then welcome to the family." Then her father smirked. "But you'll understand if I return to my regular demeanor after this. I can't have my wife or daughter thinking I've gone soft."

Her father winked at Kendall making him chuckle softly before they began an actual conversation and Kendall managed to get to know Jo's father a little better. It turns out he was right when he said they were a lot alike. When her father was younger he hotwired construction vehicles and drag raced them with a couple of good buddies. Kendall found a few other stories he was never allowed to tell anyone especially Jo during the lunch and when he left he found he actually had a good time with her father for once. They were never going to be best friends but as long as they could stand to be around each other without Kendall thinking the man might try to kill him it would be better.

Their relationship would never be close but they at least understood the other better now.

* * *

**A.N. This request story is for my mom! Hope you liked it mom! She asked me to do something with Kendall and Jo's father because she wanted to see their dynamic! So I hope you all liked it too! :)**

**Keep requesting and reviewing! You guys are awesome! :) Thanks a million! **


	75. Big Time Rush: Home for the Holidays

Big Time Rush:

Home for the Holidays

"I love your house," Kendall declared. Jo had finished giving them a grand tour of the very large house. It was just a few days before Christmas and Jo had invited Kendall and his family to North Carolina to spend Christmas with her and her family.

"It's awesome," Katie declared as she slide down the banister. Jo had told her she used to do it all the time when she was younger. Kendall chuckled softly at his sister wrapping his arm around Jo's waist tightly before placing a kiss on the side of her head. Jo looked up at him because of the sudden display of affection but he just smiled warmly at her.

Kendall's mother made her way down the stairs following after Katie who had turned in the direction of the kitchen. Kendall and Jo made their way down the stairs together, arm in arm with one another. Jo let her head rest against his shoulder. Once they made it down to the Kendall tried to follow his sister and his mother but Jo stopped him before he could.

"My friends have been dying to meet you ever since I told them you were coming with me for Christmas this year." Jo said softly. "I promised they could and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind going to meet them right now."

Kendall shrugged and smiled softly. "I don't mind, after all you put up with my crazy friends so I guess I should meet yours too."

"Then let's go," Jo said softly tugging him out the door. "But I should warn you, I haven't told them we got back together yet. I've been so insanely busy over the last couple of months that it slipped my mind whenever we were talking. I figured we could just tell them now."

Kendall agreed and the two of them said goodbye to their families before they disappeared out the door to go meet Jo's friends at the local restaurant. It's a small little pizza place a lot of the kids in the area go t hang out all the time. Jo told him about her friends some of their traits reminded him of Camille or his own friends which he found kind of funny and ironic. It was something else he could add to their list of things they have in common with each other. Once they arrived at the pizza place Jo's friends were already inside sitting at what Jo called their regular table. There were three girls sitting at a table with drinks.

The minute they saw Jo all of them jumped up and hugged their friend tightly telling her how much they had all missed her and how she didn't come home enough to see them. It was a good five minutes before any of them noticed Kendall standing there waiting. The three girls almost all stopped talking immediately when they say Kendall as none of them quite knew what to say to him. Jo shook her head and rolled her eyes at her very star-struck friends.

"Kendall this is Jenny, Sarah, and Katherine. Jenny, Sarah, and Katherine this is Kendall." Jo waved her hand in front of their faces to get their attention. "Earth to you guys."

"Sorry," Katherine said extending her hand to Kendall. "It's nice to meet you."

The other two girls chimed in and said hello to Kendall. They all took a seat and before Jo could tell them she and Kendall were back together Jo got a phone call and left the table to answer it. It was then Kendall found out that all of Jo's friends seemed to have a crush on him that he could pretty much assume Jo didn't know about. They weren't openly flirting with him but he could definitely tell they were trying to be subtle. He figured they were trying to be somewhat respectful to Jo since they thought he was her ex-boyfriend and he honestly found it slightly amusing.

Kendall excused himself from the table to check on Jo. "Hey, who was on the phone?"

"My agent," she said softly. "She was talking about an audition for me to go to."

"There's something I have to ask you." Kendall said softly. "Do your friends, I don't know, have some sort of crush on me?"

"What?" Jo asked, confused. "Not that I know of."

"Okay, because I'm pretty sure they were all flirting with me a minute ago." Kendall said.

Jo let out a small laugh. "I didn't know, I swear. I know they all liked your music and they did have a thing for you most of all but I didn't think it was of a romantic sort but then again if they did have a crush on you they probably wouldn't tell me."

"Good point," Kendall looked back through the window at the table with her friends. "What am I supposed to do with my table of biggest fans?"

Jo shrugged. "They're probably harmless crushes."

"How can you not be upset by this?" Kendall asked softly. "I know you're the jealous type."

"Because I know my friends," she said simply. "If I told them right now you're my boyfriend they wouldn't say another word about they're little crushes and they'd get over them. Come on, I'll show you."

Turns out, Jo was completely right. Her friends apologized for their flirting but told him they loved Big Time Rush and it was great to meet him. Kendall really liked her friends though; they reminded him of his own friends. All of them had each other's back no matter what was going on and they would never do something to intentionally hurt each other. He did however have to take pictures with them and pose for a few pictures but he didn't mind. It didn't bother him very much to do things for his fans especially ones who also happened to be his girlfriend's best friends.

"I have an idea," Kendall said softly. He leaned over and whispered into Jo's ear who nodded with a grin on her face. "So, what's your favorite BTR song?"

The three girls looked at each other before they nodded in agreement. "Worldwide."

Kendall chuckled softly before he and Jo stood up walking over to the stage where there were some guitars sitting on the small stage area. The two of them played _Worldwide _for her friends were insanely happy about. Jo was almost sure her boyfriend was going to get mauled when the two of them got off the stage together. Just when she was going to pry them off of her boyfriend they let go of him sitting down at their table.

Kendall came to the conclusion Jo's friends were just as crazy as Camille and his own friends but those were definitely the best kind.

* * *

**A.N. This is for Jendallforever! Hope you liked it!**

**Let me know what you guys thought good or bad! Hit or miss! Kept requesting too! You guys are awesome! Thanks a lot for all the great feedback! :)**


	76. Big Time Rush: Ex

Big Time Rush:

Ex

Camille was starting to think the Palm Woods was going to be overrun with exes. First Lucy's ex-boyfriend Beau shows up forcing her to decide between him and Kendall. Then once she does decide Kendall's ex-girlfriend Jo comes back forcing him to choose between Lucy and Jo. Now Camille finds out through a text Jo just sent her that her own ex boyfriend from North Carolina has just showed up to talk to her since he heard she was coming back to the US today.

Honestly, Camille found the entire situation a little funny with so many exes running around complicating things. Though it didn't seem so funny when she told Kendall what was going on. He and Logan were in the middle of setting up for the whole 'Love Science' thing when she got the text from Jo.

"Her what is back?" Kendall demanded. "Is she still into him?"

"I doubt it," Camille said dubiously. "But let me ask her."

Camille sent Jo another text message asking her if this changed things with her wanting Kendall back. Jo didn't answer for a good five minutes which of course set Kendall on edge who wanted to know what was going on. Logan was looking out the window down at the pool.

"Uh, more bad news." Logan said tightly. "Looks like Beau hasn't quite left the Palm Woods yet."

"What?" Kendall said. He jumped up from his seat to look out the window. Down at the pool he could see Beau getting ready to go over and talk to Jo who had just been left alone by what Kendall assumed to be her ex-boyfriend. "Are you kidding me? I thought we were done with that guy!"

For the first time in months they saw Kendall get jealous again, they saw him get angry about someone else going near someone he liked, and it spoke volumes. Logan and Camille gave each other knowing looks. Kendall didn't even notice the two of them waiting for him to figure it all out on his own as he continued to stare down at the pool area. How was he supposed to tell Jo Beau was no good for her without sounding like a jealous ex?

Without thinking about it Kendall pulled the helmet off of his head and disentangled himself from all of the wires before he left the apartment. He didn't say where he was going or what he was planning to do to either of them as he left the room. Kendall hated feeling this way though, he hated being jealous, and he hated Beau almost as much as he did Jett. The both of them drove him nuts trying to steal Jo. He stopped walking already halfway to the elevator. Steal Jo, he thought. Jo isn't his anymore, they broke up, and he'd just tried moving on. He was kissing someone else in the elevator earlier today. But the thought of seeing Jo do the same with her ex or worse with Beau drove him nuts. Both of those thoughts made him sick to his stomach.

What was he doing? Where was he planning to go? And did he realize in all of this he hadn't thought once about Lucy? All he could think about was not wanting Jo to be with anyone else. But she was an actress she could leave again. Kendall let out a short huff at the thought. That's his big reason for not wanting to get back together with her. The more he thought about it the more ridiculous it seemed to him. He was afraid of getting hurt again, afraid if he lets her back in, he'll fall even more in love with her, and be forced to watch her walk out of his life again. There's no way he could possibly live with watching her walk away from him again but he couldn't survive watching her with someone else.

With his mind made up he went down to the pool area in time to see Jo's ex kiss her. Kendall kept walking despite the fierce stabbing in his heart when he saw it but it didn't feel quite so bad when Jo pushed her ex away. Jo saw Kendall over her ex's shoulder and opened her mouth but Kendall shook his head slightly.

"I think I deserved that." Kendall said softly. "After all you had to watch me kiss someone else today too. We're even."

Seeing it in front of him was one of the worst things he'd ever seen and felt but he knew he had never felt that way with anyone else. He could've lived with watching Lucy kissing someone else. He could live with Lucy in someone else's arms. Lastly he could _live_ without her, he could let her walk out of his life, but he can't live with losing Jo again. He won't.

"I'm sorry," Kendall said softly.

"Well, it wasn't the welcome home I was expecting." Jo teased. She looked over at her ex-boyfriend and then over at Kendall. "Kendall this is Steven, Steven this is Kendall."

Steven was very lanky like he was a dancer. Kendall shook the guy's head feeling so much less than friendly towards the guy. After they shook hands Jo asked Kendall for a moment so she could finish speaking to Steven in private. Kendall obliged heading into the lobby to wait. A minute after he was in the lobby he had to hide because Lucy came walking out of the elevators. Beau who had been rebuffed by Jo since she detested the guy was being shoved out of the elevator by Lucy who was telling him to get lost and never be found again.

"This is about competition isn't it? You want him don't you?" Beau was asking Lucy as she shoved him out of the lobby. "Oh, come you want him over me?"

"Goodbye!" Lucy said shoving Beau out of the front door. "Never come near me again."

Lucy turned on her heel and strode away back towards the elevators while Kendall hid behind the manager's desk getting an odd look from Bitters. Kendall smiled innocently before he rose and ran back out to the pool area where Jo was finally alone. Jo smiled apprehensively looking a bit relieved to see him.

"I thought I lost you again." Jo said looking him up and down.

"Still here," he said softly. "I'm sorry about before though with the whole elevator situation and Lucy. And especially for keeping you waiting, that wasn't fair to you, and whatever you decided with your other ex-boyfriend I just wanted to say that I'm still completely in love with you. If you're willing to still take me back even though I've been a complete idiot today."

"Well, it's not like you knew I was coming back." Jo said. "I wanted to surprise you and I guess I did. I told Steven I didn't want to get back together with him. I came back here wanting to be with you and not him."

Kendall did his best not to let a grin break out across his face at the news of Steven being told to take a hike. He also had to refrain from doing a happy dance at the news that she still wanted him. Instead he settled for letting a small smile grace his face as well as stepping closer to her.

"It wasn't stupid to think we could just pick up where we left off." Kendall whispered. He was expecting her to be surprised he knew what she had said but instead a smile broke out across her face and she stepped closer to him as well. She nodded in understanding looking up at him with teasing eyes and cocked her head to the side.

"You were in the locker weren't you?" Jo raised an eyebrow.

"How'd you-?" Kendall let out a short huff. "Let's just start over with this welcome home."

"Good idea," Jo agreed. "The first movie was so awful the test audience hated it and burned down the theater so they canceled the sequels and I came back to the Palm Woods."

"I missed you," Kendall whispered wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'm glad you're home."

"I missed you too," she whispered back. "And it's good to be home."

Jo tucked her head underneath Kendall's chin. She missed being in his arms over the last year and three months. Jo changed that thought; she'd missed anything to do with Kendall because everything was better with him around. She wrapped her arms around him tightly keep him and praying she never has to let him go ever again.

What neither of them noticed however was the girl standing in the lobby with dark black hair with red streaks and a wistful smile. She was happy for Kendall because she knew that Jo made him happy but it was still saddening it wasn't her. She let her head fall for a moment before she turned to the front desk and told them she would be checking out, tonight. She wanted to slip out before anyone could stop her. She understood Kendall wanting to be with Jo but she didn't want to see it. Once she was settled with the front desk she began packing away her small apartment so she could leave. She called a moving truck and found a little place to stay across town she could go.

Everything was packed away in her truck and she just finished checking to make sure she didn't leave anything behind in her now empty apartment. She sadly picked up her guitar and shut the door tightly behind her. She had to wonder what the odds were that at the same time Jo would be walking out of her own apartment and they would nearly bump into each other.

"Sorry," Jo said.

The amount of awkward in the hallway was palpable. Both of them opened their mouths to speak at the same time and then shut them just as quickly. They stood there awkwardly for another moment before Lucy began to walk away leaving Jo standing outside her door thinking about how awkward that was. Lucy stopped short just a few feet away and turned back to look at Jo.

"It was nice meeting you." Lucy said politely. "You seem like a really great person. I wish I could've met you under better circumstances. Everyone here loves you very much and they talk about you all the time."

"Uh, thanks." Jo answered. "I wish I could say the same but I don't know much about you other than you have good taste in friends and guys."

For a moment Lucy didn't know what to make of the statement until Jo smiled at her warmly. Jo would've said Lucy didn't have to leave, it would be nice to get to know each other but she knew in Lucy's place staying to see Kendall with someone else would be awful. Instead Jo took a deep breath and moved closer to Lucy pulling something out of her bag as she went.

"Here," Jo said handing her a piece of paper. "Maybe we can get to know each other in better circumstances. I'll leave it up to you as I know in your place I might not want to get to know…" Jo let her sentence trail off.

"I may take you up on that," Lucy said.

Both girls smiled politely at each other and Jo waited for Lucy to get in the elevator before she took the stairs. The last thing she wanted to do was push her relationship with Kendall in Lucy's face any further since she was headed to his apartment right now. She felt bad for Lucy but she couldn't help the fact that she was still in love with Kendall.

There are a lot of people we can live with but there is only one person we can't live without.

* * *

**A.N. This is for november 2 1990! Hope you liked it! :)**

**Whoo! Keep reviewing and requesting! You guys are awesome and only another week left on the whole school thing. Soon everything will be out much earlier! :) Thanks for sticking by me! And thanks for reading all of these! You guys are great! :) **


	77. Big Time Rush: Disability II

**A.N. I suggest listening to Katelyn Tarver's It's Good while you read. ;)**

Big Time Rush:

Disability II

Jo had made a horrible mistake leaving Kendall for Kenny. She mistook feelings of pity and sorry for Kenny for an actual attraction with real feelings. She thought she could fall in love with Kenny or she was in love with Kenny but she was so wrong. Jo was in love with Kendall and nothing could ever change it. The entire time she was with Kenny all she wanted was to be with Kendall, she wanted his arms around her, his lips on hers, and to be with him in general. But she had a lapse in judgment. She made a terrible mistake breaking up with Kendall in the first place and now she was paying the consequences of that choice.

She and Kendall may be back together and Kendall may say that all is forgiven but it's truly not all forgiven. Things are awkward between them. Sometimes she catches Kendall looking at her with a sort of look she can't quite place as she's never seen it before. But she can guess or assume he's looking at her wondering if she's wishing he was someone else. She knew it bothered him that she had left him for someone else. She couldn't also help but think he's waiting for it to happen again. Every time she's in the general vicinity of another guy he tenses up. He tenses up when she talks to another guy or looks at one. He wouldn't admit he's afraid of losing her again. But to be perfectly honest she doesn't know how to convince him she knew what she had lost in that decision to leave him and there wasn't anyone in the world who she would ever want more than him.

Saying she loved him and it would never happen again isn't enough. Those are just words they don't mean anything without actions to back it up. Breaking up with Kenny and coming to her senses wasn't enough to prove she was still completely and undeniably in love with him. He wasn't in her head to realize he's the last person she thinks of when she falls asleep even when she was with Kenny. He can't see he's the first person she thinks of when she wakes up. He doesn't know whenever she's upset, sad, lonely, or just because she listens to Big Time Rush just to hear him sing. He doesn't know he's the first person she wants to run to when she's terrified. He doesn't know just how deep her feelings run and not even she knew until she had gotten rid of him. That's when she had felt his absence so deeply. She knew she had been wrong in breaking up with him the minute she did it but it felt like it was too late to just change her mind.

Jo knew she needed to prove to him he was exactly what she wanted, he was the one she was in love with, and she didn't want anyone else.

* * *

Kendall on the other hand didn't know what to think. He was thrilled to have Jo back in his life as a girlfriend but sometimes he couldn't help but wonder if he would lose her again. Was he fooling himself into more pain by allowing her back into his life like this?

He knew that question was making him distant to Jo, he was colder, more abrupt, and he was placing walls up around his heart. For fear if he gets too close she'll up and leave him again and this time it'll be worse because his feelings will have run even deeper. He hated the thought of her with someone else. But how could she just leave him like that? How can anyone just up and walk away from someone they love so much? It shouldn't be that easy. Kendall knew he could never walk away from her that easily. It would tear him apart to walk away from her. It tore him apart to see her with another guy. To see someone else with their arms around her. To relive that again after getting back together, to see her start over with someone else again, he didn't want to live through it again. He didn't want to see it or know about it.

Kendall also didn't know how to forgive her either. All he could think about was how easy it had been for her to walk away from him, from them. He didn't know how to completely forgive her. He knew he had said that he had forgiven her for leaving him and maybe at the time he had because he had been happy to be back together with her. But after he had time to think about it the more he didn't want to let her off the hook so easily. He loved her, that wouldn't change but he didn't know how to forgive this. How do you forgive this? How do you let it go?

Kendall didn't know what would fix his attitude with his girlfriend or what would make it better between them since he was making it awkward between them. He was holding himself apart from the relationship in case she ever decided to bail on him again. Even if he didn't admit it out loud or even to himself he knew that's why he was holding her at arm's length and he knew she had taken notice. It hurt both of them to keep it this way but he didn't know how to bridge the gap between them and every day it felt like it was getting wider and wider. It was turning into an abyss and it felt like neither of them know how to build a bridge back to each other. It felt like they were so far apart now, almost like they were miles apart even when they were just centimeters.

* * *

"Jo's on," Kendall said to the guys. They were getting popcorn ready as well as some of snacks and drinks for them to eat. They were getting ready to watch Jo on TV, she's being interviewed. "Hurry up!"

The guys came running over with their arms full of food and drinks plopping down beside Katie, Kendall, and Mrs. Knight. Jo had just been introduced and was sitting across from the interviewer. For a few minutes they talked about New Town High and what Jo thought now that she was back on the show as well as what might happen in some future episodes. Like all actors and actresses she avoided saying much of anything about the future episodes like a pro dancing around the actual question and giving vague answers instead. Then the interviewer got around to the much more anticipated questions.

"So, since you've been back I hear there's been a little drama in the dating department." The interviewer grinned. "Care to dish?"

Jo chuckled softly. "There have been a few bumps in my love life since I returned to the US."

"Don't want to elaborate on that?" The interviewer asked.

"Well," Jo began. "I am completely in love with my boyfriend, Kendall Knight."

"Kendall from Big Time Rush, you mean?" Jo nodded in response. "The one you were with before you left from New Zealand correct?" Another nod from Jo answered her question. "There were some rumors floating around that the two of you had broken up recently for a while. Were there any truth to those rumors or were they just lies?"

"We did break up for a while." Jo admitted. "My mistake, a very stupid mistake at that."

"Oh," the interviewer said realizing there might be something juicy here for the public. "How so?"

"I gave up the most important person in my life and I'm grateful he took me back." Jo moved forward in her chair. "But things haven't been right and I was hoping I could fix that now, if you don't mind me borrowing your show."

"Borrow away!" The interviewer said. "We have plenty of time."

Jo left the small area and went over to where a band was seated waiting for their cue from Jo. She bent down picked up her guitar that was resting on its stand. She pulled the strap over her shoulder and adjusted the microphone in front of her.

"I know things haven't been right between you and I but I'm hoping I can convince you, Kendall I'm not going anywhere ever again." Jo took a deep breath. "I wrote this song with everything we've gone through together, the good, the bad, and the insane. Our relationship is far from perfect, but it's good."

* * *

_I'm lookin forward not lookin back_

_I'm losin time not keepin track_

_I'm tryin to keep my heart in tack_

_I'm tryin to give what I gave back_

_I'm just a girl with crazy dreams_

_I see the sun and everything hold onto what I believe like lovin and me_

_It's good everything will turn out like it should_

_I know that I'm gonna get a little bit right, a little bit wrong_

_Still gonna sing my song it's good, so good_

_Like it should be, oh, like it should be_

_I see the world through brighter eyes_

_I find the beauty where it hides_

_I'm gonna keep that light alive_

_I'm gonna smile at the sky_

_I'm just a girl with crazy dreams_

_That never end up how they seem_

_I like that mystery of living trusting you and me_

_It's good, everything will turn out like it should_

_I know that I'm gonna get it a little bit right, a little bit wrong_

_Still I'm gonna sing my song, it's good, so good_

_Like it should be. _

_Oh, like it should be._

_It's good, everything will turn out like it should_

_I know that I'm gonna get it a little bit right, a little wrong_

_Still I'm gonna sing my song._

_It's good, everything will turn out like it should_

_I know that I'm gonna get it a little bit right, a little bit wrong_

_Still I'm gonna sing my song, _

_It's good, so good_

_Like it should be, yeah_

_Oh, like it should be, oh, like it should be._

_Oh, like it should be._

* * *

On TV Jo thanked the interviewer who said goodbye and announced the next guest would be out after the commercial. Kendall turned off the TV in a state of shock, when Jo had told him to make sure he watched the interview today this was not what he was expecting from his girlfriend. Kendall placed the remote back on the table and rose to walk to the door but it was already swinging open.

"Hey," Jo said softly with a small fragile smile.

"Hey," Kendall said numbly.

"Watch the interview?" Jo asked and Kendall nodded in response. "What did you think?"

"I think that you made a mistake." Kendall said softly. "And everyone deserves a fair second chance something I haven't really given you."

"I understand why." Jo said. "It's perfectly okay, I wouldn't have forgiven me either."

"We can work on it," Kendall compromised. "We'll take it one day at a time."

Jo felt tears prick her eyes as she nodded in response feeling the abyss between them finally start to crumble.

"On one condition," she said through her tears.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"We do it together," Jo answered.

Kendall nodded before he pulled her into his arms feeling the space between them start to slowly melt away. Like for the first time in so long they were there together again and nothing else mattered. Not what happened when she came home or what happened with the break up. All that mattered was that they were together and this time stronger than before.

The guys sitting on the couch made 'awing' noises which caused Katie to slap them all on the arms to make them stop. She insisted they were ruining the moment but Kendall and Jo just laughed it off. It didn't matter to them.

Their relationship wasn't perfect, no relationship was perfect, they all needed work, love, and someone to care. It wasn't perfect, it was good.

* * *

**A.N. This is for B Jendall and sort myself I guess. So, tell me what you think! HIT or MISS. **

**Keep reviewing and requesting! You guys are great readers! Thank you so much for sticking with me through all these oneshots! Don't forget to let me know what you guys think. I love feedback, good or bad. I'd like to know if you guys are still into these! So just let me know in the reviews or pming! Either way! **

**The song belongs to Katelyn Tarver not me! I just borrowed it! :)**


	78. Big Time Rush: Fine Or Not

Big Time Rush:

Fine… Or Not

Jo was happy for her boyfriend when he told her he would be guest starring on a TV show. Despite his grumbling about having to do it she knew he was also excited about it. Gustavo thought it would be a good idea for him to get some more exposure on TV for Big Time Rush. She was even able to deal with it when Kendall told her about a kissing scene he had to do once he got his script. She could deal with that, she was a professional, and because she knew it would mean absolutely nothing. Although Jo wondered who Kendall was going to be lip locked with on TV since Kendall had no idea. Jo honestly didn't know why she wanted to know who Kendall would be kissing on screen but for some reason she just _wanted_ to know. The not knowing who it was the worst part, it was killing her not to know, and Kendall found it rather amusing.

She did have to admit Kendall was rather sweet about it when she told him she just wanted to know more than anything else. He said it didn't matter to him who he was kissing because it wasn't her. It would be awful no matter what. Jo had told him it was a very cheesy line but she appreciated it all the same and to be honest she felt the same way when she did her own scenes. It wasn't right because it wasn't Kendall.

In the days leading up to Kendall filming his scenes the two of them couldn't find a spare moment to talk to each other. Jo would be busy filming a scene or doing some publicity thing for New Town High. Kendall would be busy making sure he knew his lines and recording at the studio as well. They kept missing each other and even texting each other was difficult.

Kendall found out who he would be kissing and tried to tell Jo several times knowing if she didn't find out before the scene she'd think he had been hiding it from her. He didn't want to tell her over the phone or through a text so instead he kept trying to set something up to talk to her but they missed each other every time. It drove him insane that he wasn't able to talk to his girlfriend and tell her before he began filming the scene. And when he finally got his chance to talk to her, he had no idea how to say it.

"Hey!" Jo said with a smile. It was the first time she had seen her boyfriend in days. "What's up? I got your message. Is everything okay? You look upset."

"I need to tell you something." Kendall said slowly. "I found out who I'm kissing. And I want to tell you before someone else does because I don't want you to think anything of it."

"I don't like where this is going." Jo said worriedly. "Just spit it out, the wait may kill me."

"It's Lucy," Kendall blurted. He honestly had no clue what to expect when he told Jo this news. She had been jealous when he had been around Jordan Sparks never mind when he was being forced to kiss someone she knew he had romantic feelings for at one point. "But, if it makes you uncomfortable I can back out, I'm sure I can convince Gustavo to find me another part."

Jo shook her head through his last statement. "No, it's fine Kendall. As long as you promise it doesn't mean anything."

"How could it?" Kendall asked incredulously. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. "I love you, and only you. Nothing is going to change. It was a momentary lapse where I buried my feelings so far down for you that I thought they were gone when they weren't. There isn't anything between Lucy and me anymore. I promise."

"Good, then I'll keep my jealousy under control." Jo teased. She let her head rest on Kendall's chest. Her phone buzzed making her groan. "That's my phone."

Kendall watched as she pulled out her phone said she had a scene she had to run off to shoot. Kendall nodded kissing her goodbye before she ran off to film another scene. Sometimes it felt like their relationship was a bunch of moments and minutes combined together. He smiled, it was worth seeing her for a minute every day though.

* * *

Turns out the show Kendall was guest starring on was filmed in the same studio. She was in the middle of eating in lunch in a hurry since she needed to get back to film another scene. She had been working non-stop all day long and hadn't eaten since breakfast that day. It was well past noon now and she was starving. She needed to get something into her stomach before her loud, grumbling stomach made itself known during a scene or before she began chewing on her own arm because she was so hungry. She was about halfway through wolfing down her lunch when she heard voices just outside the door.

"I hear you're filming a scene with Kendall today." She immediately recognized Jett's voice.

"Yeah," a female voice said. It took Jo a moment to place it but she knew it Lucy's voice. It had to be her voice. "I kind of don't want to see him again. But I do. I can't help but hope our scene together might spark the feelings he had for me again. We never really got the chance to start our relationship and I can't help but wonder what will happen when we kiss today. I can't help but wonder if it may change things, maybe back in my favor."

"Maybe Kendall will break up with Jo and get back together with you." Jett said suggestively. Jo didn't need to look at Jett to know he was grinning. He would hope for them to break up because then he figures he might have his chance. "Then Jo will realize I've always been the perfect guy for her because I'm way better looking than Kendall." Typical, Jo thought.

"Somehow I doubt that," Lucy scoffed. "Jo has taste; after all she does love Kendall."

Before they could come into the room and catch her eavesdropping she left through the other door leaning against the wall. Lucy had given voice to everything Jo was trying to push aside. She couldn't help but think about what would happen if Kendall and Lucy kissed. Would those feelings for her come rushing back like his for her did when she came home? Would he break up with her to be with Lucy?

The lunch she had just eaten felt like it was going to come back up at any moment. Everything Lucy had said had crossed her mind ever since she had found out it was Lucy Kendall was kissing. She wanted to trust Kendall. She didn't want to be the jealous girlfriend forbidding her boyfriend from doing things but she didn't want to do this. She didn't want him to kiss Lucy.

But she didn't want to be with him if he wasn't fully committed to their relationship either. That would be just settling and that was the last thing she wanted, for either of them. It wouldn't be fair to either of them to just settle for each other. Then the two of them would be unhappy and they might miss out on other opportunities to make themselves happy. All she wanted was for Kendall to be happy and if it was with Lucy she would let him go holding on to the thought that she'll be happier with someone else one day. She didn't think anyone else could make her happier but she didn't know what the future held.

* * *

When his lips touched Lucy's he thought he might feel a spark like he had when he kissed her for the first time but the truth was he felt nothing. Less than nothing. It was weird. The kiss was sloppy and messy. All he could think about was how much he was wishing this was Jo. He wondered how actors did this on a regular basis. It was creepy and weird being forced to kiss someone. Especially someone you apparently no longer have feelings for. The minute it was over, he had never been more grateful.

After the scene was over and he saw Jo standing in the corner looking somewhat worried but putting on a brave face all he wanted to do was wrap her in his arms. He wanted to hold her tightly and kiss her instead. Maybe then he could get the taste of Lucy's lip-gloss off his lips. He liked Jo's strawberry lip-gloss better than the wild berry Lucy wears. Kendall made his way over to his girlfriend with a large grin plastered across his face happy he saw her.

* * *

Jo managed to catch a break during her scenes and left to go to Kendall's set instead. She caught the beginning of Lucy and Kendall's scene together. She turned away when they kissed not really wanting to see that again. Once the scene was over Kendall spotted her watching from the sidelines and ran over to her. He smiled like an idiot at her.

"What are you doing here?" Kendall asked. "I didn't think you'd want to watch. I know I don't like watching."

"I looked away," Jo said softly. She didn't smile right away not knowing what Kendall may have felt. "So?"

"So what?" Kendall said softly. He saw her looking over his shoulder and turned to see what she was looking at. It was Lucy. Kendall shook his head with a scoff. "It was nothing, I promise. But if you want to see something, something with fireworks, then I suggest you watch this."

"Watch what?" Jo said. She didn't have to wonder anymore before Kendall kissed her passionately. Everything else around her seemed to melt away until it was merely background noise. The ground could've opened up beneath them and she wouldn't have noticed. She did however have to look down to see if she and Kendall were actually on fire and was amused when she saw none. She smiled at Kendall and let her head rest in the crook of his neck happy to still be the one in his embrace.

* * *

**A.N. This is for B Jendall! Hope you liked it! Whoo!**

**Out a little earlier, I swear this is over soon! :) Keep reviewing and requesting! You guys are great! :) Thanks! **


	79. Big Time Rush: On the Small Side

Big Time Rush:

On the Small Side

When one of your best friend is also a scientist things tend to get a little complicated… When one of your best friends likes pushing buttons but doesn't know what they are, things get problematic… Fast.

* * *

"So, why are you building this exactly?" James asked. He was looking at a machine Logan was busy tweaking. "And it is going to hurt us?"

"I'm building it for this science fair. The prize money will be enough to pay for med school. I just have to finish calibrating it." Logan said. "It won't hurt anyone; it's not designed to do that. It's just supposed to help plants grow faster and in a much more natural way. Oh, crap."

"What?" James took three large steps away from the machine and Logan. He looked at it like he was waiting for it to blow up or something to that effect. "Is it going to blow up?"

Logan rolled his eyes and shook his head explaining the problem in a fashion that made James head spin. Realizing he had confused James he quickly brought it down so James could understand. Logan grabbed his wallet, jacket, and started to run out the door but he stopped look back at James who was walking into the kitchen.

"Don't touch it while I'm gone. It's not properly set yet." Logan warned.

"I'm heading out to the pool." James shrugged. "Just in case it blows up."

"It's not going to blow up." Logan insisted. "I'll be back soon."

James just shrugged as Logan left the apartment. He went into the bathroom changed and left. Mrs. Knight and Katie were away on a little day trip together and James had no clue where Kendall or Carlos was but he figured on a nice day like today they wouldn't be back up to the apartment anytime soon.

Carlos on the other hand was heading back up to the apartment to get his skateboard. He had just gotten out of the pool and was still dripping despite the towel wrapped around his waist. He had decided maybe he wouldn't get quite as hot skateboarding on a hot day if he was still wet from the pool while he did it but when he went down to the pool he had forgotten to bring his skateboard. Carlos opened the door leaving it wide open behind him as he walked in looking for his skateboard when he saw the machine sitting on a table next to the couch. Carlos looked around the apartment; he had been trying to convince Logan to let him have the first try at his machine when it was done.

"Logan!" He called out. "You here man?"

When he got no answer Carlos shrugged looking at the machine again with a small smile. He wondered what it was supposed to do and whether or not it was finished yet. Carlos looked over the machine looking for a power button. He hit the small red button on top of the machine and grinned bouncing up and down as the machine light up with green, red, and blue lights.

"Oh, that's so cool." Carlos said happily. "I wonder what happens when I push this…"

He pushed a small blue button and jumped out of the way as a blue beam shot out of the tip. Carlos looked towards the door where the blue beam had gone but he didn't see anything there. Carlos shrugged quickly pushing the red button on the top to turn it off so Logan wouldn't know he had touched his machine. Carlos grabbed his skateboard and left the room in a hurry so Logan wouldn't catch him anywhere near his machine. He slammed the front door behind him as he ran out.

* * *

Kendall on the other hand had been spending the entire day with Jo. They had gone out to eat for lunch and caught a movie. Being able to spend an entire Saturday together was a rarity for the two of them so they had planned to take full advantage of it. And since Kendall knew the guys would be out the whole day and not in the apartment because it was so nice out he invited Jo over so they could have some peace and quiet together. Kendall didn't realize just how complicated things would get by trying to do so.

They rounded the corner to the hallway with his apartment when Kendall noticed the door was wide open. Jo gave him a look noticing the door open as well. Kendall had been almost positive no one would be around today. His mother and his sister took a day trip to some mall together and wouldn't be back until late that night. James would probably spend the day by the pool and once Logan was done with his machine which he had promised to have done by the time he and Jo got back from the movies Logan would be out somewhere with Camille. And Carlos was probably doing something crazy and completely irresponsible outside.

Kendall and Jo strode over to the door together and peered around the corner to see what was going on. When they both saw Carlos looking at Logan's machine they both stepped out and went to say something but they were caught off by a brilliant blue flash hitting them both. The next thing they knew they were both on the ground lying on top of one another.

"What was that?" Jo asked.

"I have no clue." Kendall sat up and looked around. "But I think we have a problem."

The world around both of them suddenly looked very large. As it should since both of them were only three inches tall. Kendall looked over at Jo who was sitting up as well looking just as alarmed as he felt. Jo looked over at her boyfriend hoping he might have something to say but he was having a deer caught in the headlights moment. The two of them managed to get to their feet and started moving towards the door as they saw Carlos coming out. They could feel the ground shaking since he was running, if they were normal size they wouldn't even be able to feel the vibrations but now it felt like an earthquake. Kendall wasn't sure he wanted to experience an actual earthquake right now. If anything fell they'd be squished.

Kendall almost fell over when Carlos nearly stepped on him but Jo caught his arm as he jumped out of the way keeping him steady.

"I hope that was because he didn't notice I was here!" Kendall yelled frustrated at Carlos retreating figure. Carlos didn't even seem to notice them yelling as he ran by and the slam from the door almost blew the two of them away. "Great! Now we're locked out."

"Don't forget the fact that we're tiny." Jo pointed out. "So, what was Logan building again? And why am I so used to the craziness around here that I'm not even surprised?"

Kendall looked at his girlfriend in sympathy. "Logan was building something to help plants grow, but I think it's having the opposite effect. And as for your lack of surprise you're just like us when it comes to craziness away and besides if you couldn't handle crazy you wouldn't still be my girlfriend."

Jo nodded in a mocking fashion as she folded her arms across her chest. She watched Kendall push on the very large door for a moment. "So, are you saying if I wasn't good at handling your psychotic friends you would've dumped me?"

"No," Kendall scoffed. "I'm saying _you_ would've dumped _me_ if you couldn't handle the crazy. So, got any ideas on how we can get into the apartment? Logan has to come back sometime and when he does we should be up higher for a few reasons. One, so he doesn't step on us. Two because then we might have a shot at flagging him down and getting back to normal. But first we have to get inside."

Jo looked over at the door, she bent down looking at the space between the floor, and the door itself. She looked back over at Kendall for a moment, then down at herself, and once more at the door. "Think we could squeeze underneath?"

Kendall looked down at the space for a moment before back at his tiny girlfriend. He shrugged before he laid himself out as flat as he could by the door. He began shuffling his way beneath the door doing his best to remain low to the ground. Thankfully the amount of space beneath the door was large enough to let him slide just barely under the door. Once Kendall was on the other side of the door he bent down so he could look under the door at Jo who was also bending down so she could see Kendall.

"You're up." Kendall said with a grin.

Jo shook her head but followed Kendall's example getting down on the ground and shuffling beneath the door into the apartment. Once she was inside both her and Kendall turned to look at the entire apartment. The table with the machine seemed miles upon miles away never mind how high up it seemed .The entire apartment which usually just took a few steps for them to cover now seems like the Grand Canyon in size. Jo and Kendall looked at each other worriedly. This wasn't going to be fun, they both thought. This was going to end being a nightmare.

"Okay, so even if we manage to make it to the table, how are we going to get on it?" Jo asked. "We can't exactly climb the table legs. And I don't think we have a ladder small enough to climb up."

"What if we build a ladder?" Kendall said thoughtfully. "Then we'd have a ladder small enough to climb."

"And we're going to build this ladder out of what?" Jo asked.

Kendall took a look around the apartment trying to decide what would be small enough but strong enough to make a ladder out of. Then he remembered something they were doing this morning. He looked over to the counter where a box was sitting on top of a towel that was lying on the counter all the way down to the floor.

"Toothpicks," Kendall said suddenly. "There are toothpicks in the box. If we can get it down without killing ourselves then we can rip apart the towel to tie the toothpicks together to make a ladder."

"That sounds safe," Jo said as Kendall headed over towards the towel. "If the box doesn't kill us the ladder will when it falls apart and we fall to our deaths instead."

"Got a better idea?" Kendall asked.

Since she didn't she didn't answer and just followed him over to the towel instead. The two of them looked up at the towel but they could no longer see the counter. Kendall and Jo took a quick look at each other before the fisted their very tiny hands in the towel and began to yank it down. At first the towel didn't moved very much but the two of them started pulling harder on the towel using all of their strength. When they felt it start slipping off of the counter the two of them ducked as close as they could get to the counter with the towel falling on top of both of them knocking them to the ground. They both heard the box hit the ground and the toothpicks scatter across the floor. The two of them pushed at the towel. They both managed to crawl out from underneath the towel which seemed much heavier now.

"Well, this should be good." Jo said looking at the mess in front of them. "Well, let's get started before someone comes back and steps on us."

The two of them worked as quickly as they could tie together the toothpicks with the towel. Kendall tied the toothpicks together while Jo tore the towel into strings for Kendall. It took a while and they were sure it wasn't going to be the most stable thing in the world but it would hold their weight well enough for them to climb up to the table. As soon as it was long enough Kendall and Jo carried it over to the table with the machine sitting on it. Kendall and Jo hefted it up enough so it could lean against the table. Kendall busied himself with making sure it wouldn't slip by using a book he found underneath the table. He and Jo pushed it in front of the ladder. Once they were sure it wasn't going to slip on them Kendall insisted Jo goes first so if she fell it would at least be on him.

They made it up onto the table with only one scare as the ladder bowed slightly under their combined weight along with the music. Kendall and Jo propped themselves up on top of the machine so there would be no chance they can be missed when Logan shows up.

* * *

When Logan finally does show up Kendall and Jo are sitting on top of the machine and watch as Logan walks into the apartment. Logan surveyed the war zone on the floor in front of the counter. He seemed thoroughly confused by the mess on the floor especially with the half destroyed towel and toothpicks scattered across the floor. But his reaction to the toothpick ladder was much better. He frowned at the ladder and the careful placement of the book before he looked up at his machine. His reaction to seeing one of his best friends along with his best friend's girlfriend three inches tall sitting on top of the machine was priceless. Logan immediately bean sputtering as he saw them sitting there. He blinked rapidly and wiped his eyes trying to decide if what he was seeing was real.

"Yeah, imagine our own surprise when we found we had been shrunk down to this size." Kendall said folding his arms across his chest. "Care to fix us?"

"Yeah, I have a new found respect for my height." Jo commented. "I'll never complain about not being able to reach the top shelf in my cabinets again."

Logan sputtered again as he looked at his two friends. "How did this happen?"

"We were hoping you could tell us." Kendall asked before going on to tell Logan what happened. Once Kendall finished telling him about what happened Logan realized instead of having his little machine was wired backwards, instead of helping anything grow, it helps make it shrink. Kendall and Jo picked on Logan the entire time he worked to reverse the problem and when Carlos and James came in the two tiny people started on Carlos. They scolded him for playing with it even though Logan had told him previously not to touch it before he left for the pool that morning. Carlos apologized several times before Jo and Kendall told him to stop because they forgive him.

"Okay, it should be all set." Logan said.

"It's not going to blow _them_ up is it?" James asked.

"It's not going to blow anything up!" Logan snapped. "It's perfectly safe."

"Tell that to the small people!" James countered.

"GUYS!" Jo and Kendall yelled getting their attention. "Could you help us out here please?"

"I'd really like to be full height again." Kendall said softly.

Logan carefully placed Jo and Kendall down on the floor before he pointed the machine at them and pushed the blue button. Another brilliant blue flash raced through the air and hit Kendall and Jo. Once Kendall and Jo ended up once again on the ground but this time they were normal size. Kendall looked down at himself and laughed looking over at his normal sized girlfriend. Kendall laughed as Jo laughed seeing she was back to the correct size. Jo smiled wrapping her arms tightly around Kendall before she stood up and hugged Logan as well thanking him for returning her height. Kendall thanked Logan as well.

After a moment Kendall and Jo looked at each other walked over to Carlos and smacked him once on each other at the same time. Carlos gave them a look but they told him it was a reminder the next time he wants to play with buttons he doesn't know how to work. Carlos promised not to do anything like that again.

Kendall and Jo left the apartment deciding instead to spend the rest of the day down by the pool. Kendall and Jo sat down together on the same lounge chair by the pool. Jo let her head rest on his shoulder while she played with one of the buttons on his shirt. Kendall was gently rubbing her back as they lay there together.

"Well, that wasn't how we originally planned to spend the day but it was still…" Kendall trailed off as he tried to think of the perfect adjective to describe it.

"Fun," Jo supplied.

"Yeah," Kendall agreed.

"Never a boring day with you." Jo said softly.

"Nope," Kendall agreed.

* * *

_"Make sure you're smiling! People should be with the person who makes them smile. The minute you're not, you shouldn't be with them". – Nina Dobrev_

* * *

**A.N. This for Deweyfinn21! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! :)**

**As for everyone else happy 12-12-12! Last time this will happen for 100 years. **

**So, keep reviewing and requesting! You guys are awesome and I'm almost done with all my finals and projects. It should be better next week so don't worry they will be out a little sooner. Also if I don't update tomorrow I'm sorry, I'm proofing my essays, there's several of the dang things so if I don't I will do a double Friday! Don't worry! :) But I'll do my best to get one out although it may short! **


	80. Big Time Rush: Payback

Big Time Rush:

Payback

So after the whole incident with Kendall kissing Lucy in the elevator he decided he really needed to make it up to her. He had talked to her that night but they mostly avoided that topic trying not to spoil the mood. They just wanted to enjoy each other's company and leave the problems for the next day. They could solve them then. That night all they wanted to do was just be with each other.

Kendall knew however that there was something wrong. He knew Jo was upset, she didn't even bother to try and kiss him goodnight and he knew better than to try to kiss her. Somehow he didn't think it would end well. The whole night went well but the end didn't have quite the same tone to it. It was awful and awkward. More awkward than awful, being with Jo no matter what was wrong wasn't perfect as far as Kendall was concerned. So Kendall decided to try and just talk to her, maybe they could try and find a way to talk it out but that hadn't gone as well as he had hoped.

"Hi," Jo said. The awkwardness around them was obvious. Kendall could see people trying to avoid them. "I got your message. What'd you want to talk about?"

"This awkwardness," Kendall said waving his hands between the two of them. "I know I kissed Lucy and that it bothers you. I know I can't take back or fix what you saw with words but I am sorry that you came back to see that. And I'm not sorry because you saw it and now it's affecting our relationship because I would've told you anyway but that's not what you should've come home to. I love you. And I need you to know that any kiss with you even on the cheek is better than what it was like with Lucy."

"I know it shouldn't bother me since we weren't even together technically but I just hated seeing you in her arms." Jo sighed. "It bothers me. I can't get that image out of my head. And yesterday when you came to see me and hugged me I could smell her perfume on you. It drove me nuts to think another girl was close enough to leave it behind."

Jo wrinkled her nose looking at her boyfriend remembering the smell. It was like a magazine insert as far as she was concerned. She could see Kendall frown like he hadn't even thought he might have smelled like Lucy when he came to see her. She hadn't smelt it until he hugged her tightly and she could see it all over his shirt. The smell made her cringe and the image of them in the elevator together sprung to her mind. She wanted to shove him away but she kept reminding herself he hadn't done it to her on purpose. He hadn't known she was coming back, didn't know she would be standing outside the elevator, and didn't know it would kill her to see that.

"I know you wanted to kiss me when you left but I couldn't do it thinking that I might catch a whiff of her perfume on you." Jo said softly.

"I'm sorry, if I'd realized I had her perfume on me I would've changed and showered." Kendall said softly. "I didn't even think about it. But I promise you, this will never ever happen again. I'm never going to kiss another girl again, it seems like it will just end badly, because I am completely in love with you."

Jo nodded in understanding but she said nothing as Kendall waited anxiously. He watched as she just kept eyeing him until he couldn't take it anymore. She was going to drive him nuts, he thought to himself. Kendall took a deep breath.

"This isn't the reaction I expected to telling you that I'm completely in love with you. I was expecting an emotion of some kind. Anger or reciprocating it may have been the ones I would've guessed." Kendall said confused. He was eyeing his girlfriend waiting for her to make some kind of move because he had just tossed the ball into her court.

"Expect the unexpected," Jo whispered cryptically.

Though he understood a moment later as Carlos was walking by she grabbed him dipping him like they had been dancing and kissing him. From what Kendall could see it looked passionate but from Jo's side you could see she still had her eyes open and was just going through the motions to pay Kendall back for the elevator incident.

Kendall's mouth dropped, it felt like his heart had been stomped on, and he had a sudden urge to rip Carlos' lips off because they had touched his girlfriend's lips. But before Kendall could act on that urge he held himself firmly in check. He sort of deserved this and if it was what it took to make Jo more comfortable around him again and to let go of the awful image of him and Lucy together than maybe it wasn't too bad. Jo released Carlos who was now going back in the same direction he came from and stood up to look at Kendall with a satisfied smirk as she took in his face.

"That look, right there," Jo said pointing to his face. "Remember how that feels because I'm pretty sure I can relate."

Kendall nodded numbly. He and Jo stood there for a brief moment before Kendall nodded his head in short little bursts. He licked his lips before looking back up at her for a moment.

"Can I finish my apology now?" Kendall asked with a tentative smile.

Jo almost laughed but she kept it to a smile instead. "Sure."

"There's a new exhibit gala this weekend at the local museum." Kendall held up two tickets he had in his back pocket. "I was wondering if you would like to go with me."

"You hate art exhibits." Jo commented.

"But you don't," Kendall said softly. "So, care to join me for a night out?"

"On one condition," Jo said leaning closer to Kendall. "I get to pick out your suit."

Kendall almost cringed but he nodded instead intent on making it all up to her. Jo smiled wrapping her arms around his waist tightly before kissing him tenderly. Kendall wrapped his own arms around her thankful she didn't smell like Carlos or corndogs or he may have killed Carlos anyway.

"We even now?" Kendall asked when they pulled away.

"Yes," Jo said softly. "Just don't go kissing anyone else."

"I promise. And the same goes for you." Kendall teased. Jo agreed without qualm.

They both leaned in for another kiss. Expecting the unexpected around them was just a common theme for the two of them.

* * *

**A.N. This is for november 2 1990! Hope you liked it!**

**This oneshot was inspired by a scene from Smallville between Lois and Clark in season 9 episode 12 Warrior. **

**Keep reviewing and requesting and don't forget to come back for another oneshot out a little later tonight! :) You guys are great! Thanks so much!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: So, all my stuff is done for school, today was the last day of classes and aside from my two finals (Both of which I am prepared for. If I study anymore on either subject my head might actually explode from too much knowledge. So wish me luck!) I am done with school for a few weeks! So, everything will be out earlier! So, jump for joy no more late oneshots! Again, thank you for sticking by me while I updated late and sometimes not at all because my brain was fried. You guys are great! THANK YOU. **


	81. Big Time Rush: Riley

Big Time Rush:

Riley

"What…? What…? What…?" Kendall repeated baffled. "What…? What…? WHY?"

"Not the reaction I was hoping for," said the girl standing at the door. "Hey guys."

The guys had been sitting down to breakfast when someone knocked on the door. Katie was the one to open it but once the person on the other side had been revealed Kendall had leapt from his seat to stand behind his sister. He then reduced to a babbling, blundering, idiot as he tried unsuccessfully to comprehend who he was seeing standing at the door. A brunette standing at the door with a duffel bag and warm happy smile as she grinned at Kendall since she was much more excited to see Kendall than he was to see her. Katie merely looked at the girl in complete and utter shock more than anything else as did the guys who were still sitting at the table. Some of the food Carlos had on his spoon fell and splashed back into his bowl getting some of the contents on him though he didn't seem to notice. Logan was stunned to silence his mouth agape. James was just staring at the girl.

"Riley?" Kendall said, confused. Kendall was trying very hard to figure out how to talk again. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," Riley said with a smile. "I heard you say a couple months ago on an interview that you were still single. So, I saved up so I could come out here for a surprise visit! Remember what we said when we broke up?"

"That was three years ago," Kendall said. "May as well be forever, a lot has changed between then and now."

"Maybe," Riley said softly. "But I would like the chance to get to know you again."

"I-" Kendall began but she cut him off.

"You don't have to decide now. I'll be sticking around for a while." Riley turned and left without another word.

Kendall let the door swing close as he turned around to face his friends and his sister all of whom were still frozen. Kendall looked at all of them with an expression of shock mixed with worry. No one moved for a good minute before Kendall finally spoke.

"Riley's back." Kendall announced. It sounded liked he was completely horrified by the thought. Again no one spoke for another minute. No one really had anything to say until the guys thought of what had been running through Kendall's head since the moment the door had been opened. Logan was the one to give it voice though.

"What are you going to tell Jo?" He asked.

* * *

Seeing your ex when you weren't expecting once is bad enough but what were the odds in the world it would happen to him _twice_? Was the world against him or something? Were all of his exes just going to show up here at some point? Was someone doing this on purpose to torment him? For someone's sick twisted pleasure?

Of course the fact that Riley had showed up on his doorstep completely unannounced caught him completely off guard and didn't elicit the same thrill it had when it was Jo. The awful thought of why it couldn't have been Jo to catch him at breakfast when she returned and Riley who caught him in another girl's arms ran through his head at least once. That in and of itself was just plain awful.

This now left the one problematic task of dealing with telling Jo about the arrival of his ex-girlfriend but of course that just can't go well either. Kendall made his way done to the lobby where he found Jo… and Riley. They were both standing by the door to the pool. Upon seeing this even more horrifying sight Kendall felt the sudden urge to run, the same urge he had felt when Lucy and Jo were both in the Palm Woods together. However, this time he didn't but he also didn't think it would be the best idea to walk over there right now so instead he stood on the sidelines waiting until he had a spare moment to talk to Jo.

* * *

Jo had been going out to the pool area when she accidently slammed into someone. She had been too absorbed in her script to pay attention to where she was going. Everything in not only her own hands but in the other girl's as well tumbled out of their hands and onto the floor. Both Jo and the other girl bent down quickly to retrieve their belongings.

"I'm sorry," Jo said. "I should've been watching where I was going."

"Don't feel too bad, I wasn't watching where I was going either." The brunette said politely.

"New here?" Jo asked conversationally. "I'm Jo."

"Oh, I know I watch New Town High, big fan." She held out her hand. "I'm Riley Chanson; it's nice to meet you."

"So what did you come out here for?" Jo asked as she shook Riley's hand. "Music, acting, or something else?"

"Something else," she said. "I came out here for a guy."

Jo chuckled softly with a small nod. "Well, I hope everything works out. I'd talk with you more but I think I need to meet my boyfriend."

Jo had seen Kendall leaning against the wall watching her with a worried expression on his face. He looked so troubled that she wanted to know what was bothering her poor boyfriend. Riley nodded and walked out to the pool area. Jo jogged over to Kendall with a small smile playing on her lips. She nudged him once she was close enough.

"What's wrong with you?" Jo asked.

"There's something I need to tell you." Kendall said calmly. "My ex-girlfriend showed up on our doorstep today and you literally just met her."

Kendall figured it was like ripping off a band-aid, just do it quickly, and get it over with as soon as possible. Jo's mouth dropped slightly and she seemed to be at a loss for words. Kendall didn't seem to know what to make of his girlfriend's silence as he leaned closer to her hoping for some kind of response to this news. Jo blinked rapidly for a moment before she looked out towards the pool area. She could see the girl she had just met checking out the pool.

"She said she had come back here for a guy," Jo said. Her head snapped back to look at Kendall. "Tell me she's here for one of the other three guys and not for you."

"She said she wants to get to know me again." Kendall spoke in a hushed tone. "We were together three years ago when we were 15. She brought up a promise we made when we broke up that if in three years if we were both single we'd try again. She apparently thinks I'm single and I didn't get to correct that before she said she wanted to get to know me again since we haven't spoken in three years."

"Do you want to get to know her again?" Jo whispered taking a step away from Kendall. "I know your feelings for Lucy changed when I came back. Did it happen again?"

"No!" Kendall said. "My feelings for you haven't changed?"

"What about your feelings for her?" Jo asked. "Did your feelings for her resurface or change?"

"No!" Kendall insisted. "Everything is the same; I just have to tell her."

Jo nodded before she checked her buzzing cell phone. "I have to go, they just moved up my scene. I'll talk to you later."

"Goodbye kiss?" Kendall asked. Jo smiled softly before she kissed Kendall softly before she rushed out of the Palm Woods to her driver who was already waiting for her. Jo waved as she was walking out the door. Kendall took a deep breath before he walked out to the pool area.

* * *

Kendall was sitting outside Jo's door waiting for her to get home a few hours later. He didn't want to wait inside with her father, which would be just plain terrifying. Instead he settled for sitting outside the door a few minutes after her text that she was already on her way home. Jo was busy playing with her phone when she came around the corner. Kendall sat up a little straighter as she rounded the corner. Jo looked up as she approached the door and saw Kendall sitting there. She let out a small giggle at the sight of her boyfriend sitting on the floor waiting for her to get home but the look on his face caught her giggle short. She walked up to him and he rose to his feet.

"What's wrong now?" Jo asked. "Another ex show up?"

"No, the same one is still here." Kendall said gently. "I told her about us and that we're happy together but she's decided to stay anyway. She thinks there is still something between us and I think she's hoping I'll change my mind about staying with you or at least give her a second chance with me."

"Maybe you should," Jo said suddenly.

"What?" Kendall said shocked.

"Maybe you should," she repeated. "You won't know if there is something between the two of you if you don't give her a second chance."

"What?" Kendall said again, majorly confused by this turn of events. "What the heck are you saying?"

"I'm saying maybe you should go on a date with you." Jo said. She kept avoiding his eyes as she looked for her key to get in the apartment. Jo unlocked the door and stepped inside still avoiding eye contact with Kendall. "Maybe you should see if there is anything still between the two of you."

Kendall wasn't able to get a word in edgewise as she slammed the door shut without letting him speak. Kendall let himself fall against her door with his fist pushing against the door. Kendall pushed on the door.

"Jo," Kendall whispered. "Jo."

No matter how many times he kept knocking on the door or calling for her to answer him but she didn't. Kendall couldn't believe his jealous type of a girlfriend would insist he go on a date with someone else. Kendall took a deep breath before he walked away from the door.

* * *

It had been three days since Jo had told Kendall to go out with Riley. They hadn't spoken since. It was pouring outside and overall just a crummy day. The guys opted to stay inside on the dark and gloomy Saturday afternoon to play video games. Katie took Kendall's spot since he had been nowhere to be found since they woke up that morning. Mrs. Knight was alternation between watching them play the game and reading a book.

Jo asked her driver if he wouldn't mind working overtime that day. She just wanted to go for a ride and to get away from the Palm Woods for a couple of hours. She wanted to see Kendall, she wanted to talk to him, but she hadn't spoken to him in three days. It was painful. It was even more painful to tell Kendall to go on a date with Riley. Jo was on her way out of the Palm Woods when Kendall was suddenly blocking her path.

"Going somewhere?" Kendall asked. "I want to talk to you."

"What about the last three days?" Jo asked, vehemently. "You didn't seem very talkative over the last three days. What changed your mind?"

Jo stormed out of the building into the pouring rain with Kendall following behind her hot on her heels. Before Jo could get to the car Kendall grabbed her by the arm and spun her around to face him. The both of them were completely soaked but at the moment neither of them could bring themselves to care about it.

"Riley wants to get to know me? I know her! I don't need a date to know her!" Kendall yelled over the loud rain. "She loves hockey! She loves music! She loves video games and hanging out with boys rather than girls! She never reads girly books or really girly shows! She's just like one of the guys!"

"Sounds like she's perfect for you!" Jo yelled. She turned to start walking away again but Kendall stopped her again. "Go live your happily ever after with her!"

"I never went on a date with her!" Kendall revealed. "I don't need a date with her to know whatever was between us was gone three years ago! I broke up with her because we're too much alike! I want someone who challenges me to try new things! To read things I didn't even begin to think I could like but actually do! I want someone who hates hockey, has blonde hair, and is named Jo Taylor! That's the person who is perfect for me! I spent three days trying to figure out how to convince you that I don't want Riley! If I wanted Riley I'd date one of the guys!" Kendall joked. "I'm completely in love with you!"

Kendall dragged Jo to him to plant his lips firmly on hers and wrapped his arms around her so tightly Jo almost couldn't breathe but she honestly couldn't have cared less. Jo wrapped her own arms around Kendall tightly. The rain continued to fall on them.

"Believe me?" Kendall asked once they pulled away.

"Maybe you should show me again." Jo said softly.

"We should get out of the rain first," Kendall said. But Jo only shrugged before pulling him tightly to her to kiss him again in the rain.

* * *

Later they'll both claim despite the cold both of them caught because they had been standing out in the rain had been completely worth it.

* * *

**A.N. This is for november 2 1990! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Sorry its out late took longer to write than I anticipated it would. Kept changing my storyline as I was writing it because I kept getting all these different ideas as I was going and I wanted to make sure I could get them in. **

**Keep reviewing and requesting! You guys are awesome! :) Keep up all the feedback! And there is more coming! :) **


	82. Big Time Rush: Model

Big Time Rush:

Model

A couple months back Gustavo thought it would be a good idea if he branched out even further past being a pop star and an actor into a small modeling career. Kendall wouldn't have minded it as much if he didn't already have a plate full of everything else he had to do. He was still taking small roles on TV shows as well as all his rehearsal for Big Time Rush plus he wanted to find time to relax as well as hang out with his friends. And of course one of the most important things to him is finding time to be with his girlfriend. As if they didn't have enough problems trying to find time to spend together this was going to make it even worse. And of course Gustavo thought it was a good idea because that's what Griffin had decreed was going to happen. Kendall discussed it with the other guys who didn't mind very much aside from James who couldn't understand why they wanted Kendall to do it and not him but he wasn't actually upset with Kendall.

Kendall did a small shoot or at least what he thought was a small photo shoot which turned out to be much bigger than anticipated. Because it was Kendall from Big Time Rush the ad ended up being ten times bigger than they ever thought it would be. Now it was become nearly impossible for Kendall to leave the Palm Woods without being attacked by a million girls. His TV spots combined with his new modeling career as well as being in Big Time Rush was making it difficult to go anywhere without a bodyguard.

"How can you be sick of all the attention?" James asked. "Dude, you have girls falling at your feet!"

"Dude, think about all the girls!" Carlos pointed out. "How can that possibly be a bad thing to have some many girls who want you?"

Kendall shrugged. "I don't know, let me think because they don't actually want me! They want so picture perfect version of me!" Kendall tossed them the picture from his modeling gig. "They want Kendall Knight from Big Time Rush!" He tossed them his CD. "Or the other half of the triangle on New Town High!" Kendall tossed them a picture of him, Jo, and Jett in character on New Town High. "They don't want me, they just want some image. I wouldn't have a hundred screaming girls outside my door if we still lived in Minnesota. They wouldn't even know I existed and if they did they wouldn't want me because I wouldn't be famous."

"Uh, who cares?" James said. "You have a hundred girls out there!"

"I care," Kendall said. "Not to mention Jo, my girlfriend."

The two guys looked sheepish momentarily forgetting Kendall was taken. They sat back down on the couch dropping the pictures Kendall had tossed them as well as the CD onto the table. Kendall took a deep breath and turned to look over at the stack of fan mail sitting on the table for him. Gustavo wanted him to go through it and answer some of them today. He was going to have to cancel his date with Jo just to make sure he got them done by the time Gustavo wanted them back. The guys clapped Kendall on the back before they left to go enjoy the rest of their day. Kendall took a seat at the table as the guys were walking out the door. As they left the apartment Jo came walking in waving to the guys as she passed them.

"Hey!" Jo said happily.

"Hey," Kendall responded grumpily.

"Wow," Jo said wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Don't sound so happy to see me."

"Sorry," Kendall said. He placed his hands on her arms and looked over his shoulder at Jo. She gently placed a kiss on his cheek. "Just Gustavo wants this fan mail answered by tomorrow and I'm going to have to break our date to get through it all."

Jo looked at the enormous amount of mail sitting on the table before released her boyfriend to flip through some of the mail sitting there. All the mail had Kendall's name on it.

"This is all for you?" Jo asked incredulously. "I thought this was all of you guys' mail."

"Nope," Kendall said. "Just mine, unfortunately."

"Want some help?" Jo offered. "I could put the letters together after you respond to them, then we could have our date together anyway though not the way we originally planned."

Kendall agreed and the two of them worked through the pile of mail. When Jo finished with her stuff while Kendall was still answering letters she went through some of it getting it ready for him to read and couldn't help noticing some of the more descriptive letters. Some of them were subtle about the flirting while others were just plain open about it. They left phone numbers, pictures of themselves, and a promise of a good time. Jo felt her jaw tick every time she saw something like this. One of the letters even said for him to dump Jo and be with her instead along with a picture Jo felt the need to set on fire and if looks could actually do that it would've gone up in flames.

She also noticed Kendall was sifting through the pile with his own sort of system as he separated some while he answered to others right away. She couldn't help wondering which ones he was keeping separate from the pile and why he was keeping them separated from the rest and not answering them right away. She detested the feeling of jealousy as she read through some of these letters.

"You okay?" Kendall asked suddenly breaking through Jo's thoughts. "You have this odd look on your face."

"Just thinking," Jo said truthfully.

"About what?" Kendall asked gently.

"It's not important," Jo said softly. "It doesn't matter."

"It does if it's upsetting you." Kendall said putting a letter down. "The more we go through these the more upset you seem to be getting. So, just tell me what's wrong so I can help."

"I don't think you can help." Jo said. "Just reading some of these bother me. Okay? Some of these girls are, are just looking for some trophy boyfriend or want to be able to say they spent the night with you. It bothers me thinking about so many women fantasizing about you."

Kendall smiled taking her hand and squeezing it gently. "Bugs me too, being the object of so much attention from some oh so creepy people. But I don't respond to those letters, that's why I have this stack. It's the people I feel are just too out there for me to respond to. I prefer sending letters and pictures to the fans like this one."

Kendall handed her the letter he had set down before. Jo took it and began reading through it.

_Dear Kendall,_

_I'm nine years old, my name is Jessie, and I love Big Time Rush. It's my favorite band ever. I love that you were on New Town High, it's my favorite show too. You and Rachel make a good couple. She's very pretty. I hope she picks him in the end. Will she? Do you know? _

_If it wouldn't be too much trouble could you send me a picture of you and Rachel together? My mommy told me you and her are a couple in real life too. Is that true? _

_Thanks, Jessie. _

Jo couldn't but smile after she finished the letter. Kendall grinned along with her as she handed him back the letter.

"Not everyone is bad. There are some really nice letters just wondering what I'm going to do next, others where people tell me they like my voice, like my acting, and me on New Town High. Some people are just really very nice in these letters." Kendall smiled. "Maybe we should take a break. What do you think?"

"I could use one." Jo agreed.

"How about some ice cream?" Kendall suggested.

Jo nodded in agreement as they got up. Kendall tucked Jo under his arm and kissed the top of her head as they began walking out the door. Jo wrapped her arm around Kendall's waist and let her head rest on the crook of his shoulder as they left the apartment tangled together. After a moment Kendall grinned and leaned down so he could whisper privately into her ear.

"The only person I want fantasizing about me is you." Kendall grinned as Jo started blushing. Jo shook her head before burying her face into his shoulder still shaking her head. Kendall wrapped his arms around her tighter as they walked into the elevator.

If anyone was jealous it was everyone else since Jo's the only one Kendall thinking about.

* * *

**A.N. This is november 2 1990! Hope you liked it!**

**Keep reviewing and requesting! You guys are awesome! Let me know what you guys think good or bad! :) Thanks! :)**


	83. Big Time Rush: Alternate Pain of Loss

Big Time Rush:

Alternate Pain of Loss

Sometimes life doesn't end up the way you think it would. Sometimes you find life has taken a completely unexpected turn somewhere you never thought it could. There are times of extreme happiness. There are times of extreme sadness. For Kendall his life seems to have taken a turn towards the latter.

* * *

What Kendall didn't understand was how a day could start out so wonderful and end in such an awful way. He had woken up as usual tangled in the sheets of his bed with his wife planted firmly against his side. He'd smiled softly, kissed the top of her head before untangling himself, and retreating into the bathroom to get ready for his day. He was needed at the studio early that morning. Gustavo would have a fit if he was late to work.

On his way down to the kitchen he stopped like usual in his daughter's room to wake her up before heading down to breakfast where his wonderful wife of seven years wondering around the kitchen. His four year old daughter had her legs wrapped around his waist and her head pillowed on his shoulder as he carried her into the kitchen. He carefully placed his daughter in a chair by the counter. She had a pink poodle with her. It was one Kendall had won his wife years ago at a fair. Jo insisted on giving it to their daughter when she was born so it would keep her safe and remind her of him when Kendall was away on tour.

Kendall kissed his daughter's forehead as she hugged her stuffed poodle tightly before resting her chin on the counter to watch her mother through droopy eyelids. She had blonde hair that looked exactly like her mother's. People always comment on just how much their daughter looks like Jo. Except for her eyes, those are a bright vibrant green like Kendall's. They hold so much mischief though Kendall and Jo agreed it had to have come from both of them. Kendall swiftly moved around the counter to kiss his wife softly. She handed him a muffin and something to drink so he could eat on his way.

"Have a good day," she said softly. She placed her hands on his chest so she could reach up and kiss him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kendall walked back over to his daughter. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly kissing her father on the cheek. "I love you _too_."

Kendall kissed his daughter. "I love you too, daddy."

Kendall smiled softly as his daughter and as he left he could hear Jo asking her what she would like for breakfast. Kendall didn't hear her answer as he walked out of the room chuckling softly as his little girl perking up at the thought of food. She was cute sitting there in her favorite purple hockey pajamas Jo bought her with her pink poodle. He remembered Jo had given her the pajamas it was a surprise since he knew Jo hated hockey. Though he was grateful she wasn't pushing for her daughter to be like her, Jo let her daughter form her opinion about the sport and she loved it just like Kendall. Kendall went to Rocque Records thinking his two favorite girls in the world and just how lucky he was to have them.

* * *

The strangest thing happened in the middle of the day when someone from his daughter's daycare called asking if he was coming to get his daughter. Kendall was so confused by the call since he was supposed to be at work all day filming a new music video Jo was meant to get their daughter. She'd rearranged her entire schedule for the day in order to do so. Kendall informed Gustavo what was going on and that he'd be back in a half an hour with his daughter if he couldn't find Jo in the meantime.

Kendall picked up his daughter asking the daycare if they'd tried to contact his wife. They informed him she hadn't answered her phone. Kendall called it six times while he was sitting in the parking lot of the daycare with his daughter in the backseat questioning her mother's location. While Kendall was busy making phones calls he missed one.

He noticed he had a missed call after he hung up after the sixth time he heard Jo's voicemail start speaking. Kendall was about to call the number back when his phone started ringing again.

"Hello?"

"Is this Kendall Knight?" A male voice asked.

"Yes," he said curiously.

"I regret having to inform you of this but your wife Jo Knight has been admitted to the hospital. She was in a car accident."

"Is she alright?" Kendall asked nervously. He looked in the rearview mirror at his daughter who looked back at him innocently.

"I think you should come down to the hospital immediately, sir." The voice said on the other end of the phone.

Kendall quickly took the hospital name from the man before he urgently called Camille and Logan asking if they could watch his daughter for a few hours while he went to the hospital. Kendall explained to them quickly while he pulled out of the parking lot. He was doing his best to keep calm as he drove. His little girl was in the backseat and she didn't need to be in the hospital or another parent in the hospital either. Kendall said he would explain once he got there because he needed to focus on driving. Kendall tried to keep his thoughts from running wild by focusing on the driving.

Kendall let his daughter join Logan and Camille's twin daughters and son before he explained what happened with Jo and where he was going right now. They understood completely and even volunteered to keep her overnight for Kendall so he wouldn't need to worry about picking her up. Kendall thanked his friends before rushing out and over to the hospital.

All they told him when he arrived was that the doctor would be out to see him shortly. In the time he had before the doctor came out to see him Kendall called Jo's parents in North Carolina who wanted more information than he had. He told them what he could and that he had a feeling they should be here. He also called his own mother who was back in Minnesota. She insisted on coming out just to help out with their daughter if need be and because she saw Jo as a daughter anyway. Next he called Katie who still lived in LA at the Palm Woods. She promised she would be there shortly.

"Kendall Knight?" Someone said.

Kendall almost jumped out his chair and ran over to the doctor who held out her hand to introduce herself. Kendall shook her hand quickly trying to keep himself in check. He didn't want to bombard the doctor with questions but he wanted to know what was going on with his wife.

"She was in a car wreck. Someone ran a red light crashing right into her side of the car. She has severe head trauma and internal bleeding. We need to operate quickly and you are the one who makes all the decisions regarding her medical options while she is unconscious." The doctor said softly. "We'll need your approval."

Kendall nodded and gave the doctor permission to operate on his wife. They needed to stop the bleeding and relieve the pressure in her skull since its beginning to push in on her brain. Kendall stayed in the waiting room after watching the seconds tick by on the clock with tears in his eyes. That was how Katie found him when she walked into the waiting room.

At 22 years old Katie was just out of college and taking LA by storm. She was moving quickly through the business world at a place she had started working at when she entered college. Katie was wearing a black leather jacket when she walked in looking anxiously around for her brother. She rushed over to him when she saw him.

"How's Jo?" Katie asked sitting herself beside him. "Have you talked to the doctor?"

"Internal bleeding, severe head trauma, and she's in surgery right now." Kendall said softly. Katie wrapped her arms around her brother tightly. Kendall leaned against his sister happy to have her with him right now. He had thought he wanted to be alone but having Katie with him right now changed his mind. Having her with him was soothing even though they didn't talk. He knew his sister would be there no matter what happened.

* * *

Kendall watched the time slowly ebb away. Hours slipped by as he watched the clock on the wall. It was so quiet in the waiting room he could hear the tick of the clock and Katie's steady breathing beside him. The sun outside was casting faint rays on the floor of the room. He watched the shadows get longer and darker as the day melted away and the dark black sky blanketed the night. It was so cloudy he couldn't see the stars outside through the window. Kendall could hear the shuffle of papers by one of the receptionists every once and a while.

Kendall felt a pang in his heart.

Kendall saw the doctor walking into the waiting room. Kendall approached the doctor with Katie following behind by his right shoulder. Kendall could feel something in the pit of his stomach. Tears gathered in his eyes as he looked at doctor.

"How is she?" Kendall asked. His voice broke over those three words.

"She had some internal bleeding caused some severe hemorrhaging but we managed to get it under control. The good news is the head trauma didn't cause any swelling in the brain and there isn't anything pushing on her skull on her brain. However, there is some bruising on her skull." The doctor explained. "Jo should be alright as long as there her head doesn't get any worse. She's been heavily medicated and she's resting comfortably for the moment. We're going to run some more tests. Her room is right down the hall if you would like to see her."

Kendall nodded with a lump stuck in his throat and went down the hall to the room with Jo's name outside it. He could see Jo lying there on the bed broken and bruised. It only served for the lump in his throat to get even bigger in his throat. For a painful moment he couldn't even breathe as took in the sight before him. His wife was lying in a hospital bed. Kendall sat down in the chair beside her bed and took her hand in his own.

"I love you," Kendall said softly. He didn't know what else to say. He didn't know how to confess how happy he was that she was still alive. For a while there he thought he was going to lose her, that he would never see her again, that he would never get to kiss her, hold her, hug her, and put her daughter to bed or see her grow up. The thought that she wouldn't get to see her daughter grow up, all the firsts she hasn't had yet. It would be awful to raise their daughter without her. The thought itself was terrible. He couldn't imagine actually living it. "I love you so much."

Kendall felt tears in his eyes as he let his head fall down on her stomach. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself and assure himself that she's still here with him. That she hadn't actually left him, she was still right here with him.

* * *

Throughout Jo's stay in the hospital Kendall kept their daughter away not wanting her to see Jo in this condition. Jo completely agreed with Kendall on that promising her daughter she would see her when she came home. Once Jo was home she was put onto constant bed rest which Jo complained about often but Kendall refused to listen to it. He became a very doting husband taking time off so she could get back on her feet. Jo sometimes felt smothered by all the attention Kendall gave her but she thought it was sweet he was so overprotective and she knew he was doing it because he had come close to losing her.

Once she was completely healed they went about their daily lives but a ritual seemed to develop between Jo and Kendall. No matter how little time either of them were leaving the other alone or just walking out a room they always said I love you to each other. No matter how angry at each other they were they always said it because it remained true no matter how angry they were at one another.

They didn't take each other for granted because at any moment their entire lives could change and destroy their entire world and the last thing they wanted was for their last words to be harsh ones.

* * *

**A.N. This is for DBZstories1989! Hope you liked it! :)**

**Keep reviewing and requesting! You guys are awesome! Thanks a lot for all the support. **


	84. Big Time Rush: Guest Stars

Big Time Rush:

Guest Stars

What's worse: Seeing your girlfriend kiss a guy you hate? Or seeing your girlfriend kiss your best friend?

* * *

Everything would have been fine if the guys hadn't been forced into guest starring on New Town High and then told one of the other three guys' characters not Kendall's will be kissing Jo's character. The thought of which put him completely on edge. It was one thing seeing her kiss Jett but it's a completely different thing to watch her kiss one of his best friends. Even the thought made him anxious. He didn't know how he was going to feel when it actually happened. He was supposed to be on set when it did. He would be there and he would be forced to watch.

Jo kept reassuring him that it didn't matter to her and she'd even tried to talk the writers into changing it but they had other plans for Kendall's plotline on the show. It was only a small comfort to Kendall. As he knew who she was going to be kissing living with the guy was getting ten times harder. She was supposed to be kissing James. The thought made him nuts. Every time he looked at James it was all he could think about. It was one of those things that just kept popping into his head every other unwanted second as often as it could. He wished for it to go away but it wasn't like when he knew she would be kissing Jett.

When it was just Jett she was kissing Kendall could avoid him, he could stay away from those snide comments, he knew Jett was trying to steal Jo from him, and it was almost easier. He knew James, he had to live with him, James didn't say anything about it, tried to avoid the topic, and tried not to bug him about it. In fact his best friend had been practically walking on eggshells around him being absolutely careful not to mention it. James knew Kendall hated this idea and to be honest he wasn't crazy about it either. Kissing your best friend's girl in front of him? That's just plain rude. James didn't want it to cause tension between them and he was doing his best to avoid the topic as Kendall had already blown up about it once. Something Kendall knew shocked the guys.

Once they got the scripts for the episode Kendall almost went through the roof he was so mad about this idea. He went to talk to the writers but all they did was the run around with him. They avoided the actual question. Kendall talked to the director, Gustavo, and others but none of them were much of any help and by the time Kendall returned to the apartment he blew up he was so mad. Being unable to change the fact that his best friend was going to kiss his girlfriend was beginning to drive him crazy.

Jo on the other hand wasn't much crazier about the idea than Kendall was. The thought of kissing James made her stomach roll and not in the flip flop way when Kendall leans in to kiss her but more as in the I'm-going-to-hurl-way. She likes James and all but the thought of actually kissing him makes her just as nauseas as kissing Jett does. She wanted to change it as well and practically demanded it of her director but the they kept insisting that they had something else in mind for Kendall's character and to be professional about it. Jo didn't care how many times someone told her that; there wasn't a good way to be professional about it. It may as well be like kissing her brother if she has to kiss James. Along with the thought of Kendall watching the whole thing didn't help it any. Having him so close yet not kissing or being in his arms instead being in James was enough to make her cringe.

Jo also knew that Kendall wasn't much better than she was but he was a lot closer to the end of his rope than she was. Kendall was absolutely against this idea and there was no way she could convince him not to freak out. No matter what she said, she wasn't okay with it so he wasn't going to be either. This was doing nothing but making things very complicated.

* * *

When the day finally arrived to shot this scene the tension in the air was palpable. No one could relax on set. Jo was uptight and uncomfortable. James felt out of place and uncomfortable. Kendall was upset, angry, and jealousy kept springing up through him no matter how hard he tried to quell it. The jealousy he was feeling was crawling through him despite trying to shake it.

It actually took more takes than it probably should've more than that with Jett when Kendall kept interrupting the scene. No one was comfortable so it never came out right or someone actually did interrupt the scene. Kendall would do it, James would stop before he actually kissed her, or vice versa. It was becoming a project just to get the scene down and they only managed to get one good take. Once they had the take the director just gave up trying to get another shot because it just wasn't working out very well. The entire chemistry was just off.

* * *

Later it all made sense when Kendall's character had his own plotline with Jo's character, they had met when she disappeared. The whole idea behind her kissing James' character was to make Kendall's jealous. Thankfully, Jo and Kendall never had to go through any of it again. They also prayed they would never have to do it again. The guys also promised to never guest star on a show where one of their friends' girlfriend was on. Hopefully that might make these future problems go away and they would never have to deal with the horrible feelings of having to kiss best friends or to watch a girlfriend kiss a best friend.

* * *

**A.N. This is for november 2 1990! Hope you liked it!**

**Sorry, I didn't update it yesterday. Just a really bad day where nothing went right and it was just one of those days where I woke up to bad news that just killed anything good that day. This may not be the best as a result but it just was a bad day. **

**Keep reviewing and requesting! You guys are great! Thanks a lot for all the support and feedback! :)**


	85. Big Time Rush: Camille

Big Time Rush:

Camille

Camille had never really met someone who didn't mind her absolute weirdness at all. The new girl at the Palm Woods Jo Taylor was actually pretty cool and completely understanding. Most people at the Palm Woods thought her to be crazy and she had to admit she wasn't completely normal as there were a lot of things that made her stand out. At first she thought Jo might be competition for Logan's affections until she got the chance to talk to with her after the girls were forcibly taken away by their bodyguard Freight Train. Jo was down to Earth and nice.

Camille of course was flat out and blunt when it came to her crush on Logan and made no bones about it when she told Jo she wanted Logan for herself. She thought for sure Jo might get offended by her accusation that Jo may try to steal him but Jo just shrugged it off. She basically said that it was no problem because she wasn't looking for a boyfriend right now. Camille chuckled telling her wasn't going to be very easy with the four guys chasing her around all the time. Jo again just shrugged and told Camille she would think of something to get rid of them. Of course Camille didn't miss Jo asked more questions in particular about Kendall who Jo described as the most normal, down to Earth, and sweetest out of them so far. Camille logged that information away in case Jo changed her mind about wanting Logan.

Camille also didn't know what Jo planned to do about the four guys constantly fighting for her affections but she admitted she was impressed when Jo came up with her lie about a boyfriend. It got the guys to stop fighting and would keep them from flirting with her. At least that's what the two of them both thought. Camille honestly had to admit she liked Jo from the start. She was different from everyone else, she wasn't jaded, or just looking to become famous to be filthy rich but because it was her calling. It was something they both had in common; they're both passionate about their work. Camille knew she could really like Jo and wanted to be her friend.

It didn't take very long before Camille found herself hanging out with Jo more and more often as well as looking to her for advice or just to talk to. Jo was easy to talk to and she wasn't fake. Generally Jo meant what she said not that she couldn't lie after all she was a professional liar but when she spoke you didn't doubt the words.

Camille also enjoyed teasing Jo immensely when she caught Jo hanging out with Kendall in the gym. Jo kept insisting she didn't feel anything for Kendall other than friendship. Camille remembered the conversation very well.

"I'm telling you I don't have feelings for Kendall." Jo insisted. "We're just friends. Guys and girls can be just friends."

"Last time I checked girls don't usually judo flip friends or get flustered when they get too close flipping them just to get away from them." Camille pointed out. "Also I know I'm violent when it comes to Logan. Sure you're not just doing the same thing?"

"I don't have feelings for Kendall." Jo stated again in deadpan voice. "Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Because every time you mention his name you blush!" Camille yelled exasperated. "Just admit it; you like him."

"I don't," she insisted.

"Yes, you do." Camille said. "But you can deny it all you want because it doesn't matter anyway."

"Why doesn't it matter?" Jo asked confused.

"I know Kendall, and he's stubborn when he wants something he'll keep going after it until he gets it." Camille said cocky. "If I can't convince you that you have feelings for him than I guess I'll just have to wait for Kendall to do it himself. It's only a matter of time before you cave."

"He can't convince me of something that doesn't exist." Jo said determinedly. "Besides I'm stubborn too."

"I've noticed." Camille said. "So, I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

Camille walked away without another word or letting Jo get another word in edgewise. She had fun mocking Jo about the date Jo informed her of three days later. Jo hadn't told her sooner because she didn't want to hear the 'I told you so' speech or anything. But eventually she had to fess up to it because she knew she couldn't keep it a secret from Camille forever. It was bound for her to find out eventually and Camille would have made it far worse if someone else had told her and not Jo.

Jo didn't hear the end of the 'I told you so' rant for a week and once Jo went on a date with Kendall Camille wanted all the details. She gawked at her best friend when she wanted to withhold the information from her because she had bugged her so much. Camille finally broke Jo down and she told Camille all about her date with Kendall. Camille was happy for her best friend.

She knew when Jo had come here she hadn't wanted a boyfriend because it may be distracting to her work but she was happy for her friend. Kendall was a great guy, he wasn't her type but she could see why Jo liked him so much. They complimented each other well and went together well. Camille noticed how her friend's face light up whenever she got a text from him or talk about him or to him. It was an odd relationship though since both of them were devious and very stubborn it caused a lot of their fights with each other. Ones Camille often thought could be resolved if they just talked to each other.

Although after their date at the party when Jo had told her the getting to know you part hadn't gone very well since they realized they didn't seem to have a lot in common Camille wondered whether or not they would last very long. A relationship without some common interests wasn't going anywhere and probably couldn't last very long. But Camille could see the more time they spent with each other the more in common she could see they had with each other. They both loved music, dancing, their friends, tricking people, and they were crazy about each other. Also she noticed both of them could get jealous and very easily too.

When Jo asked her opinion about what to do after Kendall left her a voicemail asking for a second chance and to come to Rocktober Fest Camille told her to give Kendall a second chance. Everyone gets jealous and Camille remembered her it hadn't been very long since she had been jealous of Jordan Sparks. Jo then came to a conclusion that she had been jealous of Jordan with Kendall but she'd never actually seen him kiss her. Kendall did have to see her kiss Jett and in a way Jo was doing it rather willingly. Camille hadn't been entirely sure she had convinced Jo to come until she had seen her in the crowd with the 'I 3 Kendall' sign.

"What's with the sign?" Camille had asked after she pulled away from her hug.

"Small joke for Kendall," Jo answered with a smile on her face.

"I'm glad you decided to come," Camille said softly. She motioned to Kendall. "I know Kendall must be relieved and thrilled to see you."

"Well, he was right not to trust Jett." Jo said softly. "I'm pretty sure he asked me out just after I got the message from Kendall."

"Why am I just hearing about this now?" Camille exclaimed. "The guy's a jerk! Not even bothering to wait 24 hours after you broke up with Kendall? How low is that? Are you going to tell Kendall about that? He's not going to be happy."

"Of course, I'm going to tell Kendall." Jo took a deep breath. "Just in a locked room away from Jett because I think it'll be difficult to have a relationship with Kendall if he's in jail."

"But you're not opposed to him killing Jett?" Camille teased nudging her friend gently.

"Not at the moment." Jo said softly. She waved to Kendall who blew her a kiss from on stage with a grin.

Camille rolled her eyes at the memory. There was very little that could pull Jo or Kendall's attention away once they were absorbed in each other. She also knew Jo only put up with Jett afterwards because a fight with him could make for problems on set. Jo was good at hiding for the most part how she felt about Jett though she knew there were times when Jett did manage to get to her. She had never seen Jo more disgusted with Jett than she had when he told the magazine they were dating.

"How could he possibly think that after all this I'd ever even consider going out with him?" Jo exclaimed furious with Jett. "How could he think that if he actually managed to break Kendall and me up that I would want anything to do with him? I don't want him, I want Kendall. When is he going to realize looks aren't everything?"

Camille listened to Jo continue her rant on Jett as Jo dove into just how cute Kendall was in comparison to Jett. Eventually it evolved into a rant about their personalities. Personally Camille thought it was rather cute how Jo could go on and on about Kendall without even realizing it. She also thought it was good they stood up for each other and when their relationship was tested by someone it didn't just break or shatter. Instead they banded together to find a way out of their problem. The test didn't break them it made them even stronger than it had before. Just like when they didn't have enough time for each other. Instead abandoning the relationship and heading for the hills because it was too hard they found a way to spend time together even if it was just for a minute a day they thought it was better than nothing.

To be honest Camille thought it was admirable and she was a little envious of it as well. Her own relationship with Logan hadn't panned out the first time because at the first sign of trouble they gave up. Kendall and Jo fought for each other no matter what the problem was. She wanted that but with Logan, she wanted Logan to fight for her like she fought for him something she was glad to finally achieve with him.

Of course just because they worked well together against Jett doesn't mean watching them work against each other isn't good either. The prank war was interesting with Jo and Kendall on opposing sides and she had to give them credit for not falling apart again as a couple. They didn't let a friendly competition between the sexes's change their relationship because both of them knew it was all in good fun and it wasn't meant to offend either of them. Plus it helped when Katie did agree Kendall had never really said she couldn't play because she was a girl. Katie said it was more like he had been concerned not only for her safety but his as well because their mom would've killed him if anything happened to Katie while they were playing. Camille and Jo could excuse that since he didn't actually say anything about girls not being good at pranks.

Camille as wondered what would've happened if the two of them had actually gotten the chance to prank each other if Bitters hadn't interrupted. Camille wondered if either of them would've been able to do it. She doubted Kendall would have actually been able to cover his girlfriend in any sort of sour milk. But then again with Kendall you can't always know the outcome of what's going on in that guy's head. It's like trying to predict the weather in New England!

She found the whole incident with the Kiss and Tell movie just funny something Jo did not find amusing in the least since she was upset with her boyfriend. But it was funny. Jo started off the day wanting to go to the make-out movie with her boyfriend and then she ended the day furious with him at the mall with some friends instead. Only they could turn something so simple as finding a date for their friend into a full out war with each other. Camille wasn't sure how exactly it happened since every time Jo tried to explain she mostly just furiously muttered out random words Camille could never understand. Even now with the problem long passed Jo still can't articulate what happened without getting somewhat mad at her boyfriend.

Though Camille had never been quite as confused as she had been when she got a furious phone call from Jo the day they were all hanging out down at the beach. Camille had spent all day with James helping him with his problem she had barely seen Kendall when Jo called her. So when Jo demanded Camille bring the phone to her ex-boyfriend at once Camille was beyond confused. She had seen them that morning kissing as they got on the bus and didn't know what had changed between then and now.

"Whoa," Camille said. "What did Kendall do to make himself an ex?"

"Just please give the phone to the miserable two timing jerk so I can give him a piece of my mind!" Jo demanded.

"Could you please explain to me what's going on first?" Camille asked. "Because I'm confused here."

"Well, in order for me to explain it to you someone would have to explain it to me first." Jo said the angry still evident in her tone. "I have no idea what's going on. Haven't you been hanging out with the guys all day? How can you be lost?"

"I was busy with James." Camille explained. "I haven't seen Kendall. And did you call him a two timing jerk? When did he cheat on you?"

"Apparently from what I can gather while he was there." Jo said miserably. "It's all over his page on the internet. It said he had a new girlfriend, with promise rings, and everything. Every time I call him to try and talk to him he either has been hanging up on me or his new girlfriend has been hanging up on me." Jo took a deep breath sadly. "I just don't get it. Why would Kendall go behind my back? Why not just tell me he wants to break-up and get it over with?"

"I don't think Kendall's cheating on you." Camille said softly. "He wouldn't do that."

"Okay, then why don't you tell me what's going on there?" Jo said.

Camille looked up and saw the race starting to come to an end. He wouldn't hang up this time; she wouldn't let him, or anyone else do that to her best friend.

"Why don't you talk to him yourself?" Camille said as Kendall finished the race. Camille was about to ask him to talk to Jo when Sandy came walking over and Kendall declared he only wanted Jo next to him on the blanket. Camille had never been so grateful for speaker phone in her entire life.

Again Camille had the chance to get a kick of saying 'I told you so' to Jo when she showed up at the party later on that night. She couldn't help but smile widely as Kendall chased Jo around soaking wet until he could pull her into a wet hug. She was happy everything got worked out between the two of them because she was glad her friend had someone in her life that could make her so happy. And she hoped for that for herself one day too.

Then came the prom with the grounded for staying out so late on a weeknight. Camille found it sweet Kendall was willing to go to such lengths to bust his girlfriend out so they could enjoy prom together. She was impressed when Jo agreed to go, Jo had told her she never really disobeyed her father growing up so she knew it took a lot of faith or deep desire to be with Kendall to defy her father. Either way she was impressed by it. And whether or not they came to prom together she still would've voted for them for king and queen because they were cute together.

Of course Camille hadn't realized how deeply their feelings for each other ran until she saw Jo willing to give up an huge opportunity a movie that could make her career in a heartbeat for Kendall. Jo had broke down and told her everything because she couldn't keep it to herself anymore. Jo had kept it from everyone that she could get out of her New Town High contract to do the movie, even her parents. But at one point Jo couldn't take it and just old Camille that she had lied as she was getting ready for her date with Kendall.

Camille knew this had been what Jo didn't want when she came to the Palm Woods which is why she didn't want a boyfriend in the first place and when Camille gently reminded her of that Jo said it didn't matter. She was too far gone and in love with Kendall to change it now. She didn't want to leave him, not for three years. Camille knew her friend was in love with Kendall very deeply and it wouldn't be easy to make Jo leave for New Zealand so she didn't bother to try. All she asked was whether or not Jo may regret this choice later and if she wouldn't she should stay but if she thought she might than she should go. Jo took the question and said it would be a bigger regret to leave Kendall and not knowing what would've happened if she'd stayed with him instead.

When Jo came to her apartment later that night complaining about her boyfriend the one she usually claimed was anything else and explained what happened Camille wondered how long it would be before Jo realized what Kendall had been doing. It was then that she knew Kendall felt just as strongly for Jo. She knew it because Kendall tried to do right by his girlfriend first instead right by himself. He wasn't selfish with her. He was selfless with her and she wondered how awful it must have been for him to push her away like that. After how much she had seen them pull together it must have been so hard for him to try and throw it all away to convince her he wasn't worth staying. Jo realized it the longer she kept talking about it but by that time it was two in the morning and Camille suggested maybe she should get some sleep.

She wasn't surprised by Jo's declaration she would be going after all with Kendall's insistence. Camille knew Kendall would never let his girlfriend let this opportunity pass. He would do whatever it took to get her to go because he wouldn't want her to look back and regret it.

Now if there was one thing she knew about that couple was they were known for their goodbye kiss. Every time they said goodbye they kissed goodbye too. It was their thing. Camille had been studying her script having already said goodbye to Jo before she went out to her car in the lobby. Camille thought it best to give Kendall and Jo some alone time together to say goodbye. She was looking over a script out by the pool when her phone buzzed. She knew Jo had already left because she had seen Kendall walk into the lobby smile sadly at her without it reaching his eyes before he proceeded upstairs. It was a text from Jo about five minutes after Kendall had gone up. _We forgot the goodbye kiss. _

Camille had taken the stairs instead of bothering to wait for the elevator to tell Kendall but by the time she got up to the apartment it was empty except for Kelly.

"Where are the guys?!" Camille asked panicked. "I have to talk to Kendall."

"If it's about the goodbye kiss the guys already left to catch her at the airport." Kelly said softly with a smile.

"Good, Jo sent me a text telling me." Camille sighed putting her phone away.

"Don't you want to tell her he's coming?" Kelly asked.

"No, if he doesn't get there in time I don't want to get her hopes up for nothing." Camille said softly. "That'd be even worse."

She got another text from Jo while she was on the plane waiting to take off. _Best and worst goodbye kiss ever. _

* * *

Jo's return had been an even bigger surprise to her because she couldn't believe Camille would come back without telling her. Camille kept thinking that if only Jo had told her she was coming back to the Palm Woods she could've prevented Kendall from ending up in that elevator. She wouldn't have pushed him in there with the rest of the guys. Jo had been her friend before Lucy and she didn't want to hurt either one of them but she could've helped make it so neither one of them had a problem. If Kendall hadn't asked Lucy out in the elevator Lucy wouldn't have gotten her hopes up and Jo wouldn't had hers dashed.

It was a complicated mess and as much as she missed her best friend she did want to slap her for the lack of information sharing. Coming home almost two years earlier than intended from a once in a lifetime opportunity was big news, that's something you share with your best friend. She and Jo talked to each other almost every day sometimes the time zones wouldn't match up and they couldn't but they always tried to talk or communicate. Camille told Jo everything that was going on here at the Palm Woods. She even included the news of their newest friend at the Palm Woods. She alluded to how close Lucy was getting to Kendall but Jo seemed to shake it off and Camille didn't want to press the issue.

She felt awful for both of her friends when Kendall had trouble deciding between the two and for a while she honestly thought Jo was going to get her heartbroken. Then she thought it might be Lucy. It kept going back and forth and she felt bad for Kendall too because she had never seen him so lost. Usually Kendall was in control and took charge in a situation but Jo and Lucy had driven him to running from his problems something Kendall never did.

She almost couldn't believe Logan when he told her that both Jo and Lucy had gotten perfect scores. She'd seen his face when she turned Jo around and then when she turned Lucy around. She told Logan she didn't care what the math or the machines said because his face said two different things. His smile hadn't been as wide or as bright when he was looking at Lucy it was only really happy when he looked at Jo. She felt like yelling 'ha' when Katie came in and corrected Logan's math confirming that Camille had been right and his math wrong. Katie figured out that Lucy had actually only gotten an eight while Jo had a ten. Camille then wondered how long it would be before he made his decision since Katie said she had just seen him at Rocque Records.

Camille figured he must be on his way back even if he took Katie's advice to take a walk to clear his head so he could listen to his heart. Besides, the sun was going down, and he needed to choose quickly before both of them up and left the Palm Woods. It was only minutes later when her phone rang with a message from Jo and she felt her stomach drop thinking for a moment Kendall may have chosen Lucy and poor Jo was feeling worse than when she first returned. _Maybe I was wrong… We can pick up right where we left off…_

Camille had felt torn afterwards though between jumping for joy for Jo and comforting Lucy. They were both her friends and she knew one of them was going to be hurt in this decision but she was happy for Jo. Kendall and Jo had been perfect for each other and not that she thought he and Lucy were wrong but it didn't seem right to her. Maybe she was just used to Kendall with Jo but it seemed better that way, right that way. She did her best to help them both and she helped Lucy pack while helping Jo unpack as well. She was even on her way to help Jo when she bumped into Lucy just outside Jo's apartment just as Jo was opening the door to let her in. It was an awkward moment but both of them did their best to just smile and nod to one another.

Then of course with Jo back at the Palm Woods things with Kendall quickly turned crazy again and she knew they had some speed bumps mostly because Jo couldn't shake the thought of Kendall and Lucy kissing each other. The thought of it just drove her nuts. Camille didn't know what to say to help her friend get through that one since she wasn't the one who caused her friend this problem but she did her best. She comforted her friend and listened when she needed to talk. The moment of her and Kendall getting back together wore off and suddenly all the doubt and insecurities set in for Jo. She wondered if he had chosen her because she was the safer choice but Camille actually a way of crushing that for her. Camille told her the only reason Kendall had really been hesitating to take her back was because he was worried about losing her again. Jo was still an actress and there was still a chance for her to take a job and go away somewhere again. It eased some of Jo's doubts but there were still more.

Jo wondered if Kendall may prefer Lucy's perfume or her kiss or the way she dresses or acts or just Lucy in general. Camille tried to quell it with pure logic but it didn't work well. She tried to tell Jo that if he preferred Lucy he would've chosen her. Kendall isn't exactly known for saying things he doesn't mean or leading people on. However, Jo seemed to just be worried she wasn't going to add up to the image in his head or they weren't going to add up anymore since it had been so long since they had actually been together.

And personally for Camille she thought it would be impossible for them to start over. She thought they were better off just forgetting what happened when she came back to the Palm Woods because they had too much history to forget. They couldn't throw it away. And besides Camille knew they talked all the time while she was away in New Zealand so it's not like they had to get to know each other over again. They still knew each other and obviously their feelings for one another hadn't changed. Kendall's physical reaction to Jo proved his feelings hadn't disappeared and Jo knew her feelings hadn't gone away when she went out with another guy and all she could think about was Kendall. She would've rather have been with him.

She didn't even want to think about the gift thing. Not even setting up a birthday lunch with a girlfriend and an anniversary could be simple with these guys. No, somehow everything just ends up complicated with them. She did have to admit it was her fault by assuming the gift was hers but he should've told her it wasn't and been honest. They were both good boyfriends though because neither one of them wanted their girlfriend to be upset and not to just save their skin but because they wanted to do something special for them. They were just too insane to pull it off. It was another fiasco and she couldn't believe they didn't think she and Jo would figure it out.

Camille had underestimated them before though and this time she didn't think for a minute that getting back together would be hard for them. They did pick up where they left off and it was like Jo had never even been gone. After a while it was like she was nothing more than a memory an ugly memory in Jo's mind though since all she really knew was the kiss in the elevator. Soon the two of them went back to old and devious ways just like they had been before Jo had ever left. Jo sneaking them onto her set was something she knew Kendall would do and the fact Kendall just went along with hiding. She could see it on his face that he fell a little further for Jo in that moment and just a little pride too. Of course she knew her friend had been hoping they would quit with the feuding and just come get warm with her over by the fire but instead he was stubborn as usual.

Then of course they returned to their usual fighting over silly stupid things. The two of them should never be allowed to work together because Camille knew they'd just end up fighting. Instead of actually breaking up Carlos and the Jennifer they managed to break themselves up instead and get into a fight. This ended with Kendall in a pink sweater with his girlfriend taking pictures and proceeding to send them to her telling her to quickly post them on the internet before Kendall deleted them from her phone. The two of them were always insane when they were left alone to a task but when you can actually get them to work without the fighting they're worse together than separately. The plan with the lip balm and tooth ache away was just evil and worked very well. Camille was pretty sure they had planned for every aspect of the way it could go too.

Even after being separated for so long it didn't seem like much of anything had changed between them at all. They were still as in love with each other as they had ever been and Camille doubted anything was going to change that for them. Lucy wasn't going to be able to change that for them no matter what Jo thought. Kendall may have believed he and Jo were over but his feelings hadn't left they were just buried. She was happy they were back together because she had never seen the two of them happier than when they were together. She had seen them apart for over a year and it wasn't good. She had seen them with other people even for the short time they were with someone else and it wasn't right. They were only right when they were together.

For Kendall and Jo they were each other's homes. Nothing can change that and nothing can break that. It's just too strong and Camille has seen it get nothing but stronger the longer they've been together.

Their relationship may bend but it can't break.

* * *

**A.N. This is for DeweyFinn21! Hope you liked it!**

**I'm so sorry this is late. Not a bad day just full of Christmas shopping and wrapping. Thanks for the concern of my bad day on Monday, it means a lot. This is a little longer since I haven't updated. I'm going to do my best to update but I've got a few family things I have over the next couple of days but I will do a double update ASAP to make up for the missed days! **

**So thanks for all the great reviews! Keep them coming as well as the great requests! You guys have had some awesome ideas for me to work with. And I have to admit I'm jealous I didn't think of a few of them myself. But thanks guys you're getting me to think outside the box with every new request so keep them coming and there are more on the way! You guys are great! :)**


	86. Big Time Rush: Christmas Eve

Big Time Rush:

Christmas Eve

For years when she was little her family did the same things every year on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day together. Both sides of her family generally were never in the same place at the same time so she spent Christmas in two different places on each day.

Every Christmas Eve her mother and father would pack up all the gifts to her mother's side of the family and they would gather together at her mother's parent's house. They would have dinner, dessert, and open their presents together. Her mother's sister and her family would join them. Her grandfather something she would find later insisted they have this so they could spend some time together as a family even if they didn't any other time.

Jo could remember not always liking going to those family gatherings. The presents weren't always what she wanted but when those Christmas Eves stopped she found herself missing the tradition with all its little quirks. It made Christmas special. She missed getting into the car with her mom and dad listening to a Looney Tunes Christmas CD the whole way there because it just wasn't Christmas without it. As well as looking at all the Christmas lights the whole way there. She missed having dinner and playing with her cousin with their new toys. She missed the tradition. Christmas hadn't felt like Christmas since those stopped.

New little traditions on Christmas Eve took their place once they stopped going because that side of the family stopped speaking but it was never as special. Those nights were fun even if she wasn't able to appreciate them then. She missed the gift opening even if it was crazy and hectic because they all opened at once and you couldn't see what was going on. She could always remember thinking she liked it that way since her other side of the family's tradition was to open by age from youngest to oldest and she was forced to watch everyone else open their gifts before she could play with her own. She remembered how much it used to drive her crazy when she had to wait. But not with her mother's side of the family, nope everyone just opened their gifts.

She remembered sticking all their new gifts into the large gift bag her mother brought with them for the gifts they had for everyone. At one point the bag had felt so big in comparison to her. But now it didn't seem as large as it once did. But it was part of the tradition just like everything else and for years it disappeared. Always seen in the box but never used and it was missed just like everything else.

Jo could remember eating half and half cookies made by her mother's sister and thinking they were never as good as mommy's. Mommy's just had something more that made them taste better. She could remember avoiding those cookies after a while hating the way they tasted in comparison. She'd eat the chocolate chip cookies instead.

Then of course one of her favorite things about the night was getting told someone had spotted Santa Claus on his way and they had to get home. Her mother would put the Looney Tunes back on but this time it was barely heard as she looked up at the night sky trying so hard to spot the sleigh carrying Santa Claus. She's always asked her parents if that was it but she never found it though it never stopped her from looking. Once they got back into their neighborhood sometimes they would drive around for a few minutes just looking at all the pretty Christmas lights in everyone's yards and on the houses. They fascinated her when she was little. Then she would get home and get ready for bed. She'd be allowed to play with a toy for a little while in bed or something to calm before she went to bed.

Then she'd go to bed thinking she's never going to be able to fall asleep because she knew what came the next day but she had never wanted to sleep more since it would come faster. Sleep won out because it made the night slip by even faster.

Once those Christmas Eve's stopped it was never the same as it once was. It didn't quite feel like Christmas anymore. It just didn't feel the same as it used to. Of course Christmas didn't change for a while but Christmas Eve did. She'd spend it at home with her father's side of the family instead making food and watching a movie together. A year or two she went shopping with her parents. Once she went out with a former estranged member of her mother's side of the family. Then her father, her mother, and herself returned to her mother's mother house with her new husband joining them for Christmas Eve. For once it felt like Christmas Eve again making the next day feel even more like Christmas too.

Then everything changed. Her parents split and spending the holidays with them became an even more confusing process than it had been. Since her mother's side of the family returned to her life she had to fit them in too. She spent a few days before Christmas with her grandmother on her mother's side having a small Christmas with them. Then she spent the day before Christmas Eve through the night and most of the day with her mother and then Christmas with her father. Christmas didn't feel like Christmas. Something had been missing.

All of this was swirling through her mind as she looking over her family with a small happy smile. Her daughter was sitting in front of the tree on Christmas Eve playing with the one gift she had been allowed to open that day. Jo's family as well as Kendall's were upstairs and would be staying with them for a few days to enjoy the holiday. Jo had gone all out trying to make sure everything was perfect figuring this would be the first Christmas her daughter would actually be able to remember when she gets older. Her daughter had just turned five. Kendall had done everything he could to help by making sure both their families could join them and would spend both days together. She had double checked to make sure her family would be well separated and get along without causing any major problems.

For the first time in many years it felt like Christmas again. She was downright giddy and couldn't wait for the next day. She couldn't wait to see the look on her daughter's face when she sees what Santa has brought her. It had been so long since Jo had really given much thought to the whole Santa thing. She missed that too. Her daughter was excited though so it made her excited as well.

Kendall had turned on the Looney Tunes Christmas music and started dancing with his daughter something Jo caught all on video. Kendall knew that this CD reminded her of really good memories and played every year at some point for their daughter hoping to inspire the same for her. Though Jo had to admit for a while thinking of all the things that were once so much fun during a time when they hadn't been fun made them seem so far out of reach and foreign to her. But now, today, Jo felt really and truly happy for once. She felt full of Christmas spirit and joy and the music made her feel nostalgic but it was a good kind. The kind that made her smile at the memories instead of choking back tears. She only hoped her daughter would never go through any of the things she went through. Losing her traditions had been difficult and had changed Christmas for her. She didn't want that for her daughter until she was old enough to decide how she wished to spend Christmas.

That night when her daughter was ready for bed they went to the living room and moved the coffee table out of the way so Santa would have extra room even though the living room was huge as it was. The whole house was enormous. Then Jo brought out a plate her mother had passed down to her. It was a plate specifically designed for Santa. It was something her mother wanted to continue on with and Jo didn't mind. Her daughter put the half and half cookies she'd made onto the plate while Jo filled a glass with milk before she placed them both onto a table by the couch for Santa. She ushered her daughter off to bed telling her she needed to be asleep before Santa got here.

For a little while Jo stared at the little girl watching her sleep peacefully with a small smile. She remembered being on the other side in the bed eagerly awaiting the arrival of Santa with all his goodies. She missed it but this was good. Her daughter's mood was infectious and she couldn't help but feel how giddy she was.

Suddenly Jo felt two arms wrap tightly around her waist. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Jo said softly. They carefully closed the door so they wouldn't wake their daughter.

No, Christmas wasn't the same as it used to be but now it would be better for her daughter and her daughter would make it better for her.

* * *

**A.N. Not a request! Hope everyone enjoyed it and their holidays! MERRY CHRISTMAS! **

**Sorry I haven't posted but I just haven't had time to sit and write because I've been finishing up my shopping and then wrapping. I was even home yesterday or the night before. I was with some family so I didn't have time to write and once I was home I was too tired. I'm so sorry. I meant for this one to be out yesterday but I didn't get the chance. **

**Thank you guys for being patient with me. I'm going to try and get a few up over the course of the day whenever I have some time. :) So review and request. A couple more will be my Christmas gift to you guys! **


	87. Big Time Rush: Christmas

Big Time Rush:

Christmas

The first thing Kendall and Jo woke up to on Christmas morning was a small human jumping up and down on the bed demanding they wake immediately because it's Christmas! Their daughter was already full of energy and couldn't wait to go see what had been left for her this Christmas. Both Kendall and Jo had somewhat insisted she wait for them before running down to see what she got from Santa. Both of them wanted to see her reaction when she saw all the toys waiting for her.

"Okay," Kendall said finally sitting up. "I'm awake, I think."

"I'm not," Jo said with a yawn. "Give me a minute to use the bathroom."

The little girl literally began bouncing where she sat and shaking her head no in response to the thought of waiting longer than she already had to see her gifts. Kendall placed his hands on her shoulders trying to stop her from falling off the bed.

"It'll only take a minute or two." Kendall promised.

Though both Kendall and Jo a minute to a five year old may as well be forever because that's what it was going to feel like for her. Kendall and Jo used the bathroom as quickly as possible, yawning the whole way as they did so. Once they were both out they began to take the stairs stopping only once to take care of the advent calendar on the way. Since she was too small to reach the top Kendall picked her up so she could place the star on the tip of the yarn tree making the day as Christmas, her countdown done for another year. The little girl bolted through the rest of the stairs racing around the corner to see her gifts spread out across the living room floor.

Their daughter paid no mind to the rest of her family sitting there already awake just watching with knowing smiles as she dug into the toys starting with the one she had most wanted; a toy moped. One she could actually drive around on. It was in the center of all her toys with a stuffed black bear sitting on top with a purple helmet hanging off the handle. Kendall and Jo weren't far behind her and Kendall had out his camera taking a video while Jo went into the kitchen. Kendall's mother was one step ahead of her and handed her two cups of coffee pointing to one as Jo's and the other as Kendall's. Jo thanked her before returned to her husband handing him the coffee.

Their daughter continued rummaging through her gifts for a while as Kendall and Jo just watched every once and a while calling for her attention so she could wave to the camera. Jo let her head rest against Kendall's shoulder while they watched.

"Don't fall asleep on me." Kendall whispered gently nudging her. "You're the one who insists on distributing all the gifts to everyone each year."

"That's because you mess it up," Jo whispered through a yawn with her eyes closed. "Something I will never for the life of my understand since all the names are written on it plain as day. It's not that hard to read to who it goes to."

"I always mix it up with who it's from that's why." Kendall said softly.

"Well, if you weren't in such a rush to get through all the gifts you wouldn't." Jo teased. "Because I know you know how to read."

After letting their daughter inspect all of her gifts Kendall helped her move some of them out of the way so everyone could see and Jo could get to the gifts underneath the tree. Jo began reading through the gifts handing them to her daughter and Kendall who handed them to the right person. A stack quickly developed around everyone in the room. Of course their daughter, Sarah had the largest pile of them all. She sat in Kendall's lap on the floor with his pile behind him and hers in front. Sarah had her new black bear that had been sitting on her moped with her as well. It was the only gift she retained from her pile from Santa when she sat with the pile from everyone else.

Sarah quickly tore into the bagged gifts first because she wanted to save the tearing of the paper for last because it was the fun part. Any time she got clothes she passed them back to her father with little interest making both Kendall and Jo chuckle in amusement. None of their gifts to her included clothes something Sarah knew by now since she had separated them saving her parents gifts for last. Her grandparents had bought some clothes but mostly toys. She looked at each toy for a minute before moving on. Once she had any of the wrapping paper off of her gifts she quickly handed it to her mother with a here-take-this kind of shove to it. Jo found it slightly amusing remembering when she used to do it to her own mother all the time. The role reversal was rather funny.

Sarah ran through her pile without a problem until it was time for everyone else to open gifts. The sitting still while waiting for everyone else to open all of theirs with her pile of brand new toys just sitting there was too much. To quell her slightly Kendall and Jo handed her the black bear which she hugged tightly while she watched everyone else open their gifts. It was something else for her to focus on whenever she got just a little bored while watching everyone open what Sarah deemed as extremely boring gifts. Sarah couldn't understand how anyone could be interested in anything other than toys when it came to Christmas especially things like clothes.

Once all the gifts were opened she was bouncing in her seat again looking up at her father with pleading eyes. Jo rolled her eyes at her daughter before she grabbed the helmet from the handle on the moped. Sarah jumped up from her father's lap and bolted over to her mother who helped her strap on her helmet. Jo helped her daughter on to the moped before starting it up. Kendall and Jo were happy the moped had training wheels on it for the moment to keep it from tipping. Once Sarah got the hang of the controls on the moped she was driving it around the room with no problem whatsoever. Katie was following her with the camera on her phone taking a nice video of her niece trying to run several people over.

"She's definitely our daughter," Kendall observed.

"Are you blaming me too for her deviousness?" Jo asked.

"Yes," Kendall teased. "I know you're devious too so don't even bother trying to deny it."

Kendall jumped out of the way as his daughter came racing back through the room without bothering to stop as she almost hit her father instead she just honked the horn.

"Sorry, daddy!" She yelled.

"I'm so glad I got that on video." Katie said softly. "That was hilarious. You should've seen your face."

Kendall shook his head at his young daughter. Even if they told her not to run anyone over she'd do it anyway and besides it Christmas. She's supposed to cut loose and have fun. She didn't mean anything by it and it wasn't like she was doing it on purpose. Katie returned to watching her niece having fun on the moped. After a while Kendall had a brilliant idea and disappeared for a while. Jo was beginning to wonder where he went when finally returned with a long piece of plywood.

"Do I want to know what you're doing?" Jo asked as Kendall walked through the kitchen with the large piece of wood.

Kendall dropped the piece of wood on the set of three steps separating the living room from most of the first floor. The kitchen, bathroom, closets, and a large amount of space by the front door among other things were separated by three steps. The living room with another room they didn't really use much but Sarah did as a play room of sorts. It was basically empty aside from a TV and a stereo system. Sarah loved playing in their because there wasn't anything she could break but Kendall could see she was getting bored with just racing through the two rooms so he decided to give her another challenge instead.

Kendall carefully made sure the wood wouldn't move by bracing it down in a semi-permanent fashion on the steps. Kendall even resorted to jumping on it to make sure it wouldn't move at all. Once Kendall was positive it wouldn't fall he asked Sarah if she wanted to try going up it.

Jo moved closer to the doorway to watch. She had been making breakfast for everyone but she was a little more concerned with her daughter right now than food. She knew Kendall would never intentionally place their daughter into harm's way but she couldn't kick aside motherly instinct. Sarah nodded though she looked nervous about trying something much steeper as she back up to gain enough moment to propel upwards. Kendall moved around so he would behind her.

"I'll catch you." Kendall smiled softly. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

Sarah looked much more reassured with Kendall there to break her fall and Jo didn't doubt for one moment that Kendall would break her fall even if it meant hurting himself in the process. He would do it without a doubt just to protect her. Sarah took a deep breath before she gave it some throttle and giving it a little more so she could get up the incline. Sarah made it up though the extra shot it had once it was back on solid ground shocked her but she held her ground and remained calm easing on the throttle a little to slow down. She quickly took off racing around the upper part of the first floor. The whole time she had found a way to attach the black bear to her back using a dolls car seat that also served as a carrier back pack.

"Told you she would like that bear," Jo said softly.

"Alright," Kendall said. "You win."

Kendall handed Jo a twenty. The two of them hand each set out a stuffed animal in addition to the stuff Santa had left for her. They both left it on the moped but Sarah had only seemed interested in the one Jo had set out. It was a black bear, simple but nice. Kendall on the other hand had left out a dog with the year printed on the foot in a tux. He thought she might like something with a more intricate design to it but apparently he had been wrong. She had only liked the little black bear instead.

When Sarah had to stop for breakfast she was upset about having to leave the moped behind but took happiness in the fact her father said she could bring the bear with her. Sarah sat down at the table and her mother served her pancakes already cut with syrup, bacon, and a corn muffin. As Sarah grabbed the fork to dig in Jo tied her daughter's hair back. They had already had one unfortunate incident with the syrup that they really didn't want a repeat off. Jo shook her head with the memory. She will never for the life of her understand how it had gotten everywhere. Kendall plugged in the moped to let it charge while they ate so she could return to playing with it when she was done eating.

Though once she was done eating, cleaned, and excused from the table she dove into some of her other gifts checking them out and trying to figure out how they worked. She played with the sea of toys for a while. Every time something didn't work or needed batteries she gave it to her daddy telling him to fix it because he could fix anything. Kendall just shook his head while Jo ran to get more batteries or whatever from their bedroom. The both of them had done nothing but buy extra batteries of all sizes when they went to the store in anticipation of this very day. There was nothing worse than opening a gift on Christmas and not being able to use it or play with it because it needs batteries. Kendall stayed with her on the floor while Jo cleaned up before joining them. Everyone else was either watching from their seats on the couch, napping, or investigating their own gifts.

Sarah kept the black bear with her the entire day no matter what she was playing with it was always by her side. In the middle of the afternoon she managed to convince everyone to play a bored game with her. Kendall read the instructions to the game. Jo distributed the pieces. And Katie climbed onto the floor along with Jo's mother and Kendall's mother. They played a few different games together until it was time to cook dinner and Jo, her mother, and Kendall's mother went to the kitchen to get everything ready.

After dinner Sarah played with her moped some more having more room in the living room because everyone moved the gifts to their rooms and Sarah and her parents moved her gifts to her room only keeping out what she wanted to play with. She kept the black bear, a few toys, and the moped. She rode it around until the battery died at which point she was beginning to yawn anyway. They got her ready for bed and she asked them if they could watch a movie together .Kendall and Jo agreed having her pick out a new movie from her collection and bring it to their bedroom. Sarah returned to their room carrying the movie, her favorite blanket, her pillow, and the black bear as well. Jo took the movie and put it in while Kendall got her all set up on the bed.

At some point during the movie she fell asleep. Kendall carried her to bed while Jo carried all of her stuff and they both carefully tucked her into bed making sure she didn't wake up. Kendall and Jo kissed the top of her head. Kendall made sure the black bear was tucked in with her figuring she would probably have fit if she woke up and it wasn't there. They both shook their heads at the mountain of gifts sitting in her room now. They both returned to their room and crashed as well feeling the day finally cave in on them. It had been a long day. Getting woken up at the crack of dawn is never fun not even on Christmas when only having gone to bed a few hours previous to then. But it was well worth it to see the look on her face when she saw all the toys waiting there for her.

"This was a great day," Kendall said sleepily.

"It was," Jo agreed.

"Merry Christmas," Kendall said softly.

"Merry Christmas," Jo agreed kissing him gently. "And to many more."

"To many more," Kendall toasted.

Both of their eyelids began to feel far too heavy and both mumbled out their 'I love you's' to each other before slipping off to sleep.

Christmas is always more fun with a little one around. Christmas isn't Christmas with the sound of children or the wake-up call. Christmas isn't Christmas without Santa.

* * *

**A.N. Okay here's another one. I'm trying for a third! Wish me luck!**

**Review and request! You guys are awesome! I hope your enjoying these! I'm having so much fun writting these today since I haven't had time which I really regret because it sucks for you and me. I've gotten used to doing these everyday. Not doing them was killing me! So I hope you like them! If you have a chance drop a review or just a comment!**

**And again I wish you all a MERRY CHRISTMAS! **

**And if you do not celebrate Christmas I wish you a HAPPY HOLIDAYS! **

**;)**


	88. Big Time Rush: Mommy and Santa

Big Time Rush:

Mommy and Santa

For Kendall and Jo there was nothing more awful than having their young daughter hate Santa Claus which is exactly what happened when she was only four years old. The concept of Santa had finally sunk into their daughter's head. When she was very young only one or so the idea couldn't stay with her and when she was two well all kids seem to be terrified of Santa when they're two so it wasn't a good year. When she was three it was better and Santa didn't frighten her anymore. But when Sarah was four years old everything just sort of hit the fan.

Trying to get their daughter excited and to believe in Santa since this year she had been doing nothing but asking questions about how Santa does what he does Jo had insisted on buying a Santa suit. Kendall disliked the idea of dressing up. He was sure his daughter would see through the façade but apparently he was very wrong. It was a few nights before Christmas Eve. Kendall put on the suit to make sure it actually fit after Sarah had gone to bed. She was so tired she had fallen asleep on the couch and Kendall had carried her off to bed.

"The beard is itchy," Kendall complained.

"Suck it up," Jo said. "It's for your daughter. You'll make her Christmas wearing it. You know she's going to sneak down here to see Santa Claus just to see if he's actually real. I know I did and I know you probably did too! This will ensure she's sees him no matter what."

"Still itchy," Kendall mumbled. Jo gently swatted Kendall's chest. "But I'll deal with it."

Jo smiled at her husband. She had to admit that Kendall looked awfully cute in the bright red suit with the white beard. So, she just couldn't help herself when she leaned in a kissed him softly surprising him by the sudden display of affection. Kendall made a good Santa whether or not he actually wanted to admit that to anyway. Kendall smiled softly as he pulled away and grinned as he let out a Santa laugh full of ho, ho, ho's making Jo laugh softly and sweetly.

What neither of them even noticed was the little figure standing at the top of the stairs looking down into the living room with her mouth hanging open. Quickly and quietly she ran off so neither one of them noticed. She clicked her bedroom door shut as she tried to figure out what she had just seen downstairs. All she knew was that Santa Claus was in her living room with her mommy and they were kissing. Something her mommy and daddy said happened between couples. She didn't know where her daddy was but she wanted to tell him what she had seen. Then she thought about it, they had shown her a movie called _The Santa Claus_. What about Mrs. Claus? Won't she be upset too? Was Santa on his own naughty list now? Was her mommy on the naughty list now? Could Santa give himself coal? Would mommy get coal?

There were so many questions buzzing around through her head she didn't know what to do. Instead she peeked out of her bedroom door again. All she had wanted to do was use the bathroom and instead she had seen her mommy kissing Santa Claus! That wasn't a nice thing to do to daddy, she thought. Sarah took a quick look down the hall before she stepped out of her bedroom again to look down in the living room. This time her mother was all alone in the living room. Sarah didn't know what she was looking for but all she knew was that mommy was going to be in big trouble. And that she needed to keep Santa away from here.

* * *

On Christmas Eve Kendall and Jo tucked Sarah into bed but she didn't fall asleep instead she laid in bed awake waiting. She had set little traps for Santa to keep him from getting into the house and if he did get into the house she was prepared.

Around midnight she slipped from her comfy warm bed out into the cold hallway. She had a backpack slung over her shoulder she had tucked under her bed this morning after filling it with all sorts of different tricks. She looked down into the living room which looked relatively the same as it had when she had gone to bed that night. So, she sat down at the top of the stairs waiting for Santa to arrive. She didn't wait long because in just a few minutes he stepped out of the kitchen. She carefully reached into her backpack and brought out a large squishy balloon. She had filled a bunch of water balloons with mayonnaise and old milk from the trash. It smelled rather disgusting as she opened the bag. She picked up one of the balloons and heaved it down with surprising accuracy nailing Santa right in the chest with the disgusting mess.

"Sarah?" Santa said. "What are you doing?"

Sarah instead didn't answer heaving more balloons while yelling at Santa to get out of her house for good because he's not welcome there at all. With all the disgusting mess covering him and the floor around him Santa fell on his butt with a loud thud. Jo who had been in her bedroom heard the noise and came running out.

"What is going on?" Jo demanded looking at her daughter. "Sarah? What…?"

Without even trying to formulate a question Jo just jogged downstairs into the living room. Santa held out his hand but Jo backed away after smelling what he was covered in. Jo waved a hand in front of her nose.

"That's just gross." Jo said softly.

"Get out!" Sarah said. She had come running down the stairs behind Jo. Sarah placed herself between Santa and Jo then she proceeded to kick him swiftly in the shin. Santa clutched his shin while Jo grabbed her daughter and yanked her back into her embrace.

"What was that?" Jo demanded. "Why have you all of sudden decided you hate Santa?"

"Because he kissed you!" Sarah said. "I saw it the other night!"

"Oh honey," Jo said bending down to hug her daughter. "That's because it wasn't Santa it was daddy sweetie. Right Kendall?"

"I think there's been a misunderstanding," said Santa.

"What?" Jo looked confused as she turned to look at the man lying in the puddle on the floor. It was the first time she had bothered to look at his face. It wasn't Kendall. She didn't have the faintest idea as to who this was. "Who are you?"

"Don't recognize me?" Said the man as he rose. "Aw well, not many adults do. They tend to grow out of it."

"Santa!" Sarah said softly. "I'm sorry, I didn't know it wasn't you and that it was my daddy."

"It's okay," the jolly old man winked. "I know what happened. It was an accident and it won't remove you from my nice list. I know when you're sleeping and when you're awake I know if you've been bad or good and I know you've been very good. This is just a little mishap."

"Jo?" Kendall called. He had just come in the front door. "What's going on?"

Jo shook her head as she walked over to her husband. "Where did you find this guy to play Santa?"

"What guy?" Kendall asked looking into the living room. "There's no one there. Are you okay?"

Jo turned to look at the living room and Kendall was right the only one there was Sarah who was busy looking at the toys on the floor. Sarah smiled at both of them and waved happily.

"Santa went up the chimney?"

"He what?" Kendall said. "What did I miss?"

"You don't think?" Jo said softly.

"I honestly don't know what to think." Kendall admitted.

Both of them dashed over to the window to look up at night sky because it was the strangest thing in the world. For a moment neither of them saw anything until they heard a faint jingling of bells and then they saw something, a small little something and that could be construed as a sleigh with eight tiny reindeer. Kendall and Jo looked at each other for a moment with their mouths hanging open but neither said anything. They were both far too shocked by this little development to say much of anything.

"Look Santa even left something for you guys!" Sarah said excitedly pulling them over to where a few things were marked for Jo and Kendall.

They both blinked and pinched themselves trying to figure out if it was a dream of some kind but it seemed real enough. After a moment Kendall just said it didn't matter. He sat down and finished exploring the gift left for him under the tree and just a few moments later Jo joined him examining her own gift as well.

* * *

_Ho, ho, ho, Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!_

* * *

**A.N. Okay, so three in one day! Whew! **

**I'll be getting back to the requests but I needed some Christmas cheer so I wrote a bunch of Christmas stuff! I hope you guys enjoyed it! **

**Keep reviewing and requesting! You guys are awesome and I hope this makes up a little for my absence and I will do my best to make sure there are a few more tomorrow as well. Aside from watching movies I have free time now. I hadn't been anticipating the insane amount of things I would have to do for Christmas this year. Things have been a little different so I was shouldering some more burdens I wasn't expecting. **

**But I hope everyone enjoyed their holidays as I did for the most part. Again I would like to wish everyone a MERRY CHRISTMAS and a HAPPY HOLIDAYS! **


	89. Big Time Rush: Summer Vacation

Big Time Rush:

Summer Vacation

With all of their projects for the moment done and no real obligations for the summer Jo invited BTR, Katie, Mrs. Knight, and Camille to North Carolina with her for the summer. Since moving to LA these people had become like her family. They hung out whenever they could though she had decided to use her time off from New Town High to go home to visit for a while she invited them to come with her. She knew none of them had any sort of obligations this summer aside from BTR's tour but it was at the end when she would be returning to film anyway.

There was one thing she hoped to accomplish with this trip home was to spend time with Kendall. Ever since she had met him almost four years ago she had felt drawn to him in a way she hadn't felt with anyone else. She knew she had fallen completely in love with him but she and Kendall had always just remained friends. For a while there at the beginning she thought something might happen but it just felt like the two of them were constantly dancing around each other. Neither one of them ever made a move about feeling something more for the other than just friendship. Instead the two of them ended up as best friends instead. They knew each other inside and out as well as every little quirk and for Jo she knew it just made her fall further for him, with all the knowledge that he's not perfect. He's just a really nice guy who is always loyal to those he cares about.

Kendall shared her frustrations not that he knew she was feeling the same way he was. He had fallen for her. She was the first girl who really understood him at all and was just like him in a way but opposite in many others. Being with her made everything in his world just fit and the two of them just seemed to fit together. They just clicked in a way he never had with any other girl. For a while he thought he could've had a relationship with a girl who had moved to the Palm Woods while Jo had been in New Zealand but he had been wrong. After one date all he could think about was just how much she wasn't like Jo. She smelled different when she hugged him. She talked differently. Her thoughts on different subjects were strange to him and so unlike Jo. He couldn't stop comparing them and it was then he knew he was in love with his best friend. It was then he knew he was screwed because he was so sure she didn't feel the same way. Because he honestly thought that if she felt the same way then she would've said something.

They didn't keep secrets from each other or at least they didn't think they kept anything from each other. Of course the summer didn't go quite as according to plan on either side because the whole summer had just been crazy.

* * *

It started when they first got there and it was nearly impossible to find a minute alone together. Kendall had decided he wanted to take a chance and ask her out. Carlos, James, and Logan agreed with him that it was time he did something, time for him to tell her what he wanted. The problem was she was never alone when he wanted to talk to her and once he did finally have her alone they got interrupted.

When they arrived everyone went their separate ways after a quick tour of Jo's home and once they were shown to their rooms they were off. Kendall thought now while Jo was alone might be a good time to talk to her but it didn't go well. First of all he couldn't help but stutter like an idiot. Words managed to completely escape him, he lost all train of thought, and he kept getting tongue tied so all that came out of his mouth was stupid. He took a deep breath got back on track just in time for him mother to walk in and request Jo's help with something downstairs. He could've sworn he saw a flash of something in her eyes like disappointment but he figured it was just him getting his hopes up.

Kendall tried again and again but either Jo with her family or she was with Camille and then of course there were the incidents when she was alone and he started to talk but they got interrupted. This happened almost every single time they were finally alone together.

Jo for her part was feeling rather annoyed as well since she wanted to just spend some time with her best friend but she could never seem to find time to do that. No it seemed everyone else wanted something from her. Once it was Carlos who wanted to know if they had corndogs here and if not where the nearest store was. Another time it James who wanted to know how to work the Jacuzzi downstairs, then it was Logan wondering about the town's science fair, and then her father constantly seemed to find them when they were alone together. One night they had tried to sit and watch a movie together but her father came in and sat down with them. Jo was surprised he didn't move to sit right in between them but instead choose to sit in the chair. Either way it was annoying because she wasn't alone with Kendall.

It went on and on like this for the entire summer. Jo and Kendall would swear the Palm Woods was bad when it came to finding privacy but it was actually worse now. Jo found it even worse than Kendall did because this was her own home and she couldn't find a minute alone with him. It was like they were all out to keep them apart. Of course Jo and Kendall did figure her father was trying to keep them apart. It was no secret that Jo had a good relationship with all the guys but the closet with Kendall. Kendall was always the one she turned to first whenever she had a problem. It used to be her father she turned to but it changed when she met Kendall.

The first time they actually had a minute alone with each other was near the end of their time in North Carolina.

* * *

Jo hadn't been able to sleep so she decided to do something she used to do when she couldn't sleep; she went out to her pool. She did it sometimes at the Palm Woods too. She would go out for a late night swim to try and relax as well as tire herself out so she could fall asleep. Jo went down to the pool and dove in after dropping her towel down by the pool. It was almost one in the morning and she just wanted to sleep but she just couldn't seem to find the right position and get comfortable enough to even fall asleep.

Kendall couldn't sleep either and decided a walk might clear his head and stop his racing mind. It was only a few days before they all returned to their busy lives back in LA and a few more after that he would be leaving for tour. He had wanted to tell Jo how he felt long before this but he never seemed to have the chance. For a while this summer he started believing it just wasn't meant to be because if it was it wouldn't be this hard to find time to ask someone out. It would just happen. He talked to Katie about it and she insisted that it was right but maybe it wasn't the right time. She told him to just let it happen when it would and not to try and force it. The more he did that the more complicated it was going to get. So Kendall tried leaving it alone, had for the last week but nothing had happened and he was starting to feel worse than before.

Kendall made his way down to the backyard and once he was out there he could see a towel sitting by the edge of the pool. Curious as to who was in the pool Kendall walked over to it and could see a shape moving beneath the water. He bent down to see who was in the water but he couldn't make it out with the water's surface rippling too much. Suddenly the figure beneath the surface popped up and Kendall fell backwards because of the sudden appearance. Jo nearly jumped right out of the pool when she heard someone fall over but as she looked up she saw it was just Kendall sitting there.

"What are you doing in the pool at this time of night?" Kendall demanded. "Trying to give me heart attack? Because if you were you've done it successfully."

"No, I couldn't sleep." Jo admitted. "What are you doing out here?"

"Same," Kendall sat down by the pool's edge. "Is it better swimming at one in the morning?"

"It's peaceful," Jo said softly. "Want to join me?"

Kendall shook his head earning a grin from Jo who leaned closer to him before she spoke. "Why? Are you too chicken?"

Kendall's mouth hung open and it dropped even further when Jo splashed him with the water. Kendall put his hands up trying to stop himself from getting covered and Jo used it to her advantage grabbing his arm to haul him into the warm water. Kendall hit the water abruptly with little warning since he had already been very close. He quickly swam to the surface to look at Jo while sputtering up water. He gapped at her.

"What the heck?!" Kendall demanded. "What'd you do that for?"

"So you could see how peaceful it is out here in the pool at this time of night." Jo said splashing him with water again. "It's just peaceful out here."

Despite being fully clothed with his sneakers on it did feel peaceful. Everything was quiet this time of night and the lull of the water was just perfect noise. It was too loud but rather it was soothing enough in the calm night. Kendall nodded splashing Jo with water before he reached beneath the water to hem of his shirt. Since they were in the deep end he began sinking as he tugged his shirt off. Jo chuckled softly trying to help keep him afloat, herself afloat, and get the shirt off all at the same time. Kendall finally managed to get the shirt off and he tossed it up onto the side along with his jeans as well and sneakers leaving himself instead in his boxers. He didn't feel like such a lead weight in the pool anymore.

"Better?" Jo asked with a teasing tone.

"Much," Kendall said. "Now it's time for payback."

Kendall ducked below the surface of the water and soon Jo could feel Kendall grab her foot and tickle her. No matter how hard she tried to kick him away it didn't work. Then suddenly he just stopped tickling her and for a moment she didn't know what he was doing but she realized too late to stop it or move away. Kendall wrapped his arm around her waist as he shot up from pushing off the bottom of the pool and tossing her into the water causing a huge splash. When Jo surfaced she splashed him by kicking a large wave at him. Kendall grabbed her by the calf and pulled her into him.

Without thinking about it she wrapped her arms around him as he crashed into him. Kendall held her tightly against them keeping them both afloat. Kendall couldn't help himself as he bent his head forward and pressed her lips against hers. Jo was surprised by the sudden move but it didn't stop her from responding back holding him tightly against her.

"Wow," Jo said when they pulled back. "Where did that come from?"

"I haven't a clue." Kendall admitted. "I just couldn't stop myself. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"What if I didn't want you to stop?" Jo asked innocently. "What if I don't mind you did that?"

Kendall didn't say a word as he pressed his lips to her again but then again Jo and Kendall didn't always need words to communicate with each other. Their actions spoke clear as day to one another. And for both Jo and Kendall there was no doubting just what this action meant to either of them or to themselves.

* * *

Everyone was thrilled about Jo and Kendall getting together aside from her father but they could live with that. Of course the guys just had to put in about how it was about time because they were sick of listening to him pine away for Jo. Jo teased Kendall about it mercilessly until Camille came to his rescue by informing Kendall Jo had done the same about him in return. The two of them had to call a truce on the matter before they had their first fight as a couple over it.

Though they agreed on one thing: It had been the best summer ever, despite how it started because all that mattered was that it ended perfectly and Katie had been right it was meant to be so it just happened without anyone forcing it. It was perfect.

* * *

**A.N. This is for Jendallforever! Hope you liked it!**

**Let me know what you guys thought! Review and request! You guys are wonderful readers and have been giving great feedback as well as ideas. You guys have given me some great ideas to work with so keep it up and I'll get them out ASAP! :)**

**Thanks again so much for reading these and reading all the way up to this point! THANK YOU! :)**


	90. Big Time Rush: Ex II

Big Time Rush:

Ex II

Considering he had been caught by his now girlfriend but at the time ex-girlfriend in an elevator full on lip locked with someone else Kendall hadn't thought she'd ever want to see the girl from the elevator ever again. Although if he'd taken a bet on that he would've lost it because Jo had seen a lot of Lucy within the last couple of weeks. He couldn't believe Jo actually wanted to hang out with Lucy or on the other hand that Lucy wanted to hang out with Jo. Of course Jo never invited Lucy to hang out with both of them at the same time. Jo had explained how it would've been awful for her to try and hang out with a guy she really likes and his girlfriend. And frankly the whole idea of the friendship bothered him in some ways.

Of course he was happy Jo was becoming fast friends with Lucy, there wasn't a doubt in his mind they would like each other. But he had some doubts they would want to be around each other after the unfortunate meeting they had between each other. He thought it would've cause tension but neither of them seemed bothered by it. That wasn't the part that bugged him. The part that bugged him he just couldn't place his finger on it. Maybe it was because he couldn't figure out how their friendship began he doubted he could do it in Lucy's shoes and in Jo's he knew he could never do it. He would never be able to stomach being in the same room with a guy voluntarily that he knew Jo had liked and kissed especially if he had been witness to it. No matter what he would be constantly thinking about it. Maybe it was just the fact they were hanging out together because technically Lucy is his ex that bothered him. He honestly didn't know all he knew was that it bugged him.

Kendall also didn't know how Lucy did it either. To her Jo should seem like some girl who basically walked in to her life and took Kendall away from her. He couldn't fathom how this friendship didn't seem weird to either one of them. And of course it did manage to actually make Kendall's life difficult at one point when Jo and Lucy thought it might make it easier for him to deal with.

It was supposed to be a simple double date seven months after Jo's return. Lucy believed she was over Kendall and ready to deal with seeing Jo and Kendall together. Of course Jo insisted on double checking with Lucy about this idea a hundred times not wanting to make her new friend uncomfortable in any way. Camille even checked with Lucy to make sure she wasn't lying to Jo and just trying to make Jo comfortable about her relationship with Kendall. Lucy assured both of them she would be just fine. Kendall for his part did a nice job of telling Jo he had no problem going on a double date with Lucy because it wouldn't bother him in the slightest to see her with someone else. Jo figured if Kendall got jealous she'd have a problem with her boyfriend and if he didn't there would be no doubts left in her mind.

* * *

"You're sure you're okay with this?" Camille asked for Lucy was beginning to think was the hundredth time.

"Camille, I'm sure." Lucy insisted. "Now which one?"

"I haven't a clue since you won't tell us what guy you're bringing for this date!" Jo said tossing a pillow at Lucy teasingly. "If you let me in on the guy and what he likes maybe we can help?"

"Yeah!" Camille agreed. "After all we know how to dress the part for our guys."

Camille probably could've kicked herself after remembering Kendall was Jo's guy and that wasn't something she should bring up. Jo turned to look at Lucy waiting for some kind of reaction. Lucy shrugged and tossed an outfit onto the bed before returning the other to the closet.

"I've told you two before not to walk on eggshells about Kendall around me." Lucy exited the closet. "You two are together; it's bound to come up. It's perfectly fine. I won't break. After all we're going on a double date together, it's bound to come up then, and I'll be fine."

"Okay,"  
Jo said. "Okay, we're sorry. Get ready the guys will be here any minute."

The doorbell rang.

"Or right now!" Camille said. "I'll get the door! You finish up and you help her!"

Camille left the bedroom and opened the front door to Lucy's apartment that's across town from Palm Woods. Outside the front door stood well dressed Kendall Knight and Cameron Sault Lucy's date both of whom were smiling polite smiles but Kendall's looked far more pained. He seemed conflicted about something. They both walked in the door as Camille stepped aside and invited them in. Jo came out from Lucy's bedroom and smiled affectionately at Kendall. He smiled back in return looking far less pained than he did before at the sight of his girlfriend.

"Hey," Jo said kissing him softly. "Are you okay? You're very tense."

"Fine," Kendall said.

"You sure?" Jo asked again. She could literally feel the tension in Kendall's muscles as he held her close. She wondered what was bothering him.

"I'm positive." Kendall smiled thought it was tight this time. "Let's just enjoy the evening."

She noticed Kendall's grip on her tightened fractionally when Lucy stepped into Cameron's arms and kissed him gently. She wondered if it was jealousy spiking through him but she didn't want to ask. She didn't want to seem like a jealous girlfriend. Jo turned to look at his face but she didn't see jealousy on his face on in his eyes instead she saw anger. It only served to further her confusion by Kendall's behavior. Camille looked downright confused too as she shrugged when Jo looked over at her for help.

"We should get going." Lucy said. "We don't want to miss our reservations."

"No, we don't." Cameron agreed with a smile. "Let's go."

Jo and Kendall took Kendall's car to the restaurant while Lucy went with Cameron in his car. Jo figured this was the perfect time to question Kendall about his odd behavior.

"Is there something wrong?" Jo asked. "You've been acting weird since you showed up. Is it because of Lucy with another guy?"

"I don't know if something is wrong yet but I do know it's not Lucy. It's him." Kendall said softly. His grip on the steering wheel tightened for a second before he made himself loosen his grip.

"What about him?" Jo asked. "He seems like a nice guy. Are you sure you aren't jealous of Lucy with another guy?"

"I'm not jealous." Kendall insisted. "I promise."

* * *

Jo wasn't sure what to think when they arrived at the restaurant but she decided to let Kendall figure out because being jealous was just too much work. She liked Lucy and fighting over Kendall wasn't going to help or fighting with Kendall over Lucy just wasn't going to help their friendship at all. Once they were seated at a nice table in the corner private enough for the four of them. Things started getting weirder.

When Cameron needed to use the bathroom a minute after he excused himself from the table Kendall followed suit. Jo was confused since most of the time Kendall complained repeatedly about girls needing to use the bathroom in pairs and how guys don't. They just go in and out and that's it. Jo turned to look over at Lucy who also seemed confused by Kendall needing to use the bathroom at the same moment Cameron did. Jo took and deep breath and let it out slowly.

"What was that about?" Lucy asked Jo.

"I have no idea." Jo answered. "Kendall's been weird the whole night."

"How weird?" Lucy asked.

"He said something about your date, Cameron." Jo said softly. "He's weird whenever I mention the guys name and since he walked in with him. And he was weird when he saw you hug the guy but he won't tell me what's going on. He promised he wasn't jealous but this behavior is strange for him. He's usually nice to people he's just met."

"I noticed," Lucy teased elbowing Jo gently. Jo laughed despite herself but stopped abruptly. "What?"

"He wasn't to Jett." Jo said.

"So?" Lucy asked softly.

"He didn't like Jett from the start and he had every reason not to." Jo said. "Kendall's usually a nice person to those who are also nice. Kendall's a good judge of character; he didn't trust Jett when he first met him."

"And now he doesn't trust Cameron." Lucy said. "Perfect."

"It's about to get worse," Jo said worriedly. "Here comes Cameron and he doesn't look thrilled."

Both girls rose from their seats at the table as Cameron stormed angrily over to them. Cameron walked up to Lucy and took her hand insisting they leave right now.

"Your boyfriend has some nerve." Cameron hissed. "Lucy we should leave."

"She shouldn't go anywhere with you!" Kendall said angrily suddenly appearing behind Jo. Kendall wrapped his arm around Jo's waist staring down Cameron looking completely angry.

"Whoa!" Both Jo and Lucy exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Lucy demanded.

"Did we miss something?" Jo asked.

"He's a cheater." Kendall said evenly. "I heard him in the bathroom talking to another girl on his phone. He promised to meet up with her after his date with you today. I thought I had seen you earlier today kissing another girl but I wasn't sure until I heard you talking on the phone that's why I didn't say anything sooner."

For Jo his behavior suddenly made sense, he wanted to protect Lucy, and he didn't know whether or not he should. Kendall had been waiting for some sort of proof before he told Lucy what he had seen. Jo felt better but she felt awful for her friend. Lucy turned to look at Cameron with accusing eyes. Cameron scoffed shaking his head with a small laugh.

"You don't honestly believe him do you?" He asked. "He's just jealous and he wants to break us up!"

"Kendall's not that kind of guy." Lucy said firmly. "If he says you're cheating on me I believe him."

Cameron didn't say another word as he straightened out his jacket and backed away thanking Kendall for ruining his relationship with Lucy. Kendall had responded with it wasn't like he didn't have another one making both Jo and Lucy chuckle. After he was gone Jo embraced Lucy who was wondering why she always managed to find the jerk.

"Hey," Kendall said gently. "Should I be insulted?"

"Sorry," Lucy said. "I forgot about that for a moment. Will you guys mind driving me home?"

"Not at all," Jo said. Both of them kept their arms wrapped around each other tightly as they walked out to the car together.

Kendall and Jo drove Lucy home without much talking involved aside from Jo and Lucy talking every once in a while mostly to each other. Kendall realized it didn't even feel awkward between them. Lucy was just a friend now all his feelings for her had gone away. It was actually very comfortable hanging out with her again like it used to be before their feelings got in the way and then Jo's return getting in the way too. Kendall and Jo walked Lucy to her apartment.

"The next time we do this again I'd like to have less drama." Lucy said softly.

"Sounds like a plan." Jo agreed hugging Lucy goodnight.

Kendall smiled softly at Lucy. "Sorry about ruining your date."

"Feel free to ruin it any time a guy is cheating on me." Lucy teased. "I actually appreciate it. Night you guys."

"Night," they both said as Lucy shut the door.

"Well that didn't go very well." Jo said softly.

"No it really didn't." Kendall said. "Maybe it will go better next time."

Jo smirked at Kendall. "Next time?"

"Yeah," Kendall said. "So you didn't think I was jealous did you?"

Jo shook her head but Kendall just wrapped his arms around Jo's waist rubbing his nose into her neck tickling her making her sequel as she admitted maybe for a minute she did. Kendall smirked and promised he was okay with Lucy dating other guys. He didn't feel that way for her anymore. Those feelings were gone and he just wanted to be her friend. Maybe having an ex around wouldn't be the worst thing in the world.

* * *

**A.N. This is for november 2 1990! Hope you liked it!**

**I'm not sure how great this one was. I was struggling with some different ideas all day. Couldn't decide which was best so I wrote a few which is why this is late. I went with the best one so I hope everyone liked this! **

**Keep reviewing and requesting! You guys are awesome! Thanks so much for all the support!**


	91. Big Time Rocker: Friends II

Big Time Rocker:

Friends II

"Hey!" Jo said walking up behind Lucy. Lucy nearly jumped out her skin at the sound of Jo behind her. Jo gave Lucy a look with a small smile. "Uh, Kendall told me everything went well last night. I came to say congratulations but it seems you're very jumpy this morning."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Lucy said softly. "It's just… I just… I don't t know what's wrong."

Jo chuckled as both Jo and Lucy took to two lounge chairs together. They were sitting on the side of two of them so they could talk to each other. Jo was confused by Lucy's sudden strange behavior. Over the last couple of months she's been here she and Lucy had become good friends with each other. She'd go so far as to call them best friends all three of them, her, Lucy, and Camille had become best friends since Lucy moved into the Palm Woods. They usually talked about everything together so Lucy's avoidance of her eyes was very odd to her. Lucy's stand offish attitude was odd.

"Something happen with your parents after Kendall left?" Jo asked. "Did they get mad at you? Kendall told me they seemed okay with your being a rockstar when he left last night."

"No, it's not my parents." Lucy said softly. "And thanks for letting me borrow Kendall last night to help out with my parents. I appreciate it."

"Kendall wanted to help, I didn't let him." Jo said softly. "Besides I thought it was a great idea for him to go and help you out with your parents. It seems like he did a nice job convincing your parents it's not wrong for you to be who you are."

Lucy chuckled softly but it seemed strained almost like it was painful for her to be around Jo at the moment. Jo's phone buzzed in her pocket.

"I have to go, they just moved up my scene." Jo said regretfully. "Talk to you later?"

Lucy nodded and avoided any eye contact with Jo as she walked away. Lucy didn't want to tell Jo what was really wrong. She'd have to find some way to deal with it on her on because it's not something you ever want to tell your best friend. She didn't even know how you'd tell someone something like that; Oh, by the way I'm completely in love with your boyfriend. Yeah, that probably wouldn't go over very well. She knew Jo was a jealous person whether or not she ever wanted to admit it. This wasn't something she wanted to share with Jo or something she thought she should share with Jo. Lucy needed to figure some way to deal with this problem on her own and try to push the feelings to the side.

The worst part of it all was that she hadn't even realized that she had fallen in love with Kendall until last night with her parents. He had been so helpful, so sweet, so nice, and he had stood up for her when she thought for sure her parents were going to disown her or try to ship her off to military school like they had with her brother. Kendall had helped her parents see and understand the real her. Kendall saw the real her and accepted her without hesitation. She felt awful because what kind of best friend develops feelings for her best friend's boyfriend? It was the worst thing she could possibly do to her best friend, well that and act on them. But she wouldn't, she couldn't act on them. She didn't want to ruin her friendship with either Kendall or Jo. She cared too much for both of them to just push them both out her lives but doing or saying something stupid to either of them.

But she didn't know how to deal with being jealous of her best friend's position with Kendall. She was jealous Jo was able to show her affection for Kendall and she didn't want to be. She didn't want to resent Jo just because she was Kendall's girlfriend, she didn't want to think the situation was unfair, and she didn't want to feel this way for Kendall. She just couldn't help herself. She had very strong feelings for him, maybe love was the wrong word but she knew they were different. She felt something for him, something more than just friendship and it had all come to head last night when he came with her to help out with her parents. She had wanted to reach over and kiss him lightly on the lips for being so sweet to her and so wonderful to her parents. He was the first guy her parents actually seemed to like. He'd get along so much better with her parents than she ever did with Jo's father. Lucy shook her head trying to banish those thoughts from her mind. Comparing herself to Jo wasn't going to help her friendship with Jo.

Jo had always been nothing but a loyal friend to her and she had been the same in return to both Kendall and Jo but she couldn't help but fall for Kendall. He was the type of guy she wished she could fall for instead of the type she usually fell for, the jerks of the world. Like her last boyfriend of three years who decided to ruin everything with her just to cheat on her with some girl. Kendall was the first really nice guy she had fallen for and he was taken which should be no surprise since he was such a nice guy. If he was single he'd have a million girls lining up to be his new girlfriend. Lucy couldn't blame Jo for her decision not to take the job in New Zealand but the thought of what could've happened if Jo wasn't here, if they had broken up, and Jo had left for New Zealand. Lucy couldn't help but think she'd be free to try with Kendall. Lucy banished those thoughts as quickly as they came as well.

She wouldn't betray her friend. She'd keep the feelings to herself and with time she'd just get over them. Then everything could just return to normal and she wouldn't feel guilty about crushing on her best friend's guy. She'd just shove them to side instead, everything will be fine.

* * *

Everything was most definitely not fine! Everything was all wrong. She'd hoped after time her feelings for Kendall would dissipate but instead they did the exact opposite, her feelings had managed to get even stronger for Kendall. It didn't help when her ex-boyfriend Beau had showed up unexpectedly on her doorstep hoping to get back together with her. She thought it would be a good opportunity to move forward and away from Kendall. Especially when Beau spent a few hours telling her how it had been the biggest mistake of his life cheating on her and he had followed her here.

She thought it was sweet on both Kendall and Jo's part when they both came out to the pool to ask what Beau was doing here. She explained and they were both supportive of her decision but she could see they were apprehensive about it but the accepted she would make the right choice. What she didn't see though was Kendall spending the whole day trying to catch Beau kissing many other girls on the elevator. Something he shared with Jo who was more than willing to help him.

"You caught him doing what, where?!" Jo demanded. "He's only been here a few hours and he's already cheating on Lucy?! We have to tell her."

"No!" Kendall said. He stopped Jo before she had the chance to walk out of the apartment. "We can't just tell her, she might not believe us. She's known him longer and he just spent a couple hours talking Lucy into trusting him again. We'll just sound foolish, we need proof, and then we can tell Lucy what I saw and she'll have no reason not to believe us."

"And you plan to prove this how?" Jo asked curiously. "He already saw us hanging out with Lucy and us together."

Jo and Kendall recruited Camille to their cause to help out with the problem. Eventually Camille was discovered to be both Jo's and Lucy's friend as well as Kendall's and Beau avoided her like the plague. They dressed Jett and James up as two girls and sent them in after Beau where Lucy eventually discovered he was just playing her again and had never really meant anything he had said to her. Lucy told him off sending him packing. She retreated to her room just wanting to be alone for a little while now to think about what had happened. She had been blinded by Beau again but she wasn't so sure it was because of Beau himself or because she wanted his help to move on from Kendall. She really didn't think anything of his cheating and wasn't very upset about losing him again. She was happy he was gone actually.

"Knock, knock," Kendall said teasingly. He was poking his head inside her apartment with a warm smile on his face. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," she said happy to see him.

"How are you doing?" Kendall asked with sympathy. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You left us back there kind of suddenly. I hope you're not upset by that jerk because he's not worth it Lucy, not if he doesn't see what a great person he's missing out on. It's his loss not yours, you are so much better off without him in your life. So, just don't give him a second thought."

"Thanks," Lucy said with a tight smile. "I'm not upset about him. It's just…"

Lucy let it trail off as Kendall waited for her to begin again but she didn't. Instead she just sort of left it hanging, leaving him in the lurch.

"It's just what?" Kendall sat down beside her on the couch. He nudged her gently. "Come on, we're friends you can tell me anything."

"I… I…" Lucy took a deep breath, looking him right in the eye. "I have feelings for someone else."

Kendall gave her a half sort of knowing smile. "So why don't you tell him?"

"He's with someone else," she said softly looking down to her hands. "I don't want to cause a problem. It'd be wrong to go after someone who's already taken right? That wouldn't be a very nice thing to do to someone, would it?"

"I don't know," Kendall snorted. "I'm the wrong person to ask since even though Jo had been lying about having a boyfriend when she showed up, I went after her anyway. I wanted to be with her so I made it clear. Even Katie thought it wasn't a problem. I mean, all's fair in true love and war, right?"

Without warning of any kind Lucy pressed her lips to Kendall's shocking him for a split second before he pulled away from her shooting to a standing position. Kendall touched his mouth briefly for a moment he wanted to wipe his lips but he didn't want to be rude to Lucy so he forced his hand down to his side instead. He looked at her wide eyed. He hadn't realized she had been talking about him when she said she had feelings for someone who was taken. He'd practically told her to go for it but he didn't think it would be for him, that she'd go for him.

"I'm sorry!" Lucy shouted instantly. She shot up to stand up as well but she began backing away with Kendall also taking several steps back. "Kendall, I'm so sorry. I just… I don't know what I was thinking, I'm sorry."

"I should go," Kendall said already half way through the door. "I'm sorry too, Lucy."

* * *

Jo almost jumped out of her skin when she heard frantic pounding on her door. Jo ran from her room into the living room with her father only two steps behind her. She ran over to the front door and yanked it open as quickly as possible to reveal her boyfriend looking rather disheveled and wide eyed. Kendall nodded his hello to both Jo and her father. Her father only rolled his eyes before leaving them alone together thinking nothing was out of sorts with Jo's boyfriend showing up looking rather odd. Kendall always seemed to have something insane going on that he just needed to recruit his girlfriend into the craziness. Her father didn't seem to mind as long as it didn't involve breaking the law or anything that may get her killed.

Jo placed her hand on her boyfriend's forearm as she looked over him rather worried about this appearance he was making on her doorstep. Jo pulled him into the apartment and over to the living room couch to sit down together.

"I need to tell you something," Kendall said seriously. "Right now."

"Kendall, you're scaring me." Jo said. "Just tell me."

"Lucy kissed me." Kendall said softly. "I needed to tell because I think you have a right to know and that I pulled away immediately. I swear."

"Lucy did what…?" Jo asked. "She… She… She… She _kissed _you?! _She kissed you_?!"

More frantic pounding on the front door making Jo's father groan and wonder out loud what it could possibly be now that someone so desperately needed. Jo got up from the couch feeling rather numb by what she had just been told by her boyfriend about her best friend. Jo kept wondering how Lucy could possibly do that to her. They were friends, weren't they?

"Jo, I need to talk to you." Lucy said before the door was even opened all the way. "I did something awful."

"You kissed Kendall," Jo said evenly. She let the door swing open the rest of the way to reveal Kendall standing there.

Lucy looked back and forth between them. Jo didn't look angry at the moment just thoroughly disappointed. Kendall didn't look anything other than upset and sad but he didn't seem angry. Lucy would've almost preferred them to be angry. With anger she knew where she stood but with disappointment and broken trust, those are much harder to fix. In fact, they're nearly impossible to mend. She didn't know what to say to make things better or to help the situation at all. What could she say?

"You have feelings for Kendall." Jo said blankly. It wasn't a question, just a statement. A statement that sounded like acceptance. "And you acted on them." Now, that sounded more accusatory. "Why?" Now, that just sounded hurt.

Lucy looked into Jo's eyes and saw tears forming there. She wasn't upset with her for having feelings for Kendall but for acting on them. For crossing a line.

"The truth," Jo said softly. "No matter how painful."

"I couldn't help it." Lucy said honestly. Kendall took the moment to leave them alone realizing this had nothing to really do with him and more them. "You know him, he's sweet, and he came over to make sure I wasn't wasting energy being upset with Beau because he's not worth it. And in that moment I couldn't help it. It just sort of welled up inside me until I had to do something so I did. I wasn't trying to hurt you, I swear. We're friends and I was trying so hard not to do anything to make a mistake or to ruin our friendship but it just happened. Kendall pulled away, he loves you."

Jo didn't say anything.

"Maybe I just needed to know." Lucy said thoughtfully more talking for herself now. "Maybe I just needed to know if I had a shot because there's no wondering now. It just is this way, he loves you. He made his choice clear and now I can move on. But I hope this isn't the end of our friendship because I don't want to lose you as a friend. I'm so sorry."

"How do we fix this?" Jo asked thoughtfully. "Because I want to continue being friends."

"I don't know," Lucy admitted.

"We move on," Kendall said softly. "Lucy made a mistake but everyone makes mistakes and everyone deserves a second chance. As long as it doesn't happen again we can work through it. That's what friends do, they help each other out, and they give each other seconds chances when one makes a mistake. It's not the end of a friendship just a challenge we have to get through."

"We'll figure something out," Jo agreed.

"Thank you," Lucy said relieved. "Jo I'm sorry and Kendall I'm sorry too. It won't happen again, I promise."

* * *

It took Jo and Kendall a while to get over it with Lucy, it took a few months to get through everything with each other because it wasn't something that could just be dropped. Everything was forgiven completely when Lucy ended up with a boyfriend of her own. Jo and Kendall were able to see how much she clearly loved the guy, everyone could see it. With the thought her feelings were long gone Jo felt she could move on and forgive her friend for the momentary lapse in judgment. Kendall forgave Lucy a little faster because he could see her point of view since he had gone after Jo when he thought she had a boyfriend. He was more upset about her doing something to Jo than to himself because he knew that moment risked their friendship. He was glad Jo had agreed to a second chance for Lucy.

After all, all's fair in true love and war.

* * *

**A.N. This is for B Jendall! Hope you liked it! **

**Alright let me know what you think! So review and as always send me some requests! You guys are awesome and your ideas have been awesome to work with as well. So, keep them coming! **

**You guys are great! Thank you so much for all the great comments, feedback, and support. And for some of you who have been kind enough to lend an ear when I was having a rough week. I'm very grateful for it. So, thank you so much again to all of you! :) **


	92. Big Time Rush: Missing

Big Time Rush:

Missing

The last thing Kendall had expected when he got up that Saturday morning was being stood up by his girlfriend on their date together that day. The two of them had been planning this all week, they were going to spend the entire day together because they hadn't be able to spend any time together during the week. They were really missing each other but when he went to meet her in the park he waited for an hour and she didn't show up. He tried her cell phone repeatedly trying to figure out why she hadn't shown up but she didn't pick up her phone. After waiting a little while longer Kendall left the park returning to his apartment. He had tried calling her three more times while he had been waiting and then again while he was on his way home. She still didn't answer her phone.

Kendall didn't know whether to be worried or upset with her. He didn't know if he should be worried something had happened to her or upset she was standing him up without a call. But the more he thought about it the more worried he became. Jo never blew him off without giving him a reason. She always called him or sent him a text or left a note or some way to let him know she wouldn't make it. Thinking she was just blowing him off didn't fit his girlfriend at all.

Kendall left his apartment after the guys starting calling him a worry wart for pacing back and forth in the apartment worried about his girlfriend. They couldn't stand it anymore and told him to go find her to talk to her about it instead of bugging them about all the reasons she may not have shown up. The three guys had practically pushed him out the door because they were just tired of listening to him ramble on about his girlfriend. After being thrown out Kendall wondered if he could possibly be over reacting but something in his gut told him he wasn't. If there was one thing Kendall understood was his gut instinct. In hockey as the leader he had to make quick decisions without much time to think and his gut have never steered him wrong. He trusted his instincts because they told him things he may normally rationalize away instead or talk himself out of. No, he wasn't over reacting, he knew it. He didn't know how, he just did.

Within a few minutes he was outside Jo's apartment door knocking rapidly half hoping to see Jo answer the door with a warm smile, a good explanation, and a kiss to greet him. But something inside him told him it wouldn't be Jo opening the front door. His stomach sunk and twisted painfully as Jo's father opened the door without his usual tight smile for him. Kendall took a deep breath as he realized her father was pained about something and it wasn't his presence at the door. It was something else troubling him.

"Kendall," he said slowly, painfully. "I was just about to call you. Please, come in."

Jo's father stepped aside without a word. Kendall could see Jo's father choke back tears and when he walked in he felt like he was walking into a secure facility instead of his girlfriend's apartment. There were several men walking through the apartment with TV's set up along with computers. It looked like her father was tracking something using the GPS in a cell phone. Everyone in the apartment was bustling about looking worried and rushed. Jo's father stepped up behind Kendall placing a hand on his shoulder before leading him to the kitchen which unlike the rest of the apartment was empty and looked the same as it always did.

Kendall turned to Jo's father looking rather worried now. He could see the living room from where he was standing along with all the people. They were looking more and more worried with each passing moment like they were trying so hard to find something and coming up short each time. He turned back to Jo's father who leaned against the counter. Suddenly, he looked much older than he was and tired beyond words. Kendall wondered if he had been up all night trying to find whatever it was they were looking for. Jo's father avoided eye contact for a moment, as if he was collecting his thoughts, and taking a moment for himself as well. Kendall knew if Jo's father had been up all night he probably hadn't taken a break from his job the whole night either, this was probably the first time he had bothered to rest all night.

"Kendall," Jo's father said slowly. "I need you to brace yourself for what I'm about to say."

Kendall wasn't sure after that warning that he wanted to hear more. In fact, all he wanted to do was run from the room right now but he couldn't. His feet refused to move. His curiosity got the best of him as well as his need to know where his girlfriend was and he was beginning to suspect this had something to do with Jo.

"Jo's missing," he said softly. His voice cracked as he spoke and he looked beyond pained by this news. Kendall could see for a just a brief moment how helpless he felt because his daughter was missing and there was little he could do. Kendall felt the same helplessness over take him until he needed to sit down. It felt like someone had just run him over with a truck. "She called me late last night saying she would be stuck on set for a little while longer because they needed to do some reshoots. I fell asleep waiting for her on the couch and I woke around one in the morning. She wasn't in her bed and I called her phone God knows how many times before I called the set. They told me she had left a couple of hours prior to that. I began calling around and found that her driver had been pushed off the side of the road, her driver knocked unconscious, and she was gone when he woke.

"I've been up all night trying to track her down and I'm rapidly running out of leads. I've tracked her phone a few times as it kept moving and once it was in the same place a few hours ago I sent a team in but they found nothing. Her phone was abandoned. Whoever kidnapped my daughter must have known I'd be looking for her cell phone and used it to lure us somewhere else." Kendall didn't say anything as he let Jo's father keep talking. He figured Jo's father probably needed to get it off his chest. "We've been up all night trying to locate her but we haven't found anything solid yet."

"Do you have any idea who might have taken her?" Kendall asked.

"It could be anyone," he said pained. "I've got someone compiling a list of my known enemies which is a rather long one. In my line of work enemies come with the territory and anyone I've ever crossed has a reason to come after me. Enough of them have resources to do such and a motive to take my daughter to hurt me. I don't know which one it could be off the top of my head. There are too many. We'll have to go through the list one at a time to try and figure out which one had the best opportunity to come after me right now."

* * *

For hours Kendall sat in the living room with Jo's father trying to help out in any way he could while he waited on news about Jo. Kendall had sent messages the guys, Katie, and his mother letting them know what was going on. Kendall on the other hand was going out on his mind with worry about his girlfriend. At least Jo's father had the ability to move around and keep himself busy trying to locate his daughter but Kendall was forced to sit there. He wasn't able to help them much because he didn't know the technology like they did so he couldn't do much else aside from sit there and wait helplessly. It bothered him feeling so useless. He was used to being in control, being able to contribute, and being involved.

It wasn't until his phone buzzed and an unfamiliar number popped up on his phone was he able to do something because they finally had a new lead. Kendall frowned at the number not recognizing it. He was about to put it back into his pocket when Jo's father insisted he pick it up because they never knew who might be calling. Kendall shrugged thinking it was probably nothing important but he answered the phone call anyway.

"Hello?" Kendall asked. "Who is this?"

"What's the matter you don't remember me?" A voice drawled. "I'm hurt. Caw!"

"Hawk?!" Kendall's tone made everyone in the room jump and turn to him, especially Jo's father. "What do you want?"

Kendall sounded downright venomous and angry something Jo's father wouldn't attribute to Kendall at all. He wasn't usually a very vicious guy. He got upset and devious but he didn't lose his temper. And the sound of someone's voice and name didn't usually bother him. Not even the mention of Jett Stetson seemed to bother Kendall as much as whoever it was on the other end of the phone did. He also noted Kendall's posture as he realized who was on the other end of the line. He had sat up rim rod straight, he was clutching the phone so tightly in his hand his knuckles were white, and his face was contorted in anger.

"Actually, I believe it's more along the lines of what you want." Hawk said slowly and evenly. "Jo Taylor, perhaps?"

"What do you know about Jo?" Kendall demanded harshly.

"She's the star of New Town High, she plays Rachel, she's dated you before she left for New Zealand, she's dating you again now, and of course she's very upset with me now since she's sort of stuck here now." Hawk teased. Kendall could almost hear Hawk smile. "She's not pleased with me since I asked her to stay with me for a while. Actually she keeps calling it kidnapping but you know, everyone has their own points of view."

"Give me my girlfriend back, Hawk." Kendall demanded in a low angry voice. "Or I swear-"

"You'll what? Sing me to death?" Hawk teased. After hearing what Kendall said Jo's father tried establishing a connection trace on the phone. "If you want your girlfriend back you'll ditch Rocque Records and have BTR sign with me instead. They'll listen to you since you are their leader. I'd hurry to convince them, you're girlfriend seems to be getting restless, and she is beginning to annoy me."

"Hawk?!" Kendall yelled as he hung up the phone. "Hawk?!"

"It was too short, we couldn't follow it." One of the men said. He had been trying to establish the connection trace.

Jo's father sighed turning to Kendall who was staring at his phone in disbelief. "Do you know this person, Hawk?"

"Yes," Kendall admitted. "He's another record producer, Gustavo's rival producer actually who he hates. Hawk has always beaten out Gustavo but with us Gustavo finally came out on top. And we've done our fair share of screwing Hawk over while we've been here. At one point he was considered certifiably insane because of it. Now he wants to use Jo against me in order to get us to leave Rocque Records and sign with him again. If we don't, we won't see Jo again." Kendall snorted. "Guess it wasn't an enemy of yours after all."

Jo's father could see the guilt written across Kendall's face along with the conflict within him. He placed a hand on the young man's shoulder trying to convey some sort of comfort to him. Kendall looked so conflicted for a moment before it all cleared up.

"I have an idea." Kendall declared. "But you're going to have to trust me."

* * *

"Ah, so you've finally seen things my way." Hawk said happily. He was literally skipping forward while he had someone else holding Jo's arm keeping her where she was. "And you've come alone just as requested."

"Could we please get this over with?" Kendall asked impatiently.

Jo looked relieved to see Kendall but she knew what Hawk wanted and was shaking her head no using her eyes to plead with him not to do this. Kendall looked solemn while Hawk was looking at him but for the brief moment Hawk looked inside his briefcase to get the contract papers for Kendall to sign his demeanor changed. Kendall gave Jo half a smirk, before winking at her, and mouthing 'be ready' to her.

"Here you go," Hawk slid the papers towards Kendall. "Sign on the dotted line and BTR is now with Hawk instead of Rocque."

Kendall wanted to roll his eyes at this crazy man. "I want Jo first."

"Sign first," Hawk insisted. He handed Kendall a pen. "Then you can have your little girlfriend."

Jo huffed indignantly behind Hawk causing Hawk to turn and look at her for a moment. Kendall shook his head. "I'm not signing until she's standing right beside me."

Hawk rolled his eyes impatiently. "Fine," he waved Jo forward. "Let's go! Get a move on to your boyfriend!"

Jo took a look at Hawk for a moment as she was released before she moved as quickly as possible to Kendall's side who opened his arms to her immediately. Kendall placed his hands on either side of her face to make sure she was okay. Jo twisted his fingers into Kendall's shirt never so grateful to be wrapped his arms before. Jo buried her face in his chest with her arms wrapped tightly around his torso. Kendall wrapped his arms tightly around her waist kissing the top of her head. Kendall felt like he could finally breathe again with her in his arms because this morning he hadn't been sure he would ever be able to hold her like this again. It was a terrifying thought and he was glad he could finally push it away without any doubts.

"Trust me?" Kendall whispered softly.

Jo nodded. "Always."

"Then follow my lead." Kendall said softly.

"Enough with the lovely dovey stuff okay?" Hawk said impatiently. "She's perfectly fine. I even gave her food and a change of clothes. I'm not that vicious! So, she's fine. Will you sign now?! Or do I have to make you?"

Two huge bodyguards stepped out of the back room. Kendall took the pen again and began writing on the piece of paper before he stopped and shook the pen.

"What's wrong now?" Hawk demanded tapping his foot impatiently.

"Pen's out of ink," Kendall said evenly. As he said it he grabbed Jo and dropped to the ground covering her head with his chest. "Cover your ears and close your eyes."

Suddenly grenades burst into the room popping off loudly with bright flashes. They were flash bang grenades designed to disorientate hearing and vision. Jo's father and Kendall agreed to use them because they cause no permanent damage to eyesight or hearing but the temporary issue is well enough where Jo's father would be able to capture Hawk. Kendall had come up with the signal about the pen being out of ink for Jo's father to know when Kendall had Jo safely away from Hawk and Jo's father would hear everything from the bug he was wearing. Kendall's plan revolved around his ability to get Jo to him so Hawk wouldn't be able to get to her once the grenades went off which is why Kendall needed to say the signal so Jo's father would know when it was safe to approach.

Jo went unharmed from the grenades since Kendall had made sure she was completely covered while he on the other hand was disorientated from them. Jo's father took Hawk away without any trouble along with his accomplices promising they wouldn't escape from his grasp any time soon. Kendall thanked Jo's father for the help but her father side it was more he who should be thanking Kendall since he was the one who had gone in to get her. He had put himself on the line to rescue his daughter for which he was very grateful to him for.

"Thank you," Jo said suddenly.

Kendall was sitting beside her in an ambulance gently pushing her back while an EMT checked her out to make sure she really was fine. Kendall gave her a funny look.

"For what?"

"Oh, I don't know." Jo said thoughtfully. "For coming to save me, you're my hero."

Kendall shook his head at his girlfriend's teasing tone. He slipped down so he was sitting with her pressed together tightly but neither of them minded the cramped space or being pressed together like this. Kendall wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she let her head fall to rest on his chest listening to his beating heart.

"You'd do the same for me." Kendall said softly. "I love you."

Jo smiled softly. "I know."

"Han Solo much?" Kendall teased. "You watch way too much _Star Wars_."

"I love you too."

"I know," Kendall teased nudging her with his nose.

"Does that make you Princess Leia?" Jo teased. Kendall shook his head tickling his girlfriend as he did so. "Well? If I'm Han than you must be Leia! It only makes sense!"

"Sure," Kendall said.

Jo's father watched them and he had a newfound appreciation for Kendall. Maybe he could begin to like him after all. Kendall nudged his girlfriend again realizing she was starting to fall asleep. He kissed the top of her head and she moved closer to him in her sleep. Kendall wrapped his arms around her tightly silently promising himself he'll never let anything happen to her again. He just wouldn't allow it.

He'd keep her safe, even to the derailment of himself.

* * *

**A.N. This is for scubasteve91! Hope you liked it! And by the way are you a fan of Bid Daddy? **

**Alright keep reviewing and requesting! You guys are awesome! Thank you so much for all the support! **

**Also I would just like to mention part of the idea to rescue Jo was inspired by one of my favorite shows Burn Notice which is where I go the information about the flash bang grenade! It's a great show too! :) Anyway thanks again! **


	93. Big Time Rush: Confusion

Big Time Rush:

Confusion

When Jo asked him to pick her up for lunch from the New Town High set he didn't realize what he was getting himself into when he agreed. He thought it would be a simple straight forward but he should've known better. When was anything with the two of them simple or straight forward? He thought he'd pick her up, go to lunch down at this small pizzeria they both loved, and then he would return her to the set of New Town High with a promise to see her later. Of course he didn't think things would get complicated. It was just a simple lunch date; what could possibly go wrong?

* * *

Kendall walked into the studio of course he wasn't usually allowed in without Jo giving them fair warning about his arrival there. Most of the time the director didn't want Kendall around after his little stunt interrupting the scene with Jett and Jo for over 20 times just because he couldn't stand to watch Jo kiss Jett. Kendall smiled politely at the security guards who just eyed Kendall warily.

On his way into the New Town Set he wondered whether or not Carlos was still here since Kendall knew he was supposed to be filming a scene on Jo's show today. Carlos had been looking forward to doing this as well once Gustavo told him about the idea. Carlos thought it would be fun to pretend to be someone else. Kendall was happy Carlos found how a TV show worked fascinating. It gave him something else to shot for since Carlos was interested in learning more. Kendall knew if Carlos got interested enough in the aspect of maybe he would move on to be a director or a producer maybe even a writer after all Carlos had a very good imagination. Kendall chuckled softly at the thought. Every movie Carlos wrote would have all of the characters completely in love with corndogs or hockey. Kendall was so absorbed in his thoughts he didn't see the sign indicating they were still filming as he pushed the door open.

Kendall saw so much red and green at the sight before him he couldn't began to think or realize everything else going on in the room. He missed the people sitting at the cameras or the director sitting there who called cut when Kendall walked into the room disrupting the scene. No, he couldn't see anything past Jo and Carlos kissing. Jo and Carlos _kissing._ None of that statement made sense to him. It might that Jo had cheated on him and that Carlos had betrayed him.

Jo turned and saw him standing there as she had been wondering why the director called cut when nothing in the scene had gone wrong. She saw Kendall and her mouth dropped realizing what he must be thinking right now from the look on his face. Jo shook her head her mouth still slacked trying to explain to Kendall what was really going on but she couldn't seem to find the words. Carlos was looking at his best friend slightly panicked waving his hands trying to get Kendall to see that it wasn't what he thought he was. Kendall didn't wait for an explanation from either of them before he disappeared back through the door he had entered so quickly it was a wonder he was ever even there.

Jo apologized quickly to her director before left the room following Kendall as quickly as possible trying to get his attention. Carlos was only a few steps behind her as they both followed Kendall out to the parking lot where he was already getting into his car. Jo called out for Kendall to stop but he didn't appear to have heard her and if he did he was just plain ignoring her.

"Kendall, wait!" Jo called. "Please! It's not what you looks like!"

"No?" Kendall said half way in the car. "It sure looked that way to me! My best and my girlfriend both just stabbed me in the back that's what it looks like. Which part of that was wrong?!"

Kendall didn't bother to wait for an answer as he got into the car and slammed the door behind him without another word to Jo or Carlos. Both Jo and Carlos kept trying to explain but they couldn't get it out fast enough before Kendall drove out of the parking lot. Besides it wouldn't have mattered much to Kendall, he didn't hear a word they had said to him. Jo and Carlos were left standing in the parking lot watching Kendall leave. Jo wanted to explain they had literally changed the scene on them that day, it wasn't like either one of them had planned on this, and they wanted to tell him he was wrong because it wasn't them betraying Kendall. Jo and Carlos had just been trying to do their job on New Town High and it hadn't worked out very well apparently for either of them as Kendall was upset with both of them now.

* * *

Jo tracked Kendall down at the apartment because Carlos was too much of a chicken to try and talk to Kendall. Carlos believed Kendall might actually get angry enough will him if he doesn't let him explain and try to beat the snot out of him. Something Carlos really didn't want to happen and since he knew Jo wouldn't get hurt by Kendall if she went instead.

"Kendall, please let me explain." Jo pleaded. "We didn't do anything wrong."

"Didn't do anything wrong?" Kendall demanded. "You kissed Carlos!"

"I kissed him because that's what the directors told us to do this morning." Jo explained gently. "I would've told you sooner but I didn't have time. I'm sorry you found out that way and I know it sucks but I didn't do anything wrong and neither did Carlos. We were doing a scene; it was just two characters kissing each other because that's what was in the scripts. Please, I would never do that to you and neither would Carlos."

"I jumped to conclusions, didn't I?" Kendall said softly.

"Did you hurt yourself with that huge leap?" Jo teased.

"Maybe a little," Kendall admitted. "I'm sorry, I should trust you."

"Is it safe to come out now?" Carlos asked peering around the corner into the apartment to look at Kendall and Jo. "You aren't going to attack me are you?"

Kendall shook his head with an eye roll as well laughing at his best friend before telling him he wasn't going to hurt him as he took Jo in his arms. Kendall apologized to them once more before Carlos said he probably would've done the same if it had been his girlfriend. Kendall kissed Jo softly whispering his apology to her again.

Jumping to conclusions was what they do best when it came to their jealousy.

* * *

**A.N. This is for DBZstories1989! Hope you enjoyed it! **

**You guys are awesome! Keep reviewing and requesting! :)**


	94. Big Time Rush: New Year's Eve

Big Time Rush:

New Year's Eve

Tonight was the night, Kendall thought to himself. He and Jo had made plans to spend New Year's Eve together at the party Carlos and James were throwing. The two guys were planning on making it a huge blow out too. Kendall figured they were going to go overboard on all the decorations, snacks, music, and the people they were inviting. Kendall hoped it was a night he and Jo would never forget. At least that was the idea behind tonight for him and Jo.

Jo wanted to talk to Kendall tonight just as she knew he wanted to talk to her but she had a feeling they didn't want to talk about the same things. No, Jo had something she needed to Kendall. Something she wasn't sure he was going to take very well. Something that would affect their future together and whether or not they have a future together at all. She hoped Kendall would understand, would accept it, would love it her despite it, but she wasn't sure Kendall would still want her around or want to even be with her. The thought put a lump into her throat and made her chest constrict painfully. She didn't want tonight to be the last night they're together but she doesn't want to continue their relationship with a lie either. It wasn't fair to either of them for her to be keeping this in.

They were both right though, tonight would be unforgettable for both of them.

* * *

The party was in full swing when Jo arrived at the guys' apartment. Logan opened the door for her and his face fell slightly. Jo didn't mind though, she knew he was hoping it was Camille, his own girlfriend rather than his best friend's. Jo smiled politely at him as she stepped into the apartment as Logan stepped aside to let Jo in with a warm smile of his own.

"Kendall's over there," Logan pointed to a corner of the room.

"Camille will be here soon," Jo said softly. "An audition ran over or we would've come together."

Logan nodded thanking her for the information as she walked by him to find her wonderful boyfriend. Kendall was sitting on the couch looking rather cornered by whoever he was talking to. Jo didn't recognize the person but once Kendall saw her he excused himself from the conversation to come greet her. Jo smiled widely and happily at her boyfriend as he approached her. Kendall returned the smile as he wrapped his arms around her kissing her softly. Jo slide her hands along his chest pulling him closer to her.

"You're a lifesaver," Kendall said softly whispering in her ear.

"Oh?" Jo questioned looking at the other person. "How so?"

"Boring conversation," Kendall explained. "Nearly bored me to death."

"Can't have that can we?" Jo teased. "It's probably very difficult to date a corpse and I'd rather not try to date one any time soon."

"I think we're in agreement then." Kendall said softly pulling her further out into the room away from the boring company, she noticed. Jo just giggled softly letting herself be dragged away by her boyfriend.

The couple enjoyed themselves for a while at the party dancing, eating, mingling with friends, and having fun together as they usually did whenever they were together. Although as the night dwindled down and it began getting closer and closer to midnight Jo started getting more and more anxious. She wanted to talk to Kendall, she wanted to tell him the truth because if she didn't tell him soon she was just blurt it out to him, and that wasn't how she really wanted to tell him the truth.

Kendall noticed Jo's sudden interest in the time but he didn't comment on it as he noticed it was also making her tense a little too. Kendall and Jo were swaying together on the dance floor. She was resting her head on his shoulder but he could feel her gripping his hand tightly. Kendall kissed her softly on the top of her head while he swayed gently with her. He was trying to convey some sort of comfort to her but it didn't seem to work since she gripped him even tighter than she did before. Kendall tugged her closer to him using the hand resting on the small of her back instead. Jo let herself get pulled even closer to Kendall reveling in the feel of him against her since it may not happen again. She tried not to let herself think that way but the unwelcome thoughts just coming back into her head. She wanted to banish them and forget those thoughts hoping Kendall wouldn't leave her after she told him the truth.

"I need to talk to you," Jo said suddenly with an urgent voice. She pulled away to look up at Kendall. "There's something I need to tell you."

Her change in demeanor was so abrupt and odd he didn't know what to do. Jo even took a step away from him only keeping claim on his hand. She looked worried and upset as she looked around at the crowd for a moment before grabbing his other hand. Jo looked at Kendall urgently.

"But not here," Jo said softly. "Let's go somewhere private."

Kendall grinned. "I know the perfect place."

Kendall knew it was the perfect time too since it was just a little while before midnight and he already decided to whisk Jo away so he could talk to her in private at midnight. Kendall took Jo's hand and left the apartment together. Kendall lead Jo out to the Palm Woods park where Jo nearly broke down seeing the wonderful picnic Kendall had set up for the two of them. There was a picnic blanket lying on the ground with a small picnic basket there as well with candles lit all around creating a soft warm glow in the dark park. It was beautiful.

"Kendall," Jo said softly.

Something in her tone made Kendall feel very wary like at any moment she was going to announce she was planning to break up with him. He honestly hoped that wasn't how this night was going to end. That was the last thing he wanted tonight. Jo took a look around and then looked down at her hands for a moment. She looked sheepish at Kendall and regretful as well as slightly guilty.

"There's something I need to tell you and I don't know how well you're going to take it." Jo began making Kendall even more nervous than he had been before.

"Whatever you want to say," Kendall said softly. "Just say it."

"I'm not exactly from around here," Jo said softly. "I'm not even from this planet."

"What?" Kendall said confused with a slight laugh. "You're joking right?" He saw the look on her face. "You're not joking."

"No, I'm not joking." Jo said softly. "Are you okay? I know this must be a lot to take but I can explain everything."

For a few minutes Kendall didn't say anything as he looked over his girlfriend a few times. Jo didn't know what was going on in his head. She didn't know if he was going to tell her to get away from her or get mad or anything else. It terrified her on to no end.

"Kendall? Are you okay?" Jo asked softly. "Just let me explain."

Kendall didn't let her say anything else as he kissed her softly without warning. Jo was taken aback by this sudden display of affection. Kendall pulled back pushing some of her hair out of the way putting it behind her ears so it wouldn't be in her face anymore. Kendall placed his hands on either side of her face so he could look directly into her eyes.

"There's something I wanted to tell you too," Kendall said softly. Jo was still dazed by the kiss but she looked up at him. "I love you."

Jo wanted to kiss him again so she did and once she pulled back she returned his statement. "I love you too."

"Good, because it doesn't change anything on my side," Kendall said softly.

"Thank goodness," Jo said softly burying herself in his embrace and praying she never needs to leave it.

* * *

_"He could tell me he's from Mars right now and I would find a way to dismiss it as an endearing quirk." – Lois Lane _

* * *

**A.N. This is for DeweyFinn21! Hope you liked it! **

**You guys are awesome! Happy New Year! :) Keep reviewing and requesting!**


	95. Big Time Rush: Kiss Me

**A.N. I suggest you listen to Ed Sheeran's Kiss Me during this chapter. ;)**

* * *

Big Time Rush:

Kiss Me

For Kendall writing a song was never very difficult to him but this one seemed to elude him as he tried so hard to put what he wanted into the lyrics and melody. It was like everything he wanted to say was right on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't bring it to light. It was just out of his reach. Normally writing was never very difficult for him and he thought writing a song for Jo would be much easier than writing anything else because he had so much to say. But he found it was more of hindrance to the process than any sort of help. It was like a million good ideas were swirling all around his brain and he couldn't pick which one he liked best or find a good way to incorporate them all into his music. He didn't want anything to get lost, he wanted to make sure he said everything he could in the song but alas it seemed to hinder it instead. He was stuck whether he wanted to admit it or not.

Kendall had tried multiple different places to try and get the song to come out of him but nothing seemed to be working. First he had been in his apartment he shared with Jo with his guitar on his lap and paper in front of him but it hadn't worked. He tried flipping through pictures, thinking of his wonderful girlfriend but nothing seemed to get his feelings into the proper words. So, he decided maybe the thinking process was being clouded by the same four walls he was stuck within and it wasn't allowing him to think clearly anymore. Kendall went out to the Palm Woods Park hoping the fresh air may do him some good and help to clear his head to organize his thoughts better. The fresh air helped as well as the change in scenery but it didn't solve his problem. The song still wasn't coming to him. He tried writing at Rocque Records but it didn't work, then by the pool but nothing there, he tried playing hockey to clear his head as the cold and ice usually help but it didn't, and then finally he tried to hang out with the guys and Katie hoping to take his mind of it but that didn't work either.

Kendall still had his guitar sitting in his lap when Jo walked into the apartment tiredly dropping her bags on the table by the door and then kicking off her shoes. Jo smiled wearily at him as she plopped down in the chair across from the couch and Kendall. Kendall for his part was sprawled out on the couch with his guitar seated firmly on his lap. He was slouched on the couch and to Jo he looked so comfortable. He smiled softly at his girlfriend.

"Rough day?" He asked softly. He placed the guitar gently on the floor so it leaned against the couch. "You looked pooped. Want some dinner? I can cook your favorite if you want and you won't have to do a thing."

Jo shook her head before rising from her position on the chair to step around the small coffee table to Kendall. She dropped down beside him as she settled down with him on the couch. Kendall smiled softly as he pulled a blanket from the back of the couch over the both of them. Jo let her head fall down so it lay against his shoulder and pressed her lips to his neck softly. Kendall could practically feel her heartbeat against his own chest, the sound was comforting. Kendall felt an overwhelming feeling of love sitting her with her right now. It was absolutely right sitting here with her now as there was place else in the universe he would rather be right now.

"Mm," Jo said softly. "This is nice and just what I need after today. A nice warm comfy place to rest with you."

"That's all I'm good for? Keeping you warm?" Kendall teased kissing the top of her head.

"Among other things," Jo teased right back. "Like making me feel safe, warm, and completely and undoubtedly loved."

Kendall just smiled kissing his girlfriend passionately and suddenly everything made sense to him as he thought about what he felt here right now. Every day with her felt like he was falling in love with her over and over again as well as a little further each time he did so. They've had their ups and downs but then again who hasn't? Kendall pulled his girlfriend tighter to his body reveling in the feeling of her pressed against him. They remained sitting like that on the couch for a few more minutes before Jo broke the comfortable silence between the two of them.

"Were you writing a song?" Jo asked looking at the blank paper with scribbled out words on it.

"Trying," Kendall said softly. "And failing, it wasn't working out well."

Jo shrugged reluctantly sitting up and looking over to her boyfriend before she ran her hand down his arm with a soft smile. "I'm sure you'll figure it out." She pecked his cheek quickly. "And don't worry, I'll make dinner. I'm not too tired."

Jo winked at Kendall before she proceeded into their small kitchen and moving through the pans as well as the food. Kendall could see Jo was thoroughly distracted by whatever she was preparing in the kitchen so he took up his pen. As he had been sitting there lyrics kept popping in and out of his head. Maybe he hadn't been able to figure out the song before because he wasn't with Jo. All the other times he had been too focused on his block rather than on who he was writing about. He wasn't focusing properly on his feelings for her but more on his feelings about his inability to write a song for her. Kendall quickly wrote down whatever had been playing through his head before Jo returned to the room. Kendall tucked the papers away before Jo could see them and then he put his guitar away. He'd finish the song later when she wasn't around. She couldn't hear it yet, it wasn't time.

* * *

Kendall took a deep breath. He had made sure everything was just the way he wanted it for tonight. He had made the apartment look perfectly romantic. There were rose flowers petals strewn all across the floor, white, red, and orange. He had put the red for romance obviously, the white for purity and friendship, and the orange because they were Jo's favorite color rose. They represented pride and were stunningly beautiful. Kendall had to admit he had grown rather fond of the orange roses. He had turned off all the lights in favor of the numerous candles he had lit and strewn across the apartment.

He cooked Jo's favorite meal, chicken parmesan and set a beautiful table for two. Kendall was dressed nicely with his guitar seated by the couch everything would go smoothly. He had told Jo not to be at the apartment until eight and had ushered her out the door early that morning so he could get everything ready for when she came home. Kendall took another look at the clock and saw it was eight now. He rose from his seat and watched the door open slowly. Kendall could've laughed at the scared look on her face as she opened the front door of their apartment.

Jo peered into the apartment slowly, she had been wondering the whole day what he was up to. She wasn't a very patient person when it came to Kendall's surprises. Especially when he tells her to leave him alone in the apartment all day, come back at eight, and to dress nicely when she returned to the apartment. She wasn't sure she wanted to see what he had been up to. He could've destroyed the apartment for all she knew as she looked through the small crack where she'd opened the door. Jo could see the dimly light room as she opened the door the rest of the way so she could see everything.

"Wow," she said softly. As if talking too loud may break the mood in the room. "So, this is what you've been up to all day."

Kendall shrugged as he stepped forward to lead her to the chair. Jo noticed his guitar sitting out and she briefly wondered if he had forgotten to put it away but it didn't matter much. It was just a guitar. The food smelled delicious and as she sat down her stomach began growling. The food looked as good as it smelled. Kendall sat across from her at the table with two white candles burning between the two of them. Jo dug into her food loving the smell of the food with the roses he had placed around the apartment and the rose petals on the floor. She couldn't help but wonder why he had gone to all this trouble. It wasn't their anniversary or a special occasion. It was just a random Saturday night.

Jo didn't bother asking him though. Kendall would reveal everything whenever he choose to and not a minute more and if she asked he'd probably just make her wait longer to torment her. They ate the food and kept a up a good conversation throughout the meal and for a little while afterwards. It had been a while since the two of them had just sat down to have a nice meal with good conversation. Sometimes the two of them were so tired or busy they didn't talk much. It was nice to have an actual date with her wonderful boyfriend again. It wasn't until after Kendall had served her favorite dessert she started to get suspicious. All this trouble, her favorite food, her favorite dessert, drinks, and flowers everywhere. Kendall was even wearing his nicest outfit. It was odd to her and she couldn't help wondering why. Sure, Kendall did nice things for her all the time but not usually so many at once.

After dessert Kendall led her over to the couch to sit down and she quickly realized the guitar had been left out on purpose. Kendall took a deep breath and Jo realized he was nervous. There was more wondering as to what was going on. Kendall began strumming his guitar starting a song she didn't recognize at all.

_Settle down with me_

_Cover me up_

_Cuddle me in_

_Lie down with me_

_And hold me in your arms_

_And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck_

_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_

_And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love_

_Settle down with me _

_And I'll be safety_

_You'll be my lady_

_I was made to keep your body warm_

_But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms_

_Oh, no_

_My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck_

_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_

_And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love_

_Yeah, I've been feeling everything_

_From hate to love_

_From love to lust_

_From lust to truth_

_I guess that's how I know you_

_So I hold you close to help you give it up_

_So kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love_

Kendall finished his song and placed his guitar back into its previous place with a soft smile at Jo who returned it as well. Kendall kissed Jo softly pulling her closer to him.

"I love it," Jo whispered softly. "So, is that what all of this is for? Because you wrote me a song?"

Kendall and Jo leaned back on the couch together in the same position they had been when the song finally clicked for him. Jo closed her eyes and Kendall took the opportunity to reach into his pocket. Kendall kissed the top of her head softly.

"Partially," Kendall said softly. "But it was also for this too."

Jo opened her eyes to look at Kendall but before her eyes could avert to him instead they remained glued on what she saw resting in his hand. It was a small dark, deep red velvet box. Jo's mouth opened slightly but nothing came out which Kendall couldn't resist in marveling and smiling at. It was a very rare opportunity someone made his girlfriend speechless.

"Will you marry me?" Kendall asked as he used his thumb to flip the lid open to reveal a beautiful diamond.

"Of course," Jo said softly. Kendall smiled as he slipped the ring onto her finger with a smile. "It was worth the anticipation of today."

Kendall chuckled softly as the two of them leaned back on the couch together before Jo reached up to pull Kendall's lips down to hers. Kendal wrapped his arms around her kissing her like they both wanted to be loved. Kendall lifted Jo easily from the couch to disappear into the other room together. It felt like they were both falling love with each other all over again.

* * *

**A.N. This is for november 2 1990! Hope you liked it! **

**This song belongs to Ed Sheeran, I just borrowed it because I thought it was perfect. **

**You guys are awesome so keep reviewing and requesting! Thank you so much for all the great feedback as well as all the great ideas you've given me. **

**I hope everyone is having a good New Year's day and had a great New Year's Eve as well. Also can you believe this is almost 100 chapters long? Wow, I never expected it to get this big and its just as thanks to you as it is to me! You guys are great! **


	96. Big Time Rush: New York

Big Time Rush:

New York

Jo was used to warm climates. She had grown up in a warm, hot, sticky climate, and LA proved not to be much different than North Carolina. It was a heat she had grown used to, in fact LA always seemed a little too cool to her. She preferred the hot, boiling summer days in LA because it reminded her of home. People thought her crazy especially her boyfriend who hated hot days since he grew up in a relatively cold place when she would wear long sleeves on a hot day like it was nothing. To her wearing those kinds of clothes was nothing, it was perfectly normal. She'd never really traveled to any colder climates before so New York was a new experience for her to say the least. She also had to admit that colder climates were not her favorite place to be, ever. She liked being able to go outside without the many layers needed in order to keep warm. She liked the heat, the warmth from the sun, and being able to wear few layers.

New York, however, on December 31st was pretty much always freezing. Kendall didn't seem to notice much about the cold weather. In fact the minute they stepped outside from the airport Kendall spread his arms open wide and took a deep breath before letting it out. His breath turned to fog as he let out the breath which only served to make Jo shiver even more so. Kendall teased her, saying it wasn't even cold out. Kendall explained winters were much, much worse in Minnesota as right now it was probably below zero unlike in New York where it was the late 20's to early 30's which Kendall deemed as moderate.

Jo honestly thought her boyfriend to be insane as he didn't bother with too many layers whenever he went outside. Sometimes she caught him leaning outside on the small balcony of the hotel room they were staying in wearing only a t-shirt with his jeans. Jo froze just by the thought. Every time she stepped outside she felt as though she may freeze instantly and she found it difficult to just stay warm while being outside but Kendall didn't to have a problem.

"If you're teeth chatter any harder they're going to shatter." Kendall teased as he pushed open the hotel room door. Jo stepped inside immediately trying to get warm. Kendall left the heat on in the room so it would be warm when they got back. "I'll make some hot chocolate."

Kendall went into the little kitchen the room had while Jo sat down on the couch as close to the heater as humanly possible so she could get the heat as it moved into the room. She felt like she was finally able to breathe again sitting that close to the heat. It felt normal.

"Here," Kendall handed her a steaming mug. "I didn't bother with any milk to cool it off. I figured it could help with your hands as well."

Kendall sat down behind her on the couch so both of his legs were on either side of his girlfriend. She could almost feel the warmth pouring off of her boyfriend. His chest was warm in contrast to his cool clothing he had remained warm despite the temperature outside. Jo leaned back against him while she clutched the mug in front of her and as she did so Kendall wrapped his arms around her stomach keeping her locked to his chest. Not that she wanted to move.

"How can you stay so warm?" Jo asked softly. "It's freezing out."

"I'll admit I'm not as used to the cold as I once was but I can deal with it because I prefer the cold." Kendall said softly. He was nudging her gently with his nose which was a little cold. "The cold clears my head and helps me think. It's all I've ever known since I grew up in it and I can't think in any other kind of weather that's why I like being on the ice so much whenever I have a problem. It helps me think."

"Missing Minnesota?" Jo asked softly.

"I'm pretty sure you're missing North Carolina right now," Kendall teased. "Your lips are blue."

"Perfect," Jo said softly. "Come to New York to see the ball drop and in the process I manage to freeze my lips off."

Kendall chuckled softly. "So, I take it you don't like New York?"

"I'd like it better if we could see the ball drop in July." Jo said softly. "When it's nice and warm outside inside of freezing."

"Ah, but see there are some good things to the cold." Kendall whispered.

"Like what?" Jo demanded.

"Having hot chocolate when you come inside, snow, snuggling up by a warm fire together, and making sure your lips don't freeze off is my specialty." Kendall teased nudging her with his nose again. "I rather like your lips, right where they are."

Kendall kissed Jo softly causing her to concede there are a few good things about the cold just enough to ensure she doesn't hate the cold since it isn't all bad.

Kendall made sure Jo was well bundled up when they left to go see the ball drop in Times Square. He also made sure to pick up hand warmers as well. It's a packet with certain kinds of rock that when mixed together give off heat for hours. Kendall's mother used to use them all the time when she watched Kendall and the guys playing hockey as it got cold in the stands sometimes. Kendall picked up a certain kind of mittens to go along with it as well that have a pocket on top of the glove where Kendall knew he could put the hand warmer. He slipped a few others into her other pockets so she would have extra just in case.

He also gave her a thin layer of clothing underarmor which keeps someone warm. He promised it would help. He had gone shopping at a local sporting store once Jo had warmed up. Kendall had promised to bring back some things that would keep her plenty warm when they went out that night. He included earmuffs, as well as  
another beanie to help. He hoped they would help keep her warm.

Jo had to admit standing outside later she did feel warmer, Kendall had shaken the hand warmers for her, and she for once felt warm standing out in the cool air. The underarmor did well to protect her from the wind as it offered a lot of protection from the wind. Her face was the only thing she couldn't really protect she realized as she was getting dressed that she would have to deal with the biting cold there if no where else but Kendall surprised her with a solution to that as well. He gave her a piece of form designed to cover the nose, mouth, cheeks, and most of the chin and neck from the cold. It had holes for the mouth so they could speak and it was cut specifically so a piece went over the nose but allowed the wearer to breath.

"What?" Jo had said when he handed it to her.

"I play sports, staying warm is a basic for me. I know all kinds of little tricks to staying warm and keeping cool on a hot day." Kendall had winked at her and then instructed her to hurry to get dressed.

Now standing outside Jo felt warm for once and not on the verge of freezing where she stood. The only thing left unprotected by the cold was her eyes. Kendall took care of it by pulling her closer to him and letting her bury her face in his chest periodically throughout the night.

"10," Kendall whispered. "9…"

"8…" Jo chimed in.

The two of them continued the countdown and once they reached one Jo turned to watch the ball drop but Kendall didn't. Years ago he had seen it drop here once before with his mother and sister when they made the trip together. Kendall found it fascinating then but now he was more interested in just watching her reactions as it fell. Kendall smiled softly as Jo laughed happily. He was glad she had remained warm throughout the night or else it may have spoiled the experience if she was freezing out here. Kendall pulled his girlfriend closer to her as she did so.

Kendall kissed her softly before and she melted into his chest as well. While she wasn't looking at what he was doing he pulled something from his pocket so when she pulled away he had it ready. Jo looked down at his other hand since he had only been holding her with one arm. Jo looked down at the hand and saw a small box resting in his palm. Jo's eyebrows furrowed together as she looked up at him. Kendall grinned at her.

"I know I won't be able to put it on your hand," he said softly as he flipped the lid open.

"No, you won't." Jo teased. "But how do you know I want it there at all?"

Kendall would've freaked if he had been nervous but he wasn't. He knew she was teasing him about it. "Well, if you don't want it…"

Kendall trailed teasing her right back but Jo stopped him from putting it away. "Of course," she said answering his unspoken question. "Though I'll wait to wear until I can safely pull my hands from my gloves to let you put it on."

Jo smiled letting her head rest on Kendall's chest. Guess he'll be keeping her warm for the rest of their lives, not that either of them minded.

* * *

**A.N. This is for Cupcake! Hope you liked it!**

**I know I skipped ahead a few other requests but since it had to do with a specfic time I thought putting out a little closer to the date was a better idea. So I hope everyone enjoyed this! :)**

**Keep reviewing and requesting! I love knowing what you guys think whether it is good or bad! So let me know! :) Thanks again!**


	97. Big Time Scandal: The Ex Returns

**A.N. I'm back. ;) **

* * *

Big Time Scandal:

The Ex Returns

What could possibly be worse than having a scorned ex?

* * *

Kendall was abruptly woken by the sound of his phone going off. He groaned as he rolled over and felt around his night table to find his phone. He picked it up and hit the screen praying he hit the right button and didn't accidently hang up on whoever was crazy enough to call so early on a Saturday morning. Kendall put the phone to his ear without bothering to open his eyes once thinking even if he did hang up on the person he could just go back to sleep.

"Hello?" Kendall said his voice still thick with sleep.

"Have you seen the news this morning?" His girlfriend's voice came through the speaker. Kendall would've noticed the panicked note in her voice if he wasn't still half asleep. "It's bad."

"When would I have been watching the TV?" Kendall asked. "While I was in the middle of my REM sleep? It's too early to be awake or to have any kind of problems. Can this possibly wait until sometime after noon?"

"NO!" Jo said. "Get out of bed."

"I don't want to," Kendall said simply. "It's seven in the morning. What kind of problem could you possibly have?"

"Oh, it's not just me who has a problem." Jo answered firmly. "We both do. Now get out of bed, I'm on my way over."

Kendall heard the ending click to the conversation as his girlfriend hung up the phone. Kendall buried his face into the pillow for a moment as he ended the call on his own phone before letting out a loud groan. He didn't want to get out of bed right now. It was the first morning in weeks he had actually been able to sleep in and now something was going horribly wrong ruining his morning to sleep in. Without moving his head from its place in the pillow he threw the blankets away. He stayed where he was for another moment before he made himself sit up. Every movement seemed like one big effort to pull off. Kendall yawned and stretched once he was sitting up. He grabbed a shirt from the chair by his bed before he left his bedroom. Kendall walked out into the main part of the apartment where his mother and sister were already sitting eating breakfast. Katie and his mother shot him a look.

"What are you doing up this early?" His mother asked.

"Yeah," Katie agreed. "I thought you wanted to sleep in this morning. You told us all not to disturb you."

Kendall didn't say a word instead he just pointed to the front door which swung open as his girlfriend entered without bothering to stop and knock. Katie and his mother gave Jo a look to which she responded with a tight smile and a small wave before she turned to her boyfriend.

"We have a problem," Jo said.

"You said that already," Kendall responded. "What's going on?"

"My publicist called this morning bright and early to tell me to turn on the TV because apparently there's some big gossip being dropped about a new CD that's come out." Jo began to explain. "The CD is about you!"

"What?" Kendall said as Jo tossed a CD at him. "Who would put a CD about me?"

"Lucy," Jo said softly. "The whole CD is about you breaking up with her and getting back together with me 96 minutes after you asked her on a date. I listened to it, I can at least understand where she's coming from. It would suck to finally get the guy she wanted to ask her on a date only to lose him to his _ex_ 96 minutes later." Jo suddenly folded her arms across her chest. "And I can't believe you didn't go talk to her either! That's just rude and inconsiderate!"

Jo smacked his arm. Kendall held up his arms to stop his girlfriend from attacking him any further. Kendall pinned her arms down by her sides so he could talk without being assaulted.

"First of all, how long have you been up to talk with your publicist, listen to a CD, and formulate an opinion? Second, I didn't go talk to Lucy because I didn't know what to say. Besides I didn't want you to think I was changing my mind considering our relationship was still fragile at that point." Kendall released her arms only for her to smack him again upside the back of his head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For being a jerk to Lucy!" Jo snapped. "I would've understood you were going to explain or to tell her it was over. You owed her that. You still do. Case in point." Jo took his hand holding the CD and smacked it into his chest. "Obviously, she's hurt you didn't have the decency to tell her it was over. You and I both know that isn't you to be so cold to someone. She deserves an apology because then maybe she can make this all go away."

"Make what go away?" Katie asked.

Jo turned to Katie. "Everyone's taking sides and drawing up battle lines. Some people think Kendall is truly the bad boy Gustavo has tried to make him out to be since he dumped a girl for another 96 minutes after he asked her out. Those people basically think he's a jerk but he's still getting go PR because it's his reputation anyway. They can say she was warned, he was a bad boy. Other people are taking a more sentimental look at it considering he got back together with a former girlfriend. They can say he didn't realize it wasn't over yet and make him out to look better. Other people take Lucy's stand point and just flat out call him a jerk. Overall BTR is getting good recognition. On the other hand I'm being torn to pieces by everyone."

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked.

"Well," Jo sighed. "People are looking at me like I'm a horrible person for stealing someone else's boyfriend. Which changes my own reputation. Though on the other hand people can take the same stand point they take for Kendall saying I just got back together with an old boyfriend, he picked me, and I really had nothing to do with his break-up with Lucy other than the fact I came back to the Palm Woods. Although most people are taking the horrible person point of view that I came back just to steal Kendall. It's safe to say New Town High isn't getting the same good PR. We're getting PR but my publicist isn't sure it's the best for us yet."

"Sounds like this is creating one giant debate among all of our fans," Kendall said. He was looking over the CD Jo had handed him. "What am I supposed to do? It's not like we can just ask her to take the CD off the shelves."

Katie scoffed getting up from the table to rip the CD out of his hands. She took a moment to look it over before looking up at her brother. "With a CD like this; she's probably already set for life with how much money she'll make. By the end of today everyone is going to have heard about this. The only thing people love more than celebrities is a celebrity scandal. This is going to make Lucy's career, your reputation, and as for Jo, I'm not entirely sure what will happen. Either her fans could stand by her and build her up while putting Lucy down or they could abandon her altogether. I suppose it's all about how Lucy's made you look."

Katie was looking through the song list on the back of the CD as Jo turned to Kendall. "She never mentions me directly or says anything about. It's mostly people just drawing their own conclusions."

"That could be bad," Katie said handing the CD to Kendall.

"Why?" Kendall asked.

"Because when something is left up to imagination, the imagination will usually draw the worst conclusion. People can say whatever they want now and there's little to contest it because Lucy never put out a definitive statement about Jo's place in all this." Katie's face fell. "There's really no way to stop this now. The two of you are stuck in a huge scandal. You're Hollywood's hottest couple. And now people think you got back together because Jo returned, stole you from Lucy, and you acted like a complete jerk to her when you didn't go and talk to her."

After a moment Katie smacked her brother stating that was for being rude to Lucy since she didn't deserve that. Kendall's mother shook her head at her son but didn't say anything. She figured Jo and Katie had handled the smacking and scolding well enough for her. She took a sip of her coffee before looking at her son.

"So," she began. "What are you going to do to make it right?"

Jo and Katie turned to look at Kendall who was doing his best impersonation of deer caught in the headlights as he looked down at the CD and then to the three women in front of him.

What was he going to do?

* * *

Kendall had never seen so many crazed fans in his entire life. This thing with Lucy was getting out of control and quickly. It was only 11 in the morning, just a few hours after being told Lucy had put out a CD all about her break-up with him, and everyone was already going crazy over the news. He was just trying to get to Rocque Records after getting a phone call from Gustavo demanding he get over here at once. Kendall was told to bring Jo with him but he forced to tell Gustavo she couldn't come because her own publicist was having a mental breakdown and needed to speak with Jo immediately. So, he was on his way to Rocque Records alone which was probably a mistake now that he thought about it. All he wanted to was get inside and quickly because there was a huge mass of people standing outside Rocque Records. Not just girls either, there were plenty of guys too, all of whom looked like they wanted to beat the crap out of him.

Kendall was mobbed as soon as they saw him when he was trying to escape unnoticed. He was pleasantly surprised to for once in his life be grateful for the big hand grabbing the back of his shirt and heaving him over a shoulder. Kendall could honestly say he had never been so grateful to see Freight Train in his entire life.

"Thanks Freight Train," he said. "I forgive you for every ill timed grab before for this."

Kendall just heard Freight Train chuckle as he walked inside the building and up to Gustavo's office with Kendall still over his shoulder. He dropped Kendall down in a chair across from Gustavo. Kelly was also sitting in the office.

"Well," Gustavo began. "Apparently you're the talk of the town this morning. Everyone is talking about the bad boy from the band Big Time Rush!"

"Oh, no," Kendall said.

Gustavo continued on about how CD sales were up and good this was for Big Time Rush. Gustavo also wondered about what they could do to keep this going. It was great for business. Kendall kept shaking his head and saying that he wasn't going along with this. Kelly thought Gustavo was going a little over board but Gustavo was lost to both of them in thought.

"I'm not staging a stunt!" Kendall snapped. "This was an accident, I hurt Lucy, and this is her venting about it. I'm not going to exploit her pain for Big Time Rush's gain."

"She's exploiting you!" Gustavo argued. "What's the difference?"

"The difference is: I did something to her, she's just using her own form of expression to get it out. The same way I use hockey. The difference is: She has every right to be angry and gain something from her CD and I don't because I was awful to her. It was wrong of me. I'm not going to be part of something that will only push the knife deeper into Lucy's back." Kendall stood up. "I'm not that kind of person."

Kendall left the room without another word. Gustavo stayed where he was dumbfounded as he watched Kendall ask Freight Train for a hand. Kendall walked off with his over sized body guard following behind him. Kelly was sitting in her chair giving him a dirty look with her arms folded across her chest shaking her head at Gustavo. He tried to avoid her stare at him but he couldn't help but keep looking over at Kelly. He shrugged holding his hands up.

"What?" He asked. "I didn't do anything. I didn't start this, he did."

* * *

Meanwhile Jo was busy trying to explain to her own publicist that she would find some way to deal with this press. It wasn't going very well either. Her publicist had been monitoring what fans were saying with this latest scandal spreading like wildfire over the internet. Apparently, everyone was talking about New Town High which would be good if it wasn't about a boycott. It seemed everyone was falling in favor of it being Jo's fault that Lucy lost Kendall. Now, their audience wasn't the type to watch a TV show with someone like that on it. Especially considering Jo had never been that type of person promoted before. Things were not looking up for New Town High.

"What are we going to do?" Her publicist asked. Jo figured the question was rhetorical and didn't bother giving an answer. Besides she had been listening to the same question being asked over and over for 20 minutes now. Neither one of them had any sort of an answer.

"What will happen if we can't?" Jo asked. It was a dreaded question.

"There's a potential you could get kicked off the show and…" Her publicist let the sentence just sort of trail off.

"Let me guess," Jo said. "I could never work again."

"Well, it would depend." Her publicist answered. "If you stick with the 'I didn't do it' statement probably not but if you change your image and embrace things could look up. If you stick with the former people are naturally inclined to believe you're lying, especially in this day and age. If you embrace it then you're just changing your image. That's different."

"So, basically I'm screwed." Jo said softly. "Perfect."

Her publicist continued to run on and on about what they were going to do. Jo sort tuned out her publicist. This was such a mess. It was ridiculous and the worst part was she had never intentionally did anything to Lucy. Sure, she showed up and said she wanted Kendall back but she didn't do anything malicious in asking to get back together with Kendall. She never told him he couldn't talk to Lucy again. She would've understood if he had wanted to go talk to Lucy about breaking up with her or what happened. She would've understood because she hoped he would have the decency to say something to her if he had chosen Lucy instead of her. She would never have stopped him from trying to explain to her. In fact she couldn't believe Kendall hadn't bothered telling her his decision. She couldn't believe he would be that rude. He was never like that.

Then again that whole day was weird. She had never seen Kendall run from his problems instead of confronting them. She had never thought he would avoid her when she showed up to talk to him. Twice. She thought he would've at least said something to Lucy. Maybe in the time apart Kendall did change. Of course they had been together for months now, seven months to be exact, and he didn't seem much different than before she went to New Zealand. His hair was different sure but he was still the same crazy guy. The same crazy guy who had figured out she was lying and called her own. The same crazy guy who had managed to worm his way into her heart and left her with no choice but to love him in return because there was no way she could get him out now. She was completely in love with him, no amount of time, or space was going to be able to change that anymore.

Jo felt her phone buzz in her pocket. _Are you done?_ The text from Kendall read. She took a deep breath as she looked up at her publicist who was still ranting and raving.

_I can leave if you need me. What's up?_ Jo sent back to her boyfriend wondering what he wanted so badly he would interrupt her in a meeting with her publicist. Usually he doesn't text her until he knows she's free.

_I have an idea. You in?_ Her phone buzzed again. Jo smiled when she saw the text from her boyfriend. Of course he had an idea, she should have known. He always has an idea or something up his sleeve when it comes to getting out of these jams. Jo quickly typed a message back to her boyfriend.

_Always._

"I have to go," Jo grabbed her stuff.

* * *

"This wig is itchy." Jo carefully prodded the fake hair trying to scratch her head without making it fall off. "So, are you going to tell me why I'm wearing a wig and this ridiculous outfit? Or should I start guessing?"

"All you need to know is you're here to distract." Kendall said.

The two of them were in extremely phony disguises as they approached a big white building. Kendall was in a dorky dark brown suit with a wavy brown hair wig. He was wearing big thick round rimmed glasses and a fake moustache. He had a badge around his neck as well. After his meeting with Gustavo Kendall came up with a plan of his to fix some of this mess he had started and after Jo filled him in on her meeting with her own people it only further cemented his want to fix everything. Before he texted Jo he was busy collecting everything to find Lucy. He knew where she was going to be later that day but he knew he would never be able to get in as himself so he borrowed two identities from two people who worked there. One woman and one man so he could take Jo along with him. Before he texted his girlfriend he went to rent a couple disguise for the both of them.

Jo on the other hand was wearing a knee length black dress with a black and white necklace, glasses, a silver bracelet, and a black wig. She had a matching badge around her neck as well. Kendall hadn't told her what they were doing here yet other than this was to fix their problems. Jo was holding his hand as they walked up to the large building together.

"I think I need more information than that." Jo insisted.

"Lucy is inside the building right now." Kendall said. "I need you to distract her bodyguards while I sneak into the room to talk to her. I'm hoping I can convince her to drop our problems for us and we won't have to do anything other than not get arrested today."

"How do you know she's here?" Jo asked.

"She works here." Kendall stated plainly. "I asked Camille for some help finding out where she was recording and when."

"Do you think you can convince her to help us since she is the one who started this?" Jo asked softly. She gently touched his chest with one hand and his cheek with the other making him look at her. "I mean, I'll go with you either way but I'm just wondering what makes you think she'll help us."

"I think she'll help because she didn't start this." Kendall answered. "I did. Seven months ago when I chose you and didn't bother to tell her or explain and I need to make it right now before this gets worse."

"Then let's go." Jo said.

Kendall smiled taking her hand in his own again before the two of them walked into the building. Kendall gave her a quick background on the person she was impersonating. Camille had done a nice job getting enough information for the both of them about the building. They managed to walk in and look like they actually knew where they were going. Kendall knew there were two security guards outside of the recording studio, both male. Kendall left it up to Jo on how she would prefer to distract them. Although he did tell her not to go overboard.

"This coming from the one who is about to go in and talk to his ex." Jo teased.

"Don't you trust me?" Kendall asked.

"Don't you trust _me_?" Jo countered nudging him. "We seem to have a real problem with that."

"Jealousy is a terrible emotion." Kendall stated. "It makes people do crazy things and makes people crazy while they're at it."

"Yeah, now let me go before I change my mind." Jo looked down at his hand still squeezing her own tightly. Kendall chuckled before he brought her hand up to kiss it gently. Jo rolled her eyes before she walked over to the two bodyguards standing there. Kendall watched as she immediately began acting like they were doing something wrong. Within a minute Jo had the two guys scrambling like they were about to lose their jobs. Jo had them both down another hallway and Kendall took the opportunity to sneak down the hall and into the room.

Kendall shut the door quietly behind him as he walked into the room. Lucy was sitting alone in the room with a guitar in her lap.

"Uh, can I help you?" Lucy asked confused. "Are you in the wrong room?"

"No," Kendall said softly.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "I should've known you'd come knocking sooner or later. Do I even want to know how you got by my security?"

"I had help," Kendall said vaguely. He wasn't sure announcing his girlfriend had helped him get in to see her would help much. "I need to talk to you, please."

"Why should I talk to you?" Lucy snapped. "You didn't seem to want to talk to me when you picked Jo! You didn't bother to tell me yourself! You just never even bothered to show up! You never bothered to talk to me at _all_ after that! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't call security back from whenever they are to throw you out right now?"

"You're right," Kendall sighed dejected. "I didn't come here for me."

"What?" Lucy asked incredulously. "You expect to believe that?"

"It's the truth." Kendall said firmly. "I came here because Jo is getting bashed for something she didn't do. I listened to your CD. You never mention her, only allude, and you never stated anything against her. People are looking at her like she did this to you on purpose. I don't care what you do to me because I deserve it. I didn't talk to you and that was wrong. And as far as I'm concerned you have every right to be angry with me. But take it out on me. Jo had nothing to do with this, yes I chose her. But _I_ chose her. _I_ didn't come talk to you. She's becoming collateral damage and I'm watching her go done on a ship I sank. Obviously you don't have anything against since you didn't say anything about her and tried to leave her out of this mess.

"I don't care what you do to me. Just please; explain to people Jo didn't have anything to do with this. She doesn't deserve to watch her career go up in smoke because of me. If you tell everyone to back off of Jo and put the blame squarely on my shoulders where it belongs no one will refute that because you said it. If Jo or I do it-"

"It looks like you're out to protect yourselves." Lucy finished. "I didn't know it was hitting her."

Lucy placed her guitar on its stand before she stood up to look at Kendall. She frowned and furrowed her eyebrows at him. Kendall held his breath wondering what she was going to say now.

"What makes you think I would help?" Lucy asked.

"Like I said it didn't look like you were trying to blame Jo, she just got caught in the blast. Besides, I didn't think you would blame someone who wasn't guilty. You and I both know Jo didn't have anything to do with my decision." Kendall frowned. "Well, she did but not because of her."

"I know what you mean." Lucy said. "You still had strong feelings for her, that's not on _her_."

"Well, I made my case." Kendall sighed. "I guess her fate rests in your hands."

Kendall turned towards the door but he paused with his hand on the handle. He took a moment before he turned back around to look at Lucy. He paused another moment.

"For what it's worth; I'm sorry." Kendall said sadly. "For everything that went wrong."

Without another word Kendall turned and left the room. He looked down the hall where Jo was still keeping the bodyguards busy. He waved at her to come with him before he dashed down the hall to return to their original hiding place. Jo nodded before she told the guys to get back to work. Jo followed Kendall down the hall but neither of them noticed the recording room door opening.

Lucy watched as the woman walked down the hall and her two bodyguards had already returned to their posts. It was like they never left. She watched the dark haired woman turn the corner. Lucy left the room and walked down to the end of the hall and peered around the corner. She saw Kendall waiting a few feet from her with the same dark haired woman. She watched as he reached up with a small chuckle to help the woman with something. Lucy almost didn't believe her eyes when she saw a small piece of blonde hair. Lucy had thought when he had said he had help he meant the guys or Katie. She hadn't thought for once he'd brought Jo with him. Although, it shouldn't surprise her since from what Camille had said the two of them made a good team when it came to this kind of stuff.

Lucy watched for a moment until the two of them had left the hallway. What was she going to do now?

* * *

"How did it go?" Jo asked once they were in the car. Jo pulled the wig off. "Did I mention this was itchy?"

"I think it went well," Kendall still sounded somewhat unsure. "And yes, you did."

"Now what?" Jo asked. "And good, I just wanted to be clear on the itchiness of this wig."

"We wait," Kendall sighed. He chuckled as Jo launched the wig into the backseat of the car. Kendall pulled off his own along with the glasses and moustache following Jo's example of tossing them into the back. Jo tossed the glasses into the back as well before turning on the radio.

"I was thinking we should definitely stay in tonight." Jo looked out the window. Some people spotted them and were beginning to point and make a scene. "Movie?"

"Sounds perfect," Kendall turned the key. "Time to go!"

* * *

The following morning Kendall wasn't woken up abruptly by his girlfriend, he was woken up by his sister who decided letting him sleep until eight was sleeping in. Kendall groaned and mumbled for his sister to leave him alone and let him sleep. Whatever news she had he wanted to wait to hear until after he had managed to sleep for a few hours longer this morning.

"Come on, Big Brother." Katie continued nudging him. "Get up! You have to see what Lucy announced this morning."

"I'll see it later," Kendall mumbled into his pillow. "Sleep. Now. Thank you."

"Fine," Katie said.

Kendall remained against the pillow for another moment before his still sleep muddled mind registered the tone of the 'fine' Katie had left him with. Kendall thought about it for a moment before he sat up quickly in his bed. Katie was standing at the foot of his bed holding a bucket full of water. Kendall tried so hard to get away he ended up on the floor. Katie just stood there and watched with a small smile on her face.

"I'm up," Kendall decreed.

Kendall jumped up from his place on the floor. Katie placed the bucket at the foot of his bed on the floor. Kendall leaned over to look at the bucket.

"Ice water?" He asked.

"Of course," Katie said.

Katie grabbed his brother's forearm before pulling him into the living room. His mother was already sitting on the couch watching the TV. They had a recording from last night. Katie explained she had seen Lucy was making a special guest appearance to announce something no one knew anything about and Katie had recorded it.

"It's already spreading like wildfire." Katie explained.

"So?" Kendall asked. "The fire would've been there later for me to see."

"Just watch," Katie demanded.

Katie pressed play and Lucy was sitting across from an interviewer. "So, you asked to come here tonight because you had something important you wanted to say. So, please say it."

"First, thank you for letting me on in such short notice." Lucy began. "I just thought I should get this out soon before it spread too fast. My latest CD has been a complete hit and I want to thank everyone for listening to it, buying it, sharing it, and talking about it. You guys are definitely awesome but I don't want anyone to misunderstand this CD. I wrote it when I was in a really bad place when I broke up with someone and it hurt. I needed to vent my feelings and music has always been my outlet for how I feel. I know everyone knows who it is because I never tried to make it much of a secret because I felt he would get what he deserved. But it's been brought to my attention that someone else is getting the blame who doesn't deserve it. Jo Taylor, Kendall's girlfriend now had nothing to do with my anger. I left her out of the CD on purpose because I don't blame her and neither should anyone else. She came back but he was the one who still had feelings and made the mistakes. Not her, this CD had nothing to do with her. Only with Kendall. So, please for all of those who are bashing Jo Taylor please stop because this had nothing to do with her and I never meant to hurt her reputation."

Katie turned off the TV. Kendall let himself fall back against the couch with a sigh of relief. Kendall heard the front door of the apartment swing open as Jo walked in. Katie waved to her as well as Kendall's mother.

"How did you?" Jo asked, baffled. "You didn't ask her to help you? Did you?"

Kendall shook his head but didn't say anything as both Katie and his mother looked at him waiting for an explanation. Jo hugged her boyfriend tightly leaving the other two in the room confused.

"Wait," Katie said. "You got Lucy to do this for Jo?"

"How?" His mother asked.

"I just asked." Kendall said softly. "Lucy only intended to get her point across to me. Not to hurt Jo in the attempt. I figured she would right the wrong once someone pointed it out to her. All I did was point."

"You knew she wouldn't help you." Jo said. "But you knew she would help me if you asked."

Kendall nodded kissing the top of her head. "I knew she didn't have anything against you so I used that to help you. I don't care what happens to me because I deserve it. Big Time Rush will be fine because it has nothing to do with them, just me. I did this and it's up to me to make it right for myself. No one else can do that, not even Lucy."

"So, how do you plan to help yourself?" Jo asked curiously.

* * *

Kendall made a public apology to Lucy about what happened between them and did his best to explain his own actions truthfully. He also stated he accepted full responsibility for his actions by not talking to Lucy when he chose to be with Jo instead. Kendall knew it wouldn't clear everything up but it was a start to help fix everything going on.

Jo thankfully gained her entire fanbase back after Lucy made her little announcement. It even helped boost New Town High ratings a little higher since more people had been reached with this scandal. In the long run it helped Jo more than it hurt. The minor damage done to her reputation was easily fixed since everyone dropped the bashing. Jo also made a public statement stating she held nothing against Lucy for the CD or the minor rumors that circled for a day or so about her. Jo stated she had no real reason to be upset with Lucy since she did the right thing by her and understood her CD. Jo also stated she agreed with Lucy's reasoning behind her CD and that she had every right to be upset with Kendall. Also including she was happy her boyfriend was trying to right the wrongs he did to Lucy.

Thankfully the scandal passed without too much of a problem for Jo. It hung around longer for Kendall and it made Lucy a very famous rockstar in the process with such a predominate issue. Kendall was just thankful he didn't hurt Jo's career by getting her fired from New Town High or something. He was also glad when Lucy made a public statement of her own forgiving him for a momentary lapse in judgment in not talking to her after choosing Jo instead.

* * *

"You ever notice," Kendall began, "we can't get through a scandal or public problem without dressing up in some sort of ridiculous disguise?"

"That's very true," Jo giggled. "But this time I have pictures."

Jo held up her phone showing a picture of her and Kendall disguised together. Katie had taken a picture of them together without either of them knowing. She had sent it to Jo later that day to tease her about how different Jo looked without her blonde hair. Kendall chuckled before he took the phone to look at the picture better.

"I like your blonde hair better." Kendall said suddenly.

"I like your hair better too, but I have to admit you looked good with a moustache." Jo teased. She kissed his cheek.

Kendall was vaguely reminded of his daydream when Griffin told them they could borrow the beach house for the day. He shook the thought off before turning to his girlfriend with a raised eyebrow. He wrapped his arm around her tightly.

"I didn't know you liked facial hair." Kendall nudged her with his nose.

"Only on you," Jo said.

Jo kissed him gently pulling him up against her tightly. Kendall smiled into the kiss. This was where they belonged and where they felt most at home, with each other.

Scandal or otherwise, they would always stand by one another in the end.

* * *

**A.N. Okay, I owe you all an explanation. I know I disappeared for more than a month without a word and that wasn't fair to you guys and I'm not going to give you excuses. I want to let you know what was going on. I had some difficult decisions to make for my own life and how I wanted to live it. I was doing what I thought I should be doing and not what I want to be doing with my life. So, I spent the last month changing a few things in my life and I didn't have time to write this. I was also going uninspired because I was unhappy with my current situation. **

**So, I was changing a few things around. I'm in a much better place now and hoping to keep moving forward with my new goals because I don't feel quite as stuck anymore. Everything was crazy and a bunch of things ended up in the neglected pile. But I hope this extra long chapter helps. I don't know if it will be an everyday one-shot like it was before but it will be more often now. **

**So, I'm so sorry for leaving you all in the dark for so long but I honestly didn't know what to say or how to answer any of your questions since I was answering my own. I want to thank you for the concern some of you did show and thank others for the space you guys gave me. I know I wrote a couple other one-shots and sent them out not in the Big Time Rush fanfic but like I said I was stuck. Those just sort of helped me clear my head when I needed to get something off my chest. I'm sorry I left you guys hanging since you've all been such loyal and wonderful readers with all your great feedback and requests. **

**I know this is a long thing but bear with me. As for all of your requests I haven't forgotten about them. I'm finishing them up and will get them out ASAP. I promise. I'm also going to try and update for the next couple of days as much as possible because I have time. I will also take any other requests you guys have. I'm not expecting any other big life changing decisions to come along because I think I covered most of them in the last month. **

**In conclusion, I hope all of you will continue to read my one-shots. I appreciate you bearing with me through all of this and in the future I'll do better to keep you well informed if I think I might disappear again. **

**Thank you so much for reading! You guys are great! :) Please review, I'd love to know what everyone's thinking! :)**

**This is from season 4, I saw a few spoilers online about Lucy returning in an episode called Big Time Scandal and I saw a picture of Kendall and Jo in disguise and I ran with it. I just couldn't wait for season 4! I hope you like it! **


	98. Big Time Rush: Valentine's Day

Big Time Rush:

Valentine's Day

Jo wasn't woken up by her alarm clock on February 14th 2013 instead she was woken by the sound of her cell phone going off. Jo's unconsciously began grinning as her ringtone registered in her sleep addled mind as _Worldwide_. Jo reached up to grab her phone from her night table. She found a text message from her boyfriend waiting for her.

_Happy Valentine's Day, Love you. :) _Jo grinned at the message before returning one of her own to her boyfriend.

_Happy Valentine's Day! I love you too. Xoxo. _As she was sending the message she realized something was wrong in her bed. There was something sitting beside her that wasn't there the night before when she had gone to bed. There was a medium sized white teddy bear with a little red heart just to the left of his chest, something silver hanging around his neck, and a piece of paper between his hands. Jo pulled the piece of paper out of the way so she could see what was hanging around his neck better.

The smile on her face widened as she saw a little charm pendant on the small silver chain. She carefully unhooked it from around the bear's neck so she could look at it better. The big heart was broken up with three other little heart shaped holes as it hung at an angle on the chain. Jo ran her thumb over the smooth cool surface before she clasped it around her own neck. She looked down at the beautiful necklace before picking up the note Kendall left for her. She opened it to find Kendall's scrawl across the page. She tucked the bear under one arm as she leaned back against the pillows to read his note.

_I hope you liked your gift this morning because it's just the first in a series today. Don't make any plans for tonight because I already made your plans. And before you text me or Camille or anyone in the Palm Woods for that matter don't bother because they've all been sworn to secrecy and those who would tell you something don't know anything. So, do us both a favor and everyone else, just enjoy the surprise. I know that will be hard for you but just give a shot; I promise it will be worth it. Just go about your day, I'll do all the work. _

_Next I hope you liked the necklace I got for you. I was hoping for something that wouldn't be too cliché and when I saw this it was just perfect. It made me think of how two different heart can co exist at once without destroying the integrity of either one. _

_I think it's a good example of our relationship since both of us are so vastly different yet we found some way to make a relationship work. We manage to coexist without destroying each other to make something better and different because we make each other better. I hope when you look at the necklace you can see the same thing I do. _

_Anyway, enjoy your day. I'll be seeing you later, trust me. I love you. _

_Love_

_Kendall_

Jo smiled as she touched her necklace again thinking of her wonderful boyfriend. He was right; the two of them were completely different. One of them is from a hot state where wearing sweats and jeans in normal in 90 degree weather. While the other is from a state where it's normal to be wearing a t-shirt and jeans in 9 degree weather. One loves hockey, while the other hates it. At a first glance it's a strange relationship that probably makes no sense to anyone but it made sense to them and as far as they're concerned that's all that matters to either of them. Jo realized what time it was and knew she needed to force herself out of bed so she could get to work. Jo tucked the new bear in her place before grabbing her clothes to rush off to get ready for the day.

* * *

Jo was sitting down for her lunch break when her costar Megan came over to sit down with her at a small table. Megan smiled at Jo as she placed her lunch on the table. Jo smiled back before wiping her hands on a napkin.

"Hey," Jo said. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Ah," Megan chuckled. "Kendall's doing something special for today isn't he? The smile on your face says it all."

Jo didn't say anything as a blush rose across her face. She looked down at her lunch as Megan's teasing grin widened at her friend. Jo continued to eat until Megan noticed the little silver chain hanging around her neck.

"I see new jewelry!" Megan said. "Spill! What'd he get you?"

Jo pulled the little pendant out from under her shirt to show Megan what Kendall had left in her bed for her that morning. Megan touched the silver necklace to examine it more closely. Jo wondered what Megan was thinking as she looked over the necklace. She had such a look of concentration on her face as she looked over the little silver necklace.

"He's got good taste." Megan released the necklace. "That's important in a guy. You want one who can pick out your jewelry."

Jo rolled her eyes as she resumed eating her lunch with Megan. "Is that all I'm supposed to look for in a guy? One with good taste in jewelry?"

"Something matter?" Megan teased.

"Yes," Jo said firmly. "There's more to Kendall than just picking out good jewelry. Apparently he has something planned for today. It seems he's got the whole Palm Woods and all of our friends in on the scheme too. I'm not supposed to do anything."

"Wow," Megan said looking impressed. "Sounds like you got lucky."

Jo nodded in response to Megan's statement thinking about her boyfriend who was probably doing who knows what right now. He came up with this entire scheme just for Valentine's Day. Megan picked at her own lunch sitting in front of her. The two of them sat in silence for a few more minutes before Megan broke the silence.

"It's no wonder so many girls are crazy over him." Megan said absentmindedly.

"I noticed," Jo said bitterly.

"Oops," Megan said backtracking. "I wasn't implying anything by that statement. It's just true. While you were gone I saw a million girls lining up to take your place. But Kendall would never do anything to hurt you. I'm just bummed for my own Valentine's Day. My boyfriend forgot all about it and then tried to make it up to me with some lame card from the store down the street! I didn't mean anything by it."

"I know," Jo said softly. "It's not that, it just made me think what would be happening this Valentine's Day if my movie hadn't been canceled. Kendall would be with Lucy right now instead. He would've put together this elaborate surprise for her. I guess it still bothers me somewhat. He was ready to move on when I came back. And no matter how hard I try I can't seem to shake that thought. Five months ago he was in someone else's arms. Ready to be a sweet and wonderful boyfriend to someone else and it just makes me… Frustrated."

Megan reached across the table to touch Jo's arm to comfort her as best as she could. Megan smiled with sympathy at her friend. Jo looked up at Megan wondering where it had suddenly come from. She thought she had gotten rid of these feelings when she and Kendall started over but she guessed not. They could never really start over because far too much had happened between them. They still had their goodbye kisses together, they went on one minute dates, and they knew each other backwards and forwards. Jo wished she could get rid of these feelings but now the unwelcomed thought of what would be happening today if she hadn't come home kept creeping back into her mind. She wanted to seek refuge in Kendall but she wasn't sure if she could right now. How could she tell him she still had a problem?

"I understand," Megan said softly. "But how about you look at it from a different perspective? He chose you! He knocked on your door! He kept you from leaving! He wanted you!"

"I know," Jo said softly.

* * *

After work as she was leaving the set her driver was of course waiting right where he always did but this time he was grinning as he held up his 'Ms Taylor' sign. Jo furrowed her browns and quirked her head at him asking with her facial expression what was going on. He didn't say anything like he always did. He pulled the door open and motioned for her to get inside. Jo raised an eyebrow but did as she motioned to and got inside the car. There was nothing out of the ordinary inside the car. It looked the same as it always did to her. Jo took another look around the interior in case she missed something during her first investigation. Her driver smirked at her in the mirror before she sighed as she leaned back against the seat.

"Do I get to know where we're going?" Jo asked.

Her driver shook her head before he picked up something in the front seat. He passed it back to her. She smiled softly as she was handed a box filled with her favorite chocolates. There was a little note attached to it as well. Jo opened the box first as she settled back into her seat popping a piece into her mouth before returning her attention to the note. She opened it and found Kendall's handwriting on it as well. She smiled as she took another piece of chocolate from the box.

_Well, I hope your day has been going well. Don't bother trying to convince your driver to tell you where you're going. It's a surprise. I promise, it's worth the wait. I'll see you soon, don't worry. Then you can hit me for the little surprises I put together for you. I love you. _

_Love_

_Kendall_

Jo smiled as she continued to eat the chocolate from the box and watched LA going by out her window. She quickly figured out they were not heading back to the Palm Woods at this time. Jo had to wonder whether or not she was going to be driven around aimlessly until Kendall was ready for her or if they were going somewhere in particular. She was dying to ask the driver more questions about the destination but she knew Kendall would've covered his bases. He wasn't going to get anywhere with him. Jo sighed still looking out the window when the car suddenly turned into the curb to park. Jo recognized the shop. It was her favorite dress shop.

Jo didn't shop here often because it was always expensive so she couldn't help but wonder why they had stopped here. Her driver got out of the car walked around to her side of the car to open her door for her. Jo looked at her driver in shock.

"What are we doing here?" She asked. "Or are you not allowed to tell me why we're here?"

He motioned to the door and held up a sign telling her she was to go inside and he'd wait here for her. Jo paused a moment looking at the door but she decided to find out why she was brought here by someone who would actually talk to her. Jo pushed open the front door. There was a woman standing behind the counter who looked up when she walked in. The woman smiled and waved her forward. Jo went over to the counter dropping her purse on top of the counter as she did so. The woman smiled at Jo warmly.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked.

"Uh," Jo chuckled. "I hope so, I was sent here by my boyfriend, Kendall. Any clue as to why I'm here?"

The woman chuckled a bit. "And you're?"

"Jo Taylor," she said softly.

"Just checking," she came around to Jo's side. "This is for you." She handed her a piece of paper. "We've been expecting you."

Jo took the letter wondering Kendall had possibly done now. She opened it quickly to figure out what she was doing here.

_Pick out whatever you want. It's already taken care of so don't bother looking at the price. Just pick one you like. Love you. _

_Love_

_Kendall_

Jo read and reread the letter over and over again trying to believe the words on the page. It just didn't register. It sounded like a mob thing. Jo looked up at the woman who was smiling at her. Jo read the letter one more time before she put it down on the counter. The woman gave her a concerned look because it looked like Jo might faint for a moment.

"You okay?" The woman asked.

"Anything?" Jo asked in disbelief. "Anything in the entire store?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Mr. Knight has already taken care of the financial portion and given us instructions to help you pick any dress you would like to wear tonight. So, now all you have to do is pick out a dress to wear. It seems you have a wonderful boyfriend who wants you to be happy and have whatever you like for Valentine's Day."

The woman grinned at Jo as she took a look around the room at all the different dresses in room wondering where she should begin. Jo pulled out her phone to text Camille. Somehow, the thought of having her best friend around to talk to might help ease the decision. Jo sent the message and five seconds later she heard a phone go off. Jo frowned knowing it wasn't her phone going off. Camille came out from the dressing room with a grin spread across her face.

"I was wondering how long before you texted me." Camille winked at her best friend. "Kendall sent me to help you. He figured you'd want me around and I definitely want to be around since he gave you free roam to pick out whatever dress you want!"

"Well, then," Jo said. "We should get started."

* * *

While the two of them were going through all the different dresses Jo noticed Camille kept checking her watch. When Jo asked her what was going on she told her best friend that Kendall had allotted them a certain amount of time to pick out a dress. Camille wanted to make sure they stuck to the time schedule because it was all very strictly scheduled. There was very little room for a mistake. Jo understood but she couldn't help but wonder what else Kendall had planned for her this evening. The two of them picked out a long black strapless dress for her to wear. Then Jo was ushered back into her car with her driver and they were off again to some other unknown location because neither Camille nor her driver were allowed to tell her where they were going.

Jo was taken afterwards to hair and nail salon which was also paid for once she arrived. She was allowed again to get whatever she wanted done. Once she was finished with her hair and make-up she was ushered back into the car and taken to one last store which was promised by her driver. When Jo arrived at the last store she found Camille already waiting outside for her with a bag in her hands.

"What's that?" Jo asked as she got out of the car.

"Your shoes," Camille said. "Since I knew what your dress looked like I skipped ahead to do the shoe shopping for you. Kendall already set this up as well, so don't worry it's all taken care of. Here, try them on, tell me what you think."

Jo pulled the shoes out of the bag and thanked Camille for her help picking them out. Jo hugged her best friend tightly thanking her for all of her help getting ready. Camille took Jo inside to help her get changed into her dress with the matching shoes before she replaced Jo in her car. Camille said she was allowed to inform Jo this was her last stop and the next one would bring her to Kendall now. Though there were a few stipulations before Jo was allowed to leave. Once Jo was seated in the car Camille handed her a piece of fabric with a small smile.

"You have to put this on before you leave." Camille pointed to the piece of fabric. "Kendall's instructions."

"Is a blindfold really necessary?" Jo asked.

"Yes," Camille answered. "The only way for you to get to Kendall and whatever ridiculously romantic date he has set up for the both of you is for you to wear the blindfold. I know it sucks and you hate surprises but this has got to be worth it. Look at all the trouble he's already gone to for you. Just trust him, okay? Enjoy the surprise and have fun with it."

"Fine," Jo said.

"Hope it doesn't ruin your hair or make-up." Camille teased. She helped Jo finish tying it. "Watch out I'm shutting the door."

Jo waved goodbye to Camille through the window which she hoped Camille saw because she couldn't tell anymore. Riding in a car was strange with a blindfold on. She didn't know when bumps or turns or stops were coming. It was a strange thing to not know where you were going to end up at the end of car ride and not being able to see where they were going was only making it stranger. So, during the ride she concentrated on the sounds around her as she heard the city go by and disappear. After a while the sound of the city melted away until it was faint and then nothing. She couldn't hear much of anything anymore other than the sound of the car driving on the road. Jo couldn't help but wonder if they had left the city or something to that effect. Where was this date? A restaurant outside LA? Not at the Palm Woods, they would've been there by now.

Not soon enough for Jo's liking the car came to a halt and she could hear the engine being turned off before her driver exited the vehicle. She heard her door open but she wasn't quite sure how to get out of the car without hurting herself since she couldn't see anymore. Jo could feel someone gently touch her hand and upper arm to help her out of the car. Jo was righted just outside the car before the person released her completely.

"Can I take off this blindfold now?" Jo asked her driver. "What am I saying? You don't talk and I can't read your sign. Perfect."

"No, you can't." A voice whispered in her ear making her jump. She could feel the person wrap their arm around his waist on her left. She also felt him take her left hand and start walking her forward.

"Kendall," she breathed. "So, do I get to take it off at some point?"

"Maybe," he teased.

Jo could almost hear the grin on his face. She wanted to smack off of his face right now and demand he take the blindfold off of her face right now. Jo placed her hand on his hand on her hip. Jo leaned against her boyfriend as he led her to wherever they were going. Jo almost fell over when he randomly stopped walking. She felt Kendall press his lips against the side of her head before removing her blindfold. Jo blinked trying to get used to the light around her.

Jo could see they were on a hill overlooking the city. The sun was beginning to set casting a faint glow over the horizon making the city of LA look so beautiful. It was breathtaking. They were surrounded by little bushes and trees with a little table in the middle. Kendall had hung lantern in the trees lightening a path behind them to his car and making the circle look warm and cozy. Kendall had also lit two candles on the table. The little table had a picnic blanket on it with all of her favorite foods spread out across the table. At the foot of the table there was a picnic basket sitting there with a blanket sitting on top of the basket. There was a single orange rose sitting on her plate. With red rose petals spread out all over the ground as well as on the blanket as well. Jo gasped with how pretty everything looked; it was just as breathtaking as the sunset.

Jo turned to her boyfriend and for the first time she saw how he was dressed. He was wearing a nice black suit with a dark blue tie tied in a Windsor knot. She looked down and saw he was still wearing his classic trademark converses. Kendall even had a flower in his suit jacket. Jo smiled warmly at Kendall before she pulled him closer and kissed him.

"I love you," Jo whispered against his lips. "This is amazing."

"I love you, too." Kendall whispered against her lips. "Dinner will get cold."

Jo nodded as Kendall brought her over to her chair. He pulled her chair out so he could help her sit down in the chair. Once she was seated in her chair Kendall dug in his pocket pulling out another small jewelry box. He dropped it carefully onto her plate. Jo smiled as she saw the gift. Before she opened it she turned to look at Kendall.

"I don't have your gift with me." Jo said sadly. "I left it at home. I didn't know I was coming here straight after work."

"It's alright," Kendall said. "Don't worry about it. Open it."

Jo opened the small box and saw matching earrings to go with the necklace he had bought her. Kendall smiled when he saw a grin spread across her face. Kendall took his seat across from her while he watched Jo put the earrings on. Jo smiled softly at her boyfriend before she removed the rose from her plate so she could get the food. She was starving.

The two of them had a nice dinner together. It was a perfect Valentine's Day dinner together. After the dinner the two of them laid out on the blanket watching the stars together. It was her favorite way to spend time together when it was just the two of them and the stars. It was perfect.

After they were done watching the stars together for a while Kendall drove her home from the little hill and they talked the whole way home. Once they were home Jo brought Kendall his own gift which was a hockey jersey signed by his favorite hockey player. Jo wondered if he was going to jump for joy because he sure looked like he wanted to do just that. Kendall hugged his girlfriend so tightly she couldn't breathe and had to beg him to let go. Kendall kissed her outside her door.

Jo hugged her boyfriend tightly grinning like an idiot. "I take it you like your gift."

"I love it, thank you." Kendall responded. "Tell me, do you like yours?"

"I love them," Jo said. "Thank you."

Jo kissed her boyfriend softly before he pressed her against the door carefully. Kendall felt slightly hesitant to kiss her the way he wanted. Kendall looked at the door apprehensively. Jo noticed where he was looking.

"He's not home." Jo said softly. "He's away on a business trip."

Kendall let out a sigh of relief before he returned to kissing his girlfriend again. Jo smiled in the kiss pulling him tightly against her.

"Want to come in?" Jo asked with a grin.

With Kendall right now, Jo forgot all about her problem before with Lucy. It was in the past. He was here with her now and that's all that mattered. They were together. She knew Kendall loved her.

Kendall nodded following her into the apartment with a grin of his own to match his girlfriend's. It was a perfect Valentine's Day for the both of them. Spent just the way they wanted.

* * *

**A.N. Happy Valentine's Day everyone!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. I want to know what you guys think! Good or bad let me know what's going on in your heads! You guys are great! Thank you so much for reading this! :)**


	99. Big Time Rush: Big Time Lies

Big Time Rush:

Big Time Lies

For Jo's part she wasn't sure what the worst part about having Lucy around constantly was. Was it the worry Lucy would run into Kendall? The constant wonder when Kendall wasn't with her but with Lucy instead? Would she find them together at some point? Would Kendall even bother to tell her he was with Lucy or would he try to hide it?

Jo had been hoping to put everything that happened with Lucy as far into the past as humanly possible. She never wanted to think about the kiss she saw in the elevator again. She just wanted to let it go and forget it, she wanted to start over with Kendall, and she just wanted to focus on her relationship with him instead. After all the crap they went through to get to this point she didn't want anything to come between us. So, when asked about how she felt about Lucy being back at the Palm Woods living with all of them and with the potential for her to come between them she lied saying that Lucy being back didn't bother her. When in truth it did. She was so afraid of losing Kendall again but for forever this time.

Before when she left for New Zealand somehow it was just different because they weren't moving on yet, they were just breaking up at that point. They were still in love with one another. But when she came back Kendall was starting to move on without her with Lucy instead. She couldn't help the sense that if he spent enough time with Lucy now he might change his mind because whatever feelings he had for her were still lingering in him somewhere just like his had for her. It was easier when she was leaving because it was just a break-up, as long as they remained feeling the same way for one another whenever they saw each other again they could just pick up wherever they left off. And maybe they had picked up where they left off but it had taken some extra effort from both of them to fix everything that had gone wrong. Like the awkwardness that remained between them because she couldn't shake the thought of him kissing Lucy or his accidental slip when he called her Lucy or every other stupid thing he said and did that day.

Jo wished that she could just forget about the thought of Lucy and Kendall together. The thought made her sick to her stomach thinking of her boyfriend in another man's arms. So, when all the random incidents happened today she felt her terror of losing Kendall get worse and worse as the day wore on. Listening to Lucy's newest hit on the radio, on every single radio station, Kendall and Lucy in the elevator, him walking so closely to her as she went to the bathroom, then getting locked in the bathroom, hearing Lucy's voice outside, his pants catching on fire, the guitar, and to top it all off Lucy in the slide. That last one probably hurt the most out of all of them because she saw the look on Kendall's face when Lucy came sliding out. He realized he had been busted, he had known she was in the slide while she was standing there pouring her guts out to him. She had been breaking down a wall between them that had been there ever since Lucy returned to announce she was returning to the Palm Woods. Jo just wanted to be honest with her boyfriend.

Jo had wanted Kendall to reassure her that nothing was going on between him and Lucy. That she would never come between them. She wanted Kendall to wrap her up in his arms and kiss the top her head with a promise that it would always be her he wanted. That he and Lucy were completely over. Jo had wanted to bury her face in his chest wrapped tightly in his arms, and just block out the rest of the world so she could just be with her boyfriend. Apparently it had been too much to ask for because Lucy interrupted the moment coming slipping out of the slide with her notebook in hand an almost innocent look on her face as she saw Jo standing there. All Jo could think about afterward was just getting as far away from Kendall and Lucy as she could. As she went running out of the apartment she almost ran over Kendall's mother and sister as she plowed out. She didn't want to cry, she didn't want to fall apart with them there, with Lucy there, and she just wanted to get away from Kendall at the moment. The last thing Jo wanted to do was burst into tears with Kendall right there. She knew she would probably want to sneak comfort in his arms but she couldn't, she wouldn't.

So, instead she ran off trying to get away from Kendall Knight and Lucy Stone before anything happened. However, Kendall followed right after her hoping because he couldn't move very well in his mother's pants, something Jo probably would've found very amusing had she not been so upset or angry. Although, she wasn't entirely sure what she really was feeling at the moment. Jo knew she wanted to be left alone but Kendall couldn't seem to take the hint. She stopped letting him explain what went wrong all day long while she explained she was afraid too and that she had been just as afraid to lose him as he had been to lose her. It was safe to say thought that Jo was not expecting Lucy to say what she said when Lucy admitted to lying as well. Jo had honestly been expecting that it wasn't going to get any better but she supposed this was a much better turn of events. After all Jo got a new friend out of the deal because it turns out Lucy is actually a really great person underneath it all. Although, Jo supposed that wasn't much of a surprise. All the guys liked her, Camille liked her, and of course it was obvious that Kendall liked her as well. Jo supposed it was no surprise that she liked Lucy as well. They had spent some talking after they walked away from Kendall who was still freaking out slightly.

"I'm glad we got a chance to talk." Lucy said softly.

"Me too," Jo agreed. "I'm glad we finally got to know each other."

Lucy and Jo were sitting out by the pool at a small table together enjoying one another's company and getting to know each other. They both had a couple of smoothies sitting in front of them as they talked. Jo was facing the lobby of the Palm Woods every once and a while she could see Kendall walking back and forth through the lobby. He seemed to be watching them but Jo didn't really care very much, let him sweat it out about thinking about all the things they could possibly be talking about together.

"Yeah," Lucy grinned. "I wonder what took us so long to see that we're really nice people and that there was more to us than a guy."

"Well, there was the guy." Jo teased. "He was still kind of involved in the problem."

"Right." Jo agreed. "So, I have a question for you. If you're a singer: Why do you bother acting? Why not do what you came here to do?"

"I'm both." Jo answered. "I prefer singing to acting but I haven't been able to make as a singer so I act in the meantime. I love acting as well. Sometimes it's nice just to escape the real world and disappear into something make believe. It's nice just to be anyone you might ever want to be. With music everyone uses personal experiences to make it work it's a release, it's just different than acting I suppose. But I love both."

"Well, do I ever get to hear you sing?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Uh, I don't think I've ever sung here at the Palm Woods." Jo shrugged. "I don't even think Kendall's heard me sing or actually sing. Maybe sometime."

"Ah, well you've already heard me sing." Lucy said.

"Oh yes, on every single station. Including the all news all the time station." Jo motioned to the pool where the boombox was still sitting.

"It seems that the two of you got sick of listening to it." Lucy frowned for a moment. "Or rather Kendall got sick of listening to it and threw it in the pool instead of just turning it off like a normal human being would."

"That about sums it up." Jo nodded.

Jo turned to look over at the lobby just in time to see Kendall duck down to hide so she couldn't see him through the window. But it was too late, Jo saw him there anyway. She rolled her eyes with a small shake of her head as she did so. Lucy turned to see what was making Jo look like that. She turned to look at the window but she didn't see Kendall standing there.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"Kendall's watching us." Jo answered. "He kept walking back and forth in the lobby but now he's taking to staring through the window and then dropping to the floor when I look over. Ah, the wonder that is my crazy boyfriend."

"Uh huh," Lucy shook her head.

"Trying to figure out what we saw in him?" Jo asked. Lucy nodded. "Just checking. Come with me."

Both Jo and Lucy pushed out of their seats and went walking over to the lobby. They stood in the doorway listening. They could hear Kendall talking to someone else at the moment.

"Why are we doing this?" Katie asked. "This is nuts."

"This cannot be a good thing. My girlfriend hanging out with my ex-girlfriend has to be some kind of bad combination."

"And if they catch us?" Katie asked.

"They're not going to catch us."

"Oh really?" Jo asked with her arms folded over her chest. "Because from where I'm standing it looks like you've been caught. What do you think?"

"I think he's been caught red handed." Lucy agreed.

"Not my idea!" Katie said. She turned and walked off.

Kendall stood up looking rather sheepish as he faced his girlfriend and his ex-girlfriend both of them with their arms folded across their chests. Although both of them were having a difficult time trying to hide the smiles on their faces. He realized they were both just teasing him so he sighed with a small amount of relief.

"I'm sorry." Kendall apologized.

"What do you think?" Jo asked. "Should we forgive him?"

"Up to you," Lucy responded. "You're the girlfriend."

Kendall pouted looking over at his girlfriend with puppy eyes asking for forgiveness as Jo had a thoughtful look cross her face. For a moment Kendall wondered what she was thinking about but it soon became clear when she changed her facial expression again to answer.

"Nah," Jo shook her head.

Lucy laughed and followed Jo as she walked off. Both of them turned back to look at Kendall before they stepped in the elevator. Kendall stood there with his mouth hanging open and his face distorted in complete and utter shock. Jo giggled at the sight of her boyfriend waving goodbye to him before she stepped in the elevator. Lucy followed laughing her head off as she went. Once they were inside the elevator and the door slide closed Lucy turned to look at Jo with a thoughtful expression. It seemed Lucy was mulling something over as she took Jo in for a moment.

"You know, I thought you might have been a little too clean cut for me." Lucy began. "But now I understand so much better as to why everyone here loved you so much, why Kendall loved you so much. You're evil and vindictive. You're just as bad as he is when it comes to playing a joke on someone. I think you and I are going to be great friends."

"I agree." Jo smiled. "This looks like the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"A wonderful nightmare for Kendall." Lucy grinned.

"Ah, sounds good to me." Jo said. "What do you think?"

"Absolutely." Lucy agreed.

A very evil friendship indeed.

* * *

**A.N. The 100th chapter will be out after the series finale of Big Time Rush later this summer. It's a special chapter I've been working on since this season started. After that, well, I'll probably finish the requests I have and go from there. Maybe I'll end these one-shots or go for 200 chapters. **

**What do you guys think? More or an ending? **

**If I do continue I can't promise they'll out every day or every week or every month but they WILL be out. So let me know what you guys would like. If them being sporadic isn't something you can live with I'm very sorry but I can't help it at the moment. Life is crazy and just when you think you have it all under control something comes up and makes you realize you really have no clue what you're doing. Then things just sort of get away from you so you keep putting it off, another day, another week, in the future, I'll get to it, and you never do. That happened here and I'm truly sorry. I never meant to promise to come back and then disappear again. **

**So, this time no promises. Except I will get everything done, I just don't know when. So, stay with me while I try to make everything work. I hope all of you are still with me. It'll be nice to hear from all of you again. :)**


End file.
